Harry Potter: Archangel
by Phantom1s
Summary: Harry Potter disappeared when he was five. With the help of Nicholas & Perenelle Flamel, he begins his training and meets the love of his wife and hands out justice his way.
1. Prologue

**_I do not own Harry Potter, I do this for fun. Also, anything you see within my story that comes from someone else is pure accident. I do this for fun, please review, but no flames. And I give out points for anyone who spots my movie an pop culture references._**

**_Phantom_**

Prologue:

November 1985

Little Whinging

Surrey, England

Five year old Harry Potter was running for his life. His cousin, Dudley had said he wanted to see if the freak, that was Harry, could stand up after he had hit him again in the head. The last time this happened, Harry had been thrown into his cupboard for three weeks with very little food and water.

Being as small as he was, Harry had been able to get away from Dudley and hide in the trees that bordered the small park down the street from Number Four Privet Drive. Because he had evaded Dudley, his uncle Vernon Dursley was now out hunting for Harry too and he came armed.

"Come out boy. Come out and get what you deserve. Freaks deserve to get beaten." Vernon Dursley said aloud. To prove his point, he swung the cricket bat he had in his hand, hitting a small sapling, knocking it over.

"It won't hurt for very long freak. Just a quick swing you can join your whore mother and your drunken father in hell you freak!"

Harry wished that he could go somewhere safe. Somewhere that he could learn to protect himself and be able to stand up to his uncle and cousin. He was not only afraid for his own life but those of the children who Dudley terrorizes when Harry was locked away.

As Harry wished, his magic, for Harry James Potter was a wizard, responded to his desire and caused him to disappear just as Vernon Dursley found him and swing his bat at where Harry had been.

Harry had not been there however. Instead Vernon Dudley's bat connected with Dudley's skull. Harry's magic caused Dudley to appear right where he had been. Dudley's head exploded from where the bat connected, death was instantaneous.

Hours later when the local police found his body, they also found a pair of old glasses and some bloodied clothes that looked like they once belonged to the dead body that had been laying on them.

Harry appeared in the entry hall of beautiful house, though he did not see because as soon as he appeared, he collapsed and fell unconscious. A small green creature with big eyes and bat like ears appeared with a little pop and saw the young boy on the floor.

"Oh Master and Mistress Flamel is not going to be liking this. Fitz be telling them, but Fitz be standing very far away from Mistress Perrie. She not know her own strength." And with that, Fitz snapped her fingers and the boy and her disappeared to one of the guests rooms in Castle Flamel.

Meanwhile in a large castle in Scotland, Albus Dumbledore was panicking. Most of the devices and magic that he used to monitor one Harry Potter all stopped working moments ago. The one that still worked was the one device that said that Harry was alive, but Dumbledore did not know where or how much alive his was.

Dumbledore knew that leaving Harry Potter with the Dursleys four years ago was a bad idea, but it was the best he could do to protect Harry at the time. Though over the last year, as the devices attached to Harry began to make more and more noise, Dumbledore began to look into other ways of keeping the boy safe including having him live at Hogwarts with him. The problem was that the sacrifice that Lily Potter made by putting herself between Voldemort and Harry was imbedded in her blood. It was this sacrifice that Dumbledore believed had saved Harry. It was this protection that would keep Harry safe from harm when Voldemort returned. The problem was that the only family Lily Potter nee Evans had left was Harry, Lily's sister Petunia and her son Dudley which created the problem.

Dumbledore, after spending over a year working on it, had finally devised a way to perform a blood adoption ritual between the deceased Lily Potter and himself, which would make him and Harry blood relatives but not inherit anything from each other including the oaths that Dumbledore had been forced to make.

If his calculations were right, then Dumbledore and Lily would then claim the same blood and Dumbledore could then erect powerful blood wards around any of his homes for Harry and him to live in. That way Dumbledore could make sure that Harry could grow up loved, well educated, and on top of everything else: safe.

But first he had to find Harry. With a fierce determination in his eyes, Dumbledore gathered his magic and disappeared from his office with a rather large _pop _through the ancient wards of the castle that has stood for almost a thousand years.

Too bad that this action would be for not because Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived disappeared and would not be heard from for over ten years.


	2. Chapter 1: The Guardian Angel

Chapter 1: The Guardian Angel

Ginny Weasley was a beautiful young woman of fifteen. With her long red hair, brown eyes, and curves developing in all the right places, she was very beautiful. Many boys and men had tried to get her attention, but she had refused them all. Some of them she had to explain this concept to them rather forcefully.

So it was today that she was spending time in Diagon Alley with her best friend Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger just completed her 5th year at Hogwarts and was set to break many of academic records that had stood for hundreds of years. She was considered by far to be the brightest witch Hogwarts had seen since Rowena Ravenclaw herself and had the magical power that was on par with that of Helga Hufflepuff who was well known for her magical power.

Part of her power came from being a natural spell crafter. A spell crafter is a person who makes spells. It normally takes years of study in many advanced fields to become a spell crafter. A natural spell crafter could create spells and work on spells without any training and often was working on up to twenty spells at a time. Hermione already had twelve spells completed and designs for many more in her journal she always kept on her. With the training her boyfriend Ron and his brothers pressed upon her and Ginny, they were a very formative pair.

Diagon Alley, which was the major wizarding enclave in England, was not really an alley. It was a series of small streets, walkways, and alleys that covered an area of almost one square mile of London. This area was covered with many charms and enchantments to make sure that muggles, non magical folks, could not see or enter the wizarding enclave. There were also spells and enchantments that in theory protected those people in Diagon Alley from being attacked by dark witches and wizards. These included anti-portkey and apparition wards.

Many of these protections were created by Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix, a vigilante group whose mission was to stop Lord Voldemort and his followers from taking over the world.

It was for this reason that the two girls were able to walk around Diagon Alley without an armed escort this evening. While both girls had been to Diagon Alley during the day, they had never been at night. Diagon Alley at night had many clubs for younger witches and wizards with loud music, dancing, and a great time by all. Even in the midst of war, this nightly tradition continued to go on, mainly thanks to the work of the Order of the Phoenix who believed that life should be enjoyed even in times of war. As part of the nighttime protections, Order members were stationed throughout the area along with a large number of Aurors from the Ministry of Magic under the command of the Director of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones directly.

The security of the two girls had been the source of much debate within the Order of the Phoenix and with their parents. Hermione was a muggleborn witch, one who was the first magic user in her family was targeted by the pureblood fanatics who were at war with the Ministry of Magic and the Light Side. Add to this that Hermione was a firm supporter of the light side and had begun to date Ginny's brother Ron earlier in the year. The Weasleys, who were pureblood, were considered to be blood traitors by many pureblood fanatics and were very large targets. In fact there had been attempts to kidnap Hermione on a number of occasions because of her gifts, including her eidetic memory.

Ginny, besides being beautiful, was also magically strong and had a temper that would put many dragons to shame according to her brother Charlie who worked with dragons. Like Hermione, there had been many attempts to kidnap Ginny because of her power. Finally the girls said that they were going even if they had to blow a hole in the wall of Headquarters to do it. Albus Dumbledore finally relented, only ask the girls to carry emergency portkeys and their wands. Ron, who understood the needs for freedom the girls were expressing, was forced to remain at Headquarters because he was recovering from a bad cause of Dragon Pox.

But there was another reason why Ginny was such a high level target. During her first year at Hogwarts, Ginny had been possessed by a diary that had been slipped into her books by an unknown person. Though many people believed that Lucius Malfoy, a known supporter of Lord Voldemort during the first war, had done the deed, there was no proof.

How Ginny escaped the possession was still a mystery to everyone. All that was known for sure was that Ginny had appeared in the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts unconscious with a diary and three vials of memories from whoever saved her. Because of her experience with the Dark Object, many people believed, and the Order of the Phoenix's spy in the Death Eaters confirmed it, Lord Voldemort thought that Ginny still had something from the diary within her and he wanted it back.

Besides that, the Weasleys are well known for their large families due to their fertility. This was because the Weasley family an extremely strong family magically. Even over the generations, their power never declined in potency, like many other pureblooded families. Their magic was so strong that contraceptive charms they used often failed because their magic needed an outlet. This also explained why many members of the Weasley family have are Curse Breakers, Aurors, or were in other jobs that demanded large amounts of magic to be used.

In Ginny's case however, there was something else. Until Ginny, a female Weasley had not been born in seven generations. In the wizarding world, seven was the most powerful number there was. Add to the fact that Ginny was the seventh child born in her family and you have a possible combination of her child being very powerful; possibly more powerful than any Weasley in recorded history. This intrigued Lord Voldemort because he could have a very powerful heir if he made Ginny his broodmare. This made her the highest level target for the Death Eaters, behind only the Boy Who Disappeared, Harry James Potter.

"Ron tried so hard to be romantic last night. I mean he made dinner, setup the table out in the garden and had charmed the faerie lights, it was perfect." Hermione said dreamily as the twosome walked down the main street of Diagon Alley to one of the clubs.

"Except that George and Fred decided to ruin it." Ginny said. "How badly did you hex them?" Fred and George were Ginny and Ron's older brothers. They were identical twins in every way and some of the biggest trouble makers known to the world.

"I don't know. I ran away in tears, but when I saw them later, they looked pretty well beaten. I think Ron used his fists on them." Hermione said "As well as a 2x4 or something."

"That's so sweet." Ginny said, gagging only slightly.

"So when are you going to get a boyfriend Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"When I meet Mr. Right; it isn't my fault you met your Mr. Right when you were eleven years old." Ginny snapped. It was a very old argument Ginny had with Hermione and her own mother and she was getting tired of it.

"Alright Ginny, I'm sorry. Come on, let's go get the books and then go back headquarters and eat a bunch of ice cream with Tonks. This night scene isn't any fun without Ron. Nothing personal, but I don't want to dance with you and run my hands all over you." Hermione said as they turned down a quieter street that was almost deserted.

"Thank god for small miracles." Ginny said as they walked towards Flourish & Blots to look at some books.

What neither of them realized was that they were being watched. One person, wearing a dark cloak and staying in the shadows, was a supporter of Lord Voldemort. He knew that if he could deliver the redheaded devil and the spell crafter, he would be honored beyond his wildest dreams. The Dark Lord has already sent his followers to learn how the enchantments of Diagon Alley worked. It was easy to open holes in the wards at night thanks to the cover of darkness and the limited power the moon gave certain people who were in the Dark Lord's Service. They were not werewolves, but people adept at using strange magics.

The other person watching the two girls also wore black, but over it he wore armor made out jet black metal and dragon hide skins and carried a sword on his belt. To top off this outfit, he wore a gray mask that covered his nose and upper face. However what was interesting about this outfit were the wings coming out of the back of the armor.

This figure was also watching the other man, waiting for him to move. The winged man did not have to wait long. As soon as the two girls left the bookstore, the first man made his move. He quickly moved from the shadows and went to stun the two girls. However, the year of hard training they had just undergone in secret paid off.

They quickly stunned the man, and went to activate their portkeys. However, the portkeys did not work. The Death Eaters had added an anti portkey ward to the enchantments of Diagon Alley, making it almost undetectable to anyone. Because of this, the girls did not see the eight other people appear from the shadows all wearing black robes and white masks until they opened fire. As they began to attack the two witches, no one saw the winged man fall from sky until he was on top of them.

Within moments the winged man had subdued four of the individuals, but not before the two girls were hit with stunners. The winged figure began to attack the other four Death Eaters while protecting the fallen girls. Knowing he did not have a lot of time until either more Death Eaters, Aurors or members of the Order of the Phoenix arrived, he quickly launched something from his gauntlet towards the bushy haired girl and mumbled something before she disappeared.

With that done, the winged man grabbed the redhead and disappeared in a flash of flames. The remaining conscious Death Eaters tried to escape but were quickly captured by Aurors who had responded to the attack. They arrived just as the last of the winged man's flames died away.

The winged man appeared in the middle of nowhere. He quickly put the girl down and checked her out using spells and a small device that scanned her body.

'_Why in the hell did they go out without any backup? Moody knows better. Even if Merlin cast the spells himself these two are too high of targets!' _He mumbled to himself after seeing that there was not much he could do for the redhead. She was still unconscious from the stunner, but she had other issues as well that were well beyond his experience.

"_Archangel, this is Grim, do you copy?"_ A voice said inside the man's ear. He wore a small transceiver that allowed him to talk to other people with the same technology.

"_Grim, nine Death Eaters ambushed two high level targets. Seven targets went down to a variety of spells from me and the two targets. The targets tried to use portkeys, but the bastards raised pretty strong portkeys wards. When I took out one of the Death Eaters, the ward dropped. Target one was tagged with a portkey dart and sent to Phoenix HQ stunned by the enemy just as the Portkeys Wards designed by Moody and Shacklebolt snapped into place. Target two is unconscious from the stunner and has other problems. Also target two is my betrothed."_

"_Bring her home with you Archangel."_

The man sighed and with a wave of his hand, Ginny's unconscious body was raised in the air so that he could grab it. Once he was holding her, his wings wrapped around the two of them. He then activated the portkey on his belt buckle and the two of them disappeared.

As if from nowhere, a small creature with bat like eyes and tennis ball eyes appeared and looked around hen nodded in satisfaction. "Winky knows Mistress is taken care of. Mistress is with her Betrothed Guardian Angel finally." With that, the elf stepped into a shadow and disappeared to check on her Miss Hermy.

Ginny moved to open her eyes but decided this was not a great idea. Her head hurt and when she found out whoever drove the lorry thru it was going to get seriously hurt.

"Miss, you should not sleep all day." A soft voice said from next to her. Deciding to try to see who was speaking to her, she opened her eyes.

"This will help you with your headache young one." The voice said.

Ginny took the offered potion and drank it in one gulp. Her headache cleared up and the light seemed to dim around her.

"Besides the headache potion you took, you also took a potion to help counteract the effects of the Maxima Stunners you were hit with as well as a potion also contains the secret for our location." Seeing Ginny's face, the woman answered "Yes young one, we are under a Fidelius Charm. You do not know the secret keeper or the secret itself, but it is within you, allowing you to see the inside."

"I've never heard of a potion like that before. Or for that matter I have never heard of any potions having multiple potions contained within it." Ginny said.

"Of course not, that is because Archangel and Thor invented it." The woman said. Ginny looked over her body and saw that she had what had to be a muggle IV in her hand connected to a drip bag. She knew about them thanks to a decent Muggle Studies teacher in her third year and Hermione.

"You were quite ill child, though you and Poppy Pomfrey did not know it. The effects of the Maxima Stunners had a very bad reaction with what remains from your time with the diary of Tom Riddle. I had to extract the evil essence, which made your body very weak. I am pouring a wide variety of potions into you right now thru the IV tube. Though there is not much more to go as you can see." The woman motioned to the IV bag that almost empty. "I also had to remove the magical blocks on you as well as prepared a message to send to Albus about Miss Granger's condition and that you are safe. I am sure he does not know that she is a pureblood and has various magical blocks."

"What blocks?" Ginny asked.

"In pureblood families, when an infant or toddler produces powerful accidental magic, they bind the child's powers so that they do not hurt themselves. Your powers were bound when you were five days old."

It was now that Ginny took a close look at the woman. She looked to be in late fifties bit was five foot six inches with light brown hair and blue eyes. However the eyes betrayed the woman's age because Ginny could tell that they contained wisdom older than anything she had ever heard of before.

"According to the readings I received from Archangel's scanners, Miss Granger's powers were bound just before her mother left her with her sister when she was just over two years old."

"What about Hermione's mother and what in the bloody hell is a scanner?"

"Miss Weasley, there is very little we do not know. But to answer your first question, Hermione Granger was born Hermione Jane Black. Her father was thrown into Azkaban Prison for a crime he never committed. Shortly before her death, Janice Smith-Black asked her only sister to care for her daughter. Four years later, Hermione's father was released and went to find her daughter. When he did, he asked the Grangers to look after his baby girl because he had to go and avenge those that had taken not only Janice from him, but also the parents of his godson. They agreed and have kept the secret ever since." The woman said.

This startled Ginny. Hermione was a Black, that meant that she was at least a half-blood, if not pureblood. And her father was Sirius Black! What was even more interesting was that he was released from Azkaban, but why? Ginny had more questions than answers.

As if the woman knew what Ginny was thinking she spoke "Sirius Black is innocent and he had a very good reason to disappear, but you shall learn more about this and other things later. For now though, keep this in mind, whenever you have needed help or had something happen to you that you could not explain, one of us was there watching over you."

"Wait a minute, the man with the wings…the one that saved me. He's an archangel isn't he? I read about them in some muggle books when I was younger. But they are myths, even to us. Are you an angel too" Ginny said as she looked at the woman's back for wings.

"No child. I am a witch just like you. I only have many years of knowledge and experience over you."

"You're Perenelle Flamel!" Ginny said as all the pieces fell into place.

"Fifty points to Gryffindor Miss Weasley" Said a male voice from the doorway. "And another fifty points if you can guess who I am."

"You're Nicholas Flamel, the famous alchemist and mentor to Albus Dumbledore." Ginny said "And you also created the Philosopher's Stone!"

"Very good indeed; I see that the rumors are true. You are one of the brightest witches of the age. In fact I would bet it is a close contest between you and your friend Miss Granger. Come child we have much to discuss." Nicholas said. Perenelle quietly checked the IV bag. Seeing it was empty, she removed the IV and made sure Ginny was healed.

"Lord Flamel, where are we?" Ginny asked from her bed.

"I see we still need to work on the Fidelius Potion." Nicholas said. "But that is no matter. Miss Weasley I cannot tell you exactly where we are because I am not the secret keeper. However I will tell you this, we are currently in England in the ancestral castle of one of the ancient and most noble houses of Great Britain." Nicholas said.

"Why was I brought here?"

"Because you were injured in the skirmish between one of our associates and Death Eaters" Said a third unknown voice.

The voice belonged to a young man about the same age of her brother Charlie. He was just over six feet tall with broad shoulders. He had a very nice tan that worked well with his long black hair that was kept in a tight ponytail. In one ear was a piercing in the shape of a phoenix. However, it was the eyes that drew Ginny's attention. They were a shocking gray and held contained a raging power that seemed waiting to get out. He wore impeccable robes open, made of silk with the finest muggle clothing underneath.

"Good evening Miss Weasley, I am James Black, President and Chief Executive Officer of BPG Investments. It is an honor to meet you." James said.

"What is this? Some kind of joke; you're either wearing glamours or are a metamorphmagus." This shocked James and Nicholas, but not Perenelle. "And why is there some kind of bond between us? There looks like a life debt, which would make you the Archangel who saved me at Diagon Alley, but there are other bonds too including I think another life debt. So what in the bloody hell is going on?"

"I take you can see magic, child?" Perenelle said.

"Since I was eleven; it was a parting gift from when Tom's diary possessed me." Ginny said hotly, wanting an explanation.

Seeing that the charade they had used for years was crumbing thanks to this girl, Nicholas knew there was only one option "James, it is time come clean to Miss Weasley. She needs to know any way to prepare."

James looked at Ginny before sighing in defeat. "Fine, come Miss Weasley, this will take a while to explain." James escorted the group out of the infirmary and towards a sitting room where his life's story would be told.

Meanwhile in London, Hermione Granger was still unconscious from the stunners that had hit her. No one knew exactly how she arrived in the kitchen of the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix hours ago now except that it was some sort of untraceable portkey. This portkey also caused her to arrive above the table and was magically lowered to the table by some unknown magic to everyone in the house.

After being examined by Albus Dumbledore and Poppy Pomfrey, the Order's mediwitch, she was taken to a room to rest. Her boyfriend Ron Weasley, still sick from Dragon Pox, had refused to leave her side since then almost a day ago now. Ron was no longer contagious, but still breathing fire and was easily irritable, which was why he could not go with the girls to Diagon Alley.

"Any change?" Dumbledore asked as he entered the room.

"No sir." Ron said, trying to control his temper and his guilt. "I don't get it, she was with Ginny. According to Snape, Ginny is not with the Death Eaters, and yet there were various reports that she was taken from Diagon Alley by someone. I should have been there to help them."

"It is Professor Snape firstly, remember that. Also, I received a note from an unknown phoenix minutes ago saying that Miss Granger was hit with multiple Maxima Stunners. These are eight times more powerful than a regular stunner. It also said that Miss Weasley was safe, but could not return to us for some time due to her injuries. The letter writer also sent some potions that are supposed to help Miss Granger. I have Severus looking over them right now to make sure they are what they appear to be." Dumbledore explained.

Seeing that this information was not calming the young man down, Dumbledore tried another tactic. "Ronald, you are still sick. If you would have been there, you might have been killed. Hermione and Ginny are wanted alive, you, like the rest of us, are expendable to the Death Eaters."

"I still should have gone!" Ron shouted leaping to his feet.

"_Incarcerous!"_ Dumbledore whispered as ropes flew out of his wand towards Ron.

Ron dodged the spells and yelled _"Stupefy Maximus"_ at the Headmaster who dodged the spell and fired what looked like a Killing Curse at Ron. Ron froze and let the green light hit him. However, nothing happened to him.

"That is why you did not go Ronald. Dragon Pox not only dulls your reaction time and reasoning skills, but it also makes the person infected behave differently when exposed to different colors. If you would have gone, you would have been killed because the green of the Killing Curse causes someone with Dragon Pox to freeze as if petrified." Dumbledore explained.

"Oh." Ron said to his Headmaster, feeling stupid for attacking the old man and not understanding the effects of his illness.

"Fear not dear boy, I only learned this lesson after I was much older than you are now. It almost cost me my life. If not for the quick reflexes of a certain animagus, I would not be here. However, on that note, you should know that your Maxima Stunner was very impressive. I assume that was the first tim you cast it?"

"Yes sir. It was the first spell I thought of, probably because of what it did to Hermione." Ron said looking at girlfriend.

"Fear not Ronald. She will be fine, I promise." Dumbledore said as he cast a spell on Hermione, checking her vitals. "Your training with your brothers has been paying off very well. If I were a lesser wizard or nowhere as lucky as I am, I would have been taken down by that spell." The Headmaster told Ron absentmindedly. Satisfied with the readings, he turned his attention to Ron again. "Now sit down, take you potion and be here for your girlfriend." Dumbledore turned to leave the room. When he reached the door, he spoke again.

"And Ronald."

"Yes sir." 

"Next time you duel in tight spaces remember to use everything in the room to your advantage. Magical power can be a hindrance in small spaces. You must out think your opponent." And with that the Headmaster left the room, watching the tactician he left behind looking at everything he could use in the room.

The Headmaster walked into the sitting room of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. The House had been left to the Order of the Phoenix in trust of Minerva McGonagall for use as their Headquarters by Sirius Black. This had made Albus think about why the betrayer of the Potters would leave a house to their avengers. It was a question that could only be answered by visiting Azkaban and talking to Sirius.

But that would have to wait, the letter that explained Ginny was safe also explained to check Hermione for magical blocks and that she was wearing a very strong glamour that was being powered from her own magical core. When the blocks were removed, her appearance would change and she would remember things from when she was a child.

This left Dumbledore with many more questions than answers, which is something he was not used to. However the letter did say that his questions would be answered within the month.


	3. Chapter 2: The Truth Shall Set You Free

Chapter 2: The Truth Shall Set You Free

Once they were in the sitting room and drinks were passed out, James spoke. "First off, I am not wearing any glamours, but you were right I am a metamorphmagus. My magic should be contained internally, so I do not know how or why you were able to see it though." James changed his looks back to his 'natural' look. His shoulders were not quite as wide, his hair was not quite as shiny, and he lost a few inches in height and a few years in age. Ginny did not even notice the lightning shaped scar on his forehead; she was staring right into the eyes she had dreamed about since she was two years old. The eyes were not the gray eyes she had seen earlier, but bright emerald green. They still showed the almost uncontrolled magic, though.

"Harry" Ginny mumbled.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, may I introduce you to Harry James Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter." Nicholas said.

"I've dreamed about you since I was two years old!" Ginny said.

"I know. We have been betrothed since before we were born." Harry said. "Please let me explain. In 1787, Arthur Potter and James Weasley were friends and business partners, more like brothers really. Together they owned a very prosperous farm and their families spent so much time together that all of the children called Arthur, James, and their wives mum and dad no matter who was biologically whose.

"It was during one of the holiday meals that talk of marriages came up. There had not been a female Weasley born in two generations and in nine generations for the Potters. James Weasley said that it was too bad there was not a girl in either family because a marriage would unite the families completely. Arthur asked James if he was serious and James said he was serious. He is quoted as saying: _'As the Head of the Noble House of Weasley, I declare that the first daughter born of my house shall marry the Heir Apparent of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter.'_

"Magic, being the finicky thing it is, took the oath seriously and made it a binding magical agreement. It cannot be broken. Over the years, the families remained close and the discussion was lost to time. When you were born, the contract became active. As time passed and we never met, magic began to…what is a good way of saying it…magic began to force the issue by giving us dreams of each other and the ability to reach out to each other."

"How?"

"You have seen some of my dreams, though you don't understand them. I learned how to check on you and read your emotions are a couple of the examples I can use."

"Wow. That sounds like one of those cheesy romance novels." Ginny said. She then changed directions with her questioning "Where did you go? According to what the Ministry said, you simply disappeared at the age of five."

"Allow me to help." Nicholas said.

"As Perenelle told you, you are a powerful witch. Harry is a powerful wizard, even as a baby and small child. When he was five, he wished to escape the muggles he was living with. His magic brought him to our home in France."

"He spent the first five days with us in very bad shape. It took all of our combined knowledge and magic to save him and even then it was touch and go. Finally we went to Gringotts Bank for help. The goblins were very helpful and even explained a number of things we did not know about including why Harry survived the Killing Curse." Perenelle said.

"There is a prophecy about me and Lord Voldemort." Harry explained. "It was made shortly before my birth. This is the prophecy:

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'_

"Because of this prophecy, Grandma and Grandpa Flamel here, along with my godfather Sirius Black, decided it would best for me to disappear and to train for the final outcome." Harry explained.

"What happened to Sirius Black? Where is he? Why hasn't he seen Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Sirius is currently finishing up a job in France and will be here in a couple of days. As to the reason why he was thrown in Azkaban, everyone believed he was the secret keeper of the Fidelius Charm that was placed on our home in Godric's Hollow. In reality, Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper. He sold us out to Voldemort and then ran. Sirius tracked him, but he escaped after framing Sirius.

"When Grandpa went to Gringotts, he had my parents' will read which explained that Sirius was a decoy. It had been sealed by now Minister Fudge under his authority as one of the Undersecretaries to the Minister. He then had a fake will read which included a rather large donation to his election fund." Harry said with annoyance.

"I went to Minister Bagnold and explained to her what happened regarding Sirius being the decoy and what we wanted in return for our silence. She released Sirius, but sealed the records and left them in the hands of the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries. I also have a copy for the press. Unfortunately, by this time Hermione was almost six years old. Sirius had to make a decision and he did; he memory charmed Hermione, removing her memories of him and her mother and made her think that her aunt and uncle were her parents. That done, Sirius left so that he could help Harry defeat Voldemort; though whenever he was in England, he would spend time with her and his sister-in-law" Nicholas explained. "All of the memories that Hermione has regarding Sirius' visits are being blocked by the charms Sirius put on her. Once they see each other, they will break down and she'll remember."

"But why?"

"Because Hermione was already in place and happy; if we moved Hermione, it would have been a shock to her. Besides Sirius was not in the best frame of mind after Azkaban and he went into very dark places to gather information we needed." Perenelle said. "Hermione needed to be protected and do not think for a moment that if anything happened to her, we would not have reacted."

"And it was different for Harry because he was already listed as missing. The only people who knew the truth besides us were the goblins. And that was because we needed to access Black, Potter, and our holdings throughout the world." Nicholas said.

"So why James Black then?"

"Because Harry James Potter would attract too much attention; When Dumbledore learned that I was missing, he organized one of the largest man hunts in the history of the Magical World for me. In fact, if it were not for Pymander, Grandpa's Phoenix, I would have been taken back by Dumbledore's phoenix. However, Fawkes did explain to Dumbledore that I was fine and would be safe. I personally think that Fawkes knew who I was with, but knew better than to question the Flamels or his father, Pymander.

"Anyway, after all that, Sirius created Orion and James as our aliases. There really was an Orion Black who was the same age as Sirius, but he was descended thru another offshoot of the family that became extinct during the war. With the help of Gringotts, Sirius created the back story of Orion being raised in America and discovering who he was after the war when Gringotts contacted him about an inheritance from his biological father who passed away. He had been given up for adoption when he was a baby.

"I was his son thru a muggle girl he met. As I grew up, James grew up, though by design he was a few years older than I am, and was educated by private tutors, like me. When I turned twelve, Sirius went to Gringotts and declared me emancipated because I had already taken all of the OWLs and NEWTs there were. It also helped that James was already an adult in age and had completed Muggle School. On top of that, he already had an advanced muggle degree under his belt.

"Since then, James has become a playboy by night and businessman by day. He is the youngest CEO of a corporation in the world, either magical or muggle and is seen with many of the most powerful and influential people in our world as well." Harry explained.

"You've been making contacts thru James for when you need to take on Voldemort you'll have the backup needed." Ginny stated as fact.

"Correct."

Ginny thought for a moment. There was something else on her mind. She knew she had been saved in the Chamber of Secrets but not how. Somehow she knew Harry was involved.

"How did you rescue me from the Chamber of Secrets Harry?"

Harry turned to her and smiled. "I've always felt you. We had no idea what was going on until Gringotts called for a Curse Breaker when I was eleven from Egypt. You might know him, Bill Weasley."

"My brother!"

"Yes. Nice guy and one of the coolest people I have ever met. Anyway, he studied me and then had a research team dive into the Potter Family history and that of the Weasley Family to find the answer because whatever was affecting me was because of Weasley Family Magic. When he found out about the discussion I mentioned earlier, he went to the Ministry of Magic here in England and found the betrothal contract.

"After explaining it to us, Bill helped me master this bond to the point where I knew if you were happy, sad, hungry, sleeping, or possessed. It took almost two years for me learn to do it though; we portkeyed to Bill weekly, or he portkeyed to us. We were not worried about him telling anyone about us because of the oaths he had taken with Gringotts. During the last of our training sessions I felt you possessed and dying. As the Heir of Godric Gryffindor and one of the other Founders of Hogwarts, I was able to enter the castle undetected and with the backup of your brother, Grandpa Flamel, and Sirius, I was able to defeat the Basilisk, destroy the diary, save you, transport you to the Headmaster's Office, explore the Chamber, remove the rest of its secrets, seal it from Voldemort entering it again, and was home in time for dinner the next day."

"Don't mind Harry, he is a little full of himself sometimes." Perenelle said as she smacked him upside the head. This caused Ginny to laugh very hard. "Harry and the others did explore the Chamber of Secrets some and did seal it so that no one but him could enter it again. And he did save you and transport you to Albus' office." Perenelle said.

"Ok, then; next set of questions, if I can ask you?" Ginny asked.

"You can always ask questions to any of us Ginny. We may not be able to give you an answer or you might not like the answer we give, but we will tell you if you ask." Harry said.

"Ok, thank you Harry." Ginny said before starting her questioning again. "What was with those wings you were wearing?" It was rare for her, Hermione and Ron to get any answers about anything from the Order of the Phoenix. To actually be encouraged to ask questions was going to take some getting used to.

"The wings and the armor are part of a long term project that BPG Investments has been working on. I call it the Archangel Project. What we have done is taken muggle and magical means and merged them into one battle suit. The wings were magically copied from those of a gargoyle I know named Goliath in New York in America. They react exactly like his do except that we have added a few charms to make them shields when wrapped around me. As for the suit itself, the inner most layer of the suit is made from a muggle material called Kevlar. It is muggle made and can stop knifes, swords, and most projectile weapons. The Kevlar is actually a full body suit including my hands, feet and head.

"The layers between the metal outer skin and the Kevlar are layers of scales and hides from many magical animals. These include the scales and hides from a Hungarian Horntail, Chinese Fireball, and a certain basilisk which was terrorizing a school a few years back. With that many kinds of scales and hides, spells cannot get to me easily.

"Imbedded in that mix are the electronic circuits, hydraulics and other systems which are powered by small crystals in the suit that are charged via magic. Whatever spells hit the suit, the magic of that spell gets channeled into the crystals, powering more of the systems. As for the 'skin' of the suit itself, well the metal is made from nine different materials including mythril, phoenix ashes, carbon, steel, titanium, tungsten, and other elements that I cannot talk about due to secrecy oaths. All of the metal is hand forged by the goblins and includes all of their spells and different magics including making the metal nearly weightless. Add that to the fact that the suit's mechanical systems give me added strength and speed while running, walking, or similar tasks, and you have one hell of an advantage in a fight.

"Then there are the weapons systems including gauntlet launchers that launch a projectile that can be filled with a number of potions including sleeping potions, pepper up, Veritaserum, and a variety of others. I also carry two swords normally, the sword of Godric Gryffindor, and the Sword of Salazar Slytherin. When I use them with the suit, they change their looks so that no one can recognize me."

"But you only had one sword in the Alley." Ginny said.

"Correct. The Sword of Slytherin was damaged by Tom Riddle many years ago when he tried to extract the magic from it in a dark ritual. Sirius and a team of goblins discovered it a few years ago while searching for one of Voldemort's old strongholds. We had intelligence that one of them was still intact. Come to find out it was not.

"What does that have anything to do with why you didn't carry the sword?"

"Because the sword contained not only a part of Slytherin's Magic, but an echo of Salazar Slytherin himself; when Tom tried to extract it, he cracked the sword and the magic began to leak out along with the echo. The sword remains immersed in a potion made of basilisk venom and other items to stabilize and repair it. It is a slow process, but it is working. Once it has been repaired completely, it can be merged with it's brother sword, the sword of Gryffindor."

"Oh." Ginny was silent for a moment before asking another question. "Did you read any muggle comic books you were a kid Harry?" Ginny asked. "One of Bill's friends was muggleborn and brought some comics over one summer and we all got hooked." Ginny said.

"That is where Sirius and I got the basic idea for the Billionaire Playboy." Harry admitted.

"Cool, so what else can Archangel do?" 

"Well, there are muggle communication devices which allow me contact anyone, and there is now a way for me to contact someone thanks to a floo connection here in the castle. The way it works is really complex, but it does rock. Let's see, what else, oh yeah the suit can fly thanks to the wings and to jet packs built into the feet and lower back of the suit as well. I can't go into too much detail because most of all that is classified and I am afraid that unless you have a mastery in numerous fields, you might not understand it all." Harry said. "Oh and Archangel gives me additional protection from those who practice some of the minds arts like Occlumency and Legillimency, though Grandpa Flamel here trained me in the Mind Arts very well anyway."

Ginny sat and thought about that for a while. Harry had built a weapon that could level the playing field in the war with Tom. If every member of the Order had one of these suits, they could take on twenty to thirty Death Eaters at a time and win.

"Are you here to help us?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes I am. Ginny, since I was old enough to hold a blade I have been training to defeat Tom Riddle. Archangel is just a small part of it. I took my OWLs and NEWTs when I was eleven. I hold Masteries in Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Arithmancy, Dueling, Ward Construction, Wand Construction, and Alchemy. I am also a master with swords & knives have multiple black belts in many different forms of martial arts including drunken boxing, Jujutsu, karate, and others. To top it off, I also have muggle Masteries in several fields."

"Wow." Ginny said.

"It helps to have an edict memory and also be able to work in the time field room and also have Agnitio phials for all the subjects." Harry conceded.

"We thought I was ready at age eleven to beat Tom, but shortly before my arrival to England to attend Hogwarts we found out how far his influence reaches. It goes way past Magical England. His organization has spread into all different sorts of muggle and magical businesses both legal and illegal. There is a lot of money involved and money is what makes the world go around unfortunately." Harry said. "If we don't take everything down at once, a new Dark Lord will step in and be much worse."

"That is why you had James Black become such a large figure. With a distant Black relative acquiring money and power, the Death Eaters, especially Lucius Malfoy, would leave you alone and give you the cover you need to get things in order." Ginny said.

"Exactly; Lucius has confronted me once head on and lost badly. It was last year right before the Quidditch World Cup. He wanted me to hand over my company because he said, and I quote. _'As my wife is only Black Descendant of note, all members of the Black Family must approve their business affairs thru me.'_ Well after Sirius and I, as our alter egos, finished with him he learned not to try that again. So after the World Cup, he sent his son Draco to befriend me, but that did not work too well. He learned his lesson about using derogatory language around others though, little bint." Harry muttered.

"Harry, you should speak to Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix." Ginny said. "He has a spy in the Death Eaters and Dumbledore is the only man Tom has ever feared."

"We plan too, Ginny. We've been planning this for a long time, but before we go public about my return, there are still things I need to do. One of them is to train you up. Once it is announced Harry Potter has returned and claimed his title, my records will be made public including our betrothal. That means you become a very large target and Voldemort will want you even more. Not to say anything about the rest of the world. I want to make sure you are ready to fight if necessary and…if you want to eventually get married, you need to be trained to become the Lady of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter." Harry said. "Besides you, I want to make sure Hermione is prepared and so is your family's home and your family."

Ginny jumped out of her chair and kissed Harry deeply, catching him off guard. The kiss was everything they both had ever hoped for and more. It was hot, it was deep, it was passionate, it was like coming home. Finally the need for air became important and they broke the kiss.

"That was fantastic. I'll gladly marry you Harry, but we need to learn more about each other and I need to be trained up a bit." Ginny said.

Harry looked over to a smirking Nicholas and Perenelle and said in a voice. "Prepare the room. It looks like we're going to need it."


	4. Chapter 3: The Return of Lord Harry Jame

Chapter 3: The Return of Lord Harry James Potter

Four Weeks Later

The last month had flown by for Ginny Weasley. After being rescued by Archangel, better known as James Black, who was better known as Harry Potter and learning the truth about him, she began to train. Thanks to an absorption pensieve and _Agnitio_ phials provided by Nicholas and Perenelle, Ginny's knowledge had greatly increased. And unlike any other Agnitio memories Ginny had ever heard about, she did not have to take only one a day. After using the Agnitio phials, Ginny began to train harder than she had trained in her life. This included all of Hogwarts subjects as well as fighting styles and muggle disciplines.

Harry and the Flamels had already agreed to make many of the Agnitio phials available to anyone at Hogwarts and in the Order of the Phoenix who wanted them providing they signed a binding magical contract.

Thanks to the use of a very special room in the castle, Ginny was able to cram ten years worth of training into the four weeks. This room, which was encased in what is called a time dilation field, allowed time to move at an accelerated rate than outside the room. Thanks to potions made by the Flamels, Ginny and Harry did not age any more than they naturally would have outside the time field.

On top of this training, Harry also helped her craft an alter ego for herself. After careful work, Ginny created Molly Windham. Molly was James Black's fiancée and was almost as smart as he was. She was born and raised on a small island off the coast of Australia where she was tutored by many of the same tutors that James Black had used over the years. In fact that was how they decided to say they met.

Molly Windham was five foot ten inches tall with strawberry blonde hair, aqua blue eyes, and a rather nice bust with a 34B cup size. The physical changes were courtesy of a ring she wore on her hand that controlled the glamours. It would fool any muggle and magical test known except for those of Gringotts Bank. When the magical detectors at any Gringotts Bank detected her, they would relate that she was a high level VIP and for the Bank Manager to contact the Main Branch immediately and not to ask any questions.

With her alter ego complete, Harry and Ginny left the time dilation room and allowed James Black to introduce Molly Windham to the world. Thanks to the use of a modified goblin time turner and racing the sun across the globe, Molly Windham met the world in a big way.

Using James Black's contacts, James & Molly made all of the muggle and magical social hotspots including those in London, New York, Paris, Los Angeles, Hawaii, Buenos Aires, Egypt, Japan, and Sydney multiple times. These days often included what amounted to months inside the dilation room and then hours outside with the time turner.

Thanks to this harebrained idea, Ginny, as Molly, was able to learn her way around and meet some of Harry's contacts and exactly what their roles were in the war. Many of them knew the truth of James and Harry; they were his friends and confidants over the years.

These included people like James' friend Tony Stark and his girlfriend Pepper Potts. Tony was the owner of Stark Industries and was also Iron Man. It was Tony that helped James design and build the first version of Archangel which was way too big and bulky and relied on too much technology. Archangel Mark VII was a significant improvement on all fronts and could give the Iron Man a run for his money. It was Tony's best friend Colonel James 'Rhody' Rhodes that kept to the two completive men from getting into a major pissing contest. Well that and Pepper and Ginny threatening to cut their men off if they didn't back down.

Harry spent all of his time with Ginny; whether in the time field or out. This allowed them to get to know each other. Throughout all of this, Ginny slowly began to fall in love with the man Harry James Potter. Harry had fallen for Ginny years ago thanks to being able to use their bond to see and experience her life. She loved how even though he looked confident on the outside, on the inside he was still this sweet little boy who wanted his mum and dad. This was confirmed by Perenelle on more than one occasion during their time training. They had spent many nights just talking only to fall asleep on the couch and wake up the next morning in each other's arms. Overall it was a great time for Ginny.

Ginny also wrote letters to her family weekly. She was always vague about where she was, but insisted she was safe and training for the war to come. She knew that her mother would not approve of her training; Molly Weasley believed that all of children should remain at home where it was safe until they were old. This was especially true with Ginny, as her only daughter, but Ginny knew she had to train and train hard and learn as much as she could, even about the Dark Arts. It was one of the fundamental differences between what Nicholas Flamel believed and what his last apprentice Albus Dumbledore believed. Nicholas knew there were evil people in the world and they had to be dealt with in the most efficient way possible. Albus believed in giving people second, third, fourth, and fifth chances. It was one thing that Ginny's family believed in wholeheartedly, forgiveness.

While Harry did believe in forgiveness, he did not believe in forgiveness at the expense of one's life. It was the reason why he took no quarter from Death Eaters. You forgive them and they will stab you in the back. Ginny understood this philosophy and adopted Harry's philosophy. When Sirius asked her about this, her answer was simple. "Harry is my fiancé and if there was one lesson that I have learned from the Weasley and the Prewitt Families it was that family stayed together, no matter what. Even though I know that it did cost Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian and their wives their lives."

The other thing Ginny and Harry made was her own armor, based on the Archangel Mark VII armor that Harry used. Ginny decided she wanted hers to look more like a fairy. Her wings were indeed a magical copy of a pixie that Harry knew; she lived in America and was said to be the muse of a whole company who made dreams come to life. The pixie in question had met the founder of the company over sixty years ago when he was making animated stories and helped him bring many of his ideas to life.

With the decidedly feminine wings, it was decided that Ginny's armor would take on a slender and more feminine look than Harry's, which was built like an American football linebacker. While Archangel was fast, Pixie, as Ginny named her armor, was even faster but could not last as long as Archangel in a prolonged fight where pure power went up against pure power. Archangel was a tank and Pixie was the assassin, which was why she had crossbow and knives instead of heavy swords, though she did carry a sword just in case.

Though Harry refused to share the armor with the Order of the Phoenix, he did decide to offer his and Ginny's services as Archangel and Pixie as well as limited weapons and support technology. It wasn't because he didn't trust Dumbledore, he really did; Nicholas and Perenelle spent many nights telling stories about a young Albus Dumbledore and how he grew up and what he had done with his life. Nicholas was truly proud of his last apprentice and said that until Harry came along, he considered making Albus his heir.

No, Harry decided not to share the armor with the Order because it was just that this much firepower could do serious damage in the wrong hands. It would be a lesson that Dumbledore would need to learn as soon as he could manage it because Albus was not only old, he was also somewhat ignorant to the technology Harry used. The way Harry reasoned was if Nicholas was still nervous about the technology and he lived around it for years, then an old man like Dumbledore would be terrified and that was dangerous.

All of this work was in preparation for today: July 31st, the day for Harry Potter to make his triumphant return to England. It was also the day for the vote of no confidence for the current Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. Thanks to his stupidity, Voldemort and his Death Eaters were able to spend the last year getting everything into place for their war to start up because Fudge refused to listen to reason or to Albus Dumbledore. It was thanks to Sirius and Harry that Fudge saw firsthand the Lord Voldemort had returned.

Thanks to contacts within the Order of the Phoenix, Sirius learned that they had been guarding the prophecy that tied Harry and Voldemort together. Harry, using his link to Voldemort that he had been blocking since he was 11 years old, provided an image of a much smaller Harry Potter wanting to get the prophecy. Once Voldemort took the bait, Harry, Sirius, and Nicholas had gone to the Ministry and destroyed the recording of the prophecy.

Later Nicholas, as an unknown fighter, fought the Dark Lord in the Atrium of the Ministry as Fudge and most of the Wizengamot watched. After Voldemort fled, Nicholas too disappeared, after making sure that everyone knew who was responsible for Voldemort having a year's head start. The battle did cost Nicholas greatly because he had suffered from extreme magical exhaustion for two weeks afterwards. Nicholas later admitted he might be a little old to fight like that anymore. Sirius and Harry told him it was some of the most spectacular fight they had ever seen. It was almost as good as the recording of Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald to end World War II, which was considered the best wizarding duel in known history. Only the battle of Merlin & Morgana Le Fey could top it, but there were no recordings of it.

After packing all of her belongings from her room, Ginny stepped into Harry's and finished her packing. After two weeks, which was five years inside the time field, Ginny gave up all pretenses and moved into Harry's suites, both within the time field and in the castle proper. Though they had yet to do the deed, they did engage in many activities that made them both very happy.

"Harry love, are ready for today?" Ginny asked.

"Of course. Archangel and Pixie are charged and ready if we need them. They can be called from anywhere in the Ministry and flame right to us. Sirius is standing by to claim his seat on the Wizengamot, and then of course there is my coming out party, it's going to be a good day for the light side and a bad one for Fudge and the Death Eaters."

"So after the Wizengamot, we meet with Dumbledore and his Order?" Ginny asked.

"Actually we'll meet with Dumbledore and your parents at Hogwarts in my office. Granny is taking care of that right now. Then we'll meet with the Order and get this war straightened out. Are you alright?"

"I'm just nervous. I feel like I haven't been Ginny Weasley for years, when it has only been a few weeks since I came here and left little Ginny behind." Ginny admitted.

"Ginny Weasley is alive and well, no matter what you look like or who you are called. Ginny Weasley lives in here." Harry said placing his hand over Ginny's heart. "Never forget that. And never forget that Ginny Weasley also lives in mine. Molly Windham and Pixie are just outer coverings to protect Ginny Weasley, the woman I love, from anything that might want to hurt her."

"That was pretty sappy, but it did the trick. Let's get to work." Ginny said as she and Harry finished getting ready. They dressed in formal robes, Harry in black with gold and red trim and Ginny in black robes with red and rust trim.

"Dobby!" Harry called.

"Harry Potter called Dobby?" The elf asked.

"Yes, please let Granny and Gramps know we're ready." Harry said.

"Dobby do what he is asked." And his disappeared.

One of the things that Ginny learned about during her time with Harry was about Dobby. Dobby, who had been one of the Malfoy House Elves, had come to Harry in Ginny's first year at Hogwarts and told him about the Monster at Hogwarts. No one ever knew why or how Dobby did it, when he was asked, he said 'Magic told Dobby to seek out the Great Warlock, so Dobby does.'

Afterwards, Dobby had been freed thanks to a clever ruse by James Black. After a couple of years, Dobby came across Winky, his first love. He found Winky a job at Hogwarts. Later on that year, Winky became Ginny's Elf as a thank you from the Headmaster for stopping Barty Crouch Junior after Cedric Diggory returned from the graveyard in Little Hangleton. Winky needed a family to survive and so Arthur and Molly agreed to the bonding. With the bond in place, Winky went to find her mate, only to find he was bonded to her Mistress' betrothed. The two elves spent the last year communicating with each other and making sure everything was ready for their Master and Mistress to meet.

Harry and Ginny made their way down to the entrance hall after talking with Dobby. Once there, Nicholas handed them both belts with scabbards. At the confusing looks, Nicholas explained. "Lords and Ladies of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses may carry a sword on them at all times. I took the liberty of sending for the two scabbards from Gringotts. You have been using your sword for a while now Harry."

Harry and Ginny looked at the two scabbards and saw that they were engraved with the names of Godric and Gwendolyn Gryffindor, Harry's ancestors. When they placed the belts on, their swords appeared in their scabbards. The swords had been thought long lost, but they were really waiting in the Gryffindor Family Vault at Gringotts to be claimed. When Harry needed it during the Chamber of Secrets, the Hogwarts Sorting Hat opened the portal that allowed it fall into Harry's hands. When Ginny started her training, Harry and her made a trip to Gringotts to get money and other items from the vaults and discovered Gwendolyn's sword. 

"Thank you Granddad. Shall we be off?" Ginny said.

"Of course. The portkey will take us to the Ministry Atrium in ten seconds. Please put your hoods up for the time being."

The two young adults did as they were told and then grabbed the iron the ring that Nicholas held out. Suddenly they felt the familiar tug and they were off.

The threesome landed in the Atrium and made their way to the lifts to go to the Wizengamot Chambers. Along the way they were stopped by a pair of Aurors. "Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, please identify yourselves."

"I am Lord Nicholas Flamel of the Ancient House of Flamel. With me is the Scion of one of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Great Britain and his betrothed. Due to security and wanting every advantage we can get regarding the Minister, I ask you not to ask them to identify themselves at this moment."

"I am sorry Lord Flamel, but they must identify themselves." The Auror said. "It is by order of the Wizengamot that every person entering be identified."

"Then contact Gringotts and inform them of this conversation. We will remain here with Auror—"

"Auror Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, mi lord." The second Auror, a woman, said.

"You are married to Remus John Lupin?" Harry said, though his voice was altered.

"Yes, you know him?"

"Only by legend" Harry then turned to Shacklebolt. "Auror Shacklebolt, please contact Gringotts."

"Very well; Tonks, take the three of them to one of the private suites off the chamber while I contact Gringotts." Shacklebolt said.

"That will not be necessary Auror." Everyone turned to see an older looking goblin dressed in impeccable robes walking towards them with six guards around him. "Lord Flamel is correct and under the Goblin/Wizard Treaty of 1788, I place the Scion and his fiancée under the protection of Gringotts and my own personal protection and swear that they are who they say they are."

An orange aura formed around Mackrack, the Goblin Leader, for moment before it faded. "Very well Chairman Mackrack." Kingsley said.

"Thank you, however, I would be honored if both you and Auror Tonks were to escort us and serve as additional guards for the Scion and his fiancée. Madam Bones already knows about this request. That is why I was not present to walk them in when they arrived."

"Of course."

Mackrack and Flamel took up the lead as the group made their way to the Wizengamot Chambers. Once there, Nicholas left to his family seat while everyone else headed to a VIP box reserved for foreign dignitaries. Once everyone was inside, Shacklebolt and Tonks casted multiple charms for privacy before taking posts outside the box.

"Lord Potter, are you ready for this?" Mackrack asked.

"Yes I am. I think I am also going to claim the other family seats as well. Fudge has really pissed me off, especially with what he did regarding Umbridge. How is Cedric doing anyway?"

"He will always walk with a limp and with the aid of a cane, but you did get there in time to save him from certain death. It has taken a lot of time to remove the stone fragments that were imbedded in him when the tombstone exploded. He is currently in Los Angeles in America getting plastic surgery done to look like himself again. Miss Chang is with him. It has been a very hard year on her being away from him and pretending he was dead."

"Why would he take Cedric's blood?" Ginny asked.

"Because Tom thought that Cedric was a direct descendant of Helga Hufflepuff" Harry explained. "In order for the ritual to work, he needed to forcibly take the blood of an enemy. So he took the blood the blood of an enemy who he thought had the strongest connection to Hogwarts in order to gain control of the ancient castle and magic within it. What he did not know was that while the Diggory Family is descended from a Hufflepuff, it is Helga's cousin Henry that they are descended from. Meaning that there is no Hogwarts magic in his blood."

"Well said Lord Potter; now are you absolutely sure you want to do this? You know you control the vaults without needing to worry about the politics of the Wizengamot." Mackrack said.

"I'm sure. Besides, with the Potter & Gryffindor seats on the Wizengamot, I can also cause change here too." Harry said. "It would be nice to not use force to make change."

"Then you should also claim another seat, that of the official representative of Gringotts." Mackrack said. "After all, many of these people only understand power and money."

"Why? How?" Harry stammered.

"You do know that you are part owner of Gringotts Trading Company thru Godric Gryffindor correct?"

"Yes."

"That company owns Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Not just the one in Diagon Alley, but every Gringotts worldwide. Because you are the only human to own stakes in this company, the bylaws of Gringotts say that you should hold the seat as the official representative of Gringotts to the Wizengamot."

"How much do I own?" Harry asked.

"A small percentage, you outright own thirty-five percent from the Gryffindor Estate and then as the Lord of Hogwarts you are entrusted to manage five percent from the Hogwarts Trust."

"Oh." Harry said dumbfounded.

"Do not worry yourself Mi Lord. We have taken care of those accounts since Godric Gryffindor's days. Now, when Lord Flamel calls you, let the magic within you flow and speak from your heart. If anything happens, we will protect you and your fiancée." Mackrack said. "Ah we are starting."

An elderly man in midnight blue robes with a long white beard stood from his seat at the top of the Wizengamot and banged a gavel. Harry knew this was Albus Dumbledore from the images Grandpa Nick has given him. A younger man with red hair and horn-rimmed glasses spoke in a loud crisp voice. "Here ye, hear ye, this session of the Wizengamot of Great Britain shall come to order. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Dumbledore, Grand Sorcerer, and Chief Warlock of Wizengamot of Great Britain presiding."

"That's my brother Percy. Dumbledore had him spying on Fudge but he was found out a few months ago when he refused to place our family in danger on Fudge's orders. Dumbledore felt bad so he made him a crier here and personal assistant to the Office of the Chief Warlock." Ginny said in a whisper.

"We have only two items on the docket for today so I will open the floor to any new business that must be addressed before our business on the docket." Dumbledore said.

"Chief Warlock, I have something to bring before the Wizengamot." Nicholas said from his seat.

Dumbledore looked shocked to see his old friend at the Wizengamot. Nicholas really never came anymore. If he was here and had business, it had to be important.

"The Chief Warlock recognizes Lord Flamel from the Ancient House of Flamel." Dumbledore said.

Ginny tapped Harry's shoulder and whispered "What does he mean by Ancient House?" History of the Wizengamot was one of the things Ginny did not learn yet because of the limited time she had in the time dilation field.

"When the Ministry and Wizengamot were formed, the most influential of the pureblood families were given the title of 'Ancient and Most Noble House'. The newer families, like the Weasleys, once they complete paperwork and a few other things are given the title of 'Noble House'. The House of Flamel is the only surviving house from Merlin's time. They also were not involved too much in the BS that the other families got into when the Wizengamot was made. In fact the House of Flamel was the House that brought around the compromise that resulted in the Charter of the Wizengamot and the Ministry. Because of that, many believed that the House of Flamel was above the petty squabbles and so was given the honorific of 'Ancient House'. Basically when the Ancient House of Flamel speaks, everyone listens. Beyond that, they have very little power. Now if there were two Ancient Houses, well the Wizengamot would not know what hit them."

"Why is that?" Ginny asked.

"Because the Ancient Houses were given a power that no other has, they have the power to over throw the Ministry and Wizengamot because they are believed to be above petty squabbles. Of course it takes at least three of the seven Ancient Houses to do anything." Harry explained.

"Who are the other six houses?"

"Well there is the House of Flamel, which I am Heir Apparent, the House of Peverell, the House of Windsor which is the Royal House of England, the Clan of Bruce, the House of Tudor, the Clan of Quinn, and the House of Emrys, which was Merlin's House." Harry said.

"Grandpa is getting ready to speak, watch and learn." Harry said directing his attention to the Wizengamot.

Nicholas had moved to the main speaker's dais, "For over the past decade, I have been given the chance to work with one of the finest young men to come out of Hogwarts in many years. Though he was sent to prison illegally, I was able to persuade Minister Bagnold to open an investigation which eventually cleared his name. Since then, he has lived in solitude, waiting for this day. Lords and Ladies, I call upon the Director of the Department of Mysteries to present the evidence that was entrusted to his position many years ago."

The Director of the Department of Mysteries rose from his seat and stepped to the dais which any department head that had to go before the Wizengamot used and spoke. "The evidence of which Lord Flamel speaks is true. In my possession is the signed affidavit by Minister Bagnold declaring Sirius Orion Black innocent of all charges. Along with this signed affidavit is an official apology to Mr. Black on behalf of the Ministry."

"Director, what is the evidence that you speak of?" Augusta Longbottom asked.

"A copy of the legitimate will of Lord and Lady James and Lily Potter that says that Peter Pettigrew was their Secret Keeper, not Sirius Black." The Director said.

"That is absurd. Their will was read on November 11th 1981. I was the Ministry Official to unseal and read it. It never mentioned Black!" Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge said.

"The Ministry has no right to read the will of the Lord or Lady of an Ancient and Most Noble House." Nicholas said.

This shocked Dumbledore because he had been away for the Will reading. He had been called to a meeting of the International Confederation of Wizards which had later been cancelled due to lack of a quorum. If he would have been here for the will reading, he would have known the truth and Sirius would have been out of Azkaban and Harry would still be safe.

"I concur." Chairman Mackrack said from the steps leading to Harry and Ginny's box. "The magic of the will was still active until at the request of Lord Flamel I personally opened it. Once that was done, the entire Potter Estate went into the Gringotts Trust to be managed until their heir claimed his inheritance. I then contacted Minister Bagnold and explained to her that Lord Crouch illegally sent the Scion of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black to prison without a trial."

"Chief Warlock, I, Arthur Septimus Weasley, Lord of the Noble House of Weasley, move to accept this evidence and welcome Sirius Orion Black to the Wizengamot."

"The motion is not needed. Sirius Black has been free for over ten years. This explanation was for the benefit of Wizengamot and the Aurors present. Lord Black is a free man and under the protection of Gringotts Wizarding Bank and the Goblin Nation." Mackrack said.

"The Chairman is correct. This is just a formality and to make sure that no one tries to kill Lord Black for escaping Azkaban." The Director of the Department of Mysteries said.

"Then I withdraw my motion." Arthur Weasley said.

"Very well. Lord Flamel, if you would please do the honor of introducing the newest Lord Black." Dumbledore said.

"Certainly Chief Warlock" Nicholas said before turning to the Wizengamot as a whole. "Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, I am honored to present to you the Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black Sirius Orion Black." Flamel said.

Sirius entered from the far side of the chamber from Harry and Ginny. He was wearing black dress robes with silver hardware and a long cape. On his hip he carried the Black Family Sword. Like always, Sirius had long hair, but it was pulled back into a smart looking ponytail. When he reached the center of the room, he withdrew a small blade and cut his palm, allowing the blood to flow onto the floor before he spoke "I Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, claim my rightful place on the Wizengamot." As he finished speaking, the pooled blood flashed white, signifying that he was indeed accepted as the representative of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.

"Lord Black, welcome to the Wizengamot, please take your seat." Dumbledore said as a desk with the seal of the House of Black appeared next to Flamel's. Sirius bowed to the Chief Warlock before moving to his seat.

"Chief Warlock, please accept my apologies for my intrusion, but I do have one other piece of business to bring before the Wizengamot." Nicholas said from his seat.

"The Chief Warlock recognizes Lord Flamel from the Ancient House of Flamel." Dumbledore said thinking about what other bombshells his old friend would drop today.

"Thank you." Nicholas said to Dumbledore before address the Wizengamot as a whole. "For over the past decade, I have been given the chance to help raise one of the noblest men I have met. Today, he has decided to take his rightful place in our world and in this astute body." Nicholas began.

Dumbledore immediately thought he knew Nicholas was talking about. There were very few children old enough to take their place on the Wizengamot right now. The only ones that Dumbledore could think about were the Longbottoms and the Potters, provided that none of the thought extinct families had returned. Given that Sirius had been hiding for the past decade, it only made sense. Finally Dumbledore could see Harry. He had been very worried when first the owl sent with his acceptance letter never found him and later Fawkes could not deliver the letter. However, Fawkes did have a note that asked Dumbledore not too worry because Harry had a phoenix to look out for him. Now it looks like his old friend had hidden him away. The question was why.

"It is my honor to introduce to you 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' Harry James Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and his fiancée Ginevra Molly Weasley of the Noble House of Weasley." Flamel said.

The entire chamber fell silent as Harry and Ginny stepped out of their box, flanked by Kingsley and Tonks with the remaining members of the goblin delegation behind them. When they reached the main floor of the Wizengamot Chamber, Ginny kissed Harry quickly, knowing she could not continue with him any further. Kingsley and Tonks stood next to her, ready to protect her if needed. Mackrack moved to stand beside her as well.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Tonks asked the girl. "We've been worried sick about you."

"Sorry Dora, but I can't explain right now. But we will later." Ginny whispered. "And relax; you got my letters by a phoenix for Merlin's sake!"

"How can this boy claim a Lordship? He is not of age yet." One someone yelled.

"He was emancipated by his guardian over a year ago. Also as today is his sixteenth birthday, he can claim his Lordship and his place on the Wizengamot if he completed his OWLs by our bylaws anyway. Lord Potter has already taken both his OWLs and NEWTs and passed with an average of Outstanding Plus on both sets of exams." Flamel said.

Harry stopped in the middle of the chamber and addressed the whole Wizengamot while staring directly at Dumbledore. "I Harry James Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter claim my rightful place on the Wizengamot." Harry cut of his hand and allowed a drop of blood hit the floor. When it did it flashed white, signifying that he was indeed Lord Potter.

A desk with the crest of the House of Potter appeared next to Flamel's on the other side from Sirius'. "Welcome Lord Potter, please take your place." Dumbledore said.

"My apologies Chief Warlock, but I am not done yet." Harry said before turning to look over most of the Wizengamot. "I Lord Harry James Potter of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter do hereby claim the seat of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor as my own as is my right as Lord Gryffindor." A new seal appeared next to the Potter Seal on his desk.

"I Lord Harry James Potter of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter do hereby claim the seat of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff as my own as is my right as Lord Hufflepuff." Again a new seal appeared this one next to the Gryffindor Crest. But the Potter Crest moved to be above the others.

"I Lord Harry James Potter of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter do hereby claim the Ravenclaw Family Line to be extinct. I hereby claim their seat on the Wizengamot as the Lord of the two remaining founding families of Hogwarts per the will of Lady Rowena Ravenclaw." This time the seal appeared underneath the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Seals. It was not in full color like the others, it was colored in bronze and blue.

"I Lord Harry James Potter of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter do hereby claim the Slytherin Family Line to be extinct. I hereby claim their seat on the Wizengamot as the Lord of the two remaining founding families of Hogwarts per the will of Lord Salazar Slytherin." Like the Ravenclaw Seal, this one appeared in the green and silver colors underneath the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Seals.

"I Lord Harry James Potter of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, do hereby claim the Hogwarts seat as my right as the Lord of Hogwarts." The Hogwarts Seal appeared next to the Potter Seal.

"I Lord Harry James Potter of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, Lord of Hogwarts, do hereby claim the seat of the official representative of Gringotts Wizarding Bank." The Official Seal of Gringotts appeared next to the Potter Seal on the opposite side of the Hogwarts Seal.

"I Lord Harry James Potter of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, do hereby claim Lordship and Wizengamot seat of the Ancient House of Peverell. So Mote It Be!" This time all of the Seals shrunk in size as the Seal of the Ancient House of Peverell appeared above the Potter Seal.

Each time he claimed a seat or a family lordship, he would allow a drop of blood to fall to the ground. Each time the blood would glow bright white, signifying that magic had accepted what he had said as truth. This meant that the Ravenclaw and Slytherin lines were extinct and that one of the lost lines, the Peverell Line, had been found.

"Thank you Lord Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff; please take your seat." Dumbledore said almost in awe of Harry.

"Thank you Chief Warlock, however I ask only to be called Lord Potter. I do not wish to be known as Lord He-Who-Has-Too-Many-Hyphens-In-His-Name." Dumbledore openly laughed at this. It seemed that Harry had inherited his father's sense of humor.

"Chief Warlock, I move to thank Chairman Mackrack of Gringotts Bank for his time here today." Nicolas said.

"I second the motion." Harry said.

"All those in favor" Dumbledore asked. Most of the Wizengamot agreed. "So ordered" Dumbledore aid after seeing it passed.

"Chief Warlock, I move to thank the Director of the Department of Mysteries for his time here today." Nicolas said.

"I second the motion." Harry said.

"All those in favor" Dumbledore asked. Most of the Wizengamot agreed. "So ordered" Dumbledore said after seeing it passed.

"With the new business being addressed, we shall now move onto the items on today's agenda." Dumbledore said.

"Point of order Chief Warlock." Harry said.

"The Chief Warlock recognizes Lord Potter."

"I hereby challenge Cornelius Oswald Fudge Lord of the House of Fudge to a duel under Ministry of Magic rule 18A-5 subsection 1094871-Z." Harry said.

Dumbledore looked to Percy for clarification, who tearing thru pages of parchments in many different books until he found what he was looking for. "The rule in question calls for a duel between two houses where a member of one has insulted or wronged another in such a way that there is no way for the offending House to make amends." Percy said.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. Lord Potter, what are the reasons you feel this duel is the only way to settle your family's differences with the House of Fudge?" Dumbledore asked.

"I charge that Lord Fudge had an illegal will of Lord and Lady Potter read and executed in 1981. This allowed an innocent man to go the prison for five years and over two hundred and fifty thousand galleons to be illegally moved from the Potter Family Vault to the Fudge for Minister Campaign Vault. I demand satisfaction now."

Percy then spoke up again. "It is his right to demand this Chief Warlock. Based on the evidence we have heard, Lord Fudge violated the Will of Lord and Lady Potter, the Goblin Treaty of 1715, and the will of magic. Lord Potter chooses the weapons, type of duel, location and time."

"Lord Potter?"

"Now, magical duel, anything goes but the Unforgivables. The first to yield" Harry said as he stood up and removed his outer cloak.

"I am the Minister of Magic I will not compete in this brat's duel." Fudge said.

"You will Fudge, because Magic has decreed it. Now bow to me and let's get this over with." Harry said.

Harry made to bow, but Fudge did not, instead he fired a curse right at Harry who dissolved into nothingness before the spell could get to him. He appeared right behind Fudge and immediately bound him in tight ropes after taking his wand.

"Do you yield?" Harry asked.

"Never" Fudge yelled. As he said it, the ropes tightened around him even more.

"I would do it Cornelius; the ropes will continue to tighten until they cut you in to pieces." Harry explained.

It took five minutes for the idiot to concede the duel. The only reason he did was because he had lost two fingers thanks to the ropes.

"As the victor of this duel, I declare the following to happen: the Noble House of Fudge is to be stripped of its seat on the Wizengamot and be declared disgraced, defunct and extinct. I hereby claim that all monies and properties from the Defunct House of Fudge and it's single member be forfeited and after the standard fifteen percent fee to the victor, all remaining monies and properties be given to the Marauders Foundation to help rebuild our world after this war ends. As for the fifteen percent fees, that I will do as I see fit with. I declare Cornelius Oswald Fudge be stripped of his position as Minister of Magic, forfeit all benefits from the position and sent to Azkaban Island for one hundred years in Cell ZZZ99. His body will remain at Azkaban for the duration of his sentence. I declare the Madam Amelia Bones will replace him as Minister of Magic. I hereby proclaim that the House of Lupin be ascended to that of a Noble House and that they take the now vacated seat from the former Noble House of Fudge. So mote it be."

"So Mote It Be." Dumbledore said, seconds later Fudge was gone and Amelia Bones was sitting in the seat of the Minister of Magic thanks to magic. In Gringotts, many vaults were emptied and their contents added to the largest vault Gringotts had. All across the United Kingdom houses, businesses, and tracks of land evicted those who lived there and went into a state of lockdown. It would prove to be a very bad day for Tom Riddle and his Death Eaters.


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting the Family

Chapter 4: Meeting the Family

"Chief Warlock, as it seems that the items on the agenda for today have been taken care of, thanks to Lord Flamel and Lord Potter, I move that we open the floor to any other business." Sirius said.

"I second" Arthur Weasley said, looking over at his daughter who had moved to set next to Harry.

"All those in favor?" Dumbledore asked. Over three quarters of the room agreed.

"So ordered; the floor is now open." Dumbledore said. Sat down and saw a note one of the pages had given him.

'_We'll talk tonight at Hogwarts. Enjoy the show!'_

_-Nic_

"Lords and Ladies, I move that all convicted Death Eaters bearing the Dark Mark be sent thru the Death Veil immediately upon conviction and that their vaults and properties be seized and given to the victims of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters reign of terror." Sirius said.

"The goblins would never go for that!" One of the other members said.

"Gringotts Wizarding Bank will seize any property and vaults as long as documentation is provided signed by the Chief Warlock, the Minister of Magic, the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the Director of the Office of International Cooperation." Harry said, speaking as the Official Representative of Gringotts. "Gringotts would however need to be reimbursed for such services. We would charge a ten percent fee on all property and vaults seized by this law. However, we would not turn it over to the Ministry, the fees and lands would be turned over to the Marauders Foundation so that the money could spread equally and fairly."

Everyone was stunned by this choice, but it was the right thing to do. The question would become whether there were enough votes for this since many in the Wizengamot were Death Eater Sympathizers.

"The Noble House of Bones seconds the motion and calls for a vote by Seal Roll Call." Susan Bones, acting as Regent for the Noble House of Bones said, looking directly at Harry, knowing that this way, there was a good chance this could now pass.

"So ordered" Dumbledore said before he began the roll call by seal. In all, Harry had six votes for the seals of the Houses of Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff and the seals of Hogwarts and Gringotts.

"The final vote is 187 for the motion and 112 against. The motion and bill are passed." Dumbledore said.

"Chief Warlock, as Minister of Magic, I move that all members of the Ministry, Wizengamot, and the staffs of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Catastrophes, and Azkaban Prison be checked for the Dark Mark and for the Imperious Curse or other mind altering potions and spells." Minister Bones said.

"The Ancient House of Peverell and the Hogwarts Seat approve and second the motion from the Minister as well as motion that an increase in the budget for the DMLE be approved as well." Harry said.

Overall twenty separate measures sailed thru the Wizengamot in that one session. A record thanks to the inept members who were siding with Voldemort. With Harry controlling so many seats, there was no way for the Voldemort supporters or the pureblood supporters could stop the train wreck from happening. Two hours later, the Wizengamot Chamber was missing over two dozen members after finding they had the Dark Mark. Because of this, there was no longer a quorum so the Chief Warlock closed the Wizengamot session.

As soon as it was closed, Harry grabbed Ginny and escorted her from the chamber. Sirius and Nicholas were playing interference with a number of people who wanted to see Harry including Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley. Nicholas told them both that they would talk at Hogwarts and that invitations were already in their offices. Harry and Ginny were able to slip out of the Ministry and out in Muggle London where one of Harry's cars was waiting: a brand new Aston Martin Vanquish prototype.

After strapping in, Harry gunned the gas and took off. "How did you get this car Harry? I mean it is not supposed to be in production for another four to five years." Ginny said as Harry darted around another car while heading out of the city.

"One, I own a rather large portion of Aston Martin. The Chief Operating Officer is a squib and was a friend of my grandfather Charles Potter. Technically this car is a still on the DB7 chassis with some improvements. When the actual Vanquish model goes into production, it will be on a brand new chassis." Harry said. "However, this car is one of a kind thanks to all the magical upgrades done including auto drive, invisibility charms, flying charms, and built in portkey back to the garage at Potter Manor."

"Where are we going anyway?" Ginny asked.

"Lunch, then to Hogwarts" Harry said then he turned on the radio and blasted The Who while he drove off to lunch.

"Did you see him? He looked so much like James it was unreal." Remus said to his wife.

"Yes I know. He was so confident. And Sirius…that had to be strange seeing him." Dora said.

"I wish they would have told me. I would have gone with them in a heartbeat."

"If you would have, we might have never have met." Dora said. "Are you regretting marrying me Remus?"

Remus, realizing his error, jumped out of his chair and onto his knees in front of wife. "Nymphadora; I would not change anything regarding you. Except to propose to you years earlier when I first realized I loved you."

"When did you first know you loved me?" Dora asked, tears still running down her cheeks.

"When you and your mother came to check on me right after you graduated from Hogwarts; I think she had been in contact with Sirius because she knew where I was hiding and that I was not taking care of myself." Remus admitted. "Only Lily, James, and Sirius could peg me like that."

"No, it was Madam Pomfrey who asked us to check on you. She knew how hard your life would be, especially after the Potters died. I'm sure Sirius told her to take of you if anything happened to him though."

"She was always the logical choice for me use to keep an eye on you" Said a voice from the other side of the room. Remus was on his feet in an instant with his wand draw and curse on his lips. Until he saw who was speaking to him.

"Poppy Pomfrey has been in contact with us from the day I was released from Azkaban. Did you know that she apprenticed under Perenelle Flamel?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius?" Remus asked his lower jaw on the floor.

"In the flesh" Sirius said as he stepped into the room more. "Hello Nymphadora, how about hug for your mum's favorite cousin?"

Dora crossed to Sirius and hugged him tightly. "I can't believe you didn't tell anyone that you were released!" She screamed as she continued to hug him.

"Your mum and dad knew. And so did Janice's sister and brother-in-law" Sirius looking serious at her. "They were supposed to tell you when entered Auror Training because I left all of my old gear to you."

"THAT'S WHERE IT CAME FROM!"

By this time, Remus approached Sirius and eyed him carefully before reaching back and with all of the energy he had and punched Sirius in the jaw, causing Sirius to drop. A second later Remus had Sirius picked up and hugging him.

"You son-of-a-bitch; if you and James would have told me about your plan I would have told you it was crazy." Remus said as he hugged Sirius again. "How did you get Lily to agree with the switch anyway? She hated Peter."

"Yeah I know. Listen, it was a good idea and you were so deep undercover we didn't want to risk your safety. Anyway, you need get cleaned up and to Hogwarts. Harry, Ginny, Nicholas, Perenelle and I are going to explain everything over dinner."

"Give us a few minutes." Remus said as he and Dora rushed out of the room.

Six o'clock in the afternoon came and people began to appear and walk onto the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. The only people that would be allowed to enter were those that Perenelle Flamel and the Lord of Hogwarts allowed. These included Perenelle and Nicholas Flamel, Lord Sirius Black, Professors Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Filius Flitwick, and Pomona Sprout; Poppy Pomfrey, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron Weasley; Fleur Delacour, fiancée to Bill Weasley, Penelope Clearwater, girlfriend to Percy Weasley, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, girlfriends to Fred and George Weasley, Hermione Granger, fiancée to Ron Weasley; Remus and Dora Lupin, James & Emma Granger, Ted and Andromeda Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister Amelia Bones, Neville and Augusta Longbottom and Professor Severus Snape. However Professor Snape was ordered to surrender his wand to Madam Flamel upon entering the castle.

Everyone was milling around the entrance hall when they heard what was definitely an automobile coming up from the gates at high speed. Everyone ran outside to see it stop in front of the castle. The driver's door opened and Harry Potter stepped out. He walked around to the passenger door and opened it, then helped Ginny Weasley step out. Once she was standing, she took Harry's outstretched arm and allowed him to lead her to the assembled group.

As they were walking away from the car, a house elf appeared and got in the car and drove it away from the front of the castle to a garage that had magically appeared shortly after Harry announced himself as the Lord of Hogwarts. The assembled group stepped back from them and into the entrance hall as if they were being pushed by an invisible hand. As the couple stepped into the hall, the suits of armor went to attention and every one of the house tapestries changed to that of the Hogwarts Crest, the bells in the bell tower began to ring as trumpets and bagpipes could be heard from within the castle itself. Hogwarts was welcoming her Lord and Lady home.

"Good evening everyone, for those of you who do not know me, my name is Harry James Potter. On my arm is my beautiful fiancée Ginevra Molly Weasley. Now there are a lot of questions that you are sure to have, and we will answer them, but first, let us eat. Please follow us." Harry said and then took off up the Grand Staircase. Everyone followed them and saw that the staircase extended farther up than anyone could remember. Hermione decided to ask about it.

"Lord Potter, why is this staircase longer than I remember it?"

"Because the suites of the Founders of Hogwarts were sealed until I unsealed them." Harry replied and continued to walk.

They finally entered a large formal dining room where House Elves were quickly sitting the table and escorting people to prearranged seats. Once everyone was seated and food was being eaten, Harry stood up.

"Please continue to eat. What I am about to show you should answer some of your questions." Harry then activated the largest pensieve anyone had ever seen. For the next ten minutes, the room saw what Harry been subjected to at the Dursleys including his escape and the aftermath of Vernon murdering Dudley.

"Vernon Dursley was tried and convicted of the murder of his son and sentenced to life in prison. He was later charged with other crimes regarding his work at Grunnings Drill Company including embezzlement, rape, and extortion. He was sentenced to an additional eighty-five years in prison. He lived for two years before he was killed in the shower by a fellow inmate. The inmate said that monsters that prey on children deserve to die."

"What about Petunia Dursley?" Dumbledore asked.

"Committed suicide three days after Vernon was sentenced to life for killing Dudley. She left the gas on the stove and oven on after blowing out the pilot lights. Number Four Privet Drive exploded killing her and Marge Dursley." Harry said flatly. He had come to terms with the fate of the Dursleys many years ago.

"I had just figured out how to move the blood wards the day you disappeared Harry. I wish I would have been quicker. I might have been able to spare you some of that torture." Dumbledore said, his eyes showing his unshed tears.

"What do you mean Albus?" Nicholas asked.

"I was able to create a blood adoption ritual that made Lily and I the same blood but still kept our blood separate. I did not wish to have Harry subjected to some of the oaths and bonds that are attached to my bloodline. I had planned on bringing Harry here for a time before erecting powerful blood wards around Dumbledore Manor where I would have raised him."

"Very noble of you Albus, and it would have been nice, but I believe what we did worked out better." Nicholas said as he then explained Harry's early years including the freeing of Sirius, but not about Hermione. That would be a private conversation.

"…it was when Harry was twelve and emancipated that we discovered that Lily Potter was not a muggleborn, but the first magic wielder in a long line of squibs descended directly from two of the Peverell Brothers. James was descended from the youngest of the three brothers. This means that Harry is truly Lord Peverell as the three bloodlines have been merged."

"That reminds me. There is something that I need to do" Harry said as he stood up and reached out both hands. "I Harry James Potter, Lord of the House of Peverell call to me the Deathly Hallows!"

Suddenly a ring appeared in front of Harry, but it was surrounded in a dark green mist; then an invisibility cloak that had been tucked away inside the Headmaster's personal quarters for almost fifteen years appeared floating next to the ring; and finally a yew wand made its way from Dumbledore's pocket and took its place in front of the other two hallows, creating the symbol of the Deathly Hallows which Dumbledore knew too well.

Harry waved his wand and four heavy steel boxes appeared in front of Harry. He placed each of the Hallows in one of the boxes before placing the three boxes in the fourth box. He then banished the box to a secure location where he would deal with them later.

"Harry—"

"Headmaster, you do not have my permission, yet, to use my first name. Mr. Potter, or Lord Potter please" Harry said. "And yes I did take the Elder Wand that you have used since 1945. That wand may be unbeatable, but it is not right for you or any other person on this earth. It, like the other Hallows, was used to entrap three boys stupid enough to believe that they had beaten Death." Harry said forcefully. "Because I have taken your wand, I have something for you that I know will work even better." Dobby handed Harry a thin long box and levitated to the Headmaster, wandlessly.

"Open it Headmaster." Harry said.

Dumbledore did and saw an almost exact replica of the Elder Wand. When he reached to touch it, it jumped out of the box and into his hand. Once he had it in his hand, he felt that his magic was completely in tune with this new wand, something that he did not like about the Elder Wand. It was never quite right for him. He also heard something faint, almost too low to hear. _"It was Gellert, Albus."_

"Lord Potter…What is this wand made from?" Dumbledore asked.

"The wood is from a Yew Tree that has been struck by lightning twice. The core is from the hair of someone dear to you, acquired thanks to Nicholas," Dumbledore understood where the hair came from. It was his sister's hair. "The feather of a Royal Phoenix, a few drops of the waters of the Nile, Mississippi, and Amazon Rivers, and the freely given blood of a phoenix, unicorn, and a grand dragon" Harry explained. "And Headmaster, you may call me Harry."

"While I plan on getting back to what you plan to do with the Hallows, we were talking about where you have been Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Very well" Harry went onto explain what had happened after he turned twelve including the creation of James Black. Harry, with Perenelle, Nicholas, and Sirius, went into detail about his mastery of multiple subjects and his integration of Muggle and Magical means into his training regimen. They also explained that Harry had trained in various magics including all of those that Nicholas has trained Dumbledore in and others that were taught by the masters of their fields.

Harry also explained that because he was the Lord of Hogwarts, he had been able to get in and out without anyone knowing he was there and use many of the resources the castle had to offer including the personal libraries of the founders.

"Since then, Nicholas, Perenelle, and have Sirius have taken me to the four corners of the Earth, learning as many different magics as I can as well as several muggle disciplines. During my time away, I made many contacts that I plan to use to cripple Tom Riddle and his Death Eaters' financial transactions before offing him once and for all."

"Very impressive plan. But please Harry, why did you kidnap my daughter?" Arthur asked.

"I did not exactly kidnap her. Hermione and Ginny were attacked in Diagon Alley and after making sure the Hermione was safe, I brought Ginny back with me because the portkey wards went back up. I explained everything I have told you to her in great detail. I also informed her about our betrothal." Harry said.

"Excuse me?" Arthur said.

"Bill, I release you from your vow regarding me and this matter. Please explain to your parents about the contract." Harry said.

"Of course Lord Potter" Bill said before turning to his parents. "It seems like many years ago…" Bill went into detail about the betrothal and the bond Harry and Ginny shared including the entire Chamber of Secrets fiasco.

"That reminds me Bill, I still want you to go with me and check out the rest of it." Harry injected as Bill continued the tale.

It was late when everyone was brought up to speed on the life of Harry James Potter. "Harry what do you plan on doing now?" Hermione asked.

"Well, there is a lot I need to do. As the Lord of Hogwarts, I technically own the school and have final say, but I have decided to appoint an advisory board to help me govern the school instead. Grandma Perenelle has graciously accepted to head the advisory board. I plan to have an equal number of representatives from all four houses. However, the final decision is still mine and I do not want to intervene in the activities of the school. That is why there is a Headmaster." Harry said looking at Dumbledore. "However, I will nudge the Headmaster to update the curriculum some.

"Besides that, I have businesses to run, a corporation to look after and a stupid Dark Lord that needs to get sent to Hell. So not a whole lot. Why?"

"I was thinking about you coming for our sixth and seventh year of Hogwarts as a student." Hermione said.

"I can't. I have already taken my NEWTs and also as the Lord of Hogwarts, I do not represent a single house." Harry said.

"Harry, would you like to teach here?" Dumbledore asked.

"What subject?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore stated.

Harry's eyes went wide at the thought. "Yes, but we need to add a few other classes to go with the DADA suite of classes I want to offer."

"You're the boss Harry."

"Thank you sir; however, the hour is late and Sirius and I still need to speak with our families, so I would ask you all to go and get some sleep. We can continue in the morning, including how we are currently fighting Tom and what we need to do still." Harry stated. "There are rooms set up for everyone. I need to speak to the Weasleys, Lupins, and Grangers."

Everyone left but those people Harry asked to stay. "Weasleys, do you have any problems with Gin and I being engaged?"

Molly spoke up first. "I am worried about her being able to defend herself. As your fiancée she is a rather large target."

"I agree. That is why she has been training for the last four weeks. And Bill, she has been training the way I have been training."

Bill smirked "Agnitio phials and Time Dilation Field?"

"Yep. Four weeks outside time."

"Mum, dad, she is better trained than anyone here except Dumbledore, Harry, and the Flamels." Bill said with confidence.

"As the Head of the Noble House of Weasley, I only ask that you take care of my little girl and do not make me a grandfather until after she is 18. That is one year out of Hogwarts." Arthur said, knowing that the contract his ancestor had unintentionally entered years ago was valid. The magic that came with being of the Head of a Noble House allowed Arthur to know about contracts that the family made.

"Agreed" Harry said "Also, as she is my fiancée, I would like for her to move in with me as per Wizarding Customs; it should be noted that Ginny has been studying to become the Lady of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter, Peverell, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor."

"You know we have no money for a dowry for her. The Weasley family has never had a lot of money." Arthur said, somewhat ashamed.

"Lord Weasley, I don't care about a dowry, I fell in love with her years ago and these last four weeks has only made my love grow stronger. Besides, I know why the Noble House of Weasley is broke and I plan to fix that right now."

Ginny turned to Harry, shocked to find out why. "It seems that your Great Grandfather was a bit of a drinker and squandered a lot of money from the Potter/Weasley business. So much so that another family tried to buy his debt and assume control of the Weasley finances, including the interest in the Potter Farm. My Great Grandfather used the Gryffindor finances to buy up the debt and invested it separately, hoping to give it back once Augustus Weasley sobered up."

"He never did. He died from alcohol poisoning." Arthur said.

"My Great Grandfather died weeks after Augustus did, never revealing what he had done. It took Gringotts months to figure out what happened and why. However, that is not the only money that was taken from your family. Mrs. Weasley, your Grandfather was one of Grindelwald's strongest supporters during the first Mundane World War, breaking a seven hundred year tradition of being a light sided family."

"And after Grindelwald's defeat in 1945, Gringotts seized the vaults because of the deaths his action caused, especially for the goblins." Molly said.

"Well, the Chairman of Gringotts at the time knew your grandfather was a bad egg and prepared to give Prewitt Vaults and Manor back to the family when the first male heir was born. Unfortunately, your brothers did not qualify because neither of them had a family.

"Thanks to my position as the Official Representative of Gringotts to the Wizengamot, and because Charlie is the Heir Apparent of the House of Prewitt, I am authorized to tell you that Gringotts will release the Prewitt Family Holdings to Lord Weasley and Charles. All you have to do is go and speak to Griphook; he has been overseeing the Weasley and Prewitt Holdings since 1945. All that is required is an unbreakable vow to never support a Dark Lord. I would—"

Harry was surrounded by the Weasley clan in one large hug. They were his family no matter what. When the hug ended, Molly ushered all of children out of the room but Ginny. Molly looked to her daughter and smiled. "You are engaged Ginny. We'll need to discuss what to do with your room, but Harry is right, you should live with him. Just make sure that you both come to dinner on Sundays."

"I love you mommy." Ginny said as she hugged her mother.

"I love you too. We're going to get some sleep." Arthur said. "Take care of her Harry." And with that, the Weasleys retired for the night.

Once they were gone, Harry and Ginny moved over to where the Grangers were sitting. "Hermione, I asked you to stay because there is something you need to know." Harry said.

"What?"

"We aren't your parents Hermione. We are your aunt and uncle." Emma said.

"What?" Hermione said in shock.

"Hermione, the Headmaster told you about the magical blocks that were placed on you?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, but he could not remove one of them."

"Allow me." Sirius said. He stood behind her and removed his wand; he then began to chant in Gaelic. As he finished, Hermione was surrounded in silver aura. "I release Hermione Jane Black, Daughter of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, my daughter."

Magic exploded from Hermione in every direction. Seconds later, the magic was absorbed by her body. When everyone could see again, Hermione looked different. Her hair was long and black and her eyes were now the Black Family's distinctive grey.

"Daddy?" Hermione asked Sirius.

"Yes pumpkin?"

"Why did you never come and get me? Did you not love me?" Hermione asked as tears poured down her face.

"I do love you, and I am sorry for not coming to get you, but I didn't even know you existed until I got out of Azkaban. When I found out, I went to your aunt and uncle's house to see you. You were happy and I could not take you from your happiness. I did not know what I was doing, or where I was going, but I had to avenge James and Lily and find Harry. My mental state was pretty bad as well and it would not have been right to try to raise you while fighting my demons. It took years of therapy for me to even get back to somewhere near normal. Emma and James were kind enough to look after you. So I placed charms on you to make you forget about me until I could come back and claim you.

"But I was always there for the important events in your life. When you performed in Swan Lake, all of your science fair projects, when you went to Diagon Alley for the first time, when you went to Hogwarts, I was even there when you were petrified." Sirius said, as tears were running down his face now too. "I am also the reason why Ron asked you out, I threatened him if he didn't do it, that Viktor Krum would marry you."

"Daddy! Please say you didn't!" Hermione screamed.

"I am so sorry baby, but you are the most important person to me. Ron is the right fit for you; I just had to make him see it." Sirius said as tears poured down his face.

"Daddy. Please don't cry. I don't think I could handle that." Hermione said. "I love you Daddy." She said as she hugged Sirius with all her strength. "And I forgive you and thank you for threatening Ron. He makes me happy."

"I love you Pumpkin." Sirius said "God I've missed you."

"James, Emma, if it is alright with you, why don't we leave Hermione and Sirius to their own devices for the evening. Ginny and I can show you to your rooms." Harry said as Hermione and Sirius were wrapped in their own little world.

They nodded and left with Harry and Ginny leaving father and daughter alone for the night.

"I've waited a long time to them together like this." Emma said. "I remember when Janice dropped Hermione off to us. She just over a year old and was already talking. She died days later from some sort of curse that ate her internal organs."

"The organ rupturing curse; it is always fatal." Harry said absentmindedly.

"What will happen now that Sirius is back? Emma and I love her like our own daughter." James said. "Thanks to an automobile accident, Emma and I were not able to have children of our own."

"And I am sure that Hermione loves you like a daughter. Who knows, but I will tell you this, Sirius will do what is best for Hermione, even if it means memory charming her and disappearing. He still feels guilty about going after Peter, going to Azkaban, and missing out on Hermione's and mine's lives. If he had done things differently, Hermione and I would have been raised as siblings." Harry said.

"You love her, don't you?" Ginny asked.

"She is the closest thing I have to a sibling Gin. She is my god-sister; which means that if Ron breaks her heart, he'll have to answer to me. Sirius told me a lot about her over the years. In fact a number of times when Sirius went to see her, I went too. She was a very talented dancer at the age of ten."

"Don't worry about Ron hurting Hermione, he loves her to death. The only thing you have to worry about is how many pieces Sirius is going to be in once Ron realizes that Sirius is her father. He does not take betrayal of family well. To say nothing about the letter he thought was from Krum." Ginny said.

"I take it Ron might try to hurt my brother-in-law?" James asked. He liked Ron. It helped that he reminded James of himself when he was courting Emma. The difference being that James was an orphan, like Harry.

"Only for a few minutes, and trust me, Sirius deserves it. The only reason Sirius is still alive is that Nicholas and Perenelle talked to me for two days about his situation when I was twelve years old. It was just after the Chamber of Secrets fiasco that Sirius told me that Hermione was his daughter. We were in the hospital wing under an invisibility bubble. I beat him to within an inch of his life." Harry admitted.

"Why?" Emma said, horrified.

"Because I spent four years in an abused home where I was not loved and was repeatedly tried to kill. I take family neglect very seriously. Grandma and Grandpa explained what happened with Hermione and your sister and why Sirius decided to leave her with you. It also helped that they dispelled the illusion I had that whenever Sirius went 'Off On Business' that he was not sleeping across continents. Sirius was actually traveling back here to see Hermione and check on you. One trip included warding your house and dental practice that almost killed him because of the amount of magic that was needed."

"Why would Sirius make you think that he was a playboy?" James asked.

"Because I was the cool godfather" Sirius said, coming to join the group with Hermione in his arms asleep. "Sorry, she fell asleep in my lap. Give me a second to put her in bed. Harry, where did you put Ron?"

"Three doors down, Hermione's stuff is already in there too." Harry said. 

Sirius nodded and headed to put his daughter to bed. Harry turned to the Grangers "You do know that Ron proposed to Hermione, correct?"

"Yes. Ron and I spoke at length. I assume that Sirius knows?" James said.

"Yes. One of our associates heard about it and told us. Sirius was already in England and so went and saw them both in his animagus form. He said something about Hermione smiling like her mother."

"Good. We have no problems with them being together. All we asked them was not to make us grandparents for a few years and to be careful. Even though wizards do not get Muggle STDs, I understand there are far worse ones you can get." Emma added.

"You're right. We have our own version of STDs and they make yours look like the common cold." Harry said as he held Ginny. "Emma you should know that according to Grandma and Grandpa, Sirius has not been with anyone since Janice. I asked him about it a couple of years ago about it and he said that after he had perfection, there was no desire to be with anyone else."

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard." Emma said.

"Thanks Emma." Sirius said, joining the group.

"Well these are your rooms; someone will escort you to breakfast in the morning, goodnight." Harry said as he made his way to his and Ginny's suite.

"I think we should talk, can I come in?" Sirius asked.

While Harry and Sirius were talking to their family, Albus Dumbledore was speaking to his mentor.

"Why didn't you tell me Nicholas?" Albus asked.

"Because you were bound by your oaths Albus; even if you wanted to break them, which I am sure you did, the side effects would have been disastrous. You could have lost your magic, been thrown into the Azkaban, or died. Think what would have happened to Harry." Nicholas said.

"But why didn't you tell me you had him. You've made me age twenty years worrying about him." Albus said, refusing to lose this fight.

"Well, since you put Harry there, I assumed you didn't care."

That slapped Albus in the face. He had left Harry there with the best of intentions. He never meant for anything to happen to Harry. Albus could not understand why anyone would want to hurt young Harry or any family member. It had cut him so badly when Arianna was killed all those years ago that he never forgave himself.

Nicholas, who had been able to read Albus like a book for over half a century, saw the emotions playing in his eyes. "I know you care Albus. I've seen it every time I looked at you for the last ten years. I will not apologize for what we did. Harry is smart, brave, and ready to fulfill his destiny. He has been trained by the best and the brightest people in the world.

"He has plans Albus, grand plans and with the wealth of the Potter and Gryffindor Families alone he can make huge changes. You saw only a small piece of the changes Harry wants to make. And for the record, most of what happened at the Wizengamot today was spur of the moment."

Albus' jaw dropped. "That was spur of the moment?"

"For the most part, yes. The only things that were planned were Sirius' return and Harry claiming the Potter and Gryffindor seats. The rest was all Harry."

"What do you think Harry needs of me?"

"He had grown up with Perenelle and I as grandparents and Sirius as his father figure. He needs a mentor. He is so much like you were at that age it is unreal. He is in command of a large force of not just warriors for the battlefield, but support services and people to take out the financial side of Tom's Army."

"So he is your apprentice?" Albus asked.

"In knowledge yes, in formality no; because of Sirius' time in Azkaban, he was in no condition to be Harry's guardian so Perenelle and I became Harry's guardians for almost four years until Sirius had healed enough to takeover."

"I see."

"I thought you might. Now, it is late, why don't you head off to bed and talk to Harry tomorrow." Nicholas suggested.

"You're right old friend. Goodnight." Albus said as he left Nicholas and headed to his office and private chambers.


	6. Chapter 5: Death Dealing

Chapter 5: Death Dealing

Early the next morning, Harry rose from his bed ready to face the day. Thanks to his training, Harry rarely slept much after 5am unlike Sirius who would sleep all day if he could. After extracting himself from Ginny, who decided to curl around Harry in her sleep, Harry set off to deal with three objects that had been around for far too long.

These were the legendary Deathly Hallows. The same Hallows that Harry summoned the night before. Harry had banished them to the ancient ritual chamber that was deep beneath Hogwarts. This chamber had many enchantments and spells placed upon eons ago to protect it and contain the elements and different forms of magic that would be used within its stone walls. According to some texts, this ritual chamber was used by elementals in the days before Hogwarts was founded to release and learn how to control their powers.

In this case, Harry was summoning something far worse than any element. He was summoning Death itself to take back what he had given years ago. Harry entered the secret chamber and removed his clothing except for his pants. Bare footed and bare-chested, Harry entered the runic circle and moved to the center position carrying the three metal crates that contained the hallows. This circle was designed to contain whatever the spell caster summoned. Once there, Harry cleared his mind and spoke in a loud commanding voice.

"I call upon Death in all of his power. I have business with him on this day."

A shadow in the corner of the circle seemed to rip open and a figure wearing a black robe and carrying a scythe stepped out. "Lord Peverell, what business do you have with me today?"

"I ask that you reclaim these instruments of trickery and return them to your domain."

"You wish for me to take back what was taken from me thru trickery all those years ago?"

"Yes. They are not worth the cost to one's soul to use together."

"You are not like any other Lord Peverell that has come before you." Death stated.

"No I am not. I have been trained by the best and brightest in this world. Even though the Deathly Hallows are powerful artifacts, I have learned that there is always a cost to use them. And it is this cost that is too much too bare."

Death looked upon the young lord and smiled. "You have learned my secret Lord Peverell. When I made the Hallows for the three Peverell Brothers, I planned on ensnaring them soon afterward. First the holder of the Elder Wand came to me, then the owner of the Resurrection Stone years later. It was many years before the third brother chose to reveal himself to me like an old friend. He told me that one day, I would be given back my treasures for his family knew what was right, not what was always easy. While the blood of the elder brothers runs thru your veins, it is the blood of the younger brother that makes you the sole heir of the Peverell Line now. You have impressed me."

"Thank you. Will you accept the Hallows and release my ancestors of their curse."

"Very well" Death said. Harry, using his wandless magic, opened the three crates and levitated the three hallows out of the boxes and towards Death. Death touched each of the Hallows, releasing the souls of two of the three Peverell Brothers from their confinements. A third soul walked out of the rip that Death entered and moved towards Harry. The three souls solidified into the three Brothers who thought they had tricked Death all those years ago.

"Thank you our Heir. Now we may rest." And with that the three Peverell Brothers stepped into the seam that Death had came thru and were gone.

"They are finally with their loved ones." Death said before turning to look at three of his proudest creations that remained floating in midair. The first he looked at was the Elder Wand, known as the Death Stick, the unbeatable wand. Death had claimed many souls who had fallen to this wand over the centuries. Many of them innocent people including children, women, and those who only wanted to live their lives. With a wave of his hand, the Elder Wand was sent thru seam.

Next he summoned the Cloak of Invisibility. This had hidden many deeds over the centuries, many of them were minor, but some deeds were just as bad as those committed by the Elder Wand. With another wave of his hand, the cloak too left the Realm of the Living. Finally Death came to the Resurrection Stone which was set in an old ring. This stone, while not as bad as the other Hallows, still caused the dead to remain in this Realm when they should have passed on. Before he separated the stone from the ring, he stopped and laughed. "Tom Riddle, you actually did it. The old wandmaker was right; you did great things, terrible, but great things. I always wondered how you escaped me all those years ago. Now I know.

"Lord Peverell, being what I am, I know many things about your Realm, including the prophecy that concerns you and Tom Riddle. I know you are fated to battle him in mortal combat. Unfortunately, you cannot win until you deal with his horcruxes."

"What is a horcrux?" Harry asked, never hearing the term before, which was somewhat surprising.

"It is a very dark artifact. Your mentors can help you understand them but first, I shall take away the advantage this horcrux gave him." Death, quicker than Harry thought possible, raised his scythe and brought it down on the ring, separating the stone from the rest of the ring. A green mist escaped from the separated ring and stone and the piece of soul that had been contained within it was freed. Death then grabbed the soul piece and threw it thru the seam along with the remains of the ring.

"Lord Peverell, for returning what was rightfully mine I shall give you three items in trade." Death said.

"I wish for no trade with you Death. Your trades seem to never work out." Harry said.

"In dealing with the Peverell Brothers and the Deathly Hallows, you are correct. However, there has been many times where I have traded with mortals with no ill conscience. This is one of the cases where there is no trickery or strings attached. I owe you greatly for returning the Hallows to me, to say nothing about delivering Tom Riddle to me sooner or later." Death said.

"You assume that I can defeat him." Harry stated.

"I do not assume. I know. What I do not know is how long it will take you to do it and what your realm will be like when you do." Death said so matter of factly that Harry was taken back for a second.

Finally Harry decided to trust his gut "Very well, Death, what do wish to give me."

"I give you three gifts, one for each of the Hallows you have returned. The first gift is in trade for the Resurrection Stone that you have returned to me. I give you information on how to destroy what you call Dementors. Dementors are from my domain, they were brought to this plane many years ago by a dark wizard who penetrated the barriers between realms and took what he did not understand. I still continue to torture his soul for eternity because of it. Those that remain are animals and must be destroyed. Fire and happy thoughts will destroy them."

"You do not wish for their return?" Harry asked.

"No. They have been gone from my realm for too long. They are mere specters of their ancestors who only care about feeding, not about doing their jobs in caring for those souls who must leave this plane to the next."

Harry nodded in understanding, Death continued. "The second gift is in trade for the Cloak of Invisibility that you have returned to me. I give you power of Shadow Mages, the ability to walk thru shadows and the shadow world untouched." Death produced an amulet that he floated over to Harry's feet. "Once you touch the amulet, it will become a part of you as a magical tattoo. It will allow you and anyone you wish to mark with the mark of the Shadow Mage the ability to walk thru and manipulate the shadows like the Honorable Warriors of the Ancient Far East."

Harry nodded realizing he was talking about the ancient samurai and ninja warriors of Japan. Harry had learned a great deal about them during his studies there. The mark of the Shadow Mage was only given by the Master Mage of the Clan to those who had completed years of training and study. Once he placed the Amulet on, Harry would in essence be a Master Shadow Mage.

"And my final gift is in trade for the Elder Wand that you have returned to me. I give you the key to defeating the Dark Lord who has defied me by going against nature." Death said as he pulled out a small book from seemingly nowhere and banished it to Harry's feet. "The ritual that will destroy Tom Riddle' Horcruxes and make him mortal along with all that is known about horcruxes."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"The answer is simple Lord Peverell; Tom Riddle has gone against nature by making his horcruxes. Balance must be restored or else all is lost. Do you accept these trades?"

"I, Harry James Potter, Lord of the Ancient House of Peverell, accept the gifts you have given me in trade."

"Then our business here is done." Death said then turned to walk thru the seam he had stepped thru earlier. Before he stepped thru, he turned once more. "Lord Peverell."

"Yes." Harry said.

"I do not want to see you, your wife, your mentors, or your family for many years in my realm." Death said.

"I plan on making sure I see my own great-great grandchildren before I depart for the 'Next Great Adventure' and a moment before." Harry said.

"Good. When I come for you and your mate, I will do so as an old friend who has missed the two of you. Just like how Ignotus met me long ago." Death said.

"Until that day then" Harry said to Death. Death nodded and then slipped into the seam was gone.

Harry looked to the amulet and the book on the floor. He touched the amulet and it was absorbed into his body and appeared as a tattoo on his left forearm. He then grabbed the book and stepped out of the runic circle. After redressing, Harry saw the time, and stepped into the nearest shadow to head to his suite, then to a meeting with the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix.


	7. Chapter 6: Making Waves

Chapter 6: Making Waves

Harry, using his ability to flame travel, left his still sleeping fiancée and appeared outside of the Headmaster's Office. Expanding his senses to check inside the room, Harry found the Headmaster already awake and at his desk. Deciding to get the day started, he opened the door and entered.

"Good morning Harry." Dumbledore said somewhat shocked.

"Good morning Headmaster." Harry replied as he conjured a seat for himself using his wand.

"Please, call me Albus." The Headmaster said.

"Thank you Albus. There are a number of things we need to speak about and I would prefer to do them before everyone else is awake." Harry said.

"Then let us begin." Albus said.

"First as the Lord of Hogwarts, I want you to know that certain things will change regarding the castle and her magic." Harry stated.

"The wards are tied to you and the castle responds to you first." Albus said.

"Yes also I can raise other wards than what you have been able to. Which of the wards have you used?"

"The ill intent, portkey, apparition, mail redirect, and student locating wards along with of course the muggle repelling wards."

"Good, those wards are fine; I'll just make sure they cover the Hogwarts Grounds which include Half the Forbidden Forest and Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade's Wards I'll tweak after I meet with the town council. I am also going to raise wards to protect against possession, the Imperious Curse, glamours, polyjuice, weapons, and Dark Artifacts and Magics. This will include the Dark Mark. I need to see Snape and key him and him alone into the wards that cover Hogwarts Valley."

"How do you know so much about the wards?"

"Godric and Helga had books in their vaults about Hogwarts and her secrets. I've read them a few times over the years. Also, their signet rings gave some information about Hogwarts, but not much. They actually only told me to go to the vaults and look around."

"I assume that they were educators to the end." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Exactly" Harry said.

Getting back to the subject at hand, Albus spoke, "So these wards will cover Hogsmeade too?"

"Many of them yes. As the Lord of Hogwarts, I own Hogsmeade. Their rent goes into the school's general fund which you have never seen. The Board of Governors has been skimming from that for years."

"As I thought."

"Now what about inside the castle? What kinds of wards do you use?" Harry asked.

"The basic wards for the Professor's Offices and classrooms; six years ago I did ward off the third floor to protect Nicholas' stone."

"I remember. Grandpa was pissed that someone made a try for it. Thank you for protecting it, it means a lot to me." Harry said honestly.

"You are welcome Harry. But I have a question that has never been answered, why did Nicholas ask me look after the stone?" Dumbledore said.

Harry thought for a moment before answering. "The Philosopher's Stone, like the Deathly Hallows, is a very powerful artifact, as we both know."

Dumbledore nodded.

"The problem is that the magic contained within the stone interferes with a lot of different magics. Only very strong wards around the stone can shield everything else around it from some very bad side effects."

"But Nicholas & Perenelle had the stone for centuries, why did they send it away then?" Albus asked.

"What happens when a magical child turns eleven?" Harry asked.

"They get their Hogwarts Letter."

"Why eleven?"

"Because that is when a child's magical core is stable enough to begin to use magic on a regular basis."

"Correct. Now in some cases, this happened earlier, like in your case and mine. My core stabilized with I was eight years old. When I turned eleven, my magic, which is always protective of me, felt the danger of the stone, even behind the layers of wards between the stone and I, and it attacked."

Albus had never heard of something like this before. It was truly scary. "By the time Grandpa Nick got to the stone and portkeyed away with it, most of the Chateau was destroyed. Nicholas went directly to you, but he also cast wards and spells directly on the stone to prevent this from happening here.

"He also had something else in mind. Did you notice after the stone had been here that the castle seemed to react more?"

"Yes I did. No one, not the ghosts, elves, or portraits knew what why though."

"It is because he used some of the notes from my vaults and let Hogwarts draw magic from the stone. It is so highly concentrated that Hogwarts received a power boost and still does till this day." Harry finished.

"Nicholas kept the stone, didn't he?" Albus stated.

"Yes and no. The stone is not destroyed, for nothing made by man can be unmade, but it is no longer within reach of anyone." Harry wandlessly created a three dimensional map of Hogwarts and all of the caverns underneath it.

"After the Chamber of Secrets fiasco, while we were exploring, we discovered this chamber right here." Harry pointed to a small chamber directly underneath the school. "This chamber is the source of Hogwarts' magic. Within this room are four naturally growing gems: rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and citrine; a different colored gem for the four founders and their houses. This chamber is what the founders tapped into to empower the school. From what I understand, Hogwarts lays on some very powerful lay-lines. The magic contained within the lay-lines is channeled thru this chamber and into the school thru a single shaft of pure diamond that is three feet in diameter and almost five hundred feet long, running right into the foundations of the Heart Stone Chamber.

"Grandpa placed the stone in the center of the room, removed many of the enchantments and let it's power be absorbed by the gems and by Hogwarts. We then sealed the chamber using a number of spells and wards. Hogwarts is alive and I believe even better now because of the stone." Harry finished.

"That explains a lot Harry. Thank you. Do you know how much elixir Nicholas & Perenelle have left?" Albus asked.

"A lot. If they decide to let themselves age a little and not look like they are in the 60's, probably seventy of eighty years."

"I am glad to hear that. Nicholas is like a second father to me. My parents were killed many years ago during a skirmish in Godric's Hollow. An old friend of mine, Gellert Grindelwald, wanted me to join his group to conquer the muggles. I refused and he attacked us. He killed my parents and then took aim at my brother Aberforth; he was thirteen years old at the time. Seeing this, I fired a banishing hex at Abe, causing him to fly out of the way. What I did not know was that my little sister Arianna jumped between Abe and Gellert at the same time and took the Killing Curse meant for Abe. For many years I was not sure if I banished her into the path of the curse. It was not until last night that I knew for sure."

"You're welcome."

"After Gellert fled, Nicholas and a team of Unspeakables came upon us and discovered what had happened. After burying Arianna and my parents, Abe and I were taken in by Nicholas and Perenelle. Abe and I returned to Hogwarts that fall, Abe for his fourth year, for his birthday was days after the attack, and my seventh year. One night, while I was out with your Grandfather Charles Potter, Professor Flamel caught us out of bounds. Nicholas offered me an apprenticeship that night. For the next five years I learned from him and Perenelle and they helped raise Abe. Abe was an Auror and was Alastor Moody's partner for many years before he retired to his pub."

Dumbledore's eyes misted over remembering better times. "But I have caused us to go off topic."

"Yes we have gone off topic, but it is very entertaining. I should mention that Grandma and Grandpa speak very highly of you. Anyway, I'll reinforce all of the internal wards as well as activate wards inside and outside the castle to stop portals, gateways, and floo travel. I will however open the wards to allow internal floo service from any fireplace and only a select few to go outside of our network. I have also been thinking about allowing people to apparate inside the school: Students and teachers alike, but only between certain areas. Thinking about it now, there are many things that can go wrong with apparition, I might just limit apparition to the professors, if at all."

"A wise idea."

"Good, now I want you to do a top to bottom inventory of the castle's supplies and replace anything needed. And while you are at it, I want to review the curriculum of Hogwarts. From what I have seen, Hogwarts is behind much of the rest of the world in terms to education and I know that you have been fighting to update it. Well now is your chance."

Albus' eyes went wide with shock. He had been begging to the Governors to allow him to keep with the rest of the world for years. But their pureblood beliefs kept Hogwarts behind the others.

"Should we confirm to the ICW's Department of Education's plan or someone else's?"

"I trust you to make your own. The only other thing I plan to change about Hogwarts is that if Severus Snape cannot be fair to all students, then he will not teach here. Period." Harry stated with such conviction that Albus new Harry had spoken to a number of former students.

"I will inform Severus that he must be kinder and actually teach potions." Albus said, already dreading that conversation.

"Excellent, moving away from Hogwarts business; as the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix, I wish to petition you to allow me to become a member."

"Done."

"And I wish not to take command of it away from you, but to work with you."

"Good."

"I am willing to provide a number of items and supplies to the Order for their use. These include weapons, battle robes, reconnaissance materials, and whatever else I have except for the battle armor prototypes I have made."

"I assume you have made Miss Weasley a version of the Archangel." Dumbledore stated. Harry was surprised that Albus knew about Archangel, let alone Pixie.

"I am impressed. How did you know?"

"Deduction. And that fact that Nicholas already told me about the armor."

"Damn him. I wanted to tell you about it. It is not because I do not trust you—"

"But it is because of what they can do if they fell into the wrong hands. I understand that better than many. Dwight and I had a long argument about the bombs that the American dropped in Japan."

"You mean President Dwight David Eisenhower?"

"Yes. He loved Jack Daniel's Tennessee Whiskey until he found firewhiskey."

"Wow." Harry said, floored by this revelation. He admired many of the US Presidents, especially Eisenhower because of his war record and dealing with a post World War II World Landscape after Harry Truman. It was something that Harry knew he had to deal with after Voldemort was gone.

"What else Harry?"

"I had an interesting chat with Death a few hours ago when I banished the Deathly Hallows."

"You summoned Death, while in my school!" Dumbledore said, his control on his magic slipping.

Harry responded in kind and did not just let his control slip, he let fall away and his purple aura flare. "First Albus, it is my school, do not ever forget that. Secondly, I used an ancient ritual chamber that has been sealed for over a thousand years to summon Death. It was used to control powerful magics that were used when awakening elemental powers and powers of Arch Mages."

"Oh."

"Yes so please do not speak about things that you do not understand. Now, as I was saying, Death has given my gifts in trade for the return of the Hallows."

"Really, what did he give you?"

"First, Dementors can be killed using a fire patronus; the incantation is _Incendio Patronum_. I have yet to test it, but it should work out very well."

Dumbledore reached for his new wand and muttered "Incendio Patronum" A second later a phoenix made from fire erupted from his tip. The phoenix flew around the room before it settled next to Fawkes before the patronus dissipated.

"I believe that it will work out very well. I assume Death gave you three items in exchange for the Hallows?"

"That would be correct. Death also made me a Master Mage of Shadow Magic." Harry said.

"Which Clan did he make Master of?" Albus asked.

"How do you know about the Clans?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I was Nicholas' last apprentice. He showed me quite a bit of the world. And no, you were not his apprentice. Nicholas claimed you as family, meaning that the rules regarding being an Apprentice do not apply to you."

"Good point. But to answer your question, I have no idea. I have never seen this symbol before." Harry said as he revealed his tattoo.

Dumbledore moved from his desk to Harry's side to inspect the tattoo. The symbol was clearly Gaelic in origin, but Dumbledore had never seen it before.

"I am sorry Harry. I don't think I have ever seen it before. But it is based on Ancient Gaelic." Dumbledore said. "Nicholas or Perenelle might know. They have been around a lot longer than I have."

"I know. I'll ask them later. There is something else that Death gave me." Harry said as he removed the small book from his pocket and handed it to Dumbledore. "He said that 'Tom Riddle has gone against nature by making his horcruxes. Balance must be restored or else all is lost.' What in the hell is a horcrux?"

Albus fell to the ground, missing his chair. "He made a horcrux. No wonder he couldn't die. Harry, may I read this?"

"As long you tell me what a horcrux is." Harry said.

"I think Nicholas needs to hear this too. Can you give me a moment to have a house elf summon him?" Dumbledore said.

"I have a better idea. Pymander!" A second later, a second phoenix appeared in the room. He let out a shrill and settled next to Fawkes on the perch. "Pymander, can you please get Grandpa for me? There is something big that the Headmaster needs to discuss with us."

Pymander nodded and without leaving the perch disappeared in flames. "Fawkes cannot do that, he has to be airborne to flame away." Dumbledore said shocked.

"Pymander is much older than Fawkes Albus." Harry said. "He is bound to know a few more tricks than his son."

"Good point." Albus said as they waited for Nicholas to appear. It only took a few seconds for Nicholas to appear still in his bed clothes.

"PYMANDER! Please let me get dressed next time." Nicholas yelled at his phoenix who just settled onto the perch next to Fawkes. Harry swore that Pymander was laughing.

"What was so important that Pymander had to come and get me like this?" Nicholas said, turning to his Apprentice and Grandson.

"Tom made a horcrux." Harry said simply before giving Nicholas a rundown of what had transpired earlier in the morning. "So what is a horcrux?"

"It is the vilest of vile. A horcrux is a vessel that a person places a piece of his soul into. That way, if the body is destroyed, the soul remains earth bound. In order to create a horcrux, you must commit cold blooded premeditated murder. For it is the murder that rips to soul apart" Nicholas explained.

"So Tom ripped his soul apart and created a horcrux." Harry stated. "Besides the murder idea, why is it so vile?"

"Because creating a horcrux goes against nature; a soul must remain whole and undisturbed." Albus explained.

"Harry, I think you are wrong about the single horcrux." Nicholas said then turned to Albus "How well do you think you know Tom Riddle Albus?"

"Fairly well I would say. I have studied his actions and have determined that Tom was a collector. He collected items from the children he terrorized in the orphanage and here at Hogwarts."

"Harry, what does this tell us?" Nicholas asked Harry. Judging by the roll of his eyes, this was a very common questioning tactic Nicholas used on his grandson. Albus had also been subjected to this tactic when he was younger, even after he was no longer Nicholas' apprentice.

"That Tom liked trophies to remember his acts of terror. I would bet that Tom took things that were very sentimental to his victims to torture them even more. How does this relate to Tom and his Horcrux?" Harry asked.

"Albus, do you have Tom Riddle's grades from his time at Hogwarts?" Nicholas asked.

"Not here. But I do know that he received Outstanding NEWTs in DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Dueling. He received the highest grade in Arithmancy ever recorded. In fact Tom wrote a paper in his seventh year about the number seven and why it is so magically powerful."

"Tom Riddle created multiple horcruxes?" Harry asked astonished, coming to the conclusion that Nicholas had laid out for him to follow.

"I have never heard of multiple horcruxes being made before. Attempted yes, but never succeeded." Albus said.

"It is the same for me." Nicholas said "Let us see what the book says." Nicholas said.


	8. Chapter 7: Conversations

Chapter 7: Conversations

Many hours later, Harry was sitting on top of the Astronomy Tower thinking. According to what he had learned from the book Death had given him, most of Tom's horcruxes were heirlooms from the Hogwarts Founders. It seemed as they Nicholas was right, Tom Riddle did make multiple horcruxes. Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem which gave the wearer increased memory retention, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup which was said to possess the ability to heal anyone who drinks from it. There was also the family Signet Ring of the Gaunts, the last descendants of Salazar Slytherin and Salazar Slytherin's locket ere those connected to the Founders.

The last two were personal heirlooms to Tom. The first horcrux he made was a diary. In it he wrote that he was the Heir of Salazar Slytherin and about his ambitions to beat Death. This was the same diary that possessed Ginny Weasley years ago. The other horcrux was Voldemort's familiar Nagini. Nagini is a magical snake that was very bright and had a very close relationship with her Master.

Harry, Albus, and Nicholas figured that Tom hid his horcruxes well in order to protect them and his immortality. The best news, thanks to the book Death gave Harry, was that there was a ritual, that if performed on one of the horcruxes, would release the contained pieces of Tom's spirit and let them go on to meet with Death. All they had to do was find one of the horcruxes.

Albus had ideas and he would investigate, in the mean time, Harry had to have a chat with his god sister's boyfriend. Harry knew all about Ron thanks to Ginny and his private investigations into him. He was a very smart young man, but did have a temper on him. Harry wanted to make sure that he understood what would happen if he ever hurt Hermione.

Deciding it was time to get this meeting over with; Harry jumped from the Astronomy Tower and flamed to the Black Lake.

Ronald Bilius Weasley was going thru his morning routine of running around the lake. The routine was not that new, but he did like the results and knew this was going to be with him forever. Of course having his girlfriend molesting him because of how he fit he looked was an added bonus.

Also, the morning run gave Ron a chance to think and organize his thoughts. He found that if he used this time to think, Occlumency and memory retention was easier for him in the evenings. This morning he was thinking about his fiancée and the revelation that her father was Sirius Black. Hermione, who he loved more than life itself, was hurt by Black, and Ron needed to handle that soon.

"Ronald." A voice said, pulling him out of his reveille. Ron spun around and saw that Harry Potter was standing there, waiting for him to reply. This was another thing Ron needed to handle, however Ron knew, thanks to Hermione, that Harry Potter was very smart and could kick his ass in a fight. That didn't matter to Ron, if this man hurt Ginny, he was dead.

"Yes Lord Potter." Ron replied using Potter's title.

"First, never call me Lord Potter again. My name is Harry, can you handle that?" Harry said.

"Sure. What can I do for you, Harry?"

"I was hoping we can talk for a few minutes?" Harry asked, somewhat nervously.

"Ok, I just want to finish my lap around the lake, care to join me?" Ron asked.

Harry transfigured his clothes into running clothes and joined Ron on his run.

About a third of the way around the lake, Harry spoke up. "You're one of the only wizards I know who actually works out and isn't a professional Quidditch player. Not even the Aurors believe in physical training." Harry commented as he jogged along with Ron.

"Hermione got me started a few years ago. We hosted the TriWizard Tournament that year. Anyway, Hermione had become friends with Viktor Krum and he said that ran three kilometers every morning to stay in shape. She mentioned that with the amount of food I ate, I might want to think about it. So I started running."

"That was it, just a suggestion from Hermione? How long have you loved her?" Harry asked.

"Since the moment I met her. I was just too stupid to realize it. Anyway, about a month before the Yule Ball, I get a letter from whom I thought was Viktor telling me that if I wanted Hermione, I needed to do something. Well I begged, borrowed, and stole until I could buy new dress robes, learned how to dance, and asked Hermione to go to the ball with me properly.

"She said yes as long as I could help Viktor with some Quidditch training. Come to find out he was required to practice a certain number of hours a week thanks to contract with the Bulgarian National Team. I was able to get Fred and George, my older twin brothers, and a few other people and put together a Quidditch team. Viktor taught me some Keeper moves and also about physical fitness. Last year, the Gryffindor Team Captain continued the workouts and Hermione really likes what it has done to my body." Ron finished with a blush.

"You know, you are a lot smarter than Ginny thinks you are." Harry said off handedly.

"You know, that is something I wanted to talk to you about, but I'll answer your remark. I have always been smart, all of us Weasleys are. My problem is that I am the youngest of six sons. No matter what I do, someone else has already done it. I was a prat my first few years here until Hermione got petrified. Once that happened, my eyes were opened and I poured a lot of effort into my studies. It also helped that both Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore said they would play chess against me only if I had all my work done correctly."

"How many times do you play?" Harry asked.

"Professor Dumbledore and I are in the middle of five simultaneous games right now at various levels and Professor McGonagall and I are at three with one just finished a few days ago. My overall record with both of them is 23-15."

"That is pretty impressive. How can you keep track of the different games?"

"One of the things Viktor got me started on was Occlumency, the art of protecting your mind."

"I am a Master Occlumens myself." Harry commented.

"It doesn't surprise me. My Occlumency is more for organization of my mind than to protect from outsiders. The other thing Hermione and I did was undergo a ritual that transferred knowledge to each other. I received some of her logic and she received some of my fun loving nature and the fundamentals of Occlumency. For some reason she was terrible at it."

"That was because that charms Sirius placed on her. Now that she remembers everything, the Occlumency should come naturally. Sirius said all Blacks are natural Occlumens."

"That's good to know. We started teaching it to the DA last year to help protect them from Umbridge but Hermione couldn't help with a lot of the planning because we knew Umbridge was raping the minds of some the students. Snape wasn't even that bad."

"That is something I want to talk to you about, but I have some other business I need to speak to you about." Harry said, stopping and staring at Ron.

"Sure Harry. What's up?" Ron said, sitting down on the ground and taking a drink of water.

"You know that Hermione is my god-sister, correct?" Harry said.

"Of course."

"And you know that if things would have been different, that Hermione and I would have been raised as siblings."

"Yeah."

"Good. Because you seem to be smarter than I thought, I shouldn't have to explain anything else to you, but I am. If you hurt her, I will kill you slowly, painfully, and make it last days. Do we understand each other?" Harry said.

"Yeah Harry, I got it. Now, as Ginny's brother, you hurt my sister, I don't care who you are, I will kill you, then I'll turn you over to the others." Ron said with a straight, serious face.

"Understood. But I doubt either of us is stupid enough to let anything happen to them. Ginny and I have a bond and an arranged marriage to deal with, and from what I have seen about you and Hermione love each other very much." Harry said.

"Agreed." Ron said as he shook Harry's hand.

"Besides, you know as well as I do that they can do some serious damage by themselves." Harry said.

"Oh yeah, Hermione is brilliant. Brilliant, but scary all the same" Ron said laughing. "She knocked out Draco Malfoy once back in our third year with one hell of a right hook."

"Listen, I need to speak to Hermione, but I do want to talk to you later about what you guys taught in the DA and to hang out and get to know you. I think we might become great friends quickly." Harry said.

"Agreed. How about we play some chess and we talk about the DA. Now go and talk to my fiancée." Ron said as he pushed Harry towards the castle.

"Alright, see you later." Harry said before flaming away, leaving a gobsmacked Ron.

"Come Ginny, today you must learn about your duties at the Wizengamot." Perenelle said to Ginny as their daily training began.

"Harry and I had a quick lesson yesterday." Ginny said.

"Good. That is a beginning. Now whenever Harry is in session with the Wizengamot…" Perenelle began and Ginny paid very close attention to her tutor.

"It looks like Harry made a new friend." Remus said to Sirius who was going over some paperwork from Gringotts.

"He talked to Ron I assume." Sirius said absentmindedly.

"Yeah. You know Ron is going to kick your ass for leaving Hermione, right?" Remus asked.

"How good can he be?" Sirius asked offhandedly.

"Good enough to take out Kingsley and I in a mock duel at The Burrow this summer" Said the voice of Alastor Mad-Eye Moody.

"Really?" Sirius said, stopping his reading.

"Yep. Ron has all the makings to be a great Auror. Too bad he is a better Quidditch player. He'll get on a team, I have no doubt. Another damn Weasley not entering the Auror Corps" Moody said.

"Really? How many others have had what it takes?" Sirius asked, not having any idea even though Mad-Eye kept him informed of most everything that happened in the Ministry and Aurors.

"The eldest, Bill, was a Hit-Wizard when Gringotts offered him a hell of a pay raise and he became a curse breaker, officially. However, he really did some off the books work for Gringotts." Moody said. "Charlie took the aptitude test for the Aurors and passed with high scores, but those damn dragons got him hooked. Some days I think he is worse than Hagrid." Sirius laughed at that.

"Percival did not apply, he wanted to change the laws, but he still very good with a wand. After Fudge found about him spying, Albus had me train him up some. Only your daughter knows more spells and he is powerful to boot. And before you ask, Mischief and Mayhem, aka the Weasley Twins, purposefully did not take the NEWTs needed. However, Tonks and Remus tested them and they are just as good. However their talents lie in their jokes and their creative minds. They have an entire line of gear for Aurors plus stuff they have made for the Order."

"And don't forget about Arthur. He should have been an Auror, damn Malfoys." Remus said.

"And thank you Charles Potter for making sure he had a job in the Ministry." Moody said.

"Yeah; so Mad-Eye, what did you need to talk to me about?" Sirius said.

Harry found Hermione in the library going thru books about the Ancient and Most Noble Families.

"The Blacks and Potters are in Volume III." Harry said.

"Lord Potter!" Hermione said, standing.

"As I told your fiancée, my name is Harry. You have more right to call me Harry than almost anyone else." Harry said, moving to sit down.

"Of course" Hermione said.

"So, how do you feel with all the changes you experienced last night?" Harry asked.

"To be honest, I am still in shock. I am mean, my mum and dad are not my real mum and dad. And my real daddy is someone I thought was a convicted murderer."

"I know. Listen, I want you to know that ever since Sirius told me about you, I thought of you like the sister I never had. And if things had happened differently, we would have grown up siblings. I want you to know that you are my family and whatever you need, you just ask." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry. Can we…talk and get to know each other?" Hermione asked.

"Come on, Miss Black. Let's go and hangout and with your fiancée and my betrothed." Harry said as he escorted Hermione out and towards his suite where he knew Ginny was.


	9. Chapter 8: Training Begins

Chapter 8: Training Begins

Three hours later and the four teens were all in one of the training rooms going over basic sword play. "Ok, by using the Agnitio memories, all you need to do is meditate on your training and it should come to you." Harry explained.

Hermione and Ron dropped into the meditative states and were shocked at how soon the memories of sword fighting came to them. After a few minutes, Ron stood up and grabbed the practice sword Harry had brought with him and began to duel with the training dummy. Hermione started working with another dummy a few minutes later.

Harry and Ginny began to duel each other with their real swords once they knew the other couple was fine. Within thirty minutes, Harry and Ginny had started using magic in the duel, wandlessly. Professor McGonagall, who had entered the room, was shocked at this. She knew Harry and Ginny had been training, but the results she was seeing was out of this world.

It was close to an hour later after the duel started that Harry finally called for a stop. He and Ginny were drenched in sweat and had huge smiles on their faces.

"Can we learn to duel like that?" Hermione asked.

"Yes you can. If you take the Agnitio memories in order and train hard, then you can do it." Harry said.

"But Mr. Potter, Agnitio memories can only be taken one at a time." Professor McGonagall said.

"You are correct about that, normally Professor McGonagall. However in this case Grandpa and Grandma Flamel were able to create a way that allows multiple Agnitio memories to be absorbed at once. It is easier if the person has a well organized mind. Also, they should be in bed before doing so." Harry said.

"Really? I must speak to Nicholas about this."

"Go ahead. Our plan is to make certain Agnitio memories available to Order members and staff here at Hogwarts for free. The DA and a select few will get more details in theirs. Hermione and Ron are going to get complete copies like what Ginny and I used."

"Fascinating; Mr. Potter, do you mind if I tried one of these memories? I admit I have never tried an Agnitio before."

"Only if you call me Harry; what subject would you like?" Harry asked as he moved to open a cabinet that Dobby had brought in earlier.

"Whose memories do you have regarding Transfiguration?"

"Ah, one of the best sets of memories I own. The Transfiguration Agnitio memories are really five memories including some of the best Masters of Transfiguration in History: Albus Dumbledore, Sarah Slytherin, Samuel Ollivander, Master Yu of the Orient, and High Priest Amen of Ancient Egypt." Harry said.

"You have memories from the five greatest Masters of Transfiguration?" the Professor asked, astonished.

"Yes I do. Here you go Professor. Go ahead and take a seat and absorb it like any other memory." Harry said as everyone watched as the Professor of Transfiguration absorbed the Agnitio memories. A few minutes later, she opened her eyes.

"That old coot; that is how he was always able to beat me in our transfiguration competitions! He completely ignores the third rule of the Universal Theory of Magic and Transfiguration!" McGonagall muttered.

"You mean in order to transfigure an animate object from an inanimate object you need to pour some of your soul into it to make it alive?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. According to the lesson, the secret is to give it just enough sentience to do what it needs to do, not a complete personality." McGonagall said.

"Actually there is another way Professor, that the dear Headmaster doesn't understand." Harry said.

"And what would that be?"

"Let magic do it." Harry said. As the look of confusion on everyone's faces, he explained. "Professor, is magic alive?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes" McGonagall said.

"That is the first thing you need to understand: Magic is Alive. It may not have the developed consciousness that you and most of the world would say it needed to be categorized as alive, but it does have a consciousness and it most certainly is alive.

"Think about when you cast a spell. What are you really doing?" Harry said as he looked at Ron "Use that advanced intellect that everyone claims you have Weasley."

Ron thought for a moment before speaking "When we say the incantation and use the wand movements, we are telling magic what we want to happen."

"Very good Ron, but for the record, we ask magic nicely. Now, if we connected on a deeper level with our magic, what do you think would happen?"

"If what you say is correct, then the wand movements and even the incantations are not needed as long as we can explain to magic what we need!" Hermione said quickly.

"Excellent my dear sister; this is very advanced magical theory and you will learn all about it in time thanks to the Agnitio memories. Most people will not be able to do what Ginny and I can do because they have been taught that wandless magic is extremely hard. According to the memories I have from Merlin, he never used a wand and only used his staff to channel large amounts of magic, more than what the human body could channel." Harry said as he fell into what Ginny what Professor Mode.

"Harry, if this information became public knowledge, it could change the way we do magic." Ron said.

"Which is why it will be released slowly; too much change at once is not good. Now, Professor, I have a very unique set of memories for you to have. They are for you, and are one time use. Don't ask how, Gramps didn't explain it to me. Use them at your leisure." Harry said as he handed the memories to McGonagall. "Ron, Hermione, here are your Agnitio phials. Go ahead and absorb them and then we can train. Ginny and I have to go to London for a while, we have a meeting with a few business contacts I have."

Six hours later and Ron and Hermione had finished absorbing the memories they were given and headed down to lunch. When they arrived, they saw Albus Dumbledore getting reamed by Minerva McGonagall.

"And another thing, if you ever try to dismiss my concerns about a child again, I'll hang you from the Astronomy Tower by your beard, do you understand me!"

"Yes dear." Albus said.

"Ok, what did we miss?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, just Minerva gave her husband an ear full. It was the first chance she has had to do so since she learned about Albus' little secret." Nicholas said smirking at his old apprentice.

"Ah. Hermione, maybe we should…" Ron said motioning to her that they should leave.

"Hermione, Ron, there you two are!" Sirius said as he looked up from his lunch.

"Hello daddy. Where are…I don't know what to call them anymore." Hermione said.

"Emma and James are speaking to Madam Pomfrey. They want to know if it would be possible to use Pepper Up and other motions on Muggles." Sirius said.

"Good. I wanted to ask for a long time, but I have been too busy with schoolwork." Hermione said.

"I know. And to answer your question, you can call them and me whatever you want. I love you, and will do anything for you and Harry. If that means you call me Sirius, Padfoot, Dad, Father, Daddy, Asshole, or whatever you want, I have no problems with that. I only have one request." Sirius said.

"What would that be?" Hermione asked.

"I want to walk you down the aisle in your wizarding wedding. Dan can walk you down in the Muggle Ceremony." Sirius said.

"Of course Daddy; do you know where Harry and Ginny are?" Hermione asked.

"Checking out the Peverell Vaults and getting the Hogwarts Vaults reconciled so that we can find out who has been stealing money from the school."

"What do you mean stealing money from the school? None of the teachers have access to the Vaults, only the…Board of Governors. I see, Harry believes that some of the governors have been skimming from the top." Albus said.

"More like scooping off the top if our guesses are right." Sirius said, then turning to Ron and Hermione "I assume you have both absorbed all of your Agnitio Memories?"

Both nodded.

"Good. Then after we eat, we'll start working on applying your knowledge in a series of drills and exams. First on your list will be potions with Severus."

"Snape! Oh great" Ron muttered.

"I agree Weasley. But we shall see what these Agnitio Memories have done for your abysmal potion making skills." Snape said from his seat.

"And you both act like adults." Perenelle said as she entered the Great Hall. "If not, I shall put you both over my knee." She threatened, the problem was, both men knew she would do it.

Harry and Ginny were sitting in one of Gringotts' smaller conference rooms going over the Hogwarts books. Gringotts kept excellent records which made Harry happy. What pissed him off was the amount of money that had been spent on items that did not deal with the school and it's operation.

"Harry, how in the hell can Gringotts be charging the Hogwarts Accounts over twenty two million for maintenance?" Ginny asked.

"Gin, look at the other numbers. Gringotts charges by percentages." Harry said as he pointed towards the area on the financial report.

_**Gringotts Fees**_

_Main Vaults Maintenance-__ 121,500__ galleons (.05% of Vault's Value)_

_Needy Student Vault #7 Maintenance-__1,033__ galleons (.05% of Vault's Value paid from Family Vaults)_

_Subbasement Vault #3 Maintenance-__1,243,291 __galleons (.01% of Vault's Value paid from Vault)_

_Handling of Magical Stocks-__120,000__galleons __(.15% of Stocks Value paid from Family Vaults)_

_Handling of Muggle Stocks-__47,690__ galleons__(.15% of Stocks Value paid from Family Vaults)_

_Total Expenses Gringotts Fees-1,533,514__ galleons_

"And according to what I know about Gringotts, these percentages are very, very low. Their charges normally start at one percent and go up." Harry said.

"Ok, that makes sense, I guess." Ginny said. She wasn't that great with money. Her mum and dad normally handled the money in the family.

"Don't worry; I was the same way when I was first educated by Grandma Pen." Harry said. "Now, this is what isn't making sense. According to this, the Board of Governors was spending a lot of money on things that it should not have been spending money on."

"Like what?" Ginny asked.

"Here take a look at this." Harry said as he handed her the parchment he had been reading. "This is the breakdown of the Board of Governors for the last year Gringotts has records for. And that is for three years ago."

_**Hogwarts Board of Governors (per year)**_

_Governors Salaries_

_Gryffindor House Representative #1-__ 232,750__ galleons_

_Gryffindor House Representative #2-__ 232,750__ galleons_

_Gryffindor House Representative #3-__ 232,750__ galleons_

_Hufflepuff House Representative #1-__ 232,750__ galleons_

_Hufflepuff House Representative #2-__ 232,750__ galleons_

_Hufflepuff House Representative #3-__ 232,750__ galleons_

_Ravenclaw House Representative #1-__ 232,750__ galleons_

_Ravenclaw House Representative #2-__ 232,750__ galleons_

_Ravenclaw House Representative #3-__ 232,750__ galleons_

_Slytherin House Representative #1-__ 242,250__ galleons*_

_Slytherin House Representative #2-__ 232,750__ galleons_

_Slytherin House Representative #3-__ 232,750__ galleons_

_Governors Salaries Total __2,793,000__ galleons_

_* Includes 9,500 galleon stipend for Chairman of the Board_

"That is a lot of money for the Board of Governors. I mean dad makes about fifty thousand galleons a year." Ginny said.

"I know. According to the files in the vault, the Board of Governors was supposed to be a part time advisory job. Their pay was to offset any possible expenses that the board members incurred by taking the time away from their jobs." Harry said. "That is the tip of the iceberg though."

Ginny continued looking down the page.

_**Governors' Support Staff**_

_Chairman's Personal Assistant-90,250 galleons_

_Personal Assistant for each Governor (12) __1,083,000__ galleons**_

_Board of Governor's Personal Chief 97,850 galleons_

_Official transcriber for Board of Governor's-80,750 galleons_

_Governors' Support Staff Total-__1,271,100_

"That's not right. According to official minutes of the Board, there is no personal chief and the transcriber is always one of the assistants to the board." Ginny said, knowing what the minutes said because she had read them.

"Which means…" Harry asked, using the same training method that Nicholas used on him many times.

"That someone used the Board of Governors to pay his lackeys off. And my money would be one Lucius Abraxas Malfoy." Ginny said.

"Why?"

"Because he has been the Chairman of the Board of Governors from 1987 to 1992, which happens to be the last year that we have records for." Ginny stated. "And as we both know—"

"I hate coincidence." Harry said.

_**Board of Governors Expenses-Other**_

_Rental Space of Offices and Conference Room-24,571,731 galleons_

_Dress Robes for Each Governor (3 Sets plus traveling cloak)-1,700 galleons_

_Board of Governors Office Supplies 942,194 galleons_

_Board of Governors Expenses-Other-Total-__25,515,625 galleons_

_Total Expenses for Hogwarts Board of Governors-__50,087,356__ galleons_

"Harry, I thought I read about a meeting place for the board?" Ginny said.

"Yes Hogwarts House, because Hogwarts is not supposed to be under the control of the Ministry of Magic. It is located on the far side of the valley Hogwarts is in." Harry said.

"According to this, they were spending money on Office Space in the Ministry. But according to the paperwork from Minister Bones, there is no record of any space for the Board in the Ministry." Ginny said.

"Good work Ginny. We need to let the Minster, Ragnok, Albus and your dad know. I want these bastards charged with theft and embezzlement." Harry said. "You passed today's training."

"Huh?"

"Critical thinking takes many different forms Gin. This is one of them. Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban right now, but his influence is still all around us. I want his head on a pike and I want control the Malfoy Fortune. That is a huge source of money for Tom Riddle. You proved that you can look at information, disseminate it, and get to the heart of the matter. Now, let's get out of here."

"Will we be training like this often?" Ginny asked.

"Think about this way, you are training every day, all the time, got it?" Harry said.


	10. Chapter 9: The War Fronts

Chapter 9: The War Fronts

Office of the Minister of Magic

Minister Amelia Bones was sitting at her desk going over the information she had been given about the corruption in the Ministry. Many of the Department Heads and Directors were ineffective and some of them had been taking bribes and kickbacks for years. It was a huge job to clean the Ministry out and she did not know who to trust.

"Minister, Ted Tonks to see you." Her Secretary said from the door.

"Thank god, send him in." The Minister said. Ted and she were friends at Hogwarts and they remained close over the years. They even dated briefly before Ted met Andromeda and fell in love with her. Over the last ten years, they had stayed in contact, but did not see each other as much as they did. Amelia knew that Ted had been working on some big project, he talked about it every year when they met for Christmas, but she never knew what it was until now.

Theodore 'Ted' Tonks was a large man, about forty years old with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes. At over six feet tall, he was intimidating to many people. However, once he opened his mouth and began to speak, he could make anyone relax.

"Minister Bones, it is good to see you once again." Ted said as he entered.

"Ted, if you call me Minister one more time in private, I will be forced to do something drastic. It has been and always will be Amelia." Bones said as he hugged her old friend.

"How about Leia then?" Ted asked.

"You and Andy are the only two who can call me that."

"Good. Well, shall we get to business then?"

"I think we should." Amelia said. She sat down behind her desk and got to business. "Ted, I know you have been busy for the last decade, but I need your help. I would like you to become the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for the Ministry of Magic."

"I thought Arthur Weasley was going to get the job?" Ted asked.

"No. Arthur is going to serve as the Deputy Minister and by our laws he cannot serve as Deputy Minister and the Director of the DMLE. Besides, Arthur may have made a great Auror, but he is a much better diplomat and is going to be working with the Muggle Prime Minister and the ICW."

"Who is my upper leadership in the staff?" Ted asked.

"You have total control of the DMLE with the exception of Kingsley Shacklebolt, who I want to be the lead Auror, and Rufus Scrimgeour, who I placed in charge of security of keys wizarding locations like Diagon Alley, Saint Mungo's, and Hogsmeade. They still report to you, but they are two of the only people I trust in there that know you."

"So you are made to be the bad guy by having two tuff guys in key positions and I have no say over their appointments. When in private, you know that they are the two choices I would make anyway. Very sneaky Leia; I think Andy and you have spent too much time together." Ted said.

"Probably" Amelia said.

"What about Hogwarts?"

"The Lord of Hogwarts has stated that Hogwarts is safe and will not fall under the control of any Ministry of Magic ever again." Amelia said, somewhat perturbed.

"That's Harry for you. He's been like that for the last few years." Ted said.

"How do you know?" Amelia asked.

"I've been working with Nicholas Flamel and Sirius Black for the past decade. I am also the person who made sure you got the files that you are trying to hide from me." Ted said.

"Ted, what in the hell have you been doing? Espionage?"

"No. Just collecting facts. Nicholas has friends all over the place. Most of the information in your hand came from the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries." Ted said, smiling. He knew Nicholas was insane in hiring him all those years ago, but he had to admit, this was a lot of fun.

"Why is it that Nicholas Flamel knows more about the Ministry than I do, and I am the Minister of Magic?" Amelia demanded.

"Allow me." Ted said. He removed a small pensieve and placed it on the desk between Amelia and Ted. Ted activated the pensieve and the image of Nicholas Flamel appeared.

"_Madam Minister, greetings. We have never been properly introduced. I am Nicholas Flamel, Lord of the Ancient House of Flamel, Alchemist, and Adopted Grandfather of Harry Potter. Those are just a few of the titles I have. You may also know me as Master Unspeakable Thor. Yes, I am still a Master Unspeakable and I was at one time the Director of the Department of Mysteries."_ The image said.

"Oh my god" Amelia muttered.

"_Do not take the Lord's name in vain young lady."_ Amelia was shocked when she heard this. _"This is not a regular pensieve. It is designed to link with a person to allow instant communication. I am literally speaking to you in my mind. Right now I am in my quarters at Hogwarts where no one can see me."_

"How do you know so much about the Ministry?"

"_That is not easy to explain. So let me begin at the beginning. The purpose of the Department of Mysteries was to study the mysteries of magic. And there are many mysteries. Now, the Department of Mysteries is not a part of the Ministry of Magic, but rather a part of the ICW. We are based in England because of Stonehenge and the Death Veil. We allow you think we are a part of the Ministry to give people peace of mind._

"_Now, approximately two hundred years ago, the Minister of Magic asked the Department of Mysteries to begin to collect information for him regarding those who were in the Ministry and involved in the Ministry. Because we are part of the ICW, the Director at the time, one Nicholas Flamel, decided to investigate all of the Ministries and Magical Governments of the world. We continued to give unbiased information to these governments to help root out corruption and problems for many years. We have never been able to give this Ministry the information because of the corruption within. The magic we used to create the spells that collected the information could only give the information to the leader of the Ministry who was strong, loyal, unbiased, and incorruptible."_

"In other words, me."

"Yep" Ted said. "You are the leader we have been waiting for." Ted turned to the pensieve, "Nicholas, do you mind if I finish this up, I know you have other matters to deal with."

"_Not at all Ted."_ Nicholas said as the pensieve shutdown.

"Where was I?" Ted asked Amelia, "As yes, Amelia, you have the files for over two hundred years of corruption. I have spent the last year organizing it for you. It should make sense to you. Lord Flamel has said that if you wish, he will return to the Department of Mysteries, but Director Croaker was his handpicked successor."

"Thank you Ted; I see I'll have some work to do for the next few months." Amelia said "Will you take the job?"

"Of course I will. I can start tomorrow if you want." Ted said.

"Please do, I have a meeting with all of the Directors and Department Heads tomorrow at 8am. Can you make it?"

"Of course, and I'll be ready to make some noise." Ted said. The conversed for a few more minutes before Ted excused himself and headed home, leaving the pensieve behind.

Once Ted was gone, the pensieve came to life once again.

"_Madam Minister, there is still something I need to talk to you about."_

"Of course Lord Flamel" Amelia said.

"_Please call me Nicholas, or Nic. Lord Flamel is a mouthful."_

"If you call me Amelia then."

"_Very well Amelia, you know that you are the commander on one of the fronts of this war, do you not?"_

"I am beginning to feel that way."

"_Good. You will have many allies and many pawns, knights, bishops, rooks, and other chess pieces, but you are the king. If we lose you, then we all fail."_

"Who is my queen?"

"_Albus Dumbledore has a group called the Order of the Phoenix. They are your queen. Now, this pensieve is a gift for you, whenever you need me, just tap the pensieve with your wand. You'll have one to communicate with Albus within a few days."_

"Thank you Nic. Is there anything else you think I need to do?" Amelia asked.

"_Finish you reports, get some rest, and prepare for the future. Good night Minister."_ Nicholas said before his pensieve turned off.

Amelia worked late into the night before her niece Susan dragged her thru the floo to dinner and then bed.

Later that Evening

Hogwarts

"So in a nutshell the DA was started to learn DADA because Delores Umbridge was a royal bitch." Harry said. He was talking to Ron over a late night game of chess in the sitting room of Harry's suite. Hermione and Ginny decided they needed girl time so they had taken over the bedroom suite.

"Not only that, Hermione and I were able to talk to Cedric this summer before he left for America. He told us that we needed to train the others and not to trust the Ministry. This was the best we could come up with. The problem was that there was no person for us rally around and unite the school. We did it somewhat with Cedric last year, but Fudge discredited him so badly his father lost his job at the Ministry." Ron explained as he took another pawn.

"I know Amos is a good man. Somewhat pompous, but Cedric and his mum keep him in line." Harry said, swiping one of Ron's Bishops. "So how good are you at DADA?"

"I beat Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and my brother Bill in a duel earlier this summer. Moody took it easy on me for about minute until he realized I was good. According to him, I could have given your dad and Sirius a run for their money."

"Really?" Harry said, intrigued at this. Before he could respond, his cell phone began to ring.

"Excuse me Ron." Harry said as he opened his phone and began to speak. "Yes…How many…what is their target…how long do you think they will be…too long…I'll talk to her…give me five minutes." Harry said before shutting his phone.

"Sorry Ron, duty calls. Tell Albus that Death Eaters are attacking Parliament and to get some help over there." Harry said before knocking on the door to the bedroom.

"Ginny, break time is over, time to get to work. We have a group of Death Eaters attacking Parliament."

"Let's go. Hermione we'll talk later." Ginny said as she ran to get changed into some different clothes.

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny and I can help in the fight. I need you and Ron to get the DA together. I want to talk to them, tonight if possible." Harry said as he quickly laced up his boots. "Dobby can have the Hogwarts House Elves open more rooms."

"Ok Harry, anything else?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me and Ginny, or Sirius. We're really good in a fight." Harry said as he kissed his god sister's forehead "Ready Gin?" Harry asked, seeing she was in the room.

"Yeah. Hermione, tell Ron I'll see him soon." Ginny said. With a nod to Harry, Ginny disappeared in a burst of flames, Harry followed a second later.

The two appeared in one of the dungeons of Black Castle, which was where Harry had been living while in England.

Harry and Ginny cast spells on the two sets of armor in front of them. These removed the protective charms and security spells that kept the armor safe. Once gone, Harry and Ginny activated the spell that would bring the armor to life. Once they were wearing them, they spoke.

"_Pixie is ready to fight."_ Ginny said.

"_Archangel is ready for vengeance." _Harry responded.

"Where are we going Archangel?"

"Parliament Building; Aurors and the Royal Magical Guard should be there. Remember, no one knows who we are, so friendlies may attack us too."

"Ok. Stun and disarm, or what?" Ginny asked.

"Stun and remove. Set your portkey darts to take them to the dungeons here. Sirius and Grandpa can take care of them." Harry said.

"Alright. Let's go." Ginny said.

A moment later they were gone.

They arrived high over Westminster Palace and fell through the sky. As they dropped they saw Death Eaters trying to penetrate the outer defenses of the palace. The weak outer wards had already fallen but the physical doors still held. The Metropolitan Police Force and the Diplomatic Protection Group were shooting from upper story windows, trying to stop the wizards who were so far ignoring them.

"_Archangel, Pixie, this is Grim. Where in the name of Merlin are you?"_ A voice said over their communication devices.

"Sirius, we're in a free fall about three hundred feet over Westminster Palace. There is a group of approximately thirty six Death Eaters trying to break down the doors down of the Lord's Entrance."

"_Remus, Dora, and I are on our way. Albus and the Order of the Phoenix are assembling too. Nicholas said that the Ministry already has some of their people outside and more are coming. The goblins and their people are inside evacuating everyone thru the tunnels."_ Sirius said.

"So it's just us for now." Ginny said.

"_Be careful you two. I'll see you when I see you."_ Sirius said.

"We will. Archangel Out." Harry said as he cancelled the spells that had slowed his descent and dropped into the middle of the Death Eaters with his swords drawn.

"_Drop your wands and surrender in the name of the Queen of England or face the consequences!"_ Harry said, using a spell to distort his voice.

"KILL THE FREAK!" One of the Death Eaters said.

That was all Harry needed. Being called a freak was one of the things that set Harry off. It was left over abuse from the Dursleys. Harry quickly began to swing his two swords, slicing people in half. Pixie in the meanwhile landed on top of one of the many monuments and started shooting her crossbow and spells.

"_Archangel, Pixie, we have raised portkey and apparition wards. They aren't going anywhere."_ Remus said over the comm channel.

"_Pixie, how is that door holding up?"_ Harry asked.

"_Three Death Eaters are still trying to get in."_

"_Understood, cover me for a moment." _Harry said before he touched his gauntlet. _"Goblin Commander, this is Archangel, do you copy me?"_

"_I am here Archangel. What is the condition outside?"_ The goblin said.

"_Pixie and I are taking care of everything, but we have three fools trying to get inside still, can you handle that?"_

There was silence before the doors suddenly opened and spells hit the three Death Eaters, causing them to melt as they screamed in agony. The sounds of their screaming caused all of the other Death Eaters to stop fighting and surrender.

"_Pixie, take one and scan them. I want to know what their mission was."_ Harry said as he did the same thing to another Death Eater.

They quickly learned that this was a diversion from the Death Eaters Primary Targets: Buckingham Palace, Windsor Castle, and #10 Downing Street.

Harry and Ginny turned when they heard the arrival of Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. "Albus, we have a problem. Tom is after the queen and Minister Blair." Harry said very quickly, leaving no room for arguments or questions.

"Arthur, where is the queen?" Albus asked quickly.

"Windsor Castle" Arthur said.

"We'll handle the securing of the Queen. We also need to secure Downing Street and Buckingham Palace." Archangel said before he and Pixie grabbed Sirius, Remus, and Dora and disappeared in balls of flames.

They appeared in the Queen's private office in Windsor Castle. "Your Majesty!" Harry said quickly as he and the others kneeled, Harry and Ginny removed their helmets. "I am Lord Gryffindor, Harry James of Potter, we are here to protect you from a possible attack by magical terrorists called Death Eaters."

"Rise Lord Gryffindor." The Queen said. "Tony told me that there was unrest, but I thought the magical world left our world alone."

"Normally yes. Your Majesty, time is short, if we may…" Harry said.

"Of course, do as you must." The Queen said as she returned to his desk.

Harry turned to the others, "Ginny, get in the air and do recon. Dora, how fast can you and Remus raise some wards around the Castle?"

"Leave that to me Lord Gryffindor." Said a voice from a shadow, a second later Griphook appeared from the shadow. "We built the wards around Windsor Castle long ago. I can reinforce them quickly." Griphook turned to the Queen. "Your Grace, Chairman Mackrack wishes me to pass onto you salutations and hellos and that he hopes to join you for tea tomorrow as planned."

"Of course Master Griphook, now please go do what you can." The Queen said. Griphook bowed and left the room.

"Ok then. Sirius, life signs in the castle?" Harry asked.

"Forty seven including us; there are three magical signatures on the edge of the property, according to the satellite images, they're Death Eaters."

Harry thought for a moment before creating a fire in the palm of his hand. "Hermione Black, Hogwarts!"

A second later Hermione's face appeared in the fire._ "Harry, what's wrong?"_

"No time. Listen, I am going to send you a VIP, I need you to make her very comfortable for awhile. And tell Ron he is protect her with his life."

"_Who is it?"_

"Queen Elizabeth and her Personal Staff" Harry said. "Also, Prime Minister Blair and his family will be there soon as well. Get the DA together, but no one, and I mean no one, is to be in the room with Her Grace except for you, Ron, and Grandma & Grandpa Flamel and Ron is to be there at all times. Anyone who tries to get in, stun. Got it?"

"_How soon?"_

"I'll send her and her staff to the Crown's Suite in ten minutes. Dobby already knows. I have to go." Harry said before he cancelled the spell.

"I will not be going Lord Gryffindor." The Queen said.

"Your Majesty—"

"That is my final word. I will remain here in Windsor Castle until they arrive and only then will I evacuate with everyone here." The Queen looked at everyone in the eyes. "Understood?"

"Of course your grace" Harry said. "Then please remain here until we handle the issues outside." Harry and the others quickly left the room and turned to the guards outside the room "No one is to enter this room except for us. If anything happens, you are to shove this portkey into her hands. The activation code is 'Sanctuary.'"

Four hours later, a dirty Harry, Ginny, and Sirius entered the Queen's Sitting Room in Windsor Castle. As they entered, they were offered chairs to sit in. Once seated, they were given refreshments and then delivered their report.

"Your Grace, the three Death Eaters were a reconnaissance team. They were ordered to watch Windsor Castle for signs that you were here. They did not know that you do not always fly the Royal Crest above the Castle when you are in residence." Harry said.

"I see that my Prime Minister was correct in that request. I must remember to thank him later. Please continue Lord Gryffindor." The Queen said.

"After subduing and interrogating them, we scouted the grounds and found several locations where the Death Eaters had been hiding. We believe that they have been monitoring Windsor Castle for months." Harry continued.

"That long?"

"Yes Ma'am." Ginny said. "We then headed outside of the perimeter of Windsor Castle and checked for twenty miles in every direction for anything. There were numerous hideouts for Death Eaters. Many of them were long deserted."

"We destroyed all them regardless and then returned to Windsor Castle. Master Griphook and a team of Warders have begun to lay new wards around Windsor Castle, Buckingham Palace, and other locations." Sirius said.

"What news from my other residences?" the Queen asked.

"Death Eaters breeched the outer wards of Buckingham Palace but were killed by your muggle guards. The Magical Royal Guard maintained internal security of all locations and I've ordered them to recast many of the protective charms and spells inside your residences." Harry said.

"I see you know that Lord Gryffindor is also the Commander of the Magical Royal Guard." The Queen said with a smile.

"Yes Your Grace, I have known for many years. I have no wish to take away command from those who have proven themselves, I am only trying to make sure that you and the other members of the Royal Family are safe." Harry said.

"Good answer. What is the condition of the Prime Minister and Westminster Palace?"

"The Prime Minister and his family are at Hogwarts with Master Auror Alastor Moody until Downing Street can be secured. The Metropolitan Police and the Diplomatic Security Corps are working with the Royal Marines and Army to seal Downing Street itself and place guard shacks at either end. Once that is done, Chairman Mackrack will have one of his beat Curse Breakers, Bill Weasley, and a team of Ward Masters erect new wards over all of Downing Street and the White District." Sirius said.

"Westminster Palace did have some damage but that damage is already fixed and wards are being placed as we speak. The escape tunnels have been reinforced and the military has added some automatic defenses as well." Harry said.

"Anything else?"

"Yes Your Grace. I think under the circumstances, you should carry an emergency portkey with you at all times. Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, wants you. He hates Muggles, if you and the Royal Family are killed, it would be a huge win for his side. Besides that, I have ordered protection for the entire Royal Family heightened with both RMG forces and your standard guards. You, Princes Andrew, Charles, William, and Henry as well as the Princess of Wales will have even more security, including roving patrols of whatever Residence you are in." Harry said.

"Wise precautions" The Queen said.

"Thank you. I also believe that you should consider sending your grandsons and the Princess of Wales to Balmoral Castle. It has been the fall back position for your family for years and has the strongest wards of any of your residences. Also, you are close enough to Hogwarts there that if something happened, help can be moments away." Harry finished.

"Very well, I shall order Diana to take the boys to Balmoral. I will also carry around this portkey. What will it be?" The Queen asked.

Harry walked over to her desk and grabbed a locket that her father had given her. Harry held it in his hands and felt many of the enchantments that were placed on the locket. He renewed them and cast the portkey spell "This, Your Grace. I have also renewed the enchantments your father asked to be placed on it years ago. To use it, hold it and say safety."

"Thank you Lord Gryffindor. Now the hour is late, and I know you have many things to still do. Go and be safe." The Queen said as she stood from her chair.

"Of course Your Grace. If you ever need me, all you have to do is call." Harry said before he and the other bowed and then disappeared.

The threesome arrived back at Black Castle and headed to Harry's office. Once there, Sirius moved to check over some parchments that were glowing while Harry and Ginny poured drinks for the three of them.

"We got ten Death Eaters to interrogate, and Albus needs to speak to you both." Sirius said.

"Have Kreacher keep the Death Eaters on ice for a while. Let's head to Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Harry, you know what the attacks tonight mean don't you?" Ginny asked.

"That we are now fighting a three front war?"

"More than that Harry" Sirius said.

"What?"

"That Tom Riddle insulted us and the Sovereign. I think this calls for a message to be delivered." Sirius said smiling.

Harry returned the smile. "Do you have the location of the Riddle House?"

"Yes, why?" Sirius asked.

"I have something I want to deliver." Harry said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Two thousand pounds of dragon dung, ten gallons of dragon blood, and one hundred pounds of muggle dynamite" Harry said.

"That'll level the Manor and most everything around it for a mile." Dora said as she entered the room. She and Remus had been keeping an eye on the prisoners and were alerted when the arrived. Harry quickly poured them drinks as well.

Sirius handed Harry the info they had on Riddle Manor. "It's a good thing that everyone moved out of the area years ago then." Harry said. He kissed Ginny's cheek and then said "See you back at Hogwarts." And then he was gone.

"Sirius, do we still have cameras on Little Hangleton?" Remus asked.

"Of course."

"Then make sure we get some video, this is going to be good." Remus said.

Harry appeared high over Riddle Manor. Using his gauntlet, he activated a unique portkey spell that not only was remote activated, but would bring whatever it was attached to, to the caster. A moment later a medium size wooden crate appeared. Harry shrunk it down ever further, to the size of a walnut, and dropped it. At that size, the wards would not see it as a threat, no matter what magic was inside or around it. For the magic that was used on it was not powerful. Harry, using his mask, was able to see the wards and when the package passed thru the wards, the package expanded in size to its natural size. When it impacted the roof of the manor, the dragon dung spread out all over the manor, coating it. Harry then pressed a concealed button on his gauntlet; the button was the remote control for the detonator that was included with the dragon dung and blood. The dynamite exploded, igniting the dragon dung, blood, and Riddle Manor. When the blood and dung reached the ignition temperature, they exploded, taking the Manor with it and creating a crater forty feet deep and over three hundred feet across in size. The explosion shattered the wards that were around the manor and leveled everything within three miles of the manor. Seeing his handiwork, Harry disappeared, but not before conjuring his own symbol in the sky, that of a phoenix with his wings wide open.


	11. Chapter 10: Aftermath of the Battle60

Chapter 10: Aftermath of the Battle

Harry appeared back in his suite at Hogwarts where Hermione and Ron were yelling at Ginny.

"Enough both of you!" Archangel yelled. "This is what we do. We are the line in the sand; the darkness will go no further than us. Get that thru your heads."

"We understand, but why can't we come with you?" Ron asked.

"Because no matter how good you are, you are not ready, yet. Now understand this, when the time comes, you'll get your chance to fight, that is my promise to both of you. But you have to be trained because I will not bury any more family." Archangel said before turning and leaving the room. He had to make a report to Albus.

Ginny, who was still in her Pixie Armor, spoke up "Harry has buried his mother and father, and almost had to bury his godfather. I would suggest that you remember that before you bitch at him."

Ginny then left the twosome and headed to catch up to Harry.

Ginny caught up to Harry as Harry he reached the Headmaster's office. As always, the gargoyle stood tall before the stairwell that led to the office. Harry simply waved his hand and the gargoyle moved, allowing them access.

"Mi Lord." The gargoyle said to Harry.

"Thank you Gregory. Please keep everyone else out. The old man and I need to have a chat." Harry told the stone statue.

"Of course. Professor McGonagall and other members of the Order of the Phoenix are already waiting for you." Gregory said.

Harry nodded and stepped onto the rising staircase with Ginny, who still had her sword in her hand. "Relax Pixie, disarm and stand down. We're among friends."

Ginny smiled and placed her sword in her scabbard as they reached the door to Dumbledore's office. Harry removed his helmet and walked in.

"Harry, what do you think you were doing with Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked from his place at his desk. He was not smiling, and looked very concern.

"My job" Harry answered.

"And Miss Weasley?"

"As my future wife, she had every right to be with me when I try to fulfill my destiny." Harry replied.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Is the queen secured? I would have preferred for her to come to Hogwarts for her safety." Albus said.

"The queen decided to remain at Windsor Castle for the time being. HRH Princess Diana, HRH Princes William & Harry are moving to Balmoral Castle. Gringotts is rewarding all of the Sovereigns' Castles and Estates. Her Majesty is carrying a personal portkey just in case as well as members of her personal guard have been instructed what to do in case of an attack."

"Very well handled Potter; I doubt even Albus or I could have done any better with Her Majesty." Moody said from his place by the fireplace.

"Thanks Alastor. By the way, the next time you have a brilliant plan like allowing my betrothed and my god-sister out without proper back up, I will declare a blood feud with you and have you drawn and quartered quicker than you can say please." Harry said menacing to his onetime trainer.

"Understood" Alastor knew he screwed up letting the girls out without backup "What about those you caught at Westminster?" Moody asked.

Harry turned to Nicholas and Sirius. "They are in the dungeons, waiting for you to have a chat with them. I would suggest you take Moody with you, he might enjoy it."

Nicholas nodded and then spoke "Harry is there anything else we need to know?"

"There were Death Eaters staking out Windsor Castle. We dealt with them and also made sure that Her Majesty would be safe if we were not there. If the wards are breeched by a Death Eater or any Dark Creature, the portkeys for the Royal Family will activate and take them to Balmoral Castle, regardless of where they are."

Nicholas, Sirius, Moody, and Albus all laughed at this revelation. They all knew that the Queen would not be happy with Harry if this ever happened.

"Come, I have called a meeting of the entire Order. There are many people with questions." Albus said as he moved to the fireplace and floo'd to Headquarters.

It well after 4am by the time Harry and Ginny made their way back to their suite. Harry was exhausted from the fight and the long debriefing that they went thru at Grimmauld Place after meeting with Albus in his office. During the debriefing, which quickly became an interrogation, Harry and Ginny were forced to justify their actions during the skirmish at Westminster Castle to many of the junior Order members. Many of them wanted Harry to provide them with armor like Archangel and Pixie so that they could avenge those who they had lost. Harry, Albus, and Nicholas explained that vengeance was not a good reason to want to kill someone, and an even worse reason to get armor that would make the wearer almost indestructible.

Many of these Order members did not care and were threatening Harry and Ginny with harm if they did not comply with the orders of the Head of Order of the Phoenix. Harry had to place his twin blades at the neck at one of the rebel rousers in order to get them to back off.

Seeing that things were about to ugly, Albus released the holds on his power to make everyone calm down before Harry and Ginny killed someone and start the ensuing blood bath.

Once calm had been restored, Albus asked politely for Harry & Ginny to finish their story and to clarify some facts. One of the facts that was made abundantly clear was that Archangel & Pixie gave no quarter to Death Eaters and killed him instead of incapacitated like the Order of the Phoenix had done for almost two decades.

Nicholas spoke up and answered the question, for an increasingly pissed off Harry. "Unlike some people who believe in giving second and thirds chances, no matter the cost, I have taught Harry to defend himself in whatever manner allows him to return home every night. If that means that he stuns, binds, kills, destroys, annihilate, or anything else, then that is fine by me; because he, like certain people in this room," Nicholas looked directly at Albus "Have lost family members because of the actions of theirs."

"So you support his killing without giving quarter?" One of the members shouted.

"Yes I do."

This caused many of the more pacifist members to declare that Harry was another Dark Lord in the making under the teachings of Dark Lord Flamel.

"He'll be worse than Voldemort because he'll also have access to the Stone! He'll live forever! We must stop him!"

Seeing things were about to get out of control, and to stop from killing the damn sheep, Harry focused his magic and blew a large hole in the wall in the meeting room which at one time had been the grand dining room of Grimmauld Place.

"ENOUGH!" Harry shouted.

"I will not give out my armor! I will not put my life, or the lives of my family or you by leaving Death Eaters able to fight another day. How many of you know what it takes to become a Death Eater?"

No one raised their hands.

"There are four things they must do." Harry started. "First they must enter into a magically binding agreement to sign over all property and monies to help fund the Dark Lord's Reign of Terror. This includes their wives, sons, daughters, servants, animals, everything. Second they must use all three Unforgivable Curses three times each: The first time on muggles, the second time on muggleborn, and the third on a group of Voldemort's choice. During these raids, they must also rape, torture and kill. Including those who must be raped are the teenage girls.

"Once that is done, they may take the brand of Lord Voldemort, the Dark Mark. They must take the Dark Mark willingly, as the magic of the mark must attach to a willing host, so that Voldemort can feed off of them."

"Let us not forget that what Harry has just described is for the standard low ranking Death Eater. In order to become a member of his inner circle, you must not only be an excellent dueler, you must also subject yourself to a number of Dark Rituals to increase their magical core and reflexes as well as have an in-depth study of the Dark Arts. So tell us, do we really want these people to live?"

"But if we kill them, then we are no better than they are." Hestia Jones, a senior member of the Order said. While she understood what Harry was saying, she hoped that a compromise could be reached. Even though she knew in her heart that Harry was right and these dogs had to be put down for the betterment of all.

"No, there is a difference. Death Eaters kill to cause chaos and to murder, rape, and pillage. We fight and kill in order to protect those who cannot protect themselves. We are the line in the sand that evil cannot cross. We fight not for glory or for personal gain, but for freedom from tyranny and oppression."

Everyone in the room sat stunned at this reasoning. It was the reason why they were all fighting in the first place.

"I understand your concerns about killing. Killing, like fighting, should be the last result not the first. I kill because I know that our prisons will not hold them, and placing them into an enchanted sleep or anything like transfiguration takes a lot of power. So why don't we do something else.

"Instead of killing them, we'll incapacitate them and then remove their magic, leaving them as mundanes. After removing their memories, we'll release to the Mundane World. With no money, no name, and no idea what to do, they will be vulnerable to attack. And when they do get killed, and believe me they will, your conscience can be clean knowing that it was only a Mundane, no one of importance to a wizard like yourselves."

Harry and Ginny stormed out after that, not wanting to kill in anger. Albus did not bother to stop them because he knew they were right, though he hated it. After battling Grindelwald in 1945, he swore to never take a life if he could help it.

Entering their sitting room at Hogwarts, Ginny saw Ron & Hermione asleep on the couch still sitting up. "They fell asleep waiting for us it looks like." Harry said from the fair side of the room where he was lowering wards and removing spells to reveal another door.

"Should we wake them?" Ginny asked.

"No, just transfigure the couch underneath them."

Ginny did what Harry suggested and watched as Ron stretched out and pulled Hermione closer to him, never waking up. Ginny turned to speak to Harry but saw he was in the warded room placing Archangel into a cauldron similar tot the one it lived in at Black Castle.

"Come on baby. Pixie needs to recharge and be repaired and we need to get some sleep." Harry said. Ginny nodded and stepped into the doorway and began to remove her armor, handing it to Harry he placed it in a similar cauldron. Once both armor was soaking, they left the room and rewarded the door.

"You did good tonight Ginny. Tomorrow we'll go over everything with Sirius and our pensive, but for now, sleep is in order." Harry said as he led Ginny to the bedchambers. As they passed Hermione and Ron, Harry snapped his fingers, and beautiful blanket appeared over Hermione and Ron. The Weasley & Black Crests on top of each other, stitched individually and then tied together on the blanket, Signifying the bonding of two houses by Hermione and Ron's engagement.


	12. Chapter 11: A New Day Has Come63

Chapter 11: A New Day Has Come

The following morning, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all walked down to breakfast together talking about the night before.

"Sorry for being so late, but certain members of the Order were being pain in the asses." Ginny said.

"It's ok. Hermione and talked and snuggled. I take it was you guys why transfigured the bed and the blanket?" Ron asked.

"Right in one" Harry said with a smile.

"You two looked so peaceful we couldn't wake you." Ginny said, teasing her brother.

"Thanks Ginny, you too Harry" Ron said.

The two couples entered the Great Hall and moved to their seats. Unlike during the school year, there was a single large round table which was in the center of the room. Harry and Ginny moved to sit closest to the where the dais that the staff table would normally be seated on and sat down.

A few minutes later the others in the castle began to make their way into the Great Hall including Sirius and the Grangers who had stayed up late the night before.

The last to arrive were the Headmaster and his wife, the Deputy Headmistress. Seeing where Harry and Ginny were seated, they took seats close to them and waited for Harry to start breakfast.

"Good morning. For those of you who were not at the Order of the Phoenix meeting last night, I will simply say this: Last night, a minority that is within the rank & file membership of the Order of the Phoenix attempted to take the moral high ground regarding how I plan to fight this war. I believe I got my point across to the most of the Order, but for those who are too closed minded, I will ask they stay out of my way." Harry said from his chair.

"What bout the point about the armor you and Ginny use?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked.

"Mr. Shacklebolt—"

"Kingsley, please Lord Potter."

"Then you may call me Harry." Kingsley nodded in approval. "Kingsley, you are a highly trained Auror, correct?"

"Yes."

"And if I remember correctly you are a halfblood who served with the British SAS for six years." Harry said.

"Seven as active duty actually, and I am still officially flagged as a long term loan to the Specialist Operations Directorate of the London Metropolitan Police Force. This is where the Royal Magical Guard interfaces with the Mundanes." Kingsley said.

"And how long have you been in law enforcement or as a solider?" Harry asked.

"I joined the British Army at age sixteen. I spent my seventh year here at Hogwarts traveling between here and Balmoral Castle where I underwent extensive training for the SAS. After I graduated from Hogwarts, I received my commission with the British SAS. My age was forged and I took an aging potion too look older than I was. I served in the SAS for seven years as I said where I completed over two hundred missions, more than anyone else in the history of the SAS, thanks to unique abilities."

"You mean because you were magical." James Granger stated.

"Yes. I was the first magical member of the SAS since World War II. After seven years of active duty, I was transferred to the Royal Magical Guard where I spent for five years protecting the Royal Family and perfecting my magic. After my time period was up with the MRG, I joined the ICW's Auror Corps where I spent two years learning all about investigating and how to be an Auror. After that, I became a Senior Auror four years ago for the British Ministry of Magic under then Director Amelia Bones."

"In your opinion, was there training or equipment that a regular person should not ever have access too?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because many people do not have not just the training, but the discipline to know when not to use it a piece of equipment. An example would be the difference between a handgun and a shoulder mounted rocket launcher." Kingsley said, having made Harry's point.

"Exactly. The Archangel & Pixie armor are very dangerous weapons. They use mundane technology that would scare most people who are trained to deal with it."

"All we need is one ignorant Wizard to blow off someone's head." Kingsley said. "Or worse, get power hungry and be unstoppable."

"That is my point." Harry said looking at the Headmaster.

"I agree Harry, I know we spoke about it yesterday, and then last night you brought up some very valid points. It is time Death Eaters and supporters of the Dark Lord learn there are consequences to their actions. I just wish the death toll on our side will not be so high." Albus said.

"I couldn't agree more. That is why I am supplying the Order of the Phoenix with new battle robes and other items that will make the chances of survival increase by a factor of ten. In fact the first items should have arrived this morning. Kingsley, I would like you to oversee the distribution and training of the equipment along with Bill and Charlie Weasley."

"Harry, what else are we getting?" Charlie asked.

"Toys" Harry said with a sadistic smile.

The 'Toys' Harry ordered included over one hundred battle robes in crimson red with black and gold trim. On the back of the robes was the crest of the Order of the Phoenix filling the whole back. Each set of robes is designed to either absorb or deflect minor and mid-level curses and lessen the impact of any other curse except for the three Unforgivables. Underneath the outer layer of the robes was the muggle invention Kevlar that would stop knifes swords, bullets and other projectiles.

The utility belt was taken from the comic book character Batman who carried a wide array of equipment to aid in the defeat of evil. These belts are packed with decoy detonators, cheering charms, Peruvian instant darkness powder, sling shots with a number of different types of ammo, pepper-up potions, calming drafts, and a basic Auror grade first-aid kit. There is an emergency portkey imbedded into the belt buckle. The portkey has been set to return the wearer of the robes to Order headquarters. If the wearer is injured, the portkey will redirect them directly to the Hogwarts infirmary.

Along the bottom of the robes and also on the insides of the robes are different runes. These runes do different things; from keeping the wearer dry and comfortable to making the robes self adjust to the wearer. The runes also keep the permanent charms placed on the robes powered. These charms cover the whole wearer, impervious charms, fire suppression charms, basic Protego, a charm to see other Order members no matter the condition, a charm to see thru any of the Weasley Products effects, and also a charm that allows the wearer of the robes to see thru invisibility robes.

Each robe also included self sizing dragon hide boots, from a Welsh Green, that are charmed to be quiet, leave no foot prints, keep the wearer's feet dry and comfortable, and contain two boot knives and locations for two wands.

All of the weapon and wand holsters have also been charmed to be resistant against summoning except from another Order member. Also the robes and gear cannot be forcibly removed from the wearer. On top of this, the battle robes also included a mask that allowed instant communication and the ability to see in night and other inclement weather thanks to advanced electronics.

After processing the Battle Robes, Kingsley moved onto the next set of crates, when he opened the first he fell to the floor in shock. Inside sat one of the most deadly looking guns Kingsley had ever seen: A modified Barrett M82 Sniper Rifle.

This was not any normal rifle though. This rifle was goblin forged from some of the strongest metals known to man or goblin kind. The barrel was charmed to always remain cool and to suppress any noise coming from it. The bullets were a combination of mundane, wizard, and goblin technology. Each round was an enchanted hollow point bullet that would fire straight and true to its target. Inside the tip, a very fast acting poison that would spread thru a body within minutes once released. The scope itself was charmed for up to 75 times magnification.

Besides this weapon, Harry also included grenade launchers, rocket launchers, and enough medical supplies to supply the American Military for a year. The only difference was that these items were blends of Mundane & Wizarding Technology in ways never before seen.

"Well there is one thing for sure; Harry Potter sure wants to make a statement." Kingsley muttered as he started writing up the training schedule for the Order members.


	13. Chapter 12: Godric's Hollow

Chapter 12: Godric's Hollow

Harry and Hermione had left Ron and Ginny at Hogwarts for the morning. They had a very special place to go this morning, they were going to see the grave of Janice Black, Hermione's mother. She was buried at Godric's Hollow close to James & Lily Potter. As the wife of a disgraced Black, she was not granted the right to be buried in Yorkshire in the Black Family Cemetery. Instead, she was buried with the Potter & Gryffindor Families.

Godric's Hollow was a small community which at one time had been almost entirely magical. Centuries later, there were more muggles there now, but that did not stop the witches and wizards from living there right next to their muggle counterparts. While the International Statue of Secrecy was upheld, that was the only law that separated the muggles and wizards.

Many pureblood witches and wizards looked down at those who lived here, but they left them alone while within the village of Godric's Hollow. Many people thought that it was because of the memorials for the Potters, and that was part of the reason, but many others thought it was because Godric's Hollow was too far out of the way for anyone to really care about.

The truth was that the village and the grounds twenty miles in every direction were protected under some of the strongest and oldest enchantments known to exist in the world. They were created by Godric Gryffindor, the founder of the village, and his friends in order to offer a safe haven for those who wished to live in peace. No one of ill will could enter the town in order to harm another.

The only two times these protections failed were in 1899 when Ariana Dumbledore was killed by Gellert Grindelwald, and in 1981 when Lord Voldemort attacked the Potters. Both of these instances occurred on Halloween when very powerful Dark Wizards were able to temporarily overcome the spells and enter the Village.

Nicholas Flamel was able to strengthen the spells that protected the Hollow in 1899 and it was Albus Dumbledore, who still had his parents' small cottage in Godric's Hollow, who strengthened and added to the spells in 1981. Both men were very power mages in their time, but not strong enough to permanently recharge the enchantments.

The village cemetery was located on the outer edge of the village proper and was quite small. Deciding to make a day of it, Harry suggested they drive there from Birmingham, where James & Emma Granger could get their car and follow them.

Harry, travelling as James Black, decided to use the Aston Martin again, which was his favorite car. It also helped that it had a built in portkey that Harry could set to anywhere as long as he knew where the destination was.

The drive took a few hours, during which time Hermione and James talked about life and themselves. Hermione learned a lot about her father and what little Harry knew about her mother, and Hermione talked about herself, Ron, Ginny, and the Weasleys. The god-siblings got along very well and enjoyed their time together.

Godric's Hollow was accessible from the motorway by a single two lane that cut thru the countryside like a snake. An hour after getting off the motorway, Harry felt them pass thru the enchantments of Godric's Hollow. Feeling the magic, Harry touched a control on the dash and a small computer screen came out of it.

"Strange. The entire area is covered with tons of enchantments, and I mean tons." Harry muttered.

Hermione looked at the screen and nodded. "I've seen this matrix before. Professor Vector found some of the old books which talk about the enchantments around Hogwarts. I was so fascinated that I was able to do an independent project on the enchantments. Professor Dumbledore showed me how to see the magical footprint of the Founders. Harry, this matrix, or footprint if you will, is of Godric Gryffindor!"

"But Hermione, why would he cast spells this powerful around a village like this?" Harry asked, turning on the auto pilot so that he could talk to Hermione without being distracted.

"You're an idiot, you know that Harry."

"Why?"

"Harry, how many generations have the Potters lived in Godric's Hollow?

"A lot. Maybe five or six at least."

"And who are you descended from?"

"The Peverell Brothers, Godric…I see. Godric's Hollow is named for a valley of some sort that Godric Gryffindor owned."

"Very good Harry. I might just claim you as family." Hermione said smirking.

"Shut up Hermione." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Of course little brother" Hermione said looking out the window. "Harry, we're here."

Their mood changed immediately to solemn. Harry slowed the car down and entered the central square of the village and parked. As they got out of the car, Harry noticed the obelisk in the center of the square and watched as it changed.

"Hermione, take a look at the obelisk." Harry said.

Hermione turned and saw the black obelisk turn into a statue of two people, a man and woman, holding a small infant. She knew immediately who they were, they were the Potters. Knowing her parents could not see it on their own, Hermione crossed over to them and touched their arms, allowing her magic to allow them to see it.

"It's much better than the one the Ministry wanted to erect here" Said a voice from behind Harry. Harry turned and saw Sirius with an older man in a nice business suit.

"James, this is Dustin Summers, the Village Administrator. Dustin, this is James Black." Sirius said to the man.

"You may call him James, but I know who he really is. Mr. Black, while you are here, you are safe, you have my word. Please remove the glamours and let me see the son of two of the nicest people I ever met." Dustin said.

Sirius nodded so Harry relaxed and changed into his natural state. "That's better." Dustin said.

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

"It is part of the enchantment on the Hollow. You see, Godric Gryffindor, his wife, and their friend Rowena Ravenclaw enchanted this land to serve as a safe haven for all life. We live here arm in arm with our magical counterparts."

"You're a Mundane?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yes I am. As the Village Administrator, I carry a pendant that allows me to interact with magic and see it. I knew who you were when you first crossed the village boundaries. Doctor and Doctor Granger, if you would please take these and place them around your necks, you will be able to see the magic around you." Dustin said as he handed them two necklaces.

"Sirius, what are you doing here? I thought you were in London at Gringotts for the day?" Harry asked.

"Business was finished early. Besides, I needed to be with you two when you saw Janice and I thought you might like to see your family's graves too."

"Sirius, the cemetery is clear, as per your request. No one will bother you." Dustin said to Sirius. "Mr. Potter, is you have time, I would like to meet with you after you see your family."

"Of course" Harry said. "Ok Sirius, which way?"

"This way" Sirius said as he escorted his daughter towards the cemetery.

Once inside the cemetery, Sirius led the group to the oldest section in the back. They reached a mausoleum which had the Gryffindor Family Crest on the doors and stopped.

"Harry, this is the family burial plot. The doors are sealed and will only open for you." Sirius said to his godson.

Harry walked up to the doors and saw the magic embedded in them and the mausoleum itself. He placed his hand on the door and felt his magic and the magic around him respond and then saw the doors open. Walking into the mausoleum, Harry noticed that Sirius motioned for the others to follow.

The inside of the mausoleum was not what Harry expected. It was huge and looked like a beautiful cemetery with many places to sit down and spend time.

"According to the legend the Charles Potter told me when I was a kid, after Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin died, and their bodies either were stolen repeatedly or their headstones destroyed, Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor began construction of this space. The mausoleum doors are a gateway to this pocket dimension. Every Potter, Gryffindor, and Peverell has been moved here, including Antioch Peverell, Cadmus Peverell, and Ignotus Peverell. They were moved here at the request of Albus Dumbledore many years ago. Now I understand why." Sirius said.

"The Deathly Hallows." James said, getting the full story of the Hallows from Sirius a few nights earlier.

"Where is Mummy buried at?" Hermione asked.

"This way pumpkin; she's buried next to Lily & James." Sirius said. Sirius led the group to the right side of the cemetery. Moments later, Sirius stopped in front of a black marble headstone.

Here lies

Janice Rose Black

"Red Rose"

Beloved Sister, Wife, and Mother

Member, Order of the Phoenix

Born-August 11, 1960

Died-November 19th, 1981

By the Wand of a Unknown Death Eater

"Janice, it's me, Sirius. I'm sorry I haven't come by, but I've been helping Harry. Anyway, I have someone I want you to meet." Sirius grabbed Hermione's hand and brought her next to him. "Rosie, this is Hermione, our baby girl. You know, I never knew I could love anyone as much as I loved you until I held Hermione in my arms. She is smarter than you were, if possible, and has fiancée already. I had to have a talk with him, but he is perfect for her. You remember Molly and Arthur Weasley? Well, it's their youngest son Ronald. And this of course is Harry, our godson, and your sister and brother-in-law. I wish we could talk to you one more time, but some things are not meant to be."

Sirius watched as Hermione walked up to the headstone and kneeled in front of it. "Hello mummy. I never knew you were my mum until a couple of days ago. But I dreamed about you, and I love you and I miss you." Hermione said as she began to cry.

Harry watched as Sirius, James & Emma all comforted Hermione, who still crying. Knowing that they need some time alone, Harry moved away from them and moved towards a nearby headstone. It was a large black headstone with white letters chiseled in it. It was his parent's headstone.

Here lies

James Harold Potter

"Prongs"

Beloved Brother, Husband, and Father

Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter

Order of Merlin, First Class

Member, Order of the Phoenix

Born-June 11, 1960

Died-October 31, 1981

By the Wand of Lord Voldemort

While Defending his Family

Lily Marie Evans

"Tiger Lily"

Beloved Sister, Wife, and Mother

Lady of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter

Order of Merlin, First Class

Member, Order of the Phoenix

Born-August 18, 1960

Died-October 31, 1981

By the Wand of Lord Voldemort

While Defending her Son

Marauders In Life and In Death

"There Will Be An Answer…Let It Be…"

"Hello mum, dad. Sorry I haven't been here before. Sirius and Grandpa Flamel never told me about this place. Anyways, I just wanted to say that I love you, and that I want to come back and talk to you, but I have to kill Voldemort first. The problem is that there are going to be a lot of people dying before I can do that."

"_They why don't you have the innocents come to Godric's Hollow?"_ said a voice from seemingly nowhere.

"Why said that?" Harry asked, wand in hand. This caught everyone else's attention.

"I did." Said the voice, a moment later a ghost appeared in front of Harry. He was wearing medieval battle robes and carried a staff. He had long red hair and blue eyes and had a goatee. Harry could see similarities between himself and the ghost contained within the face and general body build.

"You have to either Godric Gryffindor, or one of my other ancestors." Harry said.

"I see that Rowena's family finally joined my family at some point. I am indeed Godric Gryffindor, founder of Gryffindor House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry and also of Godric's Hollow." Godric Gryffindor said as he settled himself down on a nearby bench.

"How is this possible?" Harry asked.

"When Helga & I built this space, we infused part of ourselves in it. So that in times of great need, we could commune with our descendants. I heard you speaking about needing a safe place for the victims of your war to go, and my suggestion is here in the Hollow."

"But why here and nowhere else?" Harry asked.

"Because of the enchantments around the village" At Harry's blank look Godric explained. "My father, brother, sister and I placed very power enchantments around what became Godric's Hollow in order to have a safe place for all of god's creatures to come and live together in peace." 

"Then why did Voldemort get into the village and kill my parents?" Harry asked.

"When was this?"

"October 31st, 1981." Sirius said, he, Emma, James, and Hermione had come to see the ghost.

"What you call Halloween is when the realms of the living and dead are closest. It is also when the magics of the world are in the most flux. If a Dark Wizard were powerful enough, and if the enchantments were not renewed properly, it would be possible for them to enter the village and carry out vile acts. But they would be repelled after a certain amount of time." Godric explained.

"Harry, this might be why Voldemort fled after hitting you with the Killing Curse." Sirius said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HIT WITH THE KILLING CURSE!" Godric screamed.

"Voldemort murdered my mum and dad when I was a baby in order to get to me because of a stupid prophecy." Harry explained.

"My young heir, we need to talk, but first, you need to recharge the stones that power the enchantments around the Hollow."

"What do I need to do?" Harry asked.

"Have you done a blood ritual before?"

"Many times. Though the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain believes it is Dark Magic."

"Some of it is. Harry, in the center of the village was an obelisk. Underneath that is a black onyx stone. Cut your hand and place five or six drops of blood on the stone. Your connection to me thru our blood is enough to recharge the stone and enchantments." Godric explained.

"Harry is also my heir and godson by blood adoption rite. Would my blood help?" Sirius asked.

"Yes it would. Someone obviously has powered the stone, but it was not enough. If Harry here tried to repower the stone, it might kill him."

"I have a bond with my betrothed and am the Lord of Hogwarts, will that help?" Harry asked.

"Yes. And I can also see the Heir Apparent Ring of the House of Flamel and Peverell, so you might be alright. I would suggest someone with another connection to you as well use their blood."

"I'll do it. I am your god-sister and I am bonded to Ron so I can tap into the Weasley Family Magic too." Hermione said.

"You are Janice Black's little girl aren't you?" Godric asked.

"I am."

"Then know your mother sends her love. Once the stone is repowered, she and others will be able to crossover for a small amount of time." Godric said.

"Go, hurry. I can feel the drain of my being here on the stone. If it cracks, then all is lost." And with that, Godric was gone.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and ran out of the mausoleum and the cemetery. Once they were clear, Harry flamed them to the center of town and opened the obelisk. Harry pulled out a knife and quickly sliced his hand and let his blood drip onto the stone. Hermione did the same a moment later. The two teenagers watched as the onyx stone began to glow and grow in size as Sirius and the Grangers reached them. The three adults wasted no time in giving their blood freely as well.

The stone continued to glow long after the group stopped dripping blood onto it, but they could the magic being pulled out of them. Harry centered himself and began to call on reserves of magic from wherever he could.

In Scotland, Albus & Nicholas felt Harry calling for more magic. Using their own magics, they quickly saw what he was doing. "Grab Minerva and Perenelle; I shall get Ronald and Ginevra and meet you in Godric's Hollow. I hope our two phoenixes are well enough for what must be done. Nicholas ordered.

Albus nodded and disappeared with a pop just as Nicholas did. Three minutes later, they appeared in the main square of Godric's Hollow with their companions and two other creatures. Dobby and Winky, Harry and Ginny's house elves came to give their magic to the stone as well. Soon the entire group had freely given blood and watched as the enchantments around the Hollow continued to grow and soon everyone could see the magic protecting Godric's Hollow. Harry was almost unconscious at this point but called upon one other source of magic, to make sure the Hollow was protected, he called upon the Magic of the Deathly Hallows. Though they were gone from the realm, their magic remained. Death, like he did when he was summoned in the chamber, stepped thru a tear in the world and seeing what was going on, added his own magic to the stone, making sure no one could step into the Hollow thru his realm or that of the Shadows if they meant harm.

Once done, the stone stopped glowing, Harry knew it was recharged. He released the hold on the many different yes of magic and fell into a peaceful sleep. He was lured there by the sound of Phoenix Song.


	14. Chapter 13: The First Encounter

Chapter 13: The First Encounter

Harry awoke to find himself in a nicely decorated bedroom of red and gold. Along the wall to his right, were windows, fourteen feet high and ran the length of the wall. To the left of his bed was another wall that had a large set of double doors in it. Straight ahead of him was another wall with a door that led to the bathroom. Harry could see the sink from his bed.

Next to Harry in bed was a warm figure. Harry did not know she was there at first. The long red hair had covered her face and she was clutching a pillow. It was his fiancée Ginny. She was sound asleep it looked like and very, very cute.

Deciding to get up, Harry moved to the edge of the bed, but was stopped when he heard a voice behind him. "I swear to Merlin that if you try to get out of this bed without me, I'll not only cut you off for a month, but I'll make sure you have bat bogeys coming out of spots besides your nose."

"Yes dear." Harry said as he turned back over and cuddled with Ginny. After a few moments, Harry spoke up.

"Where are we?"

"In bed, wearing too much clothing, cuddling." Ginny responded in a sleepy voice.

"Whose house are we in?" Harry asked.

"You are in the Ancestral House of Godric Gryffindor" Said another voice in the room. Harry turned over with his wand in his hand with a spell on his lips when he saw Godric Gryffindor's Ghost.

"Lord Gryffindor, why are we here?" Harry asked.

"After you and your family repowered the control stone, the wards around Lionfire Hall recognized you as my heir not in just blood, but by magic and soul as well, and allowed you access; actually the magic within the Hollow apparated you both here. The house elves have taken care of you since."

"How long have we been asleep and where is the family?" Ginny asked.

"You have been asleep most of the day. Your family has been spending time on the grounds of the Estate or in the village." Godric said.

"Why have you never crossed over?" Harry asked, remembering a conversation Harry had with a number of spirits in America when he was younger. Nicholas and Perenelle had taken him to Disneyland for his birthday when he was seven and had gotten lost. He was found a couple of ghosts and spent the day learning about ghosts and spirits.

"Helga & I did cross over. However, because of how much of my life force I placed in the magic that I cast here, I am tied here as well." Godric said.

"Oh." Harry said.

"While you have been asleep, I have been speaking to your family about your life Harry. I understand what you must do, and I wish to help you in your battles ahead. Lionfire Hall, which is where you are now, has been sealed since my death. Only my heir in magic, soul, and blood could open it. The reason why it has been sealed is because of the treasure that is hidden within these walls."

"What treasure?" Harry asked.

"You see, I was the last of the four of us to die. Salazar died twenty years after the school was opened, Rowena died of old age, she was much older than any of us were, ten years to the day after Salazar's death, and Helga died in a tragic accident thirteen years to the day after Rowena's death. After Helga died, I retreated here to my home and let my son, his children, along with Helga's and Rowena's children run Hogwarts and anything else that was outside the walls of this home."

"I take it Slytherin's family wanted nothing to do with the school because of the issue of blood purity." Ginny said.

"No. Slytherin's family, well most of it, remained at the school for many years but that is getting ahead of the story. I also retreated from public life because of the injury I sustained in two battles I had with Slytherin after he left the school."

"So you and Salazar Slytherin did fight!" Ginny said.

"You are both impatient, you know that?" Godric asked. The two teenagers smiled. "But it was not my friend Salazar whom I fought; it was his son Salazar Slytherin II. My friend and confidant, Salazar Slytherin I, was killed when he tried to defend his wife from muggle bandits. They were traveling thru what you could call Southern France, heading for the Mediterranean Sea, when they were attacked by bandits. From what Sarah told me before she died, the bandits appeared from nowhere and demanded gold. Salazar refused and they began to fight. Sarah was shot with an arrow into her heart, she saw Salazar was outnumbered and she sent a patronus to me asking for help.

"As soon as it arrived, I grabbed Salazar II and portkeyed to Salazar. We arrived just as the bandits removed his head with an axe. I had known Salazar Slytherin for sixty years and I loved him like a brother. I lashed out in anger, using my sword and magic I tore thru them as Salazar II watched. He never once raised his weapon or used magic. If he would have, Sarah might have lived.

"Afterwards, we returned to Hogwarts, I carried Salazar, Sal II carried his mother. I knew something was wrong then. Sal wanted to get into his parent's chambers, which had been sealed by Hogwarts, and into his father's collection of notes. I thought it was just him mourning, oh how wrong I was. As per their last request, Salazar & Sarah Slytherin's bodies were cremated and their ashes spread over the castle grounds. Or at least, that is what everyone but Rowena, Helga, and I believed. In reality I banished their bodies to a hidden location and cremated two other bodies in their place."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because Salazar asked me too; he knew his son was going down the path that he could not return from. He wanted as much of his magic locked away from his son as soon as possible. Two weeks later, I learned how far Salazar II had fallen. I learned thru my contacts that the entire ambush was Salazar's idea. He wanted his family magic and power. He felt that his parents were holding back his greatness. That evening, I was out on the grounds thinking of my lost friend when Salazar II came up to me and demanded that I hand over his father's sword and his families heirlooms. I told him no, that in his will, his father left it to me, and to those who would defend Hogwarts and under no circumstances that they were to be given to his eldest son, especially if that son murdered his own father and mother.

"Salazar threw the first spell; I must admit I was not as ready for it as I should have been. We dueled from the edge of the Black Forest all the way around the Black Lake until Salazar caught me off guard once again and struck. I was thrown thru the air and when I landed I blacked out. When I awoke, some hours later, Salazar Slytherin II was gone. I made my way back to the castle where I learned of his further betrayal. He killed his younger brother Silas, who knew of his brother's betrayal, and then made his way to his father's office where he pillaged it for anything he could find. He took his father's sword from over the fireplace and disappeared into the night. He left one other brother and two sisters to fend for themselves in the castle. I was glad that I had transferred many of Salazar I and Sarah's things to their final resting place beforehand. They later married and drifted off into history."

"What did he do to you to injure you badly that you decided to retire?" Harry asked.

"Nothing much in that duel; I had landed on my back and could no longer sleep on the hard surfaces of the earth. My wife made sure that our bed was always as soft a cloud after that. No, it was years later, at Rowena's Funeral, that Salazar II and I fought once again. This time, I was ready for him.

"Salazar II and his followers attacked just as Rowena's body was lowered into her grave. The four of us had decided to be buried on the grounds of the school. There was no body for Salazar or Sarah, just their headstone. It was an intense attack, but we prevailed. Salazar II struck my leg and with a dark curse that ate it from the inside out. It would be heal, but never the same again. My son took my sword and fought him, almost killed him too. If Salazar II would have not had that damn portkey, then this all would have ended that day. I returned to the castle to heal, though I would never fight the same way I did. Days later, while I was recovering in my rooms, my son, in a moment of absolute devotion to me, pledged that our bloodline would avenge Salazar Slytherin's betrayal of not only the House of Gryffindor, but of all those who stood against the dark.

"It was then that I knew I had a very difficult decision to make; one that I do not regret, even now. I told my eldest son that I would not pass on my sword, as had been tradition in our family. I was afraid of what might happen if he wielded my weapon in battle. To be honest, I was terrified of how far my son would go to avenge me. The road to hell is paved with the best intentions of men. Christopher understood and even made the suggestion of hiding my sword within Gideon until an heir of mine would be in need of it. Well, I changed that a little, and Gideon served as the guardian of the portal that would deliver my sword to my heir when the time was right from my own hand when he felt it was needed most. I can see that my plan worked."

Godric nodded to Harry, who nodded back, knowing that is why he had the sword.

"Christopher and his sons took over fighting in my stead while Helga and I ran the school and moved Rowena's body and the headstones. We created the mausoleum here in the hollow for my family and did similar things for the Hufflepuff Family."

"Where is Lady Ravenclaw buried then?" Ginny asked.

"I do not know, her youngest daughter, the only child to outlive her mother, asked that no one know where she was buried. We placed the Fidelius Charm over her grave site. All I know is that she was buried in the British Isles and that if someone did get to body, the Lord of Hogwarts and the Headmaster would know." Godric said sadly. He was sitting in a chair close to the bed. Even as a ghost, Harry and Ginny could see that he was suffering.

"So, after many years of fighting and aging, and of burying my friends, I retired here and began to concentrate on the future. Helga and I began this before she died, but I threw myself into it afterwards. I knew that Salazar's son would never rest until I either myself, or my bloodline was extinct. In his mind, I was too blame for his father growing weak."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Salazar wanted those who did not come from magical homes to enter a special school to teach them the customs and practices of our world, including the ideas of nobility and about the government. It would be the summer before they entered Hogwarts, so that everyone would be equal when they entered."

"I like that idea. That way no one would feel stupid." Ginny said.

"We all did. The problem was who would teach them. Rowena was growing old; Helga, Salazar, and I had responsibilities outside of the school, so we planned on one of our children doing it. Salazar II thought it was bad idea. He said that magic should not be taught to the savages but should remain in control of those who are from good stock. We never brought it up in front of him again.

"But we have gotten off course again. So as I said I remained here for many years, letting my family do what was needed outside these walls. Christopher, who was by now an old man as well, came to see me every week. He told me that he built a small home on the other side of the Hollow from here and that is where he and his family would live. On one of his last visits, he said that in order to protect the family, that my great-grandson would go by another name at school and in life, that of Potter. Christopher and his son had gone without saying their surname for many years, calling themselves 'Of Gryffindor. Referring to the house they were in at Hogwarts.

"It was then I knew what I needed to do. I told my son that I had arranged for many of the family finances and businesses to be handled by the goblins of Gringotts and that the Gryffindor Family was to become a legend. He understood what I wanted to do and helped me prepare. As I lay on my death bed, I cast one last spell; I took my magic and knowledge and transferred it into my ring." Godric showed Harry and Ginny the ghostly ring on his right hand.

It was a large elegant ring with a gold band and a large red ruby set on top of it. Within the ruby, they could see a lion inside, still pacing. Around the band of the ring were different runes and writings in Gaelic.

"After that happened, I asked my eldest son to make sure I was buried in the mausoleum and to respect my wishes. I died in his arms seconds later. Christopher kept his word and carried me to my grave and laid me there. There was no large gathering, just a small one of family, which included the remaining light sided Slytherins. Lionfire Hall and my ring disappeared from view and into Myth and Legend from there. Eventually, Christopher died and so did the Gryffindor name, but not my title, which has been passed down to you, Lord Gryffindor." Godric finished.

"What about your sword. When I bonded with it, I felt it's magic merge with my own. Was that not where you placed your magic" Harry said.

"That was a gift from the goblins. It is an heirloom piece. Within it, I placed some of my magic, along with my first wand in the hilt, the same with Salazar's sword. We received the gifts after we helped defend a defenseless goblin enclave from acromantulas. The enclave had no warriors there; they were attacking an acromantula den that had been attacking them for weeks. We battled for hours before the goblin warriors returned and helped us defeat them. For thanks, they gave us the brother swords. When they were forged, we each placed five drops of our blood within them. This bonded the swords to us, and also left a part of our magic in them."

"I carry both swords in my Archangel Armor. They look different so that no one knows who I am, but I use them. I also carry them wherever I go." Harry said, summoning the two swords from nowhere. "Tom Riddle tried to extract the essence of Salazar Slytherin from his sword. I was able to steal the sword before that happened. Unfortunately the damage was done. The magic within the sword has been slowly seeping out." Harry explained.

"Once you take place my ring on your finger, you will be able to merge the two swords, restoring Salazar's sword to like new. You can then separate them if needed whenever you need to." Godric explained.

Suddenly Hermione and Ron burst into the room. It looked like they had run all the way from the center of town. "Harry, Ginny, thank Merlin you're awake. Voldemort…he's trying to get attack some hill close by." Hermione said.

Godric took notice and stood up once, his ghostly aura flaring in anger. "He has discovered where Salazar is buried! Damn this man! Harry, the enchantments around the hollow extend that far, but they are weakest there! There is not a lot of time. Come quickly, we must hurry!"

"Hermione let the others know what is going on. Ginny call Pixie and Archangel here. I'm going with Godric. Make sure you have Dobby bring Hermione and Ron's gear too. I'll meet you there." And with that Harry was running out of the door.

"What does he mean?" Hermione asked.

"We made you both battle robes. They are upgraded versions. Come on, we have work to do." Ginny said.

Harry ran down the stairs as fast he could, all the way down to the main floor and then towards another door that led to another set of stairs. This set of stairs was made of granite and seemed to go far underground. As Harry ran, torches lit up in front of him. Sensing he needed to hurry up, Harry changed seamlessly into his lion form and ran faster and faster until he was at a large stone door. Godric was standing there waiting for him.

"This is the entrance to the resting place of my father, and his father, and his father's father. You see Harry; I am descended from Roman Legionnaires who remained here after the Roman Empire left Britannia. As per their tradition, if not burned on a funeral pyre, they were buried in catacombs beneath their homes where they would remain undisturbed forever. I decided to be buried in my hollow because I knew that my descendants would need to talk to me at some time or another. That is why I did not wish to be buried here. But here is where I placed two very important things. Place your hand on the door and command it to open." Godric told Harry.

"I Harry James Potter, order you to open!" Harry told the door. A moment later it opened with a loud thud. Inside the door was a large cavern with four tunnels leading off in different directions. In the middle of the room was a pedestal with a ring on it. It was Godric's ring.

"To the right is my father's tomb, next to his is his father's and across from his is my father's father. Place the ring on your finger Harry. It will help you in your fight." Godric said.

Harry, without a lot of thought, grabbed the ring and placed it on his finger. The moment he did, he felt the magic within the ring merge with his own. A few seconds later Harry understood more about the ancient magics than even Grandpa Nic and Albus knew about in their lives. Harry turned to ghost who was smiling broadly.

"Well done Harry. But it is now time for you to go. The fourth tunnel will lead you to Salazar and Sarah's tomb. Once you pass thru the tunnel, the gateway will close, and it will be safe once again. Call upon your armor and do what you were born to do, Archangel."

Harry withdrew his two swords and then crossed them above his head. "Archangel, hear me, come to me now and let me avenge those who have fallen and protect those who cannot defend themselves!"

A ring of fire sprang up around Harry. The fire grew higher and higher, engulfing him though it did not hurt him. Soon the flames died away and Harry stood there within the Archangel Armor. As Harry turned around, he felt something magical coming his way, Harry turned and saw as armor came towards him. As soon as it touched Archangel, Harry felt it merge together. It only took a moment, but when it was done, Harry knew that Archangel was stronger than ever.

"You now carry what remains of my armor Lord Gryffindor. Carry it into battle and let it defend you." Godric said. "Now, go and teach that son-of-a-bitch that no one dares disturb the dead when they are scared of death." And with that, Godric Gryffindor disappeared.

Harry ran down the tunnel to Salazar's Tomb and his first battle with destiny.

Shortly after calling for it, Ginny put on the Pixie and showed Hermione and Ron how their robes worked before flaming them all to the fight. In the ten minutes that it had taken for Hermione to get Ginny and for them to get back, the battle had come to a stalemate. The enchantments of the Hollow were holding, and the Order of the Phoenix was using it as barrier to rest and heal. However Tom Riddle had warders trying to weaken the wards or move them, which was working while Bill Weasley and a small team of warders from the Order tried to keep it in tact.

Seeing this Ginny threw herself into the fight with gusto, throwing spells and using her sword the best she could.

'_Pixie, this is Archangel. Let them move the wards. I'm inside the tomb and ready for Tommy boy.'_ Harry said over the comm link.

'_Are you sure Archangel?'_

'_Trust me'_ Said the Second Generation Marauder.

'_Ok.'_ Ginny said. She switched comm channels to the channel the fighters were using. _'Phoenix Team, this is Pixie, Archangel says pull out and let them enter the hill.'_

'_Are you sure Pixie?'_ Ron asked.

'_Yes, we are. Now pull back and make sure you don't make it look too obvious. Just make sure they can't run and hide anywhere. Bill, can you move the wards to allow them access?'_

'_I can, but the question is should I._' Bill said thru his link in his robes.

'_As Lord Gryffindor, I ORDER YOU TO WILLIAM ARTHUR WEASLEY!'_ Harry screamed.

Understanding the order, Bill complied _'At once mi lord.'_ Bill quickly pulled the wards back. _'But I would like an explanation later.' _The Death Eaters pushed the attack as a figure in black robes and a hood appeared and opened the hill. As he walked in, the hill closed behind them.

'_Archangel to Egypt, move the wards back and get ready for a show. Pixie, grab Albus and Nic and get them to the entrance.'_ Harry ordered.

Inside the hill, Voldemort moved quickly from the entrance chamber to the antechamber. As he stepped in, Harry in his Archangel armor appeared in a burst of flames.

"Hello Tom. You know it is not nice to take things that do not belong to you." Harry said.

"Move out of the way of Lord Voldemort. I am the most powerful wizard in the world. These things are left from my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. Once I have them, no one can beat me!"

"You are not the Heir of Slytherin anymore. Remember, you tried to kill the Heir of a Noble House, magic took away that privilege from you." Harry said.

"Who are you? Tom Riddle asked.

"I am the avenging angel that is going to kick your sorry ass from here to hell and back you son-of-bitch!" Harry said.

"You shall bow to me! I am Lord Voldemort, the Greatest Wizard in the World!"

"If you say so" Harry said before he released a strong set of spells and curses wandlessly so fast that Voldemort could not do anything before the first five spells hit him, knocking him back and doing damage. By the time he raised his shield, Archangel was already on top of him with two swords drawn and swinging down. One sword was stopped by the shield, the other was not, it was enchanted to pass thru and deflect anything that was created by Parselmagic, as it was the Sword of Slytherin. It connected with Voldemort's shoulder, almost slicing it clean off. Voldemort fired a blasting hex right at Archangel, blasting him twenty feet away.

"You have my sword!" Voldemort shouted.

"No. I have the sword that Salazar Slytherin wished his brother-in-magic to keep safe from his son who turned evil. Your ancestor stole it from his father's friend and many other things from his dead parent's rooms at Hogwarts. You are nothing but a petty thief with delusions of grandeur who is descended from a long line of weak minded, weak magic, thieves!" Archangel shouted.

This pissed off Voldemort more than anything else and caused him to lose his cool and cast Fiendfyre, the most deadly fire known to exist. This of course was Harry's plan as he had already planted enough explosives inside the hill to blow the place apart.

Harry activated Archangel's shields and then wrapped his wings around him, instilling more protection. He then used his phoenix powers and summoned a dome of fire which protected him even more.

Voldemort watched as the unknown warrior shielded himself before realizing that summoning the fire was a mistake. He looked in horror as his fire cobra burnt everything it touched, including the sticks of explosive in front of him.

For the second time that evening, Voldemort could not shield himself and watched as the spells that hid the inside of the hill fell, showing all of the muggle explosives inside and that all everything he had come for was gone before the explosion threw him thru the nearest exit, which was the solid earth door he stepped thru moments before.

Everyone outside the mountain watched as they felt the explosion beneath their feet, seconds later they watched as a body was flung forcibly thru the doorway Tom Riddle had stepped thru minutes before. Behind the body came fire and debris that rained down on the assembled group. Thru the flames, Pixie, Bill, Albus, Sirius and Hermione could see someone walking towards them from the remains of the hill.

Ginny knew it was Harry. The armor looked different, but there was not a mark on it. He walked over to the prone form of Tom Riddle and placed his foot on his chest and then stabbed two swords into his shoulders. The howl of pain from the prone man made many people wince in pain. A moment later the self stylized Dark Lord was gone, along with many of his followers. Archangel turned to the assembled group of light side fighters and smiled beneath his helmet.

"Light Side 1 Dark Side 0."


	15. Chapter 14: Vacationing in New York

**Hello. I have returned. This chapter was fun to write. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Vacationing in New York

After everyone returned to Lionfire Hall, Harry assembled the Order Members who were in the fight along with the upper leadership of the Order.

"Ok, so that I do not blow a hole in my ancestor's home, here are the ground rules for this 'debriefing'. First, I will explain to you what happened from my point of view. Second, I will tell you what I did to Tom Riddle. Third, in exchange for this information, I want information from you regarding where they Death Eaters are and what Tom Riddle is doing after I kicked his ass. Agreed?" Harry asked the assembled group of people.

"I speak for the entire Order of the Phoenix when I say that we agree." Albus said.

"Thanks Albus, but you are on my side. I am looking towards those who called me and my Grandfather Dark Lords." Harry looked towards a few people who as far as he was concerned had no business being in the Order. They were not fighters, they were just there.

Steven Jones, one of those who called Harry a future Dark Lord rose "My opinion has not changed. You are a Dark Lord in training. I will not have you dictate terms to this organization or to the great Albus Dumbledore."

"Very well Mr. Jones, then please leave my home and never speak to me again. As for those of you who agree with him, then leave now as well please." Harry then turned and left the room along with Ginny, Hermione, and Ron.

"Steven, I am sorry, but as this is Harry's home, it is his choice as to whom he allows into his home. Thank you for coming, I will contact you soon." Albus said.

"You're going to let a Dark Lord in training order you around Albus? Have you lost what remains of your mind?" Steven yelled at the Headmaster beginning to stand.

A half of a moment later, a burst of flames startled Steven Jones as Harry appeared and placed a sword at his neck. Steven did not notice that Ginny appeared too until his felt the tip of her sword at a part of his anatomy.

"My family has taught me never to strike in anger, but you are really pissing me off. I do not care if you think I am a Dark Lord, but no one, and I mean no one, should ever speak to Albus Dumbledore that way. He is the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. On top of that, he is your elder and your better and you will treat him that way." Harry sneered so well it made Snape shudder on the other side of the room.

"And to prove that I am not a Dark Lord, here are some memories of mine." Harry said before he forced thousands of memories into the other man's head. After mere seconds, Harry released the man and moved to the head of the table, Ginny following.

"I never knew…I never knew…" Steven kept saying over and over again.

"I am sorry Mr. Jones for doing that, but sometimes one must take the bull by the horns and just do it." Harry said to the man before turning to the group at large. "No one should go out the door behind me; the room is not safe at the moment. I somewhat lost control of my magic when I was angry."

"That is an understatement Harry. Between you and Ginny the room is almost gone." Ron said.

"Yes, well, let's get started then, shall we?" Harry asked the group. "After recharging the Control Stone in the center of the Village, Ginny and I woke up here where Godric Gryffindor came to Ginny and I and told us the truth about Slytherin. The one who hated muggles was his rotten son."

"Why are the history books so wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Because history is written by the victor; and many of the records from that time period were lost. The good news is that there are copies from the founder's time here in the library." Harry explained.

"But let us get back to what happened today though. As Godric finished explaining what happened all those years ago, Hermione and Ron came in saying that Tom Riddle was attacking a hill nearby. Come to find out, the hill is where Salazar and Sarah Slytherin were buried by Godric. I sent Ginny, Hermione, and Ron to get to their gear and help and I followed Godric into an old tomb underneath the mansion where I found his ring, which he infused with his magic and all he knew before he died. I immediately placed the ring on my finger and merged his magic and knowledge with my own, which knocked the wind out me.

"Once that was done, I summoned Archangel and headed thru a secret entrance from the tomb I was in into Slytherin's Tomb where I was waited for the Dark Idiot. During the time I was waiting Tom to enter, I placed a lot of muggle explosives: C-4, dynamite, and the like around the tomb and waited. Once he was inside, I attacked hard and fast."

"I assume that Slytherin's Tomb is destroyed." Albus said.

"Yes it is. But I was able to transport Salazar and Sarah Slytherin, and all that was within the tomb to the catacombs beneath Lionfire Hall. Godric said he would ask his brother-in-magic where he would like to be buried." Harry answered.

"Any idea where the other two founders are buried Harry?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"Helga Hufflepuff is buried in her family cemetery in a mausoleum much like the one Godric Gryffindor is buried in. Only I, Ginny, and Cedric Diggory can access it, as we are her descendants, or in Ginny's case bonded to one. Rowena Ravenclaw's burial site is lost to time and a Fidelius Charm. However, if her resting place is ever disturbed, the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Lord of Hogwarts would know." Harry explained.

"Thank you Harry. Please continue." Albus said.

"I cast several spells very quickly, which took Tom off guard before I was able to strike with my blade, almost taking his shoulder off. One thing we have learned about Tom Riddle is that used a lot of Parsel Magic in creating and maintaining his body. You see the Sword of Slytherin, which I repaired, is infused with the venom of a basilisk, like Gryffindor's Sword. The difference is that Slytherin's Sword is also enchanted to negate Parselmagic. Anything cast in Parseltongue can be stopped by the blade. Spells, rituals, runes, or anything of the sort cannot be used on something that been struck with that blade. Voldemort will have to use other sources of magic to regenerate as his soul is now tainted, he will also not be able to speak Parseltongue anymore." Harry answered.

"There is no such magic!" Someone yelled.

"Yes there is, it is merely ancient and has been lost to Wizards. However the goblins know this magic. Both the Sword of Slytherin & the Sword of Gryffindor are the Achilles Heels of those who once yielded them. Salazar Slytherin and the goblins that forged the sword enchanted it so that it could stop him or one of his descendants if any of them ever fell into darkness and threatened Hogwarts and the magical world. Godric did the same thing with his sword. Any spell using fire and strength will fail when it touches the blade, this includes Fiendfyre, Incendio, and any spells that require what Godric considered too much power. The trick to use the swords like this is that the wielder has to be magically strong, physically strong, mentally awake, and morally straight" Harry explained.

"Tom got pissed and cast Fiendfyre, which I shielded myself from thanks to Archangel's wings and my own phoenix powers and ignited the explosives which destroyed the hill and tomb and threw him thru a solid earth door. When I exited the tomb and stood over him, I poured some of my Phoenix Magic into him, causing him a lot of pain because he does not understand love. If his horcruxes were destroyed, I could have ended it right then and there. But that was not in the cards." Harry finished.

"Lord Potter, what you did to him hurt the Dark Lord more than anything else I have ever seen. You are now in very unique company. You are one of the very few people who have ever wounded the Dark Lord and has lived to tell the tale." Snape said.

"Thank you. What happened when he arrived back at his base of operations?" Harry asked.

"I assume it was you who destroyed Riddle Manor?"

Harry nodded.

"Excellent work on that. I never knew dragon dung could be used as an explosive before, though it does make sense; dragons have a lethal combination of materials in their bodies…" Snape said more to himself than anyone else, thinking about the possibilities of dragon dung in offensive potions.

"Professor, hate to stop you thought process on what I am sure is groundbreaking regarding dragon shit, but can we get back to matter at hand please?" Harry said.

"Of course, my apologies Lord Potter" Snape said, realizing that he had gotten off on a tangent like Dumbledore did. "The Dark Lord has moved to under Malfoy Manor. There are catacombs deep underneath the foundations of the Manor. This is where his base of operations was for most of the first war. From what you have said, I understand now that why he is in so much pain. None of his potions seem to work anymore. He has tasked me to find out why."

"In the Restricted Section of the library at Hogwarts is a book _Myths & Legends of the Hogwarts Four: Salazar Slytherin_. It should talk about the Sword of Slytherin and Salazar Slytherin's early life before Hogwarts including where he received the gift of Parseltongue. Now it should be noted that the book is almost completely wrong. The only thing it even remotely has right is about what Slytherin's Sword does to Parselmagic." Harry said.

"Where in the Restricted Section is it? It is fairly large area." Snape said.

"Walk in and walk to the back wall and make a right, go down three shelves and on the bottom shelf there it is. It is green covered. It should drive Tom nuts for a few weeks." Harry said.

"How do you know…?"

"As the Lord of Hogwarts, I know where anything connected to the castle is." Harry said. "as to why it is wrong, that is from my knowledge from Gryffindor. He actually ghost wrote the book and made it look like Slytherin wrote it."

"Any idea on how long Tom Riddle will be down Harry?" Albus asked.

"Weeks, if not months; he'll need to find a new way for his body to survive." Harry responded. "I would assume that any other way for him to survive has been secured or destroyed?"

"Many of them yes, but we have no way to secure those from the ancient civilizations like Egypt, Greece, and others." Moody said.

"That is easy. Bill, can you ask Ragnok handle that for us?" Harry asked.

"Consider it done." Bill said.

"Then we have time to prepare while he is down." Albus said.

"Yes we do. Because of that, Gin, Hermione, Ron and I are going on vacation for a couple of weeks. I owe my god-sister a chance to see the world and Gin said she wanted to go to Disneyland for a while. And well Ron is coming too because Hermione would want him too. Any questions? Good, see you in two weeks." And with that, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all disappeared in phoenix flames.

"Where did they go?" Molly asked, loudly.

"Relax Molly. They'll be fine." Sirius said.

"How do you know?"

"Because Harry has done this before" Sirius explained. Seeing everyone's faces, he explained in more detail. "Last year, when Voldemort returned, Harry fought the snake, this was before he found Slytherin's Sword, and beat him pretty soundly. Afterwards Harry was an emotional wreck. He could not concentrate and so went on walkabout. He needs this time, with his bondmate and their siblings to decompress. I don't think anyone has realized that Pixie, Hermione, and Ron killed four Death Eaters earlier today. They need to get away. If they need anything, Harry'll call us."

The foursome flamed from Lionfire Hall to Black Castle. When they arrived, Harry & Ginny quickly removed their armor and banished it to where it would be stored while they were gone.

"Ok, here is the deal, all four of us are really well known, so we are traveling as our alter egos. From now until we get back, I am James Black, Gin is Molly Windham, Hermione, I have taken the liberty of preparing for you Jane Gray, James Black's cousin and Roland York's Fiancé. Ron, you're of course Roland York."

"But Harry, aren't we all going to stand out by our appearances?" Hermione asked.

"Gin, would you show them Molly please?" Harry asked. Gin nodded and activated her bracelet.

"Merlin's beard!" Ron exclaimed.

"It is a goblin charm that will fool everyone and everything thing we come across. We need to get you two set up with bracelets as well. For that we need to go to Gringotts, and then Harrods to get you some clothes. So come on, let's go." Harry said as he lead them the fireplace.

An hour later James, Molly, Jane, and Roland were on their way to Harrods in Mundane London; each person had a Gringotts Vault and a Gringotts/Barclays Credit Card in their names. These were linked, thru the Black Family Portfolio, to their other identities. Roland was an inch taller than James with brown hair, hazel eyes, broad muscular shoulders, and no freckles. Jane was Molly height with straight black hair and cut into a bob cut with blue eyes and a well toned figure.

As they entered Harrods, James called one of the salesmen over to them. "Please inform Julien that Mr. James Black and Miss Windham have arrived and are in need of service along with two others. Go, be gone now." With a dismissive wave of his hand, he dismissed the salesman.

"James, that was rude!" Jane called to him.

"It was. As James Black, I have to be different. Don't worry, I'll make it up to him when we are done, I promise."

Julien and the salesman approached the group a moment later. "Mr. Black it is so good to see you; and you too Miss Windham. What can Harrods do for you today?"

"My dear cousin Jane and her fiancée have lost their luggage thanks to their airline. They need new clothes and Molly and I need a few things since we are traveling at the last minute and did not pack anything."

"Of course sir; we'll get you four taken care of right away. Do you wish for this to be billed as normal?"

"Of course and please, what is your salesman's name? I was rather rude to him earlier and I must apologize to him. I was dealing with the airline right before we arrived and I might have taken my anger out on him a little." James explained as Jane and Roland were taken away to get fitted.

"Reyes, Stuart Reyes Mr. Black. He is one of my best new salesmen." Julien said as he began to measure James.

"Thank you. Please make sure he gets the good commission rate for today and I want to speak to him before we are done today."

Six hours, and two telephone calls from Sirius and Nicholas later, the foursome was finished shopping and heading to London-Heathrow Airport in one of Harrods' Limousines. At the request of James, everyone was wearing business suits, including the ladies. Their luggage, all beautiful leather, was in the trunk.

"Alexander, I don't care. I pay a lot of money for that plane to be ready to go whenever I want it. Now I am fifteen minutes away and I want to go to New York NOW! So get it ready or else I will take my business somewhere else." James said into his phone before snapping it shut. "James Black pays this idiot 10,000 pounds a month to maintain and have one of his jets ready to fly a moment's notice. And he can't seem to do the job! I swear I need to have a chat my people again." James muttered.

"James, where are we going?" Roland asked.

"To New York for a few days before we go to California; I want you guys to meet a few friends of mine. Plus we need to party hard and enjoy life." James said.

"Works for me" Roland said.

"Can we spend some time in the libraries and museums in New York Ha—I mean James?" Jane asked.

"Yes, as well as the museum in Salem. Now, when we get to the airport, stay with Molly and I and whatever you do, do not get lost." James said.

Roland and Jane did as they were told and soon the foursome was boarding a Gulfstream IV aircraft owned by BPG Investments. "Sorry about Alexander Mr. Black, we've been trying to get him to listen for days about keeping this aircraft prepped and ready. We finally did it ourselves." Bruce Campbell, the pilot for the aircraft said as he stowed the luggage.

"Then you and your co-pilot are going to get very nice bonuses." James said.

"It was all of your pilots based here in England sir. We all apparated here to make sure your craft was ready sir." Bruce said.

"Then everyone gets a bonus. Bruce when we are in New York, I want you to make arrangements to have whoever you believe is the best person to handle all of the servicing and preparing for my aircraft. I am done with Alexander and his idiotic people."

"Yes sir." Bruce said before heading to the cockpit.

"Relax, all of my pilots are either squibs, or wizards, many of them are muggleborns who could not find work in the wizarding world. We can speak as witches and wizards here." James said.

"This is a nice Gulfstream James. Is this yours?" Jane asked.

"It is owned by BPG Investments, which stands for Black Potter Gryffindor. Sirius and I own the investment company. I own seventy five percent while Sirius owns only 25 percent. He also has other businesses that he invested the rest of the Black Portfolio into as do I. BPG makes it easier for an international businessman to work and own things around the globe."

Six hours later, the aircraft landed at John F. Kennedy International Airport in New York. After passing thru customs, James led the foursome to a waiting limo and straight to Mid-town Manhattan to one of the buildings he owned. Once settled in his penthouse, the group changed and made their way thru every tourist trap in the city over the next four days both mundane and magical alike.

They visited the Statue of Liberty, Wall Street, the New York Stock Exchange, Madison Square Garden, Central Park, the Battery, Magic Lane, and ate every chance they got. They also saw many Broadway shows including Phantom of the Opera, which was aided with real magic to make the Phantom disappear at the end, CATS, Beauty & the Beast, Wicked, and many others.

Their last night in New York, James introduced the group to his friend Goliath and his clan of Gargoyles. Goliath's clan came from Scotland when the castle they defended was bought and moved, one stone at a time. Due to a spell, they have been in stone state since medieval times. They now lived in one of New York's tallest clock towers, which was owned by James.

As the quartet made their way up the elevator, James turned to the others. "Drop your glamours. Gargoyles can sense magic and I made them a promise that I would always be truthful with them. They understand why I have James Black, but ask that within their home, I be Harry Potter."

The last part of the trip was through another elevator that took a special key, key code, and magical aura scan. Once the elevator, which Ron/Roland still did not understand, reached the top floor, they exited and made their way into the Gargoyle Clan's residence.

"Goliath, Lex, Broadway, Brooklyn, Hudson, girls, Bronx, it's me…Harry!" Harry yelled as he opened the door. A second late, Harry was on his back as a huge dog like gargoyle was on top of him. "Bronx, will you get off of me you heavy oaf." Harry yelled.

"Bronx, come here." A strong low voice said the shadows in thick Scottish Brogue as an elderly looking Gargoyle appeared. He had an almost tan skin tone and carried a battle axe in one hand. "Harry Potter, it is good to see you once again."

"You too Hudson; may I introduce my mate, Ginevra Molly Weasley of the Noble House of Weasley, my god-sister Hermione Jane Black of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, and her mate Ronald Bilius Weasley of the Noble House of Weasley and elder brother to Ginevra. Guys, this is Hudson, named for the river that flows through New York. He was clan leader at one time before stepping aside for Goliath. He now serves as advisor and mentor."

"If you have been alive for thousands of years, then why are named after the Hudson River here?" Hermione asked.

"Ah lass, the answer to that is simple, with the exception of Goliath, who was named by Princess Katharine, we normally did not have names. I took the name Hudson because of the river." Hudson explained.

"How are things Hudson?" Harry asked.

"Very well; Xanatos has kept his word and is aiding us with technology to help monitor the city. Xanatos himself is actually planning on going out on patrol with us next week in one of his creations."

"Good. Because if he as much thinks about reneging on his word I'll break him and Fox will let me. How about the others, where is everyone at?"

"This way laddie, everyone is up in the training room." Hudson escorted them up two flights of stairs and into the clock tower itself where there was a large training area set up. Everyone spotted Harry and came over to say hello and meet the new people.

"Ok, I'll handle the introduction alright? First is this reprobate in blue. His name is Brooklyn, named after the New York Borough, and is the Clan's Second in Command. We did not get along very well for the longest time. Evidently I had a chip on my shoulder and Brooklyn was a little stuck up for my tastes."

"Yeah it wasn't until Harry here set me up with Angela and then bought the clock tower and sealed the top ten floors so that we could have a place to live that I gave Harry a chance. Now we're closer than ever." Brooklyn said.

"Next to him is not a moving wall, but rather Broadway. He's one of the younger gargoyles of the clan and loves to eat anything and I mean anything. He's named after the street here in the city. He may look slow, but he is fast and deadly in a fight and cheats at cards, though I can't figure out how yet." Harry said.

"I do not cheat, I am just better than you. And for the record, I will not eat dog, anymore; too many bad images." Broadway said.

"Next here is Lexington, the youngest of the clan and the resident technical genius. He is working with a number of my companies on computer programs and also how to make magic and mundane technology work better. He helped write the software that lets Archangel and Pixie work around magic. He is named after the avenue in New York."

"By the way Harry, I need to see Archangel, and Pixie, because I think I finally got the problem with the wing shields fixed. They should deploy properly when I am done." Lexington said.

"Let me finish the introductions first, ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah of course."

"Good, next to him is Goliath, the leader of Manhattan Clan and my dear friend. In fact it is Goliath's wings that Archangel's are based on. Goliath likes ball room dancing and baseball and enjoys brooding." Harry finished.

"No wonder you two get along so well." Ginny said as the female gargoyle next to Goliath laughed. "Thanks dear. The next Gargoyle is Demona. She is Goliath's mate and a royal pain in the ass when she is pissed off."

"Watch it Potter, or else I will have to hurt you again." Demona said with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Easy woman; damn Goliath, can't she take she take pill or something and relax? Anyway Demona had been estranged from the clan for years and became a little nuts until she was welcomed back." Harry explained.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"We are communal species. We require the presence of others in order to maintain our sanity. Even while we stone sleep we can telepathically communicate with each other. I spent a thousand years alone and it almost killed me, and my clan." Demona said. "I was separated from the clan when the spell was cast that caused them stone sleep for almost a thousand year."

"Well, what has helped her more than anything was learning that her daughter survived the attack on Castle Wyvern. That leads me to the last member of the Clan; unless someone has come since I was last here, Angela. As I said, Angela is Demona's and Goliath's daughter. She was born on Avalon along with the remaining eggs from Castle Wyvern, the Clan's Scotland home, shortly after they were taken there to be cared for and protected."

"Father and Harry here came to Avalon with the Guardian in order to forge the wings for Archangel. While there, the Weird Sisters and their allies attacked the island. If not for Harry and his family, then we might all have died." Angela said.

"We didn't do much; it was more luck than anything." Harry mumbled.

"Typical Harry. Anyway, after coming to New York with father, and bringing mother home to the clan, I have settled in and have learned to master projectile weapons including bows. Oh and Brooklyn and I are now mated, much to dismay of father." Angela added with a smile.

"I am too young to be a grandparent." Goliath explained.

"Nonsense my love, if I am ready to be a grandmother, then you can be a grandfather." Demona said kissing her mate. "Harry, will you introduce us to your friends?"

"Of course Demona, my apologies, this is my mate, Ginevra Molly Weasley of the Noble House of Weasley."

"Please call me Ginny." Ginny said, taking Demona's hand, and shaking it before moving to Angela's and then everyone else's.

"Very well Ginny." Demona said.

"Next is her brother, Ronald Bilius Weasley of the Noble House of Weasley, and his mate and my god-sister Hermione Jane Black of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black." Harry said. As Ron and Hermione introduced, they shook everyone's hand.

"What is this god-sister?" Hudson asked.

"Well…you know Sirius is my godfather. If anything happens to someone's parents, the godparents assume responsibility for the child. Well Hermione is Sirius' daughter." Harry explained.

"So the four of you have come together to form a new clan then." Broadway asked.

"Yes in a way. More like making stronger connections between existing clans." Ron said.

"I see. Well, I believe Lexington wants to play with Archangel and Pixie, so while he is doing that, why don't we prepare Ron and Hermione for tonight's activities?" Angela asked.

Before everyone broke up, Harry felt something nudge his leg. He looked down and saw Bronx. "I completely forgot buddy. Guys, this big piece of rock is Bronx, named for the borough. He is a gargoyle dog. He's extremely strong, and brave to a fault. He spends most of his time either sleeping or with Hudson. He patrols that clock tower when the others are away and has no problems with stopping trespassers." Harry said.

"And he seems to like Harry quite a lot." Hudson said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Where is Elisa Maza?" Harry asked.

"She is out to dinner with Matt Bluestone. He is preparing to propose to her soon." Lexington said, already working on Archangel and Pixie, which Harry and Ginny summoned from England while everyone was laughing at Bronx.

"Good. She was the best choice for my security team here in New York. Her reports are always detailed." Harry said.

An hour later, the Manhattan Clan and the human quartet were ready to go flying. Hermione and Ron had been given wings, much like Brooklyn and Angela's. Harry explained that eventually they would be given armor like Archangel and Pixie's and would get wings. As the group took off, Harry took the time to enjoy flying. It was one of the best things in the world to him. It was here that he could clear his head and think about his life.

Though he promised not to worry about England, he still thought about how everyone was there. Knowing he had to get off this tangent, Archangel flew over Goliath and tackled him midair "Tag! You're it!" The resulting game of tag gave Harry the excuse not to think about anything else but having fun for the rest of the night.

As the group landed back at the clock tower, Archangel's internal clock showed sun up was minutes away. "Lex, the wings are even better, thanks. I'll get you uplinked once everything is setup in England."

"No problem."

"Harry, did you find any more of our kind?" Hudson asked.

"Not in England or Scotland. The gargoyles at Hogwarts are real stone. I checked them thoroughly. I'm sorry guys; you're it except for those you have already discovered." Harry said. "We also checked out the site where Castle Wyvern was once located, there is nothing left."

"Very well" Goliath said. "Dawn approaches, we must go. Harry, Ginny, take care of each other; Hermione, Ronald, take care of these two and yourselves" Goliath said before he and the others made their way out to the landing where they posed and turned to stone.

"Come on guys, our plane leaves in two hours." Harry said as he headed for the elevator.

"What about our stuff?" Ron asked.

"Our stuff at the hotel is already packed. As for our armor and your robes, well…" Harry snapped his figures and they were gone in a flash of flames. "I got it taken care of."


	16. Chapter 15: Vacationing in California

**Like it, don't like it, it doesn't matter to me. I write for fun and for my own amusement. I do not known Harry Potter, Marvel, Disney, Gargoyles, or anything else in this stories. Have fun and enjoy.**

**Phantom1s**

Chapter 15: Vacationing in California

The quartet left New York that morning and headed to the West Coast. For this trip, Harry, as James, booked them in business class on one of the major airlines. Arriving at LAX early in the morning, thanks to the time difference between New York and Los Angeles, Roland summed up everyone's views on traveling on a major airline as they left the plane "I'd rather be on your jet James. At least there I can move around and know what I am eating."

Leaving the terminal, James noticed one of his limos was waiting for the group. After getting inside, the driver, Cecil, informed James that his father was on line one.

Placing the privacy glass up, and then having Ginny cast some wandless privacy charms, James reached for the phone and turned it on speaker.

"Hello pops, this is James." James said.

"_James, this is Orion, are you and your friends in a secure place that you can talk?" _

"Privacy glass is up and Molly cast a lot of privacy spells." James said, getting worried.

"_That'll have to do. Harry, we have a small problem here in England." _Sirius said.

"What?"

"_We had a breakout from Azkaban. Many of the Death Eaters who had not been tried and sentenced to the veil escaped. After an investigation, we learned that they were helped by a few rogue goblins." _

"Not good. Not good at all. How did Mackrack take it?" Ginny said.

"_He is well beyond pissed. Harry, James Black, Molly Windham, Jane Gray, & Roland York's information was breeched. These guys know you are connected to Harry Potter, and are considered high value targets."_

"It could be worse. They could know that I really am Harry Potter." Harry said.

"_The reason for that is that you and I are the secret keepers for those files Harry. These rogue goblins looked through everything." _Sirius said.

"What's the plan?" Ron asked.

"_Harry, this is Albus" _The voice on the on the phone changed.

"Hello Albus how is everything at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"_Very well thank you. Harry, I think you should come home to England. I can send Fawkes or Nicholas can send Pymander in moments."_

"Thanks Albus, but we're staying. I need to meet with a few of my contacts and we're pretty well protected where we're going. However, if there is a problem, I'll call for the Calvary." Harry said.

"_As I thought; very well Harry. We will see you in a week." _Albus said.

"_Harry, I want you guys to be very careful. And remember of anything goes wrong, get out of dodge quick."_ Sirius said. _"Now where is my daughter?"_

"I'm here Daddy." Hermione said.

"_Have you had fun?"_

"Oh yes, New York was so much fun. I want to go at Christmas and see the tree at Rockefeller Plaza and of course Magic Way was great and Ron really liked eating pizza and—"

"_Sweetheart, I understand. Now take a breath." _Hermione did as she was told. _"OK. I want you to be careful in California and tell Bashful hello for me alright?"_

"I will daddy. I love you."

"_I love you too. Ron, Ginny, I love you guys as well. Have fun, but remember what Mad-Eye says—"_

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" The quartet said.

"_Good thing you remembered. I'll see you in a week."_ And with that Sirius hung up the phone.

Harry turned to the others and smiled. "Well time for you to meet three of the best people to know." James turned to the intercom to the driver "Cecil, how long until we reach the Stark Estate?"

"_About five minutes to the gate sir and fifteen to the house. Miss Potts has already cleared our entry with the guards."_

"Thank you Cecil."

Ten minutes later, the limo pulled up in front a beautiful modern looking mansion. James got out and escorted Molly, while Roland copied James with Jane. James walked up to the front which opened on it's own. _"Welcome back Mr. Black, Miss Windham."_

"Hello Jarvis." Molly said. "Where are Tony & Pepper?"

"_Miss Potts is at Stark Industries in a meeting and Mr. Stark is down in his workshop. Shall I inform him you have arrived?"_

"Yes please. I assume Pepper has prepared rooms for us?" James asked.

"_Yes Miss Windham. You and Mr. Black will be staying in your usual room while Miss Black and Mr. York will be in the room across from you." _Jarvis said.

"Thank you. We're going to go shower and clean up, if you can let Tony know please." James said.

"_I already have. He also asked that you go about as yourselves while in his home. He knows who you are and he said that you are safe here."_

"We will and we'll do proper introductions when we get back." James said as he headed up the stairs with the others.

An hour later, four teenagers came down the stairs dressed in jeans, t-shirts, and other relaxed mundane clothing. Sitting in the living room were three people, one woman and two men. The woman was about 5'8" with red head and green eyes, like Harry's. She was dressed in a business suit, but was missing the heels and the jacket. Next to her was a man in early to mid thirties, with brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a neatly trimmed goatee and had a well honed body and very well tanned. He also had a blue light coming from his chest. The last person was a black man dressed in a military dress uniform. He had discarded his tie and jacket, but he was still in uniform.

"Hey guys." Harry said to the threesome. "I guess I should do some introductions."

"That might be a good idea Potter." The man with the light in his chest said.

"Ok, well first let me introduce my friends here. This as you know is my fiancé Ginny, and next to her is my god-sister Hermione Jane Black. She is Sirius' daughter. She has lived with her aunt and uncle since her mom died and goes by the alias Jane Gray. Next to her is her fiancé Ronald Bilius Weasley. He is Ginny's brother and one hell of a tactician. He goes by the alias Roland York.

"Ok, now the man in the uniform is Air Force Colonel James Rhodes, we call him Rhodey. Rhodey here is the Air Force's liaison to Stark Industries and is Tony's best male friend. He also goes by another name: War Machine."

"Why War Machine?" Ron asked.

"Because he has a battle suit, much like Archangel and Pixie, though it has no magic." Harry explained.

"Before we get further into that, let me introduce Miss Virginia Potts. We call her Pepper and she is Executive Vice-President of Integrated Systems for Stark Industries and is Tony's girlfriend." Harry said.

"Fiancée Harry. He proposed last week." Pepper said, showing off her engagement ring.

"Congrats Pepper. And last but not least we have Mr. Anthony Stark, whom we call Tony. Tony is the Chairman of the Board and Chief Executive Officer of Stark Industries and is also Iron Man."

"Wait! You're Iron Man and Colonel Rhodes is War Machine! Oh My God! They're heroes! Harry I didn't know you were friend with heroes?" Hermione screamed.

"First, you can call my Rhodey, as Harry's god-sister, you have that right, and second, yes we are the duo of armored good guys." Rhodey said.

"Ok. Thank you Rhodey." Hermione said, somewhat in awe.

"Listen, Harry here said he wanted you all to see the suits and to have some fun. So let's get some work done, and then we can have some fun, alright?" Tony said taking charge.

"Oh I forgot the guy's the voice you heard earlier, that is Jarvis. He is a computer based intelligence that runs the house and Tony's and Pepper's lives. And probably Rhodey's too now." Harry said.

"You're right. Now come on down to the workshop and I'll give you the tour."

Two hours later, the quartet had finished the tour and was down on Tony's private beach. The girls, Pepper included, had changed into two piece bikinis while Harry and Ron were in regular swim shorts. Harry and Ginny were trying to get Ron and Hermione to up onto the boogie boards in the waves. Rhodey had to excuse himself and return to work. Tony said he would join them in a little bit; he needed to do a quick conference call and then would pull out his speed boat.

"There you go Ron, now get up on your knees…almost there…yes Ron, now don't lose the wave…ouch!" Harry yelled as Ron lost the wave and face planted into the surf.

"It's harder than it looks." Ron said, getting up and moving to Harry, who was in the water sitting on his surf board.

"I know. Try it again, and this time don't panic! I'm going to try and catch a set!" Harry said as he turned and paddled out further to catch his wave.

"Come on Hermione, let's let the boys be boys and we can catch some much needed sun on the beach." Ginny said as she helped Hermione up from wiping out, again.

"Sounds fine by me; I hate that there is something I am not good at." Hermione said.

"You've never been the best one at physical activities, we all know it. You're more of a researcher." Ginny said as they landed next to Pepper, who was tanning.

"I know, but Ron is so physical and then Harry and you, I feel like I should be out there on the front lines, not stuck in the basement researching and being safe. I feel like I am letting everyone down. And let's not forget that daddy will be right next to Harry and Ron. That is why I want to get better fighting. I plan to be there to make sure they are all ok, including you." Hermione said.

"Hermione, may I say something?" Pepper asked.

"Of course Miss–I mean Pepper."

"Relax child. First, Harry will not let you fight unless you are ready. And from what Harry asked Tony to build, I would say that you are ready to fight. You don't have the balance of Ginny or Harry on a board, but that is fine. They're both nuts as far as I'm concerned. One of things that Rhodey taught me a long time ago is that there are many different pieces to make a team. There is a leader, which your case is Harry, there is the assassin—"

"Which is me." Ginny said.

"There is the fighter, which is Ron, and then there is the medic and moral center. You're that Hermione. You are the person who reminds the others why you fight and why you fight the way that you do. I am like you in the respect. My problem, which you do not have, is that you can fight too and you are getting better at it. Never sell yourself short. You are also the brain of the group. From what Harry has told me, you are a natural spell caster correct?" Pepper finished.

"Yes. How do you know?"

"Because the Potts family is descended from the Potter Family; I'm the first magic user in the Potts line three hundred years or so. According to family history, my many time great grandfather came to America to start a new life because he was a squib. His family told him they did not care what he was, but he told them that he wanted to do something on his own, without anyone having to help him. So he began the Potts Family with a small endowment from the Potter Family. We have all learned about magic, but none have been magical, until me, as I said. I did meet Harry's father once when I was little when he and his parents came to visit the family and look over some business at the time."

"Oh. Where did you go to school?" Hermione asked. She noticed that Ginny seemed to already know all this already.

"Salem Academy of Sorcery, one of the only magical schools in the world that also gives you a mundane education as well. Their mundane counterpart is Harvard University. I have college degrees in sociology. I also am working on another degree in applied physics at Cal Tech so that UI can understand a lot of the technology created."

"Impressive." Hermione said. She thought back to what Pepper said earlier. "You think I am the moral center of our group?"

"Hell yes. Even before Harry knew you personally, he always asked, what would Hermione do? Ron and I do it all the time." Ginny said. "You do need to learn more healing charms though."

"And you still need to train: Physical fitness, every morning. Join me and Ginny in the mornings while you're here. I know Ron will join Harry and Tony because someone said something about how you like it when Ron is all hot and sweaty." Pepper said giggling at Ginny.

Tony made it out to the beach finally, just as Harry got Ron up on his own surf board. After having him master the boogie board, the surf board was surprisingly easy to master. Tony immediately went out into the water and joined the boys in a game of surf tag that lasted the rest of the morning.

"You know, it is nice to see Harry act like a teenager." Hermione said.

"I know what you mean. He is so serious it is scary sometimes." Ginny added.

"He and Tony are like that. Before the accident, Tony was never serious, but after the accident, the kidnapping, being deceived by someone he thought of as a surrogate father, and then battling his own device killing him, he grew up. He had too. He had never grown up, being a genius he was thrust into the adult world and never got a childhood, especially the teenage years where you are at right now. So he decided to experience them, but as an adult and with all the trouble that comes with it.

"When Tony decided to grow up, and this was after the problems in New York with Hammer Industries, I think it was his way of saying to himself 'Ok. It is time to become the man that I know I can be.' In Harry, I think he sees a lot of himself at that age in him. That is why he wants to make sure Harry has fun, but can also defend himself when needed."

"Pepper, is the benefit auction still tonight?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Oh my god yes it is. We have to go! You both need dresses and we need our hair done, and makeup." Pepper said, jumping up suddenly. "TONY!" Pepper yelled.

"Relax Pepper. I got this." Ginny said before projecting her thoughts to Harry. _'We're going to town to get dresses and ready for the benefit auction. We'll see you three at seven. I love you.'_

'_I got it. Ron, Tony, and I were talking about it just now. Tell Pepper Tony made reservations for the three you with Vince at 12:00pm to get the dresses and Dominic at 4:00pm for pampering and makeup. We'll meet you all for dinner at Wolfgang's at 7. '_

"Tony's made us reservations with Vince at noon and then pampering with Dominic at four then they'll meet us for dinner at Wolfgang's for dinner at seven. We need to hurry up and go." Ginny said before she grabbed the two girls and flamed them to the house to change and go.

"Now that they're gone, what's up Tony?" Ron asked, knowing that Tony had info for them.

"Jarvis tied into a few satellites that have the new magic components Harry and I designed and started scanning for your missing Death Eaters. He found five of them holed up in a house in San Bernardino. It's a suburb about sixty miles east of Los Angeles here. Rhodey took War Machine and paid them a visit using the magical upgrades you made. He confirmed all five Death Eaters are dead."

"Good. Any IDs on them?" Harry asked.

"No. I sent them pictures to Sirius. Anyway, that is why I was late coming down. I also called Secretary of Magic Kennedy to deploy some war mages and Aurors for protection detail for the girls. She is a lot like her parents, very reasonable. Anyway the bottom line is the girls are shopping and safe."

"Which means we can get Ron fitted up and then go flying. And I also need to check out a few things with Jarvis." Harry said with a wide grin.

"Let's go." Tony said as he paddled, not to shore where the girls had been, but towards a set of rocks that when they got close, disappeared.

"Based on your magical illusions; they are holographic images that have the bonus of appearing to feel solid if you touch them. I've keyed them to my arc reactor so that I can pass thru them." Tony explained as they came to a small beach with a dock on it. After getting out of the water, and Harry and Ron transfiguring their swimming gear and banishing the boards, Tony led them to the cliff in front of them that was beneath Stark Mansion which held an elevator. After getting out of the elevator, Harry and Ron saw they were in Tony's workshop.

"Ron, Tony has been nice enough to build you and Hermione armor like Archangel and Pixie. Besides Gin and I, you are the only two people who will have this armor." Harry said.

"Thank you Harry."

"Now there are rules to using this armor. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Ron said.

"First, you are to protect the innocent from harm. Second you must never lash out and use the armor for the dark arts. If you do, then the armor will self destruct, with you still in it. Thirdly, you must remember why we fight the darkness. We fight it so that our families, our children, their future children, and the rest of the world can be protected. We are all that stands between the light and the dark. We are the line in that sand that says 'You Shall Not Pass!' Do you understand and agree with these rules and creeds?" Harry said.

"I do." Ron said.

"Good, then I need you to cut your hand and let the blood puddle there." Harry said. Ron did as he told. "Now turn your hand over and the blood fall onto the armor." Once again Ron did as he was told.

The armor turned red for moment before returning to the cool gray it was. "The armor is now bonded to you. It will work for you and you alone. Now you need to name it."

Ron thought for a moment before answering "Griffin. I'll name it Griffin."

"A good choice" Tony said from his computer terminal. "Here are the wings of griffin" Tony then had Jarvis produced a three dimensional image of a set of griffin's wings on the new armor.

"Jarvis use the Gryffindor color palette and paint the armor please." Harry said.

"_Of course sir"_ A few seconds later the armor was painted red and gold with crimson and black highlights.

"Ron what is your animagus form?" Harry asked.

Ron looked shocked that Harry knew, but answered him truthfully. "I'm a Lion, mated with Hermione's Lioness, an eagle, and a German Sheppard." Ron said.

"Figures" Harry muttered. "You Weasleys might have been dirt poor, but you guys are magically strong." He cast a few spells at the armor before telling Ron to will it onto himself.

"Make your magic force what you want done Ron. Force the armor to appear on you. There you go, keep going, that's it. Now release your magic!" Harry yelled as the armor became blurry before appearing on Ron.

Harry noticed immediately that Ron's magic was already merging and changing the magic within the armor and making both the magic and armor custom to Ron. Soon Ron's helmet began to change into the head of a griffin and he armor began to look like the coat of one.

"Cool." Ron said.

"One more thing Ron; I need you to hold very still." Tony said. "Jarvis, do it."

"_Implanting neural chip now"_ Ron felt a small prick in his neck and then immense pain as tons of information was dumped into his head. Using his occlumency, he shorted the information quickly, realizing it was how to operate the armor.

"Sorry about that, but it is the quickest way to give you the information and bypass your shields so that you don't have to lower them. You are now ready to train with it." Harry said before snapping his fingers, sending Griffin back to the stand it was hanging on before.

Ron looked at the armor and then at Harry. He reached out with his magic and willed it to appear. It did, much faster than last time; there was also a growl that went with it."

"Now, the reason why I am giving you your armor now is because I have built in a safety program into your armor. In case of emergency, I can override your, Hermione's, and Ginny armor and send you back to safety. Your armor will have the same ability, but only to send Hermione home." Harry explained.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because you are all my responsibility and Hermione is yours. You know as well as I do that the time will come and we have to send the girls home in order for us to do our jobs."

"And there will be a point where you'll send me away too." Ron said.

"Yes." Harry said simply.

"Boys. I suggest we get flying, and quickly. We are on a tight time schedule today." Tony said as Jarvis put him into his Iron Man suit.

"Your right Tony, let's hit the skies." Harry said as Archangel flamed onto him. Once the three men were suited up, they headed you're the garage door and into the clear blue sky.

Four hours later, the threesome was back in the garage removing their armor and talking about flying. "That is the greatest thing in the world!" Ron said. "It is even better than fling with the Manhattan Clan.

"I know what you mean, your magic helps you feel secure. When wearing Griffin, it is like a second skin and all of it's abilities are second nature to you. You'll also notice that Griffin has characteristics of a real griffin while in flight." Harry said.

"I know, I mean I felt as if I were a griffin in the air a few times. The only downside was that flying made me really hungry." Ron said.

"From what Ginny and Hermione say, thinking makes you hungry." Harry said laughing.

"Cut it out Harry, you're just as bad." Tony said. "Jarvis should have already ordered the pizza for us."

"_Sir, the pizza delivery man has arrived at the front gate. Shall I let him approach?" _Jarvis stated.

"Of course let him in. We'll be right there. Remember, we eat, then we get ready to go to the fundraiser. I'm allowing you both to borrow one of my cars, so pick which one you want to use."

"I'm taking the '65 Ferrari if that is alright with you Tony." Ron asked, he had been eyeing the car since he first toured the garage earlier.

"Fine with me, she's one of my favorites." Tony smiled, thinking about the laws he broke in that car. "What about you Harry?"

"I'll take my Aston Martin." Harry said before removing a small matchbox car from his pocket. After waving his hand over it, it grew into a full size Aston Martin, the same one he and Ginyn had driven to Hogwarts.

"Show off." Tony said as he and the boys headed up to eat.

"Yeah, you just wish you were as cool as I am." Harry said.


	17. Chapter 16: James Black Strikes Again

**Those famous people who are listed here are here thanks to my crazy head. I do not own them and hope they enjoy my stories if they read fanfiction. The items being auctioned are from my own head as well.**

Chapter 16: James Black Strikes Again

Two Hours Later

California Ballroom

Westin Bonaventure Hotel

The Stark-Black Celebrity Benefit Auction was one of the must be events for the who's who in Los Angeles. Movie Stars, Producers, Businessmen, Politicians, Athletes, you name them, they were here. It was also one of the biggest fundraisers for some of the BPG Charities throughout the world including the Black Foundation for Wayward Souls, and the International Endowment for Needy Students.

Part of the evening's festivities included a silent auction on sports and Hollywood memorabilia. This year one of the pieces on the auction block was one of Magic Johnson's NBA Championship Rings and the original first draft of Star Wars: A New Hope.

However, that was not the main event of the evening. No, that was reserved for the celebrity auction. This year, sixteen men and women were auctioning off themselves. The winner would receive dinner and evening out with person being auctioned. This people included Gene Simmons, Kobe Bryant, Oscar De La Hoya, Cher, Katie Couric, Jay Leno, Jorja Fox, Olivia Newton John, Michael Jordan, Steve Young, Venus Williams, Lisa Leslie, Mike Piazza, Mary Louise-Parker, Janel Moloney, and Maria Shriver. What no one realized was that there were three other men who were added at the last minute, Roland York, James Black, and Tony Stark.

The men had arrived before their dates and were working the room. Even though Ron/Roland, was not used to playing a playboy, he was learning quickly. It helped that Harry/James had given him Agnitio memories before they left Tony's place.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm Martin Sheen and tonight I will be your Master Ceremonies for the first annual Stark-Black Celebrity Auction." Martin Sheen announced from the podium on stage.

"So far tonight, besides paying five thousand dollars a plate, we have raised over three million dollars for BPG Charities. To talk more about BPG Charities, I would like to introduce everyone to, the CEO of BPG Investments, Mr. James Black."

James Black walked onto the stage, took Martin's hand and shook it firmly before moving to the podium. "Thank you President Bartlet. I am very honored to have you here tonight." Everyone in the room laughed, including Martin, who played the fictional character on the TV series "The West Wing".

"Actually, thank you Martin, for being here tonight, and for the generous donation. For those of you who do not know, BPG Charities is a multinational nonprofit corporation that is dedicated to helping those who cannot take of themselves. This includes children, the elderly, and those who have fallen on difficult times. We have raised and distributed over twenty five million dollars in the last six years alone. Some of the organizations that have benefited are the American Red Cross, The International Red Cross, Habitat for Humanity, Amnesty International, UNICEF, and the survivors of disasters around the world.

"Tonight, sixteen men and women, many of whom have already donated countless amounts of money, have graciously lent themselves to us to raise some more money. I would like to say thank you to all of them personally, and to the lucky winners. At this time, I would like to hand the program back to Martin, who has some announcements to make before the flesh auction." With that James left and handed the microphone back to Martin. James moved to sit back down with Roland, Tony, and the girls who had arrived during his speech.

"Thanks James. Now many of you wanted to know who the highest bidders were our two premier lots for the auction. Well I am here to tell you the answer right now. The winning bid for the 1988 NBA Championship Ring that belonged to Earvin 'Magic' Johnson was one point two millions dollars. The bidder was Doctor Jerry Buss, owner of the Los Angeles Lakers."

There was a loud round of applause for Doctor Buss. "I have a statement from Doctor Buss, who had to leave to attend to other business." Sheen put on his glasses before reading.

"_To Whom it May Concern:_

_The reason I purchased the NBA Ring that was Magic Johnson's was because the money would go to a good cause and also because it, like many of pieces of my private collection, will displayed permanently at the Staples Center, or wherever the Los Angeles Lakers call home, so that every fan can see the history of our great organization._

_I also wish to announce that the Los Angeles Lakers Organization, along with the players, coaches and management personnel are also donating an additional five million dollars to BPG Charities to help them reach their goal of never leaving anyone behind or forgotten._

_Sincerely:_

_Jerry Buss"_

Martin took off his glasses and faced the crowd again. "And for the record that is five million dollars from the LA Lakers itself, plus five million from the players combined, five million from the coaches, and five million from the management team for a total of twenty million dollars." The entire ballroom, all twenty thousand plus square feet fell silent at the comment.

"As to the winner of the original movie script, it is an honor to introduce the Writer and Director of Star Wars: A New Hope, Mr. George Lucas."

George Lucas, the quiet Jedi Master himself, walked up on stage and took his place at the microphone. "Good evening. When James Black and his fiancée Molly Windham came to see me at my office at Skywalker Ranch and asked me for my script, I thought they were insane. Then they told me about BPG Charities and what they wanted to do. Their vision for the world moved me, so I gladly handed over my script, my first born child in a way. Now this script, which is nowhere near what was filmed, will be displayed forever. The winning bid for this script was one point five million dollars. The buyer has asked to remain anonymous, but has stated that the script has already been turned over to the Smithsonian's National Museum of American History in Washington DC where it will remain so that future generations can let the force be with them and dream. Thank You."

"Now ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for even you've all been waiting for, the Stark-Black Celebrity Auction!" Cameras were clicking and people were applauding for the big event.

"Each person's name will be drawn from a hat randomly. Once announced, they will come out, and pose, then the bidding will start. We take Cash, Check, Credit Card, or Electronic Funds Transfer. Now the first person out this evening is one of the legends of music. His band has toured the world and made sure that we all rocked and rolled all night. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr. Gene Simmons!"

Gene Simmons walked out and posed and watched as many people took the time to bid on him. He was sold to Sharon Osborne, for the price of eight hundred thousand dollars. Sharon later on said that she bought him so that he and her husband Ozzy can finish their collaboration that started twenty years ago.

Kobe Bryant was sold to New York Mayor Rudolph Giuliani so that he could teach his kids how to play basketball. Oscar De La Hoya was sold to his wife for five hundred thousand dollars. She then offered another four hundred thousand dollars if she could keep him until he finished his 'Honey Do List', which Martin Sheen accepted.

Katie Couric was bought by Aaron Sorkin, creator of the West Wing, for eight hundred thousand dollars. Aaron's wife was a dear friend Couric's and was working with the day time personality on projects revolving colon cancer diagnosis. Jay Leno was bought by Lynda Petty, wife of NASCAR Legend Richard Petty for one point seven million dollars. Leno's date included a tour of his personal car collections, which Lynda wanted for his husband.

Jorja Fox, who had starred on the West Wing with Sheen, was bought by her CSI cast mate William Petersen for basement price of four hundred thousand dollars. Their date would consist of helping distribute toys to children at Children's Hospital of Los Angeles and other hospitals throughout Southern California and Las Vegas.

Olivia Newton John was bought by Martin Sheen and his West Wing Wife Stockard Channing for seven and fifty thousand dollars. Martin announced that their 'date' would be a one night only event of the two ladies doing duets to benefit BPG Charities.

"We are all the people giving so much more?" Molly asked James.

"Because every single person know is being auctioned is magical, even a squib, and want to help make the world better." James explained.

"This is great, with this much exposure, no one will want to go against us, making Tom's job that much harder." Molly said.

"That's the idea." James replied.

Michael Jordan, Steve Young, Venus Williams, Lisa Leslie, and Mike Piazza were sold as a collection for seven million dollars. Their date, with Jane Grey, would be to staff a summer camp for underprivileged youngsters. Each person also stated they would bring former teammates and friends to help the camps across the country and the world.

Mary Louise-Parker, who was a huge supporter of habitat of humanity, was sold for three hundred thousand dollars and would be helping build two more houses with her date Mark Harmon. Janel Moloney and her date, Bradley Whitford would be participating in AIDS Walk Los Angeles to help raise money. She was bought for four hundred thousand dollars. Maria Shriver did not even make to the auction block as her husband, Arnold Schwarzenegger, bought her for three million dollars. Their date was five weeks in Schwarzenegger's home country of Austria where they would help feed and clothe needy children. Cher was bought by Donald Trump for the price of three and half million dollars. He and Cher then announced three benefit shows for the BPG Charities: One in La Vegas at the Coliseum at Caesar's Palace, one in Atlantic City, and the third on the National Mall in Washington DC. Trump then added that we would match the amount raised, up to twenty million dollars.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have three more men who are willingly entering themselves into slavery for one date. Each man is handsome, charming, and promises to show their dates a great time." Sheen said. "The first man is Mr. Roland York of New Zealand. Mr. York is the Chief Financial Officer of BPG Charities. The bidding will open at two hundred thousand dollars."

"Two." A woman said

"Three said another."

"Four Fifty."

"Jane, are you going to bid?" James asked.

"I don't have that kind of money James." Jane said.

"You all do, that Barclays Card you have, it is backed with twenty million pounds, so do it already." James said.

"Two million dollars!" Jane screamed.

Everyone in the room went quiet.

"Going once, twice, sold to the lady in front. Who are you miss, so that everyone may know?" Sheen asked.

"Jane Grey, Mr. York's fiancée. As for our date, we are planning on dinner and then going back to work identifying needy people who need assistance."

"Thank you Ms. Grey. Our next victims are well known to many of us here: Mr. Tony Stark and Mr. James Black. The bidding will open at one million dollars."

"One."

"Two!"

"Three."

"Five."

"Seven."

"Twenty Million Dollars!" Pepper and Molly yelled. "And I'll out bid anyone, he's my fiancé!" Pepper yelled to the room.

"Same with me" Molly yelled.

"And sold to the future Mrs. Stark and Mrs. Black; Gentlemen, what are you and your fiancées going to do?"

"Dinner, dancing, then whatever we need to do to help make sure there are no hungry children in the world." Tony said.

"And making sure that anyone who uses child labor is shutdown and prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law" James added.

"We spent a lot of money tonight." Hermione said in Tony's living room. They had danced for a few more hours before leaving the party and returning to Tony & Pepper's house.

"But well worth it. We got our message out and put a number people on notice." Harry said. "The money we raised will go a long way to stop Tom's influence."

"Did you hear about Xanatos?" Ron asked.

"No, what?"

"He donated five million dollars to BPG Charities as well. Puck made a special trip out to tell us. I saw him before you guys. He also said that Xanatos would be buying out the companies in a few days and when he does, Lucius Malfoy will be in a heap of trouble."

"_Mr. Potter, Mr. Sirius Black is calling. He says it is argent."_ Jarvis said.

"Put him thru." Harry said. "What's up?"

"_Harry, Nic and Albus are in the Hospital Wing. They were poisoned while at the Wizengamot this morning. They're both asking for you."_ Sirius said in a serious tone.

"How bad?"

"_Bad. Albus has asked Moody and I to run the Order, and Minerva is trying to run Hogwarts, but with Albus ill, she's by his bed. Filius is serving as Headmaster until you return."_

"And Grandma?"

"_Is working with Snape to find the poison and how the antidote."_

"Sit tight; make sure Fawkes and Pymander remain there. We'll be there within the hour." Harry said before turning off the line.

"Guys—" Harry began.

"Ron, you and I need to pack, Tony, can you let everyone know that we're leaving. Hermione, Harry's going to need you to bind your armor and finish it. We may be entering a shit storm and we need to be ready." Ginny said.

"I'll call Rhodey and tell him what's going on." Pepper said as she already getting up "And Secretary Kennedy as well."

Harry, Tony, and Hermione entered the workshop and went over to the last vault that was not opened. Opening the vault, Hermione was shocked to see a feminine set of armor.

"Harry, Tony, it's beautiful. What is she called?" Hermione asked as she stroked the silver armor.

"That's up too you sister. Jarvis, can you get it vertical please?" Harry said.

"_Of course sir."_

"Now there are rules to using this armor. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Hermione said.

"First, you are to protect the innocent from harm. Second you must never lash out and use the armor for the dark arts. If you do, then the armor will self destruct, with you still in it. Thirdly, you must remember why we fight the darkness. We fight it so that our families, our children, their future children, and the rest of the world can be protected. We are all that stands between the light and the dark. We are the line in that sand that says 'You Shall Not Pass!' Do you understand and agree with these rules and creeds?" Harry said.

"I do." Hermione said.

"Good, then I need you to cut your hand and let the blood puddle there." Harry said. Hermione did as she told. "Now turn your hand over and the blood fall onto the armor." Again Hermione complied.

The armor turned red for moment before returning to the cool gray it was. "The armor is now bonded to you. It will work for you and you alone. Now you need to name it."

Hermione thought for a moment before answering "Falcon. I'll name her Falcon."

"A good choice" Tony said from his computer terminal. "Here are the wings of a flacon" Tony then had Jarvis produced a three dimensional image of a set of falcon's wings on the new armor.

"Jarvis make Flacon match Griffin please." Harry said.

"_Of course sir"_ A few seconds later the armor was painted red and gold with crimson and black highlights.

"Ron's Griffin, isn't he?" Hermione asked.

"How do you know?"

"Ron's animagus form is a griffin. Not the lion he thinks it is, we're mated pairs. I just got my wings to grow a couple of weeks ago."

"Impressive. So what are your animagus forms?" Harry asked.

"As I said, I'm a griffin, mated with Ron's, a falcon, and a kneazle. Crookshanks, that's my cat, and I have had a lot of fun exploring Hogwarts with Professor McGonagall."

"Just like Ron. You both are very strong magically." Harry muttered.

"Alright Hermione, make your magic force what you want done. Force the armor to appear on you. There you go, keep going, that's it. Now release your magic!" Harry yelled as the armor became blurry before appearing on Hermione.

Like with Ron's first time, Harry noticed immediately that the armor was changing to meet Hermione's needs. Like with Ron, Tony installed the neural link which Hermione asked to have left in. She wanted to see if she could control technology with it.

"I welcome you Falcon, now let's get back the England."


	18. Chapter 17: The Queen's Order of Magic

Chapter 17: The Queen's Order of Magic

The quartet arrived at Hogwarts by portkey twenty minutes later. As soon as they were on the ground, Harry took a moment and reconnected with Hogwarts. Two weeks was a long time to away from the castle.

After mere seconds, Harry turned and headed to the hospital wing with Ginny at his side and Ron & Hermione following in his wake.

Using his connection with the castle, Harry forced the doors opened "Report." Harry said in a tone that demanded his orders be followed.

"Nicholas has fallen into a coma. Albus is very weak, but he can talk. Severus and Perenelle are working on identifying the poison. They have identified parts of it, but there are still parts that are a mystery." Poppy explained.

"What do they know for sure?"

Poppy shuddered "Basilisk venom and Asp venom as well as blood of a unicorn, forcefully taken."

"It's Tom Riddle and his band of merry men." Ginny said. "He used it before."

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Remember that diary?" Harry nodded. "As a parting gift, I have the memories of a sixteen year old Tom Riddle."

"Why didn't you tell me, or your family?"

"Because I was afraid that you would not love me" Ginny cried.

"Never going to happen" Harry said as he kissed her and held her tightly.

"The summer after the incident, Bill taught my occlumency, which helped with the memories, and I have tried to use them for good, but some memories are just too evil for anyone to have."

"We'll deal with them, together." Harry said. "But we need to help save Albus and Grandpa."

"Ginny and I will go and tell Perenelle and Professor Snape what she knows." Hermione said.

"They are in Severus' private lab by his office. They warded the lab. The password is 'Phoenix Flight'." Poppy said.

Ginny and Hermione turned and left the wing. As soon as they were gone, Poppy turned to Harry. "I understand that you are an accomplished Legilimens, correct?"

"Yes. Grandpa Nic said I should learn it and the other Mind Arts. Why?"

"Because even if we find the antidote, we have no idea who did this" Minerva said from her place by Albus' bed. "Both men have extremely strong mental shields that neither Poppy nor I can penetrate. I hope that you can so that we can discover who the culprits are." Minerva said.

"I take it you assume we are dealing with a conspiracy." Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Very well; I'll work on Albus' mind first. He is at least conscious which should make it easier for me." Harry said as he crossed to the Headmaster's bed. "Ron, I need you to help anchor me here."

"What do I need to do?" Ron asked.

"Stand here, and keep physical contact with me." Harry said. Once done, Harry turned to the Headmaster. "Albus, I need you to open your eyes. I need to get into your head and see who in the hell did this to you."

Albus complied and opened his eyes. Harry quickly cast the spell and entered the Headmaster's mind and found the backdoor that Nicholas had taught Albus to build into his outer defenses, just like he had done with Harry. Harry also used the physical link he had with Ron to allow Ron to see everything he saw as if he was there as well. This would make it much easier to discuss and dissect the images later.

Once inside, Harry quickly looked around the study that represented the mind of the Headmaster, searching every book and trinket until he found the day he had been looking for. Harry had to give it to the old man; he sure knew how to keep his secrets hidden. There was no rhyme or reason to his memories.

He finally found it the memory he was looking for on the desk. Inside the memory, Harry found himself inside the Ministry of Magic on the day in question. After following the Headmaster around, Harry hit the jackpot. He found a house elf that did not belong in the Ministry hanging around the Chief Warlock's Office. It took him a few minutes to discover that he wore a tea cozy with the Malfoy Crest on it. Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban, but Narcissa and her son Draco were still free, but not for much longer if Harry was right. They were on probation and would soon be in Azkaban. Though based on Albus' memories alone it was not enough to convict the Malfoys of anything, he was hoping that his grandfather's would wield more.

He pulled out of the Headmaster's mind and turned his attention to his grandfather and entering his mind. Like Albus, Nicholas had a backdoor that was truly was a backdoor. Like Harry's mind, Nicholas' mind was built like a castle. This was because Nicholas had taught Harry using his own mind as an example. Though Harry's mind was Hogwarts Castle and Nicholas' was on old castle that no longer exists.

Harry quickly moved to where he thought the memories of the Wizengamot would be stored at, the Master of the Castle's Study. Sure enough, on a set of shelves were the memories of the Wizengamot in books. After scanning the order they were in, Harry found what he was looking for. Nicholas' memories showed the same elf from Albus' memories, but there was something more, Draco and Narcissa had pleaded to Nicholas Flamel for protection! They claimed they were innocent and wanted to get away from Tom Riddle and the abuse they had received over the years from Lucius and his Death Eater friends.

Using their pleading as a distraction, their house elf placed the poison in the drinks of the Headmaster and the Ancient Lord. This had been timed perfectly by Narcissa and Draco because Harry knew both men always checked their foods before eating or drinking it. According to Albus' memory, he had checked the food just before Narcissa and Draco arrived, and did not bother checking again because they were in the Chief Warlock's personal office with no one else around. As the Malfoys left the office, Harry saw the elf slit his own throat and the magic of the ministry cleaned and removed the body from site before anyone consciously knew what had transpired.

With that, the memory ended and Harry exited the memory. Knowing time was short; Harry followed Ron's magical trace back out of Nicholas' mind and back into his body.

"Minerva, I need a pensieve." Harry said.

"Of course" Minerva said before summoning a house elf to get Albus' from his office.

"Where are Pymander and Fawkes?" Harry asked, realizing he had not seen the two firebirds yet.

"Both took Killing Curses at the Ministry of Magic. They are in their chick forms in Albus' office." Minerva said. "They are in the fire, growing as fast as possible, but they are still days away from reaching maturity."

"It was a Death Eater I bet." Ron said.

"I agree. Where is Sirius?" Harry asked.

"At the Ministry; he is handling Minister Bones' protection personally." Poppy said. "He refuses to let anything happen to the work you all have done."

"Ok." The House Elf returned and Harry quickly dumped in the memories he had extracted regarding the poisoning. "I think Ginny was right about the poison. The Malfoys are responsible for this and they must be dealt with."

"I agree Harry." Minerva said. "But will we be able to save Nicholas and Albus?"

"Here" Harry said, handing Poppy two vials. "These have concentrated phoenix tears in them. They will not cure them completely, but they should buy us the time needed to make the antidote."

"Thank you Harry." Poppy said to the young Lord.

"You're very welcome Poppy." Harry turned to leave but was stopped as Percy Weasley entered the Hospital Wing out of breath.

"Lord Potter, you Miss Black, Lord Black and the members of the Noble House of Weasley have been summoned to appear before the queen. Immediately."

Harry looked to Ron, who looked back in shock. What in the hell did the queen want with them? "Ginny and Hermione are preparing an antidote with Severus and Perenelle, I am not sure they can be disturbed." Harry said.

"We're fine Harry." Ginny said as she entered the wing. "Tom's used this poison recently so Snap has everything he needs to make the antidote, but time. It is pretty fast acting."

"I gave Poppy some of my concentrated phoenix tears, I hope it is enough." Harry said.

"It should be. Now, Percy you said we've all been summoned?"

"Yes Ginny. I was at the Ministry when the Minister received a summons for herself and us. The queen has demanded our presence at once." Percy said, still shocked at the summons.

"Where is everyone at?" Ron asked.

"Father is at the Ministry with the Minister waiting for us. Charlie is here at Hogwarts, I think. Bill is at Gringotts, Mother is already with father, and the twins are at their shop. Once we contact everyone, I thought we could apparate to the Leaky Cauldron and go from there via muggle transportation."

"Alright, let's do it. Hermione, can you and Ron send your patroni to Bill and the twins and tell them to meet us at the Leaky Cauldron immediately? Tell them we've been summoned by the Sovereign. Gin, contact Sirius and have him portkey the Minister and your parents to the secure room we have at the Leaky Cauldron. Percy, can you send a communication patronus?"

"Yes I can, but my patronus is very small, it's a weasel. Charlie may miss it."

"That's ok. We'll do it together then." Harry pulled his wand and summoned his patronus, Prongs. "Prongs, you and…"

"Wesley." Percy said, indicating his patronus.

"You and Wesley need to find Charlie and tell him we need him immediately, then bring him to us."

Prongs nodded his head and waited for Wesley to climb on board before running thru the wall.

"I've never seen anything like that before." Percy said.

"I know. I learned a long time ago that I was different from most people and that my magic was too. But wait until you see Charlie return on Prongs." Harry said.

"A patronus cannot carry a person! That's impossible!" Percy said as the doors the Hospital Wing opened and Prongs entered, carrying Wesley and Charlie Weasley.

Prongs stopped in front of Harry and dissipated along with Wesley, leaving Charlie standing.

"We've been summoned by the queen, come on." Harry grabbed the two Weasley brothers and flamed away. Ginny did the same with Ron and Hermione.

"Do you know why the queen has summoned them?" Poppy asked.

"The Queen's Order of Magic." Minerva said before sitting back down.

The small group arrived in a small room at the Leaky Cauldron. "Charlie, Ron, Percy, protective detail. The Minister will arrive any moment. Ginny, inform Tom the Bartender we're here, Hermione, with me." Harry ordered.

He walked out of the room and out the backdoor of the pub. Once out, he pulled out his phone. "This is James Black. I need a magical limo at the Leaky Cauldron in five minutes…I understand…the destination is Buckingham Palace…by order of the Sovereign. Thank you." Harry hung up as the portal opened and the three missing Weasleys stepped thru.

"Good come on." Harry said, motioning for everyone to follow him. As they entered the Pub, Ginny informed them that the Minister was already there and that the limo had arrived.

After making sure the Minister was in the car, Harry jumped in, morphed to look as James Black and the driver pulled away.

Fifteen minutes later, the limo was pulling up to the private entrance of Buckingham Palace where they were met by two guards and a middle aged woman wearing impeccable business clothes. "Lord Gryffindor, welcome to Buckingham Palace. Once you are inside, I would ask you to lower your charms and show your true selves. My name is Katherine and I am Her Majesty's personal aid."

The group entered behind Katherine and dropped their charms as they had been requested. The entrance hall was quite large and ordained with many priceless heirlooms from years past. "If you'll excuse, I'll see if Her Grace is ready for you."

"Does anyone have an idea on why we're here?" Harry asked.

"I do." Sirius said. "And no, I cannot and will not tell you. But you'll like it, I promise."

"Daddy, is it true that you and the Minister were very close when you were younger?" Hermione asked out of the blue.

"Miss Black, your father and I dated for many years before he met your mother and my best friend. When they met, I knew that I had lost him to her and I was not upset about it. In fact I was very glad because they loved each other very much. So much that they had you." Minister Bones said.

"But, your father and I are both single consenting adults and we may see where things lead us now that we are both in England. If that meets your approve."

Hermione looked over the Minister for a moment. "As long as you make him happy and treat him right. And daddy, if you hurt her, I'll sick Ron on you. Her niece Susan is a very good friend of ours."

"I promise Pumpkin." Sirius said, hugging Hermione. "Susan is Edgar's daughter?" He asked the Minister.

"Yes. She's lived with me since Edgar and Emily were killed. You'll have to ask her permission as well and remember this, she may be a Hufflepuff, but when it comes to family she throws the rules out the door."

Katherine cleared her throat at that time to get everyone's attention. Harry and Ginny she had been standing there for a couple of minutes.

"The queen will see you now. If you'll follow me please" Katherine took the group and walked out the door and up three flights of stairs before stopping. "These are Her Grace's private suites. Do not touch anything in here."

Katherine opened the door and motioned for everyone to enter. "Announcing Queen Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God Queen of this Realm and of Her other Realms and Territories, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith."

The queen was sitting in a high backed chair in business clothing. At her feet were two of her dogs. "I bid you all welcome to Buckingham Palace." She said. "Harry, Sirius, we did not get to exchange family pleasantries last time we saw each other. Come here and give you favorite aunt a kiss."

"Hello Aunt Liz." Sirius said as he kissed her cheeks.

"Hello my favorite Great Aunt" Harry said kissing her cheeks like Sirius did.

"Aunt Liz, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Hermione Jane Black." Sirius said, bringing Hermione next to him.

"Ah Miss Black, I have heard a great deal about you over the years. It is a shame I have not met you until now." 

"It is alright your majesty—"

"You are my great niece young lady and I will not have a member of my family call my 'Your Majesty' while in private. You may call me Aunt Liz."

"Thank you…Aunt Liz" Hermione said.

"You are very welcome."

"Aunt Liz, I think we should do introductions if that is alright with you." Harry said.

"Excellent idea."

"This is my intended and bonded Ginevra Molly Weasley, you know her better as Pixie." Harry said introducing Ginny.

"It is an honor. You do look a lot like Lady Lily. I was saddened when she passed. You too can call me Aunt Liz. You take care of Harry here, will you please?"

"Yes Ma'am Aunt Liz." Ginny said smiling.

"Next is Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione fiancée and Ginny's brother."

"It is an honor ma'am." Ron said.

"The honor is mine Ronald. I have heard about your chess skills. You and my husband must play some time. You too may call my Aunt Liz."

"Next are the Twins George Gideon and Fabian Fredrick Weasley, they are the proprietors of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Next is Percival Ignatius Weasley former Hogwarts Head Boy. Next we have Charles Patrick Weasley, dragon tamer extraordinaire, and then William Arthur Weasley, Curse Breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank. These are the Weasley children.

"Next is Molly nee Prewett Weasley, their mother, and finally Arthur Septimus Weasley. Arthur is a senior official in the Ministry of Magic."

"It is an honor to meet all of you. As we will soon be family twice over, you all may call me Aunt Liz as well." The Queen said.

"Aunt Liz, may I introduce to you Madam Amelia Susan Bones, the Queen's Minister of Magic of Great Britain. Minister Bones, may I present to you your Sovereign Queen Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God Queen of this Realm and of Her other Realms and Territories, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith." The Minister curtsied deeply to the queen.

"Minister Bones, I have heard great things from my Prime Minister about you. You really are a better Minister than that idiot Fudge."

"I agree." Everyone in the room said.

"Well then, let us get started. Do you know why you are here today?"

"No Aunt Liz." Harry said.

"You are all to be inducted as Knights of the Order of Magic, except for you Hermione, you Ginny, and you Molly; the three of you ladies are to be inducted as Dames."

"The Order of Magic? Percy asked.

"Yes. The Order of Magic is very old; it has been around since shortly after the death of Arthur Pendragon. Some of it's members have included people such as Nicholas Flamel, Ollivander the Wandmaker, and many others including Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, and Filius Flitwick who serves as the Queen's Wizard. He assumed the mantle shortly after the sudden Death of Charles Potter.

"The Order of Magic is charged with defending Great Britain from all magical threats both internal and external. I am also giving the Order another task, to rid my entire domain of Tom Riddle and his influences. To that end, the Order of Magic shall from this day forward oversee and intervene, but not overthrow the Queen's Ministry of Magic. So I have said, so it is done. Madam Bones, do you understand what I have done?"

"I do Your Grace. The Order of Magic is your version of the Americans' Checks & Balances."

"Very good. But you may also ask the Order of Magic to help you deal with specific issues if you feel you cannot trust anyone with your Ministry. You should know that Director Croaker of the Department of Mysteries is a member of the Order of Magic as well. Any other questions?"

No one moved, "Good. Then let us begin. Arthur, come forth and kneel." Arthur did as he was told as the queen took a sword that had been sitting next to her and kneeled.

"I dub thee Lord Arthur of the Order of Magic." The Queen said as she tapped Arthur's left shoulder, then right, then left again with her sword. "Rise Sir Arthur, Knight of the Order of Magic."

As Arthur stood, his robes changed into finer robes with the Crest of the Royal Family. "Sir Arthur, as you are the Head of your Noble House, your family sword has been forged by the goblins of Gringotts to show your new status as a Knight of the Order." The Queen motioned for Katherine to bring forth the new sword and handed it to the Queen who presented it to Arthur.

"Thank you Your Grace."

"Arthur, you and Molly can call my Liz or Aunt Liz as well."

One by one each of the Weasley men kneeled before the Queen and was knighted and given their new swords. As Ron kneeled, the Queen spoke. "I dub thee Lord Ronald of the Order of Magic." The Queen said as she tapped Ron's left shoulder, then right, then left again with her sword. "Rise Sir Ronald, Knight of the Order of Magic and Champion of the Magical Houses of Windsor and Tudor."

Ron's robes changed as well, but he also received a breastplate over his robes with not only the royal crest, but the Family Crests of Tudor & Windsor.

"As Champion of the Magical Houses of Windsor & Tudor, you are charged with representing the family at all official functions in the magical world where the Head of the Family, namely me, or the family regent is not available to attend. You also fight in the name of the Houses Windsor and Tudor representing us in any duel or conflict.

"I am honored Aunt Liz." Ron said, still in shock.

"As you should be; the Champion has historically been the eldest daughter's husband. In our case, Hermione is the eldest magical daughter, as you are her fiancée the role of Champion falls to you.

"Molly Prewett, Lady of the Noble House of Weasley, come forward and kneel. I dub thee Lady Molly of the Order of Magic." The Queen said as she tapped Molly's left shoulder, then right, then left again with her sword. "Rise Dame Molly, Dame of the Order of Magic."

Like the others, Molly's robes were changed into formal robes, though she did not get a sword. "Molly, I ask you to take on one more role and that is of Mother of the Order."

"Of course Liz. Thank you."

"Hermione Jane Black, come forward and kneel. I dub thee Lady Hermione of the Order of Magic." The Queen said as she tapped Hermione's left shoulder, then right, then left again with her sword. "Rise Dame Hermione, Dame of the Order of Magic, Shield Bearer of the Champion of the Magical Houses of Windsor & Tudor."

Hermione's robes changed to match Ron's, including a sword on her hip. "Hermione Black, as Shield Bearer, you serve as the Champion's center and are entrusted with his wealth and well being."

"I accept Aunt Liz."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter, kneel before me." Both did as they were told. "I dub thee Lord Harry and you Lady Ginevra of the Order of Magic; Regents of the Magical Houses of Windsor and Tudor, Scions of the Crown of England." as she tapped their shoulders with her sword "Rise Sir Harry and Dame Ginevra, Knight and Dame of the Order of Magic."

"You both now represent the Ancient Houses of Windsor and Tudor in the Magical World as well as the interests of the Crown. You both now speak for me in all matters within the Magical World. Harry, as the eldest of he two Scions of the Crown, you are also the Head of the Order of Magic. They are yours to command." Liz said to the twosome.

Before anyone could speak, a tabby cat patronus entered the room. _"Harry, Albus is feeling better. The antidote is working. Nicholas is still in a coma, but no longer in danger" _Minerva's voice was heard before the patronus disappeared.

"Thank Merlin." Harry said. "It looks like things—"

Harry never finished his thought as another patronus, this time a lynx, entered and spoke. _"Amelia, Sirius, The Noble House of Malfoy has called a meeting of the Wizengamot. With Albus out, Dedalus and others are pushing for Augusta Longbottom to assume the position of Chief Witch, but some of the darker families are pushing for Lord Parkinson to take over as Chief Warlock."_

"Damn it. Aunt Liz, I would love to stay and chat, but we have work to do." Harry said.

"Then by your leave, go Harry, and remember we are having dinner at Balmoral Castle next week and you, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Sirius are expected to be there." The Queen said.

"Of course. May we depart from here?"

"Do you wish to reveal yourselves to the Wizengamot as the Order of Magic?"

"Yes."

"Then follow me." The Queen said as she led the group out of her suites and down the stairs towards the depths of Buckingham Palace. They never once used the main stairs, only going down side stairs and hidden stairways until they reached a solid stone wall with the seal of the Wizengamot of Great Britain. "This is a portal to the Chamber of the High Lords within the Wizengamot's area in the Ministry of Magic. The Chamber opens directly into the Wizengamot's Chamber. I've known about this since I became queen thanks to the journals that have been kept. Now, go and take back control."

The group bowed and then walked to the stone wall. Harry touched the wall and it dissolved into nothingness, Harry took Ginny's hand and walked thru, with everyone behind them.


	19. Chapter 18: Never Piss Off A Potter

Chapter 18: Never Piss Off A Potter

Once everyone was through the wall, it returned to normal form. Harry quickly looked around the room and saw that it was beautiful. It had large stained glass windows that showed somewhere in England. The ceiling and walls that were exposed we covered in murals. Many of them showed epic battles and sessions what Harry knew to be the Wizengamot.

However on many walls were bookcases filled with books. Many of them looked positively ancient. The floor was covered in rich thick carpeting. As the group was admiring the room, a house elf appeared. He was dressed in formal robes and wore a breastplate and armor over his robes. He also carried an elf sized sword.

"Who are you?" The Elf asked. "Where did you come from?"

"My name is Harry Potter. My friends and I came from an audience with the Queen of England." Harry explained to the elf.

"You came through the portal?"

"Yes."

The elf dropped to one knee quickly and spoke to the floor "My apologies, Mi Lord. I did not know that a Scion of The Crown had returned. My name is Curtis, and I am one of the Housel Elves responsible for the Chamber of the High Lords."

"Curtis, you speak very well." Hermione said.

"Thank you Madam Black. My family has been trained since we ware elflings to speak properly. If I may be so bold, but are you here to stop the Lord Parkinson from getting Master Dumbledore's seat and power on the Wizengamot?"

"Yes we are."

"But Scion Potter, only the Ancient Families can over rule the Wizengamot and the Minister."

"Curtis, let me introduce everyone." Harry said before beginning to introduce everyone including their titles. To say the small elf was surprised would be an understatement.

"And of course this is my intended Dame Ginevra Molly Weasley, Dame of the Order of Magic, Regent of the Magical Ancient Houses of Tudor & Windsor, and Scion of the Crown of England." Harry explained.

"An what of you sir?"

"I am Lord Harry James Potter, Knight and Head of the Order of Magic, Lord of the Ancient Houses of Peverell & Flamel, Regent of the Ancient Houses of Windsor & Tudor, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses Potter, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, High Lord of Hogwarts, Ambassador at Large from Gringotts Wizarding Bank, and Scion of the Crown of England."

Curtis snapped his finger, causing all of the House Elves to appear and bow to Harry. "Lord Gryffindor of the Realm, we pledge to serve you from this day forward, as our ancestors pledged to serve the Ancient Families of old."

Curtis then remembered why they were here. "Lord…Mi Lord, what do we call you?"

Everyone laughed "How about Harry, or Lord Potter, or even Lord Gryffindor?"

"Very well Lord Gryffindor. The Wizengamot is ready to begin. Minister Bones is needed to take her seat. Casey here will take you to your seat directly."

Another elf stepped forward "What about my niece Susan? She is serving as Regent to the Noble House of Bones."

"Casey has already made sure Miss Bones is safe in her seat." Casey said.

"Very well. Casey, if you would." The Minister said before turning to Sirius. "I'll see you soon." She then surprised Sirius by kissing him full on the mouth. Before he could come to terms with what happened, Madam Bones was gone.

"Dunn will take Lord Black to his seat and Simpson and Henry will take Lord and Lady Weasley to their seats." Curtis said quickly.

The three adults disappeared with soft pops.

Harry, seeing time was of the essence, took over. "Alright everyone let's do it. Bill, Percy, your on the doors, once we're inside, I want to protect the Minster. Charlie, you're on the rear of the group, covering our six. Mischief, Mayhem, once we enter, protect Augusta Longbottom. Ron, Hermione, take flanking positions behind Ginny and me."

"Neville, Augusta Longbottom's grandson will be there too. He's getting very good with the wand." Hermione added.

"Good. Now let's this party started." Harry said before tapping his ear piece. "Sirius, are you in the chamber?"

"_Sure am kid. The elves popped as all straight to our seats. Augusta Longbottom looked like she was going to have a stroke. She knows that only the Ancient Houses can have the House Elves bring someone into the chamber."_

"Good. We're ready to enter, just give me the word on the when."

"_Get ready; Lord Parkinson is getting ready to assume the position of the Chief Warlock. Hold on, Albus is here! He looks like hell, but he is here. Parkinson looks pissed!"_

Harry heard spell fire over the earpiece that was in Sirius' ear. "Albus is in there and spells are flying! Let's move."

Harry used his wandless magic and threw the doors from the Chamber of the High Lords to the Wizengamot open and immediately conjured a physical shield made from True Silver as several spells were shout at the group.

"Take down the ones firing! Hermione, Ron, get to Sirius, Ginny, we need to get to Albus! Weasleys get moving!" Harry ordered.

Seeing that this fight was going to get a lot of people hurt, Harry reached out with his magic, hoping that his hypothesis was correct. _"As Lord of the Ancient Houses of Peverell and Flamel, I order this chamber sealed and those wishing to cause harm to the public restrained!"_

Sure enough five seconds later the Chamber was sealed and many people were unconscious. "Knights and Dames of the Order of the Magic regroup and protect the Chief Warlock and Minister!"

The members of the Order did as they were ordered and soon each member of the order, including those who had been inducted earlier in the day, was in a protective stance around their charges.

"By the authority granted me by the Charter of the Wizengamot, I, Lord Harry James Potter, Knight and Head of the Order of Magic, High Lord of the Ancient Houses of Peverell & Flamel, Regent of the Ancient Houses of Windsor & Tudor, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses Potter, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, High Lord of Hogwarts, Ambassador at Large from Gringotts Wizarding Bank, and Scion of the Crown of England do hereby assume control of the Wizengamot. SO MOTE IT BE!"

There was a clap of thunder and the entire Wizengamot Chamber froze. Behind the seat of the Chief Warlock and above him another seat appeared.

"All Hail the Lord of Realm!" Neville Longbottom yelled from his position protecting his grandmother.

"HAIL THE LORD OF THE REALM!" The Wizengamot said as one.

Seeing Harry's confused look, Percy explained to him quickly and quietly. "The Ancient Houses alone would have given you control of the Wizengamot. But with being the Scion of the Crown, you are now the representative of the Crown in the Magical World. You are the Lord of the Realm if Magical Great Britain."

"Oh." Harry said quietly before moving to speak loudly to the assembled Wizengamot. "We shall take a fifteen minute recess to check on the wounded and to arrest those who have drawn their wands in anger. Lord Percival of Weasley."

"Yes Mi Lord." Percy asked.

"If the Sergeant at Arms of the Wizengamot has not been injured or detained, please have him summon all members of the Wizengamot and all of the Lords of all the houses."

"It shall be done." Percy said.

As soon as Percy left, Harry moved to check on the Headmaster, who was sitting in a chair by the door to the Chamber of the High Lords.

"Hello Harry. How are you doing this fine day?" The exhausted Headmaster said. He was being treated by Ginny, who always carried her healing potions and mini potions lab with her.

"I'm fine old man. Do Minerva and Poppy know you are out of the Hospital Wing?"

"It is a very interesting story but I do believe that they think I am in fact in my own bed in my chambers. I am sure that when Poppy goes to check on me that she will be most upset. However, I did leave a note."

"Just wait until Minerva tells Grandma Pen about this, you'll be doing chores for a month." Harry said laughing. "But thank you for coming; I will be in need of your wisdom here in a few moments. Ginny, can he stay awake and upright?"

"Yes he can. He'll sleep well tonight, but for now he's fine, just weak." Ginny said.

"Good. Let's get him to a chair by my dais."

Ginny levitated the Headmaster to a chair next to Harry's Dais. Harry then moved to the dais and spoke. "As Lord of the Realm, I hereby call the Wizengamot to order."

Everyone in the room returned to their seats and posts. "For the first order of business, I call upon Madam Augusta Longbottom to serve as the permanent interim Chief Witch of the Wizengamot if the Chief Warlock is unavailable due to sickness or other matters. Madam Longbottom, what do you say?"

Augusta Longbottom rose from her chair and spoke. "I accept Lord of the Realm. I hereby ask that when I serve as Chief Witch that the Heir Apparent of Noble House of Longbottom, Neville of Longbottom, serve as the head of the Noble House of Longbottom in my stead."

"So noted and accepted by the Lord of Realm. Madam Longbottom, as the Chief Warlock is still recovering from an assassination attempt, I ask you to serve as Chief Witch today." Harry said.

"As you wish Mi Lord" Augusta stood and made her way to the stairs that led to the dais of the Chief Warlock, which was right underneath Harry's position.

"Neville, Longbottom of Longbottom, do you swear to serve your House, your Family, the Magical Community at large, the Wizengamot, and the Crown faithfully to best of your abilities?"

"I do." Neville said.

"Then take your seat Lord Longbottom." Harry said.

Once Augusta was in place, she turned to Harry. "Lord of the Realm, there are many matters that are on the agenda for the day that seem to be not in the best interest of the magical World at large."

"Chief Witch, please have the aid to your office look through these items and remove those items that should not be on the agenda."

Percy, who was standing next to the Chief Witch, nodded and began to look thru the agenda, ignoring the rest of the room.

"While Lord Weasley is working, I have items that must be discussed." Harry said. "First, it is with great pleasure to announce that Chief Warlock Dumbledore and Lord Flamel are on the mend from their assassination attempts."

Many people applauded at this announcement. "Unfortunately Lord Flamel is still recovering and so will not be here, as such, I have stepped in and claimed Lordship over the Ancient House of Flamel as is my right as Heir Apparent until Lord Nicholas can return to care for his duties." Harry cut him hand on the stone of the dais and let it drop to the ground, which flashed, signifying that Magic confirmed his claim.

"At this time, I call upon all Houses and Lords to reaffirm their allegiance to their House, their Family, the Magical Community at large, the Wizengamot, and the Crown faithfully in front of these witnesses."

The first people to do this were Sirius, Arthur Weasley, Charlie Weasley, who was the Heir Apparent and now Lord of the Noble House of Prewett, Remus as Lord of the Noble House of Lupin, Susan as he Regent of the Noble House of Bones, Neville Longbottom, and five other light sided houses. What surprised many people were that the Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass, presented by Lord Greengrass himself, and The Noble House of Prince represented by Severus Snape stepped forward as well to take their oaths.

"Do you swear to serve your House, your Family, the Magical Community at large, the Wizengamot, and the Crown faithfully to best of your abilities as the Lord or Regent of your House?" Harry asked the assembled group.

"I do Mi Lord." The group said together as thy sliced the wand hands open and let blood pour out.

"Do you, as the representatives of your families, swear that your family will serve your House, your Family, the Magical Community at large, the Wizengamot, and the Crown faithfully from now until the end of time?" Harry asked.

"Yes." The group said.

A blinding white light came from those who had just sworn service to the Crown once again. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you. Who wishes to come up next?" Harry asked the Wizengamot.

"No one? Madam Chief Witch, as I am unaccustomed to the proper procedure, how would you suggest we proceed?"

"Mi Lord, I would suggest a roll call by seat, seal, and family. I would also suggest that we contact Gringotts Bank and ask them to provide the ingredients needed for the Inheritance Tests." Augusta said.

"But that will take hours!" Someone said.

"Such is the life of the Wizengamot." Augusta said.

"Albus, what do you think?" Harry whispered to the Headmaster while motioning for Ginny to go and speak to Mackrack about the supplies needed.

"I think it is a great idea. We have not been able to do it because many members would lose their seats because they overstepped their boundaries. You'll need to buy Ginny some time though. The ingredients for the Inheritance Test are not something that is left around" Albus whispered back.

"As Lord of the Realm, I declare that each person wishing to represent their house, either as a Lord, Lady, Regent, or Scion, undergo the Inheritance Test before they rededicate their family or themselves to the Crown and the Wizengamot.

"To that end, let it be heard from this hollowed chamber that by order of the Sovereign Queen Elizabeth II, The Royal Order of Magic is charged with removing the stain of Tom Marvolo Riddle, known as The Dark Lord, and Lord Voldemort and his influence from all of Her Majesty's domains and realms. If you support Tom Riddle, we will find you and deal with you."

Harry noticed that Ginny had returned with a pouch that he knew contained parchment and paper for the Inheritance Test, as well as five goblins including Griphook and Sliptooth.

'_How did she get there and back so fast?' _Harry asked himself.

'_I flamed Harry. We'll talk more later.'_

"Noble Goblins, thank you coming today, I wish for every person representing their House, Family, and Organization within the Wizengamot have the Inheritance Test performed on them."

"Very well Mi Lord. It shall be done." Griphook said.

"Very well then, will the Lord of the Noble House of Abbott approach the dais?" Augusta said.

It took seven hours to go thru all of the Inheritance Tests, but the results were well worth it. According to many scholars, both human and goblin alike, there had not been a shifting of money, position and power like this in seven hundred and eighty three years.

Some of the biggest winners were the Zabini, Lovegood, Chang, and Diggory Families. Because of various issues over the years, mainly because other families, like the Malfoys, had tried to kill them, they gained their seats on the Wizengamot and their Houses were granted Ancient and Most Noble status as they took over the houses the wronged them.

Many of the neutral families had gained from both sides of previous wars. They had been declared heirs to light-side families and took vengeance on dark-side families who had killed their members.

The biggest losers were the Parkinsons and the Malfoys who had been stripped of all titles, money, and properties thanks to the Inheritance Tests, and then of course because of the poisoning of Albus and Nicholas.

The light side families did lose some as well. The Bones Family lost the voting rights of the Saint Mungo's seat because the Greengrass and Longbottom Families actually were the eldest families on the board. On top of that, the seat that belonged to the Diagon Alley Merchant's Guild now belonged to Tom the Bartender at the Leaky Cauldron. The Guild had been represented by the Ollivander Family for a hundred years. The contract that created stated that the Guild would be represented by a family for five year before being passed to another family which owned property in the original section of Diagon Alley. Many of the families had allowed the Ollivander Family to represent the Guild as they were busy with their businesses.

Finally it came for Harry to caste the final strike against those who had tried to kill Albus and Nicholas as well as those who tried to kill Albus and other members of the Wizengamot earlier.

"Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Phillip Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Jacob Umbridge, Brandon Corner, and Alexander Armstrong; you have been found guilty of coercion to kill the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, the use of unforgivable curses, an attack on the Wizengamot itself, and for being Dark Lord Sympathizers. You are to be thrown thru the Death Veil in the Death Chamber immediately. All your lands, property money, deeds, and titles are forfeit to the Wizengamot to be distributed to those who have been affected by the Dark Lord and his Armies of Darkness." Harry ordered, his eyes flaring as he released his controls on his magic.

"Aurors Shacklebolt, Tonks, and Scrimgeour and Master Unspeakable Croaker; escort these individuals straight to the Death Chamber and thru the Veil." Madam Longbottom ordered.

The foursome led the chained and restrained convicts from the Chamber thru a special door and elevator that led down to the Death Chamber in the Department of Mysteries. This way took the Director of the Department of Mysteries to open as the wards would kill anyone not with him. The entire Wizengamot watched on enchanted screens in the Wizengamot Chamber as each person was pushed thru the veil, Lucius Malfoy tried to escape and was shot in the head with a curse which caused his head to explode and fall thru the veil.

Seeing that the business in the Death Chamber was complete, Harry read a document that had been handed to him by Percy. "Due to concerns of Her Majesty's Ministry and her magical subjects, Her Majesty hereby decrees the following: Madam Bones shall serve as the Queen's Minister for her Ministry of Magic until such time that you are released by The Crown.

"Anyone who works for Her Majesty's Ministry of Magic, Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, and Azkaban Prison shall be checked daily for the Dark Mark and for possession, coercion, and the Imperious Curse.

"Aurors and Hit-Wizards are authorized to use the Unforgivable Curses until directed by the Director of the MLE.

"The Dementors of Azkaban are to be destroyed on site. And finally, the Prison known as Azkaban shall be guarded by goblins and Wizards; so ordered by Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God Queen of this Realm and of Her Other Realms and Territories, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith on this date."

The document glowed gold for a moment before disappearing from Harry's hand. It was magically sent to the Hall of Records where it would be filed for all time. "Chief Witch, as Lord of the Realm and representative of The Crown, I have nothing else for the astute body." Harry said.

"As we have taken care of everything on the docket for today, I hereby declare this session of the Wizengamot of Great Britain to be adjourned for the day." Madam Longbottom said as she banged her gavel. The doors unsealed and everyone was free to go.

"Fred, let all members of the Order of Magic know I need to see them in the Chamber of the High Lords immediately please? And please ask Madam Longbottom and Lord Longbottom to join us." Harry asked one of the twins.

Harry, Ginny, and Albus headed into the Chamber of the High Lords and waited for everyone to enter. As they waited, Ginny checked out Albus again, and then sent a patronus to Hogwarts, tell Minerva and Poppy where Albus was.

Once everyone was in the room, Harry spoke. "Thank you everyone. Now that the Order of Magic has been exposed, our jobs will be harder. Everyone keep your eyes and ears open for anything wrong in the Ministry. Those of your who are members of the Order of the Phoenix, if you feel you cannot belong to both Orders remember that both have the same goals, the Order of Magic has the blessing and backing of The Crown, that is all. Any questions?"

Ron stood. "Just a comment Harry. It really is a really bad idea to Piss off a Potter."

Everyone chuckled at the comment. "I've known that for years." Sirius said.

"If there is nothing else, you are released for the evening. If anyone needs me, you may contact me thru my office at Hogwarts, goodnight." Harry said.

**AN:**

**Hello everyone, I needed to get the chapters out, and I really did love writing them. If you see typos or errors, sorry. Anyway, I have no idea hwo long the story is going to be, but I just got the idea for another story that I might need to write out to get out of my head. Think about this: What if the Weasleys and Hermione ****were paid to befriend Harry at the start of year one. What if they changed their minds that Christmas and started to help Harry?**

**Sounds interesting doesn't it?**

**Till next time,**

**Phantom1s**


	20. Chapter 19: Couples Night

Chapter 19: Couples Night

Harry Potter and the others staying at Hogwarts arrived in the Entrance Hall via portkey. Dumbledore looked around shocked. He made the destination his office when he created the portkey.

"One of the changes I made to the wards Headmaster. All portkeys arrive here for now. Soon I'll have Hogwarts create a secure room on the other side from the Great Hall and use that as a secure transportation room. Portals, portkeys, apparition, and floo travel will all go thru there. The trouble I am having is how to ward the room so that only students or specific people can come in or out. I need to read up on Hogwarts in the texts and books I have. For now, only you and I can make portkeys in and out and only I can make them go places other than here."

Albus was about to speak when he heard the scream of someone he did not want to deal with right now. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! What in the hell did you think you were doing!" Minerva McGonagall yelled. She was pissed off and ready to claw Albus' eyes out.

Instead of answering her, he waited until she was close enough to him before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply. The shock of the kiss made Minerva go limp for a moment before she responded with equal passion. With it was a minute, an hour, or several sunlit days neither the Headmaster nor his Deputy cared, they were where they always wanted to be.

Finally they broke their kiss and leaned their heads against each other, panting heavily. "Just because you kissed me, does not mean I am not pissed at you! You left to the Wizengamot, after being ill for days with only a note!"

"But I did leave a note and Harry was there, I was fine." Albus said in self defense.

"Your note! Your note! It said and I quote _'Gone to the Wizengamot to help Harry. Don't wait up, love Albus,'_ Do you know how scared I was! I was having flashbacks to when you and Alastor left to take on Gellert."

"Albus, why don't you and Minerva head off to your chambers? Anything that we need to discuss can wait till the morning." Sirius said.

"And besides, this way, Poppy can't get to you." Harry added with a smirk.

"Excellent idea. We'll do breakfast tomorrow, goodnight everyone." Albus said as he led his wife away.

"I think that is good advice for everyone. Go home, or go to your suites, enjoy your time with your partners and we'll comeback this fresh tomorrow." Ginny suggested.

Three hours later, Ginny woke up to find her fiancée missing from their bed. When they returned to their suite, Ginny decided that she and Harry had not had been together in weeks and decided to change that. The made love the first time slowly and passionately, just like Ginny liked. Afterwards, Ginny fell asleep in Harry's warm embrace, which she was now missing.

Ginny climbed out of bed and walked out of the bedchamber and towards Harry's office where she knew Harry would be, working as always. Ginny was right, Harry was at his desk working on his computer looking over some numbers and muttering about idiots. Like Ginny, he was naked.

"You know, after making love to me for hours on end, I would like to think I was more interesting then numbers on that computer." Ginny said.

"You are sweetheart, but I still have work I need to do. The time we spent in California and New York really did a number on the companies. I mean these people should not need me to look over them all the time." Harry said, not looking up from his computer. "Besides, you were unconscious when I left you in bed."

"And I enjoyed the love making; I was just hoping I would wake up and find you ready to go again." Ginny said, moving to see what Harry was working on. "Why does it seem like the alternative fuel market seems to be slipping? It wasn't like that last week?" Ginny said.

"No, it wasn't. Some of these numbers are not making any sense. I'd bet someone has passed confounded data out to the markets in order to make fossil fuels look better again." Harry said.

"I can see that. Look at the trading of Shell and BP; they're through the roof again! And look at the price of a barrel of Crude Oil, ninety-seven dollars US a barrel. That's way too high for the economy. I mean the US and UK will be in a depression within two years!"

"I know. From what I've seen, all the information has come from a small research firm in Jamaica, which is owned by PBF Inc. They've gotten into all the news stations and into the 24hour news cycle. I've already contacted Ted Turner, Walter Cronkite, Tom Brokaw, Dan Rather, Peter Jennings, and Max from the BBC and explained what is going on."

"I still can't believe they are all squibs or magic users!" Ginny said.

"I can. Anyway, thanks to some tips to them and a few of our people, it'll be announced soon that one of our wells will pump out thirty times their normal amount for six months, causing the price of crude to drop. At the same time, the Alternative Fuel companies will launch Ethanol and Bio-Diesel fuels. That will be followed in the next few days by news about the new solar cells and the redesigned turbines for wind and hydro electric systems."

"What about the new Nuclear and Geo-Thermal ideas? Are they ready to go yet?" Ginny asked.

"Geo-Thermal is ready to launch, but the Nuclear is not. I'm sorry having that much power is dangerous and it really isn't that efficient. I mean you have to have the plants near the big cities because of power drop off."

"So what's the plan? Nuclear Power is becoming popular again."

"You'd think after Chernobyl and Three Mile Island people would know better." Harry muttered.

"You know most of the world is stupid." Ginny said.

"You're right. Anyway, to combat the Nuclear Issue, Tony and I have been talking and Stark Industries is going to go into the energy production business with the ARC Reactor, much like the old one his dad built. The difference is Tony is going to order the reactors sealed tight so that no one can get into one of them. Eventually we hope to put them in place of the Nuclear Reactors."

"What else are you planning Harry?" Ginny asked.

"You know me too well. That is why I was still up; I needed to make sure these idiots who work for me right now knew who I wanted to target. It seems like Lucius also bought a lot of Exxon-Mobil Stock recently on behalf of Tom. Well, let's just say that Exxon-Mobil will be ours by the end of trading today."

"Good, then let us get back to bed. I still want to try the human sundae Pepper told me about." Ginny said as she wiggled her ass and headed back to bed. Harry was right behind her.

Ron & Hermione were out in one of the boats on the Black Lake, spending a quiet night together. Growing up with five older brothers and a little sister, Ron was a firm believer in getting away from it all once in awhile.

"Ron, where do you want to live once we're married?" Hermione asked as she laid against Ron.

"I don't know. If I make it as a Professional Quidditch player, I want to build a house in the country. Maybe out by the Burrow, who knows. All I know is that I want to live with you." Ron said.

"Good answer Ronnie." Hermione said as she turned to kiss him. "Daddy said that as I am a member of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, there are a number of properties that we can have. I know I don't want to live in a huge manor house, but somewhere in the countryside sounds good."

The two of them remained in their embrace for a while longer before Ron spoke up again. "What do you think about your dad and the Minister? Really?"

"I think it is good. According to Amelia, she and Mummy were the best of friends, the only reason Amelia gave up on Daddy was because Mummy fell for Daddy hard. And no one should be alone as long he has."

"Good because Susan is at the shoreline trying to get our attention." Ron said.

"Remus, will you come to bed! Sirius said he would talk to you after Susan was done talking to him." Dora Lupin said.

"I know, but I know Sirius, if Susan said for him to jump off a cliff because he hurt Amelia, then he'd do it." Remus said.

"Do you know Amelia well?" Dora asked, getting out of bed finally.

"She was two years ahead of us in Ravenclaw. The two of us got along great, we loved to read; she loved James like a brother. Her trainers were Charles Potter and Moody. But she loved Sirius. It was love at first sight with her. They were talking about getting married until one day Janice walked up to Sirius and kissed him on the cheek. Amelia had already graduated and Janice began to hang around with Lily. Then one day, we were in Hogsmeade and Amelia grabbed Sirius and Janice and said that they were meant for each other. That was it. Right after we graduated, they got married."

"Did you know that Amelia is infertile?" Dora asked.

"WHAT!"

"Amelia told me when I first started training. She said that she was in love and one day was out investigating an attack when she was attacked. The healers had to remove her uterus because of the damage. According to mum, three days later Sirius was dating Janice." Dora said.

"She gave him a love potion?" Remus said. It was the most logical thing he could come up with.

"Yep. The Aurors Chief Potions Master told me not too long ago. According to him, Amelia knew that Sirius needed a blood heir in order to become Lord Black when the time came, so Amelia had him make the potion."

"Because Amelia knew that I would never go dark." Sirius said from the fireplace.

"How did you know?" Dora asked.

"Leia told me. It was one hell of a potion because I still love Janice. But I can also feel the love I have for Leia. She also had Moody Memory Charm Janice and me so that we'd never know." Sirius said.

"She loves her country so much that she would deny her own happiness?" Remus asked.

"Yes. And I still love her. She gave me the antidote a few days ago. I'll always love Janice, for she gave me Hermione, and all her love, but my future is with Amelia." Sirius said.

"You're a sap, you know that?" Dora said.

"Yes I am. We're going to get married. Not right now, but soon."

"What do Hermione and Susan think about this?" Remus asked.

"Hermione said that if Leia hurt me, she'd kill her slowly and painfully, and if I hurt Leia, Ron'll be on me like a cheap suit. Susan said the same thing." Sirius said.

"Good. Now Sirius, nothing personal, but I want some time with my husband so get the hell out of here!" Dora said as began to run her hands up and down Remus' chest and arms.

"Oh, you were waiting for me, weren't you?" Sirius asked Remus. "Well, sorry old chum, let me give you this and then head out."

Sirius fished out a large flagon of potion from his pocket and gave it to Remus. "It's from Nicholas and Perenelle. They've been working on it for years. It'll help with your transformations. It's a better version of the Wolfsbane Potion, tastes better too."

Remus looked at the flagon and smiled. "Thanks Sirius, should I drink it now or wait?"

"Perenelle said drink it now." Sirius said.

"Bottoms up" Remus said as he began to drink the potion. As soon as he finished it, he doubled over in pain.

"Sorry Moony, but I had to have you drink it, it's not Wolfsbane, it's a cure for Lycanthropy." Sirius said as he looked at his best friend.

"WHAT!" Dora yelled.

"As the Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, I have a duty to you Nymphadora, and as Padfoot I have a duty to Moony. In this case they are the same, to make sure you live happily ever after. Now help me get into bed and make sure he stays calm tonight. Perenelle said it will be bad tonight, but by morning Remus should be up and about. However, do not let him use any magic, it will be very strong and he'll need to learn how to control it again." Sirius said as he carried Remus to his bed.

"I take it I should not use magic on him?" Dora asked, looking scared.

"You got it. If you need anything, use this mirror." Sirius handed her a small mirror. "It is setup to contact Perenelle directly. I'll be back in the morning."

"Sirius, Remus is going to kill you for lying to him." Dora said.

"I know, but I'd do it again in a heartbeat. My daughter grew up without her father; I refuse to let your kids go through the same thing." Sirius said before he was gone in flames.

Dora looked down at her husband and smiled. "Well, no sex tonight wolf boy. You'll have to make it up to me." Dora kissed Remus. "I think Teddy would make a great name for our first son."

"Are you well husband?" Perenelle asked for the millionth time since she returned to Hogwarts.

"Perenelle, I am fine. I am just a little weak. Now will you explain to me what I've missed?" Nicholas asked his wife again.

"Oh very well."


	21. Chapter 20: The Second Encounter

Chapter 20: The Second Encounter

Hermione and Ron were awoken the next morning by a large cong of a bell right over their bed "Time to wake up!" Harry yelled from his position next to their bed.

"Why?" Ron asked, trying to bury himself under the blankets and pillows that Hermione left him after trying to do the same thing.

"Because Griffin and Falcon have been sitting in their potions since we got back; it's time to get started on your training." Harry said.

"Alright Harry. Give us five minutes to get out of bed." Hermione told her brother.

"I don't think so." Ginny said before casting a charm to flip the bed upside down. The problem was that the occupants were naked underneath the covers.

"Damn it Ron, ever thought about getting some sun." Harry said as he shielded his eyes from the naked forms.

"Bugger off Potter. Now, get out of here and let us get dressed!" Ron said. Harry noticed Hermione stood up and summoned her wand, using common sense that he did not think he had, he grabbed Ginny and apparated to their dining room where breakfast would be served.

"Come on Ron, let's get going. I'll take a shower first." Hermione said.

"Can I join you?" Ron said, eyeing his fiancée's naked body.

"No. We need to get moving quickly. If you join me, then we'll be late." Hermione said as she left to shower.

Thirty minutes later, the foursome was finished eating and heading out to the grounds where Harry and Ginny would begin the training of their siblings. As the approached the training area, Hermione noticed that the area was setup like an outdoor dojo thanks to the agnitio memories Harry had given her.

"Welcome to Hell." Harry said. "You've already got the information in your heads, now is the time to put them into practice. Before you can use your armor, you need to prepare yourselves. Ron, you'll be working with me today, Hermione, you have Ginny. The rules are simple; you will start in one training circle and work around the dojo until you finish all the circles. It may take a day, or a year, Ginny and I will be the ones to say whether you are ready. Let us begin."

True to his word, Harry pushed Ron harder than he had ever been pushed. It started with hand to hand combat, and then went onto melee weapons including swords, axes, staffs, and clubs. Afterwards Harry moved to the mind arts where Harry challenged Ron's occlumency shields, but never managed to destroy them, which made both men very happy. After that the foursome broke for lunch where the men and women were kept separated, Harry started putting Ron through his magical Hell including wandless, silent, and wand casting. When they entered the last training circle before dinner, Ron noticed that his armor was standing there in the middle.

"Summon it to you Ron, just like I taught you." Harry said.

Ron did as he was told, and within a blink of an eye, Ron was wearing Griffin. It was then that Ron began to feel the magic within Griffin and how it responded to him faster and easier than when he first put it on.

"You feel the change don't you?" Harry said.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because the training we did today helped to strengthen your magic core and the passageways you access it by." Harry said.

"You mean you just about killed me in order to make my magic react faster?" Ron said.

"That and to make where you draw your magic from bigger. Now, are ready to have some real fun?" Harry said as he flamed Archangel onto him.

"What do you mean by fun?" Ron asked.

"Flying of course, come on." Harry said before he took off into the air, the magically powered rockets and wings propelling into the air. Ron, using instinct only, launched himself into the air as well, following the Archangel out over the Forbidden Forest.

"Archangel, I can't believe how fast we're going. According to the display, we're going over 190mph! That's faster than a Firebolt!" Ron said.

"_Yep. And they can go even faster if needed; though the wings start acting up if we go much faster than this. Now let's try a few of the other enhancements, I want you to locate a beacon I've dropped and flash to it."_ Harry said thru the comm link.

Griffin slowed down until he was hovering above the forest. _'Alright Weasley, how in the hell am I supposed to find this beacon? Think, think…it's part of the armor, so I should be able to access how to do it from the memory dump. Ok, ah there it is, that's really easy. Ok and…shit there are a lot of beacons. Ok, limiting the area to the forest.'_

"Archangel, I have five target beacons in the Forbidden Forest. The closest one is beneath me." Ron said.

"_Good Griffin. I did not tell you what type of beacon I used, so you passed this test. Now I want to flash to GPS Coordinates __51.508776,-0.137291. Make sure you invisible, its in a muggle area."_ Archangel said before he was gone.

Ron thought for a moment before Griffin too was gone. He reappeared high above the Piccadilly Community Center in London, right next to Archangel.

"_Good work Griffin. You're pretty damn good already. Now flash to Lionfire Hall for dinner. Our better halves should be there already. Archangel Out."_

Griffin did as he was told and flashed to high above Godric's Hollow, following the magical signature of Archangel. Hovering there in mid-air, Griffin moved next to Archangel and opened his helmet.

"What's up Harry?"

"Look at it. It's so peaceful from here." Harry said, looking over the entire Hollow. It now included hundreds of wizarding tents and other portable structures. This is where people were coming to take refuge from the war. Here people were living together in harmony, it was peaceful.

"This is why we fight, right here Harry. This is what we all want." Ron said, looking in awe over his brother's domain. "Come on, let's fly, the girls are waiting for us." Ron closed his helmet, opened his wings, and dove away from Archangel.

"_You're right Griffin, let's go eat."_ Harry said before he too dove, punching Griffin in the back. _"Tag, you're it!"_

After a game of aerial tag and dinner, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were all seated in one of the sitting rooms. "Ron, you did very well today in the training circles and in Griffin too. Ginny how did Hermione do?"

"Just as well as Ron evidently once Hermione finally relaxed in Falcon and started to enjoy flying; I didn't have her deploy any weapons, but she is deadly with the bow in our training." Ginny said.

"Good. Now here are the rules for the two of you. You need to do the workout I will give you in a few minutes daily. Ron, it is not that much different than the one you are doing now. The only times Falcon or Griffin are to be taken out are when either Ginny or I are around. Understand?"

Hermione and Ron nodded. "Good. Now, one of the side-effects of the magic that is within the armor is that you retain the ability to travel by Ron's magical form. I know you're already bonded, as I am sure you already know."

"We were bonded at the end of the school year. I found a ritual that would bond us without parental consent. We're married in the eyes of magic and considered adults." Hermione said.

"I thought so. Don't worry; your secret is safe with us." Harry said. "As I was telling you, since you're bonded, you will be able to utilize Ron's animagus' magical form of travel. Since Ron is Griffin, you'll be able to "Flash" even when you are not wearing your armor. It will also work through any wards including Hogwarts and the Ministry. In time, with practice, you can flash your armor onto you from a great distance." Harry finished.

"Thank you Harry. Listen, I know it's late, but can we flash back to Hogwarts and fly around for a while?" Ron asked.

Harry smiled. "Go ahead; I want you both in the dungeons where the armor will be stored at midnight. Got it?"

"Got it" Ron and Hermione said before concentrating on their armor and flashed away. Harry, using his senses saw that both of them had flashed their armor to them and transported themselves outside at the same time, which was quite impressive.

"Did you get a chance to check out the war room at Hogwarts today?" Harry asked Ginny.

"No I didn't. You don't think Tom is active again yet, do you?"

"I'm not sure. Come on." Harry said before he flamed away.

Harry arrived in what he knew would become the command center for the war of terror in England, The War Room. From here Harry, Albus, Nicholas or any commander can get real time intelligence from a variety of sources and see real time what was going on. It was the brain child of Harry and Sirius and had been installed by the House Elves and overseen by Sirius while the kids were away.

On one wall was a map of England. It was designed to show where anyone bearing the Dark Mark was located "They're gathering tonight someone near Malfoy Manor." Harry said.

"According to the files Malfoy Manor is still there so no Fidelius Charm. Could Tom have another location?" Ginny asked.

"Possibly. I can't get an exact figure or who is actually being called so they are probably heavily warded." Harry said.

"What are you thinking?" Ginny asked.

"Recon mission" Harry said before activating a comm unit in the war room. "Archangel to Grim and Phoenix Prime, respond please."

"_This is Phoenix Prime, what can I do for you?"_ Nicholas answered.

"I need to see you in the War Room ASAP."

"_Oh my way."_

"_Archangel this is Grim, what's up?"_

"I need you and the Minister if she is still with you in the War Room ASAP."

"_We're on our way. Should we get Bumblebee and Tabby?"_

"Bumblebee yes, Tabby is not required." Harry said before moving with Ginny to gather all the intelligence they had.

Five minutes later everyone was in the War Room. "Good evening everyone, welcome to the War Room. With this room we can see every battle ground and get every piece of data we can get our hands on. One of goodies that is included in this room is a way to track those who bear the Dark Mark." Harry said.

"How are you able to track it?" Amelia and Albus asked.

"The Dark Mark draws magic from the wearer, transferring it to Tom Riddle. This is how he seems to recover quickly; he is stealing his followers' magic. The problem is that there is so much ambient magic in England that we cannot track the Marks by this, we need them to be active." Ginny said.

"When they are summoned" Albus said.

"Exactly; or when Tom uses the link he has with the Dark Mark to send out pain or to use his followers senses to see, hear, smell, and even feel physical things. The bonus is that the Dark Mark stays active for about thirty minutes after Tom stops using it; why this happens, we have no idea." Harry said.

"Where are they now?" Sirius asked. Harry flipped a switch and the map lit up.

"There is a very large concentration nearby Malfoy Manor. However there are some serious wards there as you can see we cannot tell one Death Eater from another." Harry said.

"I assume that you believe they are not at the manor." Minerva said.

"No. The Manor is sealed as the Malfoy Line is ended. Sirius now controls their assets until they are liquidated as Lord Black. I would guess that Tom has a secondary meeting place nearby though." Harry said.

"Minister, permission to take five squads of Aurors and Unspeakables and raid that location" Sirius said.

"No Sirius." Harry said. Seeing his godfather's face he explained. "We have no idea what is in there. The place is heavily shielded and warded to start with, plus look at the Dark Magic gauges" Harry pointed to the gauges on another screen. "They are showing a lot of Dark Magic, too much for simple Death Eaters and Old Tommy Boy. No, he has some sort of defense system in there."

"What do you suggest?" Sirius asked, already knowing what the answer was.

"Allow Archangel and Pixie to go on a Recon Mission. We'll have Griffin and Falcon waiting with three squads of Aurors and Unspeakables if shit hits the fan." Harry said.

"Harry, you're good, but not that good." Nicholas said.

"I know, but we can flame in, plant the cameras and microphones and get out. No one can do that." Harry said.

Nicholas looked at Albus and then Sirius and the Minister. "He's right. I may not like it, but he is right."

"I know. Harry, you have a go, but remember, _**ANY AND I MEAN ANY**_ trouble and you flame out of there." Sirius said.

"Understood; where do we want to meet up with everyone at?" Harry asked.

"The Doghouse; it is close to Malfoy Manor and completely secured. Minister, I'd like to take Auror Squads Charlie and Gamma and Unspeakable Squads Bravo and Echo." Sirius said.

"Permission granted Master Auror Black. The mission falls to you and Alastor Moody." Amelia said. One of the things they agreed on was that when they were working it was professional, when they were off duty they were a couple.

Sirius nodded and made his way to the fireplace. "This is Master Auror Sirius Orion Black; password is Gama-one-zeta-echo-eight-five. I need Senior Master Auror Moody, Auror Squads Charlie and Gamma, and Unspeakable Squads Bravo and Echo geared up and ready for action in ten minutes in the Briefing Room. This is not a drill!"

"Confirmed Master Auror Black; ten minutes from mark." And the fire went dead.

Sirius turned around to everyone. "Use the Auror channel Harry."

"Understood" Harry said.

Sirius nodded and then turned to Amelia. "I love you Amelia." And then he kissed her.

"I love you too Sirius. Come back to me." Amelia said. Sirius nodded and then stepped into a shadow and was gone. This caught Albus by surprise. Nicholas explained.

"Grims, which Padfoot is, have the ability to shadow walk. Sirius, Harry, and Ginny can use their magical animagus' forms of travel in human form."

"Impressive." Albus said. "Harry shouldn't you and Miss Weasley be off as well?"

"Of course Albus; we'll see you soon." Harry said before he and Ginny flamed away.

Nicholas moved to one of the control monitors and activated a couple of controls while conjuring chairs.

"_Griffin, Falcon, this is Archangel, change of plans. Meet us on the Astronomy Tower NOW!"_

"This is the comm channel they'll be using tonight." Nicholas explained.

"Do you think Harry would loan me one of these?" Amelia asked Albus.

"The goblins are waiting for the computer screens to be ready, once they are ready, the War Room at the Ministry will be ready to be installed. Harry wanted you and Arthur and a few others to learn how it works before it is installed." Nicholas said.

"Oh."

Archangel, Pixie, Griffin, and Falcon were atop the Astronomy Tower going over the plan. "So Pixie and I will flame in, place the devices and get out. You two and the four squads are back up."

"Why can't we flash in with you?" Ron asked.

"Because flashing can be blocked, flaming can't be. It is very hard to do, but it is doable. In order to block flashing, you also block every other form of travel for magical creatures including House Elves and their popping." Ginny said. "Phoenix Flames cannot be blocked by any known means."

"That makes sense." Hermione said.

"_Quantum Quartet, this is Grim." _Sirius said over the comm.

"Quantum Quartet? That name sucks!" Harry said.

"_Then get another. Anyway, we're ready to portkey to the Doghouse."_

"Understood. Falcon and Griffin will lock onto your beacon and flash to you. Pixie and I will flame to Stonehenge and then to the location in question."

"_Understood. Keep the comm open so that we get an audio record of the mission."_

"I know dad!" Harry said. "We've done this before. We're heading out in three, two, one." And with barely a sound the quartet was gone.

Griffin and Falcon appeared in the foyer of beautiful manor house facing Sirius and forty nine Aurors and Unspeakables. "Stand down, they're friendlies." Sirius said.

Archangel and Pixie appeared at Stonehenge; counted to fifteen and then flamed to the GPS Coordinates they were given.

As Sirius requested, Archangel and Pixie activated their communication devices. Their recordings would be recorded in their suits as well in the War Room. "For recording purposes, Archangel will be doing all recording unless otherwise stated." Harry waited a moment before speaking. "This is a Recon Mission recording; Recon Agents are Archangel and Pixie with Grim, Griffin, and Falcon serving as backup. The time of the recording is 2156 Zulu. Mission Active."

"_Phoenix Prime here, recording confirmed here Archangel."_ Nicholas said.

"Archangel and Pixie have arrived. Sensors are showing us that we are inside the wards. No alarms, so we're good. But the wards will detect flashing and popping. Placing the first devices now" Harry said into his comm unit. The devices were a combination video camera and microphone, powered by magic, which would transmit the signal back to a recording station, and then back to the War Room at Hogwarts. Eventually they could be recorded at any of the War Rooms once they were built.

"It looks like the main chambers are within the hill. We're moving in slowly, using the shadows to mask our presence."

"The passageway comes to a tee. We are taking the right tee and heading down into what looks like dormitories. Phoenix Prime, do you see this?"

"_I see it. It looks like the dormitory can hold a couple of hundred people."_

"Pixie reporting. The far end of the dorm opens into training rooms including dueling chambers and muggle weight lifting rooms. The weights looks brand new. I'd say they are pretty recent additions."

"_Bumblebee here; I would assume because of the attacks on Westminster Palace and Windsor Castle Tom decided to upgrade his followers."_ Albus said.

"Our thoughts exactly; we're moving back to the main tunnel. We have not found anything to give off the dark magic we're reading yet."

"Pixie reporting: We've come to another chamber off the main tunnel. This seems to be a potions lab. The Potions Master is an old man, very overweight, and looks like he is being held prisoner. Getting visual on him now."

"_Pixie, that is Horace Slughorn, an old friend of mine. He was Severus' Mentor. I recommend trying to get him out if possible."_ Albus said.

"Understood. We'll grab him on the way out. Archangel has placed a portkey on him set to deliver him to Hogwarts, just in case we can get the portkey wards down. We are still out of sight and using invisibility spells just and silencing charms to make sure we are not seen."

"This is Archangel; we have now entered an armory. There are lots of swords here, along with daggers and some shields and chest-plates. There are armorers here checking out the weapons. One of them said that they have recruited Zackary Johnson to train everyone."

"_Not good. Zachary was the person who could beat James with a blade. He had to cheat most of the time, but he beat James."_ Sirius said.

"Moving on, we are now entering what looks like the main throne room. There are well over three hundred people here. It looks like the Inner Circle is growing in size. Tom has a couple of Druids performing the dark rituals Tom uses on his Inner Circle Members."

"_Can you identify any of them?"_ Amelia asked.

"Negative. But we can confirm that it looks like the Inner Circle is back to full strength now with the newest additions. This could explain the Dark Magic we picked up."

"Pixie here: Archangel, look at what is behind Tom."

"Christ almighty! Is that Mordred's armor? That could explain the Dark Magic we've been picking up. Standby, Tommy is rising from his throne. He looks sick still, but still snakelike. Hold on, he is speaking."

"**And now I welcome those who have served me loyally. I have granted them near immortality with the rituals they have undergone. They shall be the generals in my new army. Thanks to the research I have done, I have discovered how to counteract what that freak that calls himself Archangel has done to me. I admit, I was not expecting him to use the knowledge of my noble ancestor Salazar Slytherin against me, but it is no matter. Soon I shall leave these shores and travel to Egypt where I shall use the power of the Ancient Egyptians and return more powerful than ever. With the power of the Ancient Egyptians and the armor and magic of the greatest Dark Lords, I shall crush the Archangel and rule supreme!"**

Loud cheers rang throughout the chamber. Tom then turned and seemed to look right at Archangel who was still under his invisibility spell. **"But for now, we have a guest. It seems like the Archangel himself has graced us with his presence."**

"Not good. Grim, try to get the wards down, we're about thirty seconds from deep shit!" Archangel said over the comm. "Pixie, they haven't spotted you, try to find the master ward stone and destroy it!"

Suddenly Archangel felt his invisibility spell falter and over three hundred goons look at him like he was lunch.

"**I want his head! I want the Archangel unmasked!"** Voldemort yelled. Archangel did the first thing he could think of, he launched explosive hexes right into the crowd in rapid fire sequence wandlessly.

"_Archangel, no joy on the wards; we can't get to the stones. I'm going to try and get Falcon and Griffin through using the shadows."_ Sirius said.

"_Archangel, I've found the control stone! Blasting it to a million pieces…now!"_ Ginny said as the entire mountain shook. Harry felt the wards drop.

"All units move in and attack. Tom Riddle cannot escape!" Harry ordered as he activated the remote portkey to get Slughorn away.

"Phoenix Prime, contact Phillip and tell him we need some artillery help!" Harry ordered as drew his swords and began to fight his way through to Voldemort.

"_ARCHANGEL GET DOWN!"_ Griffin yelled behind him. Archangel did as he was told and watched as a huge fireball flew over his head. A second later Griffin was next Archangel fighting, an axe in one hand, his sword in the other.

"Where's Falcon?"

"With Pixie" Griffin responded. "You take on Tommy; I'll handle the leaders of his band of misfits."

"Got it!" Archangel yelled as he continued his fight. As he dropped the last Death Eater, Archangel noticed that Tom was wearing Mordred's armor.

"Hello Archangel. I would normally ask you to join me, but as you destroyed my noble ancestor's remains and stole his heirlooms, and then tried to kill me, I will have to kill you." Voldemort cast a wandless spell that threw Archangel twenty feet away.

"_Archangel, Mordred's armor is enchanted to give extra strength to the wearer. Both physical and magical strength!"_ Nicholas said.

"Weaknesses?"

"_Excalibur or a highly focused magical burst. Also scanners show a weak spot in the armor, under his left arm. If you can penetrate there, you should be able do serious damage."_

"How soon for the artillery?"

"_Phillip has two tomahawks with enhanced warheads prepped to launch. ETA to target five minutes!"_

"Do it!" Archangel said as he began to fight Tom.

Meanwhile the girls were scanning and portkeying all the documentation they could find. "Pixie, this is bad. Tom's been researching magical armor, including that of Achilles, Mordred, and a lot of others!"

"Tell me about it. Let's get everything out of here! We'll go over it all when we get back." Pixie said.

"_Pixie, Falcon, this is Grim. We've got incoming! Tomahawk Cruise Missiles ETA three minutes! Evac to base!"_ Sirius said thru the comm.

"Understood. Do you want us to get Griffin and Archangel?" Pixie asked.

"_Griffin said that Archangel put up some wards so that Tom could not escape. He's fighting Tom in the wards. Griffin is waiting for you to flame and flash out."_

"I'm heading for Archangel!" Pixie said before flaming to Archangel's side, casting spells instantly.

Archangel had sealed him and Tom off in a small section of the throne chamber. Archangel planned on flaming out just as the Tomahawk arrived, ensuring that Tom would be too distracted to notice the muggle weaponry. Using every ounce of strength and magic he had, Archangel finally struck a blow on Voldemort, right in the weak spot, causing Tom to fall to the floor. Archangel moved to remove his head, but failed to see Tom throw a flagon of potion towards Pixie. As soon as it touched her armor, the armor began to melt off his frame.

"PIXIE! FLAME OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE COMPROMISED!"

Knowing she was out fight, Pixie flamed out. The momentary distraction gave Voldemort the shot he needed and cast the Killing Curse at Archangel. The spell impacted Archangel with such force that he was thrown into the far wall, dropping the wards he had erected along the way.

"And here dies the Archangel." Voldemort said, walking towards the fallen angel, thinking he was dead.

In reality the armor did as it was designed and absorbed part of the curse and channeled the rest over the outside metal and down into the ground, negating the effect. The problem was that the power Voldemort used caused Archangel's systems to melt and crash. Archangel was now a coffin for Harry Potter.

Harry knew he had to do something and quick. The only thing that seemed to work was his comm unit. Harry's own magic knew Tom Riddle had put up wards to make sure he couldn't get away. There was no way out. Harry quickly decided to hell with it and activated the emergency release of the armor, allowing him to free his wand arm. With all the strength he had, he cast an explosive hex at Voldemort straight in the chest as he stood over the fallen angel. As he flew the air, just like a few weeks ago, Voldemort slowed himself and began to laugh his high pitch laugh.

"We'll meet again Archangel!" and with that Voldemort activated a portkey and was gone.

Harry tried to release the rest of the armor, but found he couldn't. "Grim I'm stuck!"

"_Hang on kid; I'm trying to get through the wards Tom left in place!"_ Sirius said. _"The damn Tomahawk is less than thirty seconds away!"_

Harry knew he was going to die. All the work he did would be for nothing. "Pixie; I wanted to say I—"

Harry was cut off from saying goodbye to his fiancée by the arrival of Dobby the Elf. _"Harry Potter cannot die! Dobby will save Harry Potter and Archangel!"_ He was wearing full combat gear, which looked very similar to Archangel's armor, and a determined stare. He grabbed the main pieces of the Archangel armor which were still holding Harry and literally pulled a shadow over the two of them and disappeared into the shadow world just as the Tomahawks hit. They emerged outside the ward line next to Sirius and Mad-Eye Moody, Harry still flat on his back. During the trip thru the shadow world, Dobby cast a few charms that repaired Archangel enough so that Harry could stand up.

He did so and looked at the hill that had been hollowed out as it fell in on itself. The tomahawks did their job and leveled the entire area. These Tomahawks were designed to destroy anything magical with napalm and a small thermonuclear explosion.

"Did the wards get up to contain the blast and fallout?" Archangel asked.

"They did, hence why we're here on the outside of the ward line! Unspeakable Squad Tango portkeyed in once the Tomahawk order was given and erected the wards. They'll compact the wards and remove the fallout in the morning. For now the Napalm and Fiendfyre are consuming everything else, including the radiation." Sirius said. "What happened?"

"I got my ass kicked. And Tom got away. He's heading for Egypt and so are we, once I get the armor fixed." Harry said. "He said he found a way of negating what I did too him with Slytherin's Sword."

"Pixie's outer shell is gone. I saw her when she flamed out. Her magic was out of control so she came to me instead of headquarters. She made a portkey to get back. Whatever Tom used, it ate Pixie up like I've seen before." Sirius whispered the next part in Harry's helmet ear hole. "Ginny's fine just worried about you. Your comm unit went out shortly before Dobby grabbed you."

"I really thought I was going to die Padfoot. Then suddenly Dobby showed up and here I am." Harry admitted.

"The elf is crazy. He's been working on his own armor for months, ready to back you up when needed." Sirius said about the elf.

"Alright, if you two have everything well in hand here, I'm heading back to the castle. Contact Griffin and Falcon; tell them to meet me in the dungeon space I set aside for the armor. I assume Pixie is already there." Harry said.

"Yeah. She's there. And as soon as the other two finish their reports I'll send them to you." Sirius said.

"Dobby, thank you for saving me, can you please take me—"

"Archangel be not needing to ask Dobby. Dobby take care of Archangel and keep his secrets." Dobby grabbed Archangel's hand and disappeared.

Sirius looked at the spot Archangel left from for a moment before looking back to Moody. "Let's get to work."

Moody nodded and started heading off before speaking up. "Light Side 1 Dark Side 1."

"Yeah and there is no second place in this fight." Sirius said.


	22. Chapter 21: Aftermath and Answers

Chapter 21: Aftermath and Answers

"Pixie is fried. When I got back here all of the electronics were melting and the magic was literally rushing out like a river." Ginny said. She was sitting on a stool looking over a worktable with the remains of Pixie on it.

"Archangel isn't any better. The Killing Curse fried everything. I hope the data we got can help us, if not, then we're screwed." Harry said from his stool in front of the remains of Archangel. It too was laying on a worktable. Harry was staring at a computer screen looking upset. "Why was Tom's Killing Curse worse than anything I've ever seen before?"

Like many parts of Hogwarts Castle, the old potions lab they were using had not been used in centuries, thus giving them privacy to work. It was also shielded to allow electronics to work. The original plan was that this lab would be where the four sets of armor would stay and maybe have minor work done, not building all new armor. It was really not equipped to do it.

To finish off the dungeon were four large cauldrons on the far side of the room. Two of them were being used by the Griffin and Falcon armors. They had incurred minor damage in the fighting, but it would be fixed within the day.

"I'll call Tony once we know what happened. See if we can use JARVIS to build new armor for us. The good news is that we can incorporate more of the technology and magic we've created. The bad news is that the only things I think we can salvage are the melee weapons." Harry said before looking at the wall where the cock was located. "Come on, everyone should be ready for the meeting." Harry said as he got up and left the dungeon.

Instead of flaming, they walked to the War Room where the debriefing would take place. With the destruction of the armor, both Harry's and Ginny's magic was off kilter due to the severed link caused by the missing armor. According to Poppy, they would be fine in a few days, but until then their flaming would cause certain side effects, mainly burning down anything that came into contact with the flames.

It had been almost dawn by the time Sirius made it back to the castle, so the briefing was scheduled to take place in the afternoon instead. This had allowed Harry and Ginny to work on the armor and see what could be salvaged, instead of sleeping like normal. Ron and Hermione had been sent to bed right away. When questioned why, Harry told them that Griffin and Falcon were now the first line of defense for the castle and for England.

As Harry and Ginny walked into the War Room, Harry noticed four people who should not be there: Tony Stark, Pepper Potts and David and Fox Xanatos.

"What in the hell are you guys doing here?" Harry asked.

"Sirius called us. He said that Archangel found something that it couldn't go up against. Pepper and I brought some stuff to get the new Archangel and Pixie armor built." Tony said.

"Nicholas called me. We believe we know what Tom Riddle is trying to do." Xanatos said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"He'll explain when we get started." Nicholas said as he walked in. He still was using a cane and looking pale, but he was smiling. Harry hugged him tightly.

"You and Albus scared us all by the way." Harry said.

"And you scared the crap out of us last night." Nicholas said. "So we'll call it even."

When Albus entered the room, everyone else fell silent and sat down at the large round table in the middle of the room. Harry and Ginny sat across from Albus and Minerva.

"Good evening everyone. I would like to make the introductions brief. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as Leader of the Order of the Phoenix, to my left is Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore, my wife and Deputy. Next to her is Master Auror Sirius Black and next to him is the Queen's Minister for Magic Madam Amelia Bones. Next to them are Mr. Tony Stark and Miss Virginia Potts of the Potts Family of

America. Next to them are Miss Hermione Black and Mr. Ronald Weasley, also known as Falcon and Griffin.

"Next we have Lord Gryffindor, Harry Potter and Lady Gryffindor Ginevra Weasley next is Senior Master Auror Alastor Moody, Lord Nicholas and Lady Perenelle Flamel, and finally David Xanatos and Her Royal Highness Fox Xanatos of the Faire Realm." Albus finished.

"Harry, Ginny, can you please describe what you heard and saw while in Tom's Lair?" Albus started.

"It might be easier if we played the recordings and we can fill in from there." Harry said, with a nod from Albus Harry started the playback, with Harry and Ginny filling in the gaps as the recording played.

"What is the condition of Archangel and Pixie?" Amelia asked.

"Totally destroyed. Pixie literally was melted from the acid she was sprayed with. And Archangel looks as if he was used as a band aid for the main power lines that come off the Hoover Dam." Harry said. "All of his systems: Main, Secondary, Auxiliary, and Emergency are fried. It took Dobby enchanting the armor to make it stand long enough for me to get back and get it off."

"What were you hit with?" Fox asked.

"The Killing Curse" Ginny answered. "But it was thirty nine times more powerful than anything we had ever seen before."

"But the Killing Curse is unblockable." Pepper stated, knowing this from her time at school.

"Not completely correct. What is supposed to happen with Archangel is that when the curse hits the armor, the extreme outer layer which is made up of silica sand, absorbs the energy of the curse. The 'killing' part of the curse destroys the silica, thus 'killing' the armor. You see silica has pieces of living matter in it. It also is highly conductive, which means that energy can be passed thru it very quickly and efficiently. As the killing part of the spell dies, the remainder of the magic, the explosive part if you are hitting an inanimate object, is channeled into pathways that go to the magical reserves in the armor. The excess runs down through the foot pads, out of the armor and into the ground where is absorbed by the earth." Harry explained.

"Could it be that Tom channeled so much power from his followers that he overloaded it?" Hermione asked, reading up on the research Harry and his people had done over the years recently.

"Possibly" Harry said. "We've assumed that the Avada Kedavra resulted in the same power level no matter the user because of the hate needed. It would make sense that Tom Riddle's magic would be much stronger. We should have thought about that. Thanks sis." Harry said to Hermione who beamed.

"If that's the case, then what we discovered could make mine and Pepper's jobs easier." Tony said.

"Why?" Albus stated.

"I helped Harry refine Archangel Mark One and all of the subsequent designs including the Mark Ten armor and the Pixie, Griffin, and Falcon armors. Griffin and Falcon are more advanced both magically and technologically than Archangel and Pixie. One of the upgrades we made was how to channel more energy through the armor when it was hit with spellfire. What we need now is to figure how much magical energy we need the armor to deal with at once. Once we figure that out, then the armor can be made relatively quickly. I brought equipment to do it, and Pepper has some of the factories punching out magical components for us, once they're built, we just need to enchant them." Tony said. "Harry do you think if we increased the amount of energy that the armor could handle by fifty times what it currently does that it might be enough?" Tony said.

"I would think so. I mean that is more energy than that is contained within most magical families." Harry said somewhat distractedly. Ginny noticed he had been distracted quite a bit since the fight last night. She wondered, not for the first time, if Harry was more shook up than anyone thought.

"How long do you need to build the new armor?" Moody asked.

"Two weeks to build them both. I brought everything we need and I'll get started as soon as we're done." Tony said. "Once they're done, we can update Griffin and Falcon so that all four pieces of armor are the best they can be."

"What about Pixie and the acid?"

"Severus tested the residue; it contained Basilisk Venom and a few of the nastier substances known to wizardkind." Albus said.

"We can use some of Slytherin's spells to help protect the armor." Ginny said to Harry.

"That and Carbon Fiber and a few other metals that will not corrode." Pepper finished. "We never considered acids eating away at the armor. We should have though. It won't be that hard to fix this issue."

"Alright. In the mean time, Griffin and Falcon are good to go. I've already contacted a few of my suppliers and we'll have the rest of the gear I promised the Ministry and Order here in a day or two." Harry finished.

"Excellent. The battles robes worked very well last night." Sirius said.

"Moving on, what about Tom Riddle having Mordred's armor?" Albus asked.

"If I may?" David Xanatos asked.

"Of course" Albus said.

"The Illuminati, which I am a member, has kept records in our archives about different types of magical artifacts for centuries. As you know, when a person, whether they are magical, human, or not uses something repeatedly, they leave a mark on it."

"An echo." Albus said.

"Yes. According to my research, the Illuminati believe that when a person falls in combat, their armor absorbs a piece of their spirit and their magic. The Illuminati have determined that the spirit that our records speak of are not spirits, or fragments of souls. It contains a part of an echo, normally the last moments of death of the owner. However, the magic that it contains is the magic of the user who was bonded to it."

"This is exactly what the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries believe as well." Moody said. Everyone looked at Moody as if he were crazy, so he explained. "Besides being a Senior Master Auror, I am also a Senior Master Unspeakable and so have knowledge that many people do not. The only thing they say is that the magic user must have been incredibly strong for their magic to remain bound to this realm. The Department believes that only a few magic users in the last three thousand years have had strong enough magic to leave their magic within armor. Even less were Dark Wizards."

Xanatos was impressed with the Auror/Unspeakable and his contacts and facts. "We believe that the Armor of Mordred is one of these armors. What is worse is that in the case of Mordred, he was a confirmed user of the Darkest and Blackest of Magics.

"Many of these armors, whether they were on the side of light or dark, have been destroyed or were sealed with blood magics so that no one else may use them. Some have been…acquired by various individuals and organizations in hope of preventing them from creating chaos. According to my sources, the only known armors that were not protected or destroyed are those of Genghis Kahn, Achilles, and Gellert Grendelwald. These armors were confirmed to be in place until one day they were simply gone."

"And this means what?" Ron asked.

"I believe that someone is collecting ancient armor in hopes of harnessing the power they contain. Think about it for a moment. If someone could gain the experiences of Hector, Achilles, Genghis Kahn, and many of the other warriors in history, what could they do?" Xanatos said to Ron before turning to the rest of the room. "I would bet that your Tom Riddle is planning on extracting the powers of these various armors in order to combat the light magic that Archangel, Pixie, Falcon, and Griffin are made from."

"What are they made from?" Remus asked.

"The basic armor is modeled off the Mark Six Iron Man suit. But magically, they have the essence of Templar Knights who fought in the crusades." Harry said. "To be more specific, Archangel included metal from the armor of King Richard the Lionhearted while Pixie, Falcon, and Griffin are made from the metals of Templar Grand Master Jacques de Molay's Armor. We'll melt down Archangel and Pixie and reuse the metal."

"We need to find out what else Tom needs." Nicholas said.

"Here is a list of what we know is left. The Manhattan Gargoyles are already collecting a number of the pieces with the help of Macbeth and Fox's father." David said.

"I'll have Order members work on the rest of the list." Albus said. "Does anyone know if Tom could find a cure for whatever is affected him in Egypt?"

"Albus, Bill Weasley is at Gringotts, maybe he can enlighten us." Perenelle said.

Harry tapped a couple of buttons on the table in front of him and soon one of the walls became a screen filled with the image of Bill Weasley.

"Bill, what do you know about Ancient Egyptians and magic that might counteract Parselmagic?" Harry asked, wanting to get away from everyone for a while.

"That's easy, The Egyptian God Apophis. He was called the snake-god and was one time god of the underworld until Anubis came back and removed him from power. According to the goblins, Apophis was a wizard, the first one to speak Parseltongue and the creator of Parselmagic. There are documented reports of Apophis and his High Priests fighting Anubis and other snake talkers, defeating them handedly in mortal combat." Bill explained.

"Did the goblins ever find Apophis' Temple?" Ron asked.

"They found one of his minor ones in 1732 and what they thought was the major temple in 1874. However, two years ago a member of a goblin expedition stumbled upon one of the largest underground complexes outside the Valley of the Gods or the Great Pyramid. Once it was unearthed we found that it was the tomb of Apophis."

"Was his body there?" Harry asked.

"Along with his potions labs and libraries; on the order of the Goblin High Council and with the consent of the Egyptian Ministry of Magic we packaged the contents up and brought sent them to Gringotts Cairo where they were shipped to various goblin locations throughout the world for study. We also bobby trapped the site after leaving enough stuff to make it interesting for someone to want to investigate it."

"Bill, we believe that Tom Riddle, known as Lord Voldemort is heading to Egypt to find the Tomb of Apophis." Minerva said. She had noticed Harry wanted to get away as well and decided to help him out.

"Excuse me; I need to inform Ragnok then." Bill stepped out of the frame for a moment. Everyone could hear him speaking to someone, after a few minutes, Bill returned along with Ragnok.

"Lord Gryffindor, how sure are you about your intelligence?" Ragnok asked.

"Pretty sure. Tom Riddle did not say Apophis' name, but he did speak about the Ancient Egyptians and how they held the power to restore his Parselmagic within him."

"Very well; I shall deploy three battalions of warriors to Egypt to deal with this wizard. I understand that the Archangel and Pixie armors are damaged from your last confrontation with this wizard?"

"Destroyed is more like it. Pixie was melted by acid and Archangel was electrocuted so badly it melted the main harness and the joints." Harry said.

"Then we shall handle Mr. Riddle and his band of evil doers ourselves. Is there anything you need from the Death Eaters once we catch them?"

"Just the standard information unless you get one of the inner circle members; BGP Investments will pay 500 galleons for every confirmed Death Eater body and 499 for every live Death Eater. Bellatrix Lestrange's head is worth 1000 galleons." Harry said.

"I shall pass the word on then." Ragnok said before changing subjects. "I assume Mr. Stark will help you forge new armor?"

"I'm ready to start immediately. We'll melt down the remains of Archangel and Pixie and mix in new metal first." Tony said.

"I would you to wait until our finest metal smiths arrive to help with metal if the new armor. They will bring mithril with them as well as other metals that humans have never seen. With these mixed into the armor, they will be that much stronger. When the time comes I will also send an entire platoon of mages to help enchant them." Ragnok said.

"Thank you Ragnok. We should begin enchanting the armor in a few days. Ginny and I need to rest. Even with being able to draw magic from Hogwarts, the battle last night still took it's toll on us." With that Harry left the War Room.

After ending the call, the meeting broke up. Ginny made her way to Nicholas and Perenelle. "What's wrong with Harry?"

Nicholas looked at Ginny and sighed. "I am afraid that this is our doing. You see, Harry has never failed in anything. No matter what he did, he always accomplished his goals. The reason why we let him take his OWLs and NEWTs at thirteen was because we thought he couldn't do it."

"After a while we've forgotten that Harry is mortal. He may be powerful, he may be great, but he is still a sixteen year old boy." Perenelle said.

"I see. Ginny said, understanding what was wrong now. "Sirius said that Harry used to run when he was threatened. Do you think he would do that now?"

"Yes. I am sure he'll delve into James Black and disappear for a while if we let him. It is not healthy for him to do it. The problem is that Nicholas and I are not strong enough to stop him." Perenelle said.

"I'll deal with Harry. Can you let Tony and Albus know we'll be away for a few days?" Ginny said.

"Of course my dear; go and take care of my grandson." Ginny smiled and turned to leave. "and I'll tell your parents as well."

Ginny found Harry in their suite, packing a few things into a duffle bag. "You're not leaving Harry." Ginny stated firmly.

Harry ignored her, which was the wrong thing to do, and continued to pack. He needed to get away from everything. He was a failure, why did he think he could defeat Lord Voldemort? Why was he special?

Ginny had enough of the silent treatment and decided to push Harry. Harry spun and threw the first punch, which was his second mistake. The first was being upset at himself. For the next thirty minutes Harry and Ginny fought hand to hand, throwing punches, kicks, and jabs, holding nothing back.

Ginny was in good shape, but Harry was in even better shape and had been sparring much longer than her and soon he had her pinned to the ground.

"Did you enjoy yourself Harry? Did you enjoy kicking the shit out of me? Did you like being in control?" Ginny taunted.

"YES I DID! I ENJOY THE POWER OF WINNING!" Harry said.

"Then you're even more arrogant than I first thought! People screw up Harry! We don't always win! We've been really lucky so far, so just shut the fuck up and stop whining." Ginny yelled.

This stopped Harry in his tracks. He had not whined since he was very little when Nicholas had told him no. It was a very embarrassing thing to do, Harry thought looking back on it.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I can't do it. I can't defeat Voldemort." Harry said falling to the ground, defeated.

"Because you finally lost? Harry, I hate to tell you this, but you're human. We all make mistakes and sometimes we lose even when we do everything right. You've been really lucky to never lose at anything you've ever done." Ginny said, sitting down next time him.

"This sucks." Harry said.

"What?"

"Losing and then getting into a fight with you." Harry said.

"You know, a wise man once said that sometimes the best we learn are from our mistakes and failures." Ginny said.

"He's right, who said it? Dumbledore?"

"My grandpa" Ginny said. "Come on, I told Grandpa Nick you and I are going to get a way for a couple of days. We'll go to Lionfire Hall, or to the Penthouse, or wherever you want, but I want you to understand that you can make mistakes, and that you will lose once in awhile. But the better prepared we are, the lesser the chances we have of losing."

"Let's go to London, we can even take your MG." Harry said.


	23. Chapter 22: Gringotts and the Financial

Chapter 22: Gringotts and the Financial Front

Fifteen minutes later the couple was in Ginny's 1995 MG RV8. It was fire engine red with black leather interior and fire engine red highlights. Harry had bought it for her and had it outfitted with all the latest technomagic just like his beloved Aston Martin. With Ginny behind the wheel, they quickly cleared the gates of Hogwarts and flew through Hogsmeade, startling a number of people including Aberforth Dumbledore, who had been walking two of his goats. After clearing the outer most properties of Hogsmeade, Ginny activated the auto-drive feature and relaxed to speak with her fiancé.

"Ginny, I am so sorry for losing it on you earlier." Harry said for the thousandth time.

"It's ok Harry, once we get Archangel and Pixie back together, we'll go kick some ass and you can have your mojo back. Until then, we'll head to London for a while. By the way, Griphook called, he needed to see us, so we're heading there first."

"Any idea why?" Harry asked.

"No. Hey, how do we get from Scotland to London anyway? I seem to remember us portkeying a lot last time we drove up." Ginny asked.

"That's because there are no roads that connect. Thanks to the Statue of Secrecy, there are no mundane around for fifty miles in every direction." Harry turned to the car and spoke. "Engage portkey transport plan alpha two, destination is Gringotts."

"_Order acknowledged, activating portkey sequence in three…two…one…"_ The car disappeared and reappeared on an abandoned road somewhere in the UK.

"The portkey will drop us off in Windsor. Once there, we'll use the goblin expressway and head straight to Gringotts, bypassing Diagon Alley." Harry said with a smile.

"That will still give us a little time in the car alone. I love it!" Ginny said before reaching over and kissing Harry.

Two hours later, Ginny pulled her MG into an underground parking garage deep beneath the streets of London. The last forty-five minutes Ginny drove on one of the most well kept roads in the world, the Goblin Expressway. It was built and maintained by the Goblin Nation and served as a private entrance into London for not only goblins, but for the Royal Family as well.

As Harry and Ginny exited the car, they transfigured their clothing into business attire. Harry was soon wearing one of his black suits with red and gold shirt and tie while Ginny was wearing a gold blouse under a red coat with black slacks. As they reached the portal that would take them into Gringotts Bank, Griphook stepped out to meet them.

"Lord and Lady Gryffindor, thank you for coming to Gringotts so quickly. Please follow me." Griphook escorted them through the portal and into the bank. Instead of going towards the tellers, Griphook led them to the private suite of Lord Mackrack.

Once they were inside, they spotted Mackrack who was busy scratching something onto parchment. He finished and motioned for them join him sitting on one of the many couches in the room.

"Lord Gryffindor, I saw during our meeting that you were distracted; is everything alright?"

"Yes it is. My mate has reminded me that I am human and that I will occasionally be beaten. Losing is not something I have ever experienced." Harry said.

"Are you telling me that in your short life you have never known failure until now?" Harry nodded. "Extraordinary!"

"Not really. Harry wanted to go and hide. I had to…adjust his thought process some." Ginny said.

"I am very glad you were able to get Harry straightened out. We all need Harry's leadership in the years ahead. Not just his ability to fight." Mackrack said "Though this latest development explains so much now.

"It explains what?" Harry asked.

"As you have learned from your studies, we goblins have served as holders of information and treasures for centuries. When the Great Coven came about, we, like all other races, were given a specific task. Our task was to protect the secrets of all the other magical races." Mackrack said.

"One of those secrets is that of a warrior angel coming during our time of need. As you may or may not know, warrior angels are called—"

"Archangels" Harry said simply.

"That is correct. At the time of the Great Coven, well over three thousand of your years ago, an Elvin Seer saw that a being with immense power would come forth to conquer an evil like the earth had never seen before. The Seer said he would be marked with the mark of Zeus and would have eyes like emeralds."

"There is little doubt it is you Harry." Ginny said.

"Those two attributes would make it seem as if you are the one spoke of in the prophecy, however it the last line of description that makes it only you." Mackrack took a sheet of parchment from his desk and read from it. "The Mark of Zeus shall be a result of some of the blackest magic ever created."

"The splitting of the soul" Harry said.

"That is correct." Mackrack said.

"Another bloody prophecy" Harry mumbled.

"Mackrack, there is a reason why you asked us here today. Why is it?" Ginny asked.

"I was made aware of this prophecy earlier today when this box appeared on my desk. I believe it was shortly after you learned defeat for the first time. Contained within the box was a key. I have not seen a key like this since I was a small child and even then it was displayed in my father's study. The key is not forged by goblins; it is forged by the High Elves from the elements."

Mackrack held up the key so Harry and Ginny could see it. It was beautiful and very fragile. Harry could see wind spinning around inside of the key, dancing with flames. The outer edges of the key was made from earth and water, both of which were very solid.

"What does it open?" Ginny asked.

"An elemental key opens a doorway into another dimension, much like how Death was able to open a door from his realm." Harry said, reciting what he learned from an ancient book during his studies.

"That is correct. What you did not say was that one key will open the doorway anywhere. All you need is to do is imagine a door in front of you and insert the key into the lock. This falls to you, Lord Potter, no one else. For this key is for the angel in the prophecy."

Harry took the key and imagined the type of door the Great Coven would have forged. It would be stronger than iron or diamonds thanks to the goblins and dwarves, more beautiful than any other door thanks to the wood working of the elves. The door would be protected by fire thanks to phoenixes and dragons and ten feet tall and four feet wide. Once the door was pictured in his mind, Harry inserted the key and turned. What surprised him was that he heard the click of the lock as he turned the key. Opening the door, he, Ginny, and Mackrack looked in.

The door opened to reveal a room about the size of a Gringotts trust Fund Vault, but instead of gold, it was filled a strange metal that Harry had never seen before. It looked like silver, but was so polished Harry could not believe it was silver.

"It is True Silver!" Mackrack exclaimed.

"What is True Silver?" Harry asked.

"It is the rarest of all metals. True Silver was discovered by the High Elves eons ago high in the hills. Unlike the silver we mine today, True Silver was no impurities. Muggle have tried for years to refine silver into True Silver, but they have failed. True Silver seems to defy the laws of physics and many other fields. It was very thin and malleable, but stronger than anything else ever discovered, including mythril. It is rumored the Merlin the Great discovered a piece which was eventually melded into the glass that created the famed Mirror of Eristad."

"If we could use it…" Harry began.

"Harry, there is a note on the table here, but I can't read it." Ginny said.

"I can't either." Harry admitted as he read over Ginny's shoulder.

"May I?" Mackrack said.

"Of course" Harry said, handing the goblin the parchment.

"It is not written in gobbledygook or any of the other tongues I know. I think it is written in the common tongue of the Great Coven."

"Can you translate it?" Ginny asked.

"Perhaps; if I am right, it will require an ancient magic that I was taught as a child give me a moment, please." Mackrack closed his eyes and thought back to when he was a small child and his grandfather taught him magic for when he met the Winged Avenger. He waved his hand over the parchment and spoke in an ancient dialect of gobbledygook that had not been used in eons. Soon the writing began to change into Common English.

"_To the Winged Avenger:_

_We, the representatives of the Great Coven give you all that we can to battle the evil that you now face. Our Seers foresaw that you would one day battle an evil that so powerful that it could only be compared to those from the myths and nightmares from ages past. To that end, here at the last meeting of the Great Coven, we have gathered those items that we fill will give you the best chance to defeat this enemy and in doing so, protect all that we hold dear._

_From the dragons we give you the living scales of the Dragon Queen. From the phoenixes you will receive the best feathers, ashes, tears and blood from each type of phoenix there is. We the High Elves we give you a metal that has no equal. We call it True Silver; I can only hope that the Goblin Leader who is with you can explain more about it. We give you these things so that you may wage war on many fronts and stop this evil that will throw the world into darkness if you fail._

_As for the goblins, they leave you the one thing that they can give you, the expertise to handle true Silver._

_Take care._

"Mackrack, can you handle delivery of the material to Hogwarts? I think Archangel and Pixie are going to be given serious upgrades." Harry said.

Mackrack nodded. "I tend to agree with you Lord Gryffindor. However, this was not the only reason why I asked to speak with you today. It seems that…"

Harry and Ginny had spent nearly a week away from the Magical World and made a number of appearances as their alter egos. This was because of the concerns Mackrack had voiced to the couple during their meeting.

The biggest issue was that once Voldemort was defeated the companies his minions owned or controlled would be in chaos, and it would cause not huge problems with the economies of the western world, specifically the United States and United Kingdom.

To this end James Black and Molly Windham spent a great amount of time finalizing plans that would insure that a World Wide Depression would not ensue in the aftermath of the war. Finally James and Molly traveled to the Capital of the United States of America and spoke to the President of the United States, the Secretary of Magic for the Department of Magic, and the President's Cabinet. At the same time, via a video feed, they also spoke to the Minister of Magic and the British Prime Minister and his Cabinet about the war and the potential aftermath.

_**Flashback**_

One of the issues that had come up when Harry was learning how to defeat Tom Riddle was the his supporters had wormed their way into not only the New York Stock Exchange and the American Economy, but the British equivalents and major businesses on both sides of the pond heavily. In order to defeat Tom Riddle and remove his influence for good, both countries' economies would be harmed in ways that they could possibly never recover from. In order to deal with this, James and Molly had a brilliant idea that would save both economies and make the US and UK the 'Greenest Countries in the World'. They first had to sell it to the powers that be.

"Mr. President, Mr. Prime Minister, members of the Cabinets, my name is James Black and this is my fiancée Molly Windham. We have been working with forces throughout the world on defeating the greatest evil to threaten our world in centuries. This evil is even worse than Gellert Grindelwald at his worst for this evil has decided not only to conquer the world, but use our own world economy to do it." James opened.

"You mean this crap about magic again?" The Secretary of Defense said. "It's a lot of horse shit is what it is. Magic does not exist."

"Really, then explain this." James said as he reached out with his hand and used magic to choke the Secretary, much like Darth Vader did in Star Wars. "That's too movie like, how about this." James this time conjured a large lion on the conference room desk. "Or how about this" This time James and Molly changed everyone's clothing in the room into clown outfits and then turned them back. James then went one step further and turned the Secretary of Defense into an Ass.

"That is much better. He is now his true self." James said. What surprised everyone, including the Secretary of Magic, was that James and Molly did everything without a wand and only Molly had to use gestures.

"I thought magic users hand to use a wand." The Prime Minister said over the video link.

"Only the strongest practitioners of magic do not need to use a wand. And fewer still can do magic without gestures. Not even Albus Dumbledore can do that. In fact I know of only three people who can do it." Amelia Bones, the Minster of Magic said knowing who Molly and James were.

"What do you propose Mr. Black? And please leave Robert like that, I find he smells better this way." The President said.

"Our plan is to make help bring the US & UK into the 21st Century by making them the greenest countries on earth." Molly said.

"How?" The Secretary of Commerce asked.

"In order to answer that, we must go over some history. First, interests in China and the Far East have bought up most of America's and the UK's debt over the last twenty or so years. It is a well known fact, agreed?"

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Good. Well these interests are actually Death Eaters and other Dark Supporters using fake companies." James said.

"To what end?"

"To finance their war. What they have done is bought up or have gained controlled over some of the biggest money makers there are. They also happen to be the worse for the environment. They have bought up most of the energy companies and companies that stand against any green technology. They have also used the influence these companies carry to crush or destroy evidence about how bad the environment is and what we can do to fix it." James said.

For the next eight hours, James and Molly took the two government through what they had learned about what the enemy had done and how much they will making and where that money was going, may times right into the hands of not only Death Eaters, but mundane terrorists as well.

"So what are you proposing to do?" The Secretary of the Treasury asked.

"When the Dark Lord and his forces lose, his supporters will scatter or will be dead. Many of these companies are broke and are using credit pay for everything and have amassed a large amount of debt. BPG Investments will buy up all the debt, forcing good people within the company into power. They will quickly learn that those who vanished were terrorists planning on bringing down the US and UK governments as well as exactly what they were doing to environment thanks to action or inaction.

"I should also tell you that we have found people within each of these companies who should assume control and help steer the companies onto the right course. Now the problem is that it take two to three years for these companies to get straight and begin to change for the better. After all Rome was not built in a day."

Molly started next. "In the meantime, some of the green technologies that have been kept in the basement so to speak will be given new life along with stories about people being killed or forced to keep quiet about the truth. These stories will include plots to keep the United States, United Kingdom, and other countries dependant on foreign oil and those with sinister intentions. So that you know many of these stories will make some of the campaign contributors and those in your governments not happy."

"We figured that out." President Clinton answered.

"While this is happening, BPG Investments will roll out it's own Green Technology. These pieces of technology have been stalled for years because regulators did not want to bite the hand that feeds them. With so many of these people gone, government can actually function do it's job."

"And what will BPG Investments get out of this?" President Clinton asked.

"A world free from corruption and evil Mr. President" James said. "I see you do not believe me. Let me be frank, BPG Investments owns or controls seventy-five percent of the fortune five-hundred companies that are based in English Speaking Countries, including the United States of America. I could force this change in such a way that the United States of America, Great Britain, Ireland, and the rest of the World would be forced into a depression that is so bad that it has been unseen in the history of the world. This depression would be thousands of times worse than anything you can ever imagine. During this time, BPG Investments would buy up all of the failed companies and their resources and add them to our portfolio. In a matter of years, BPG Investments would own the English speaking countries of the world, lot, stock, and barrel.

"Now, because of who I am, I cannot in good conscious, allow so many innocents to be harmed by such actions, so this is my best option." James said. "But be assured that if you try to screw with me or with this plan, I will eat you for breakfast. Politicians for the most part are greedy, spineless, idiots who think they know more than anyone else and have decided to inflict their will on others."

"I think they get the message Mr. Black. It is time for them to clean up and do their jobs." Minister Bones said.

"I think so." Molly agreed.

"What kind of technologies are we talking about? I would imagine that they would be decades away from fruition." The Secretary of Labor asked. He out of everyone in the White House conference room knew that James Black was not kidding. He hoped that some of these people tried to cross Black. It would be a good show.

"No, they aren't. For the last five years I've had people infiltrate these companies and learn what they were hiding. This is the honest truth. These companies have kept the US and the Western World dependant on fossil fuels for too long. What I've done is had my people use magic to speed up the process and then take the finished product and place them back where we discovered them in the deepest darkest vaults these companies could find. That way the R&D is next to nothing.

"However, it is not enough. BPG Investments has done some of its own research and development, most of it in conjunction with Stark Industries, and we will release generators that use fusion and hydrogen power. Safe, clean, cheap for everyone. That alone will aid your economies along with other green technologies. Most of our focus are in large scale endeavors and transportation: power generation, mass transit, etc."

"Why have you not shown the world then?" The Secretary of Magic asked.

"We tried, but we were stopped every time by these companies and their lackeys in government. From what I understand three of my people were killed when they refused to sabotage the Hydrogen Reactor that runs BPG's main offices in Southern California." James said.

"Can we really pull this off?" Clinton asked.

"We are going to do it, the question is, our you with us or not?" Molly said.

_**End Flashback**_

With the financial front ready for the aftermath of the war, Harry and Ginny returned to Hogwarts to deal with another problem.


	24. Chapter 23: The Heartstone

Chapter 23: The Heartstone

When Harry said serious upgrades, he meant it. Thanks to the jewels and metals from the Great Coven, Archangel and Pixie were projected to be stronger than ever before, this was without the dragon scales and the True Silver. With the addition of new technology, thanks to Stark Industries, the USDM, and many other sources, Archangel and Pixie were almost ready for the first magical enchantment days before Harry or anyone previously thought.

The problem was that Archangel and Pixie were not holding any magic. When Archangel and Pixie Mark VI and I were built, they relied on being placed in a potion solution which would leech into the armor to absorb magic. However because of the new materials, this was no longer an option.

"We need some sort of magical container that can hold the magic until they armor needs it." Tony Stark said to the group around the conference table.

As promised, Mackrack sent 12 of his best Mages to help enchant the new armor, but they too did not have the answers Tony or Harry was looking for.

"Harry, how does Hogwarts store it's magic?" Pepper asked.

"Magic was literally fused into every stone of the school. It draw more magic from the lay lines" Harry answered.

Suddenly Albus' head popped up "That is not entirely true Harry. There is the Heartstone."

"Excuse me, the what?"

"The Heartstone" Seeing everyone's faces, Albus explained. "While what Harry said is true, every part of the part of the castle is infused with some magic, most of it is pulled into the Heartstone. The Heartstone contains not only the ambient magic which there is a lot of, but also the magic that is cast within her walls. There have been records from previous headmasters stating that the castle has become more 'alive' as the years go on, as more magic, and I would dare say more emotions were poured into the Heartstone."

"So the Heartstone is basically the heart and soul of the castle." Harry said.

"Yes." Albus said.

"How do we make a Heartstone?" Ginny asked.

"I do not know. The Heartstone is one of Hogwarts' most closely guarded secrets. There is no written information on how to create one. I would assume that the Four Founders created it themselves, though I do know that Alchemy was probably involved." Albus said.

"Grandpa Nick?" Harry asked.

"I am sorry Harry, it is one of the things that I have researched but have never found an answer about. Never even in my time in the Department of Mysteries."

"Damn it." Harry and Ginny said.

"Lord Gryffindor, even we goblins do not know how to create a Heartstone. Only the High Elves knew of such magic." Sabertooth, the lead Goblin Mage said.

"Hermione, Ron, remain here and keep an eye out for any issues. Sirius, I need you, Remus, Dora, and Bill Weasley." Harry said.

"Harry, the High Elves are gone. Have been for over fifteen centuries at least" Filius Flitwick said, knowing where Harry was planning on going.

"I know that Filius. They sealed the portal between their world and ours. The only way to get to them is to find the portal and open it. The good news is that we have the key already." Harry said "The Elemental Key. It is a key between dimensions. According to the legends I have read about, an Elemental Key will open a fixed portal even if it has been keyed to open an inter-dimensional storage space."

"What we need to do is figure out where portal was." Sirius said from his seat, pulling up all of the information he could on the High Elves. Thanks to Harry's contacts, many of the magical texts of the world were being put on computer. The problem was that there were a lot of books in the world.

"That's easy. The closest portal was deep in the Forest of Dean. The Forest was in fact the High Elves capital here in our world." Ron said.

Everyone looked shocked. No one thought that Ron would have the answer. "Do you think that Hermione, the smartest witch of her age, would settle for me if I was stupid? Besides the High Elves were one of Great Uncle Bilius' passions. When he died, I got all of his journals and maps. They're stored in his old trunk in the attic of The Burrow."

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! I NEVER SETTLED FOR YOU! I CONSIDER MYSELF BLESSED TO BE IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Hermione screamed before she kissed Ron.

"Charlie, can you pop home and get the trunk in question please?" Bill asked. "And when you get back, we need to smack Ron upside the head. Again. He is having self esteem issues."

Charlie nodded and disappeared in the floo. He returned five minutes later with the trunk. After opening the trunk, Ron quickly laid out the maps and other information his uncle had discovered.

"Uncle Bilius' journals said that he found what he thought was the portal location here." Ron said pointing to a spot deep in the Forest of Dean. "Bilius said he had to travel by foot because magic would not work in the forest."

"That would explain why so much of the Forest has never been explored fully for how small it is." Hermione said.

"According to Bilius, in order to enter the old encampment, you had to take a specific path. The markers are long gone I would assume, but the path is still there." Ron said.

"Ron, I want you and Hermione and whoever else you can think of to stay here and be our guides. Ginny, Sirius, Bill, myself and Sabertooth if you are willing will head out. We'll take some of the Order's gear. Ginny, contact Scott and let's get a couple of ATVs or Segways so that we can go quickly."

"Got it Harry" Ginny said before kissing him and running to their suite to call one of Harry's contacts.

"I would be honored to accompany you Lord Gryffindor." Sabertooth said. "In the mean time, I shall have my mages help repair Hogwarts and recharge the wards."

"Thank you Sabertooth. Oh and Ron, I would recommend that you have a little chat with Hermione about you feeling worthless. I am sure that Charlie and your other brothers will have a chat with you too, to say nothing about Sirius." Harry said before leaving the workroom.

Fifteen minutes later the small expedition was ready. They all wore some of the Order's new gear, none of which were robes. They wore utility pants with long sleeved shirts that were spelled to never tear and to keep the wearer cool, as well as melee weapons and ranged weapons.

"Ok. The portkey will drop us at behind Clearwell Castle. From there we'll mount the ATVs and head out towards the trail." Harry said.

Harry activated the portkey, a moment later they arrived. After quickly scanning the area, Harry and Sirius climbed behind the wheel of their respective gator vehicle and took off. Ginny and Bill rode with Harry while Sabertooth rode with Sirius.

They rode in silence for two hours until they got some information from Ron. Thanks to radios and GPS tracking, Ron and those who were remaining in the castle could keep track of them in real time.

"_Archangel, this is Griffin, you'll need to stop in five hundred yards."_ Ron said.

"Understood" Harry said.

"Harry, there are muggle repelling charms all over the place, and a few other wards that are meant to confuse magical people." Ginny said as she scanned the area with her phoenix sight.

"I thought so. It would make sense if the High Elves wanted to be left alone. We're coming up on the spot Ron said to stop at."

The area was a clearing, thirty feet across, with large thick trees at the perfect cardinal points with two creating an opening to the south, where the group entered through.

"This is a ritual circle. I can feel that some very powerful magic was done here." Sabertooth said as he dismounted.

"I agree this is very similar to some things I saw in Eastern Europe before being sent to Egypt." Bill said. "Powerful Magic was done here, but none of it was Dark Blood Magic."

"Very good William; I see that Mackrack was correct about your talents."

"_Griffin, what do we do now?"_ Sirius asked.

"_Sorry Grim, we were looking over real time images from the area. Ok, according to the journal there should be huge tree to the North of you. If you look at it, it should have a set of runes at the base. You need to place a drop of blood on the runes. That will lower the wards so that you can pass."_ Ron said.

Harry immediately went to the tree, and cut his hand, allowing blood to flow onto the runes. As soon as Harry's blood touched the Runes, the group could hear Phoenix Song and saw as Phoenix Flames burst up around the edge of the circle thanks to Harry being a phoenix animagi. One of six ever known to exist. The fire crawled along the wards, making them visible. Thanks to this phenomenon, the group could see that the wards created a very narrow path from the tree heading north.

"It's too narrow for the gators." Sirius said. "I guess we're on foot from here."

"No, I have something else." Harry said as he opened one of the compartments his gator and removed four Segway Personal Transporters. "These are called Segways. Some guy in the US is making them. They produce zero emissions and are pretty cool. You turn them by leaning."

After showed how they worked and everyone was proficient, the group headed on up the path. Before they left, Sirius drove the gators out of the circle and used the built in portkeys to transport the gators away.

Even though it was rough terrain, the Segways handled it perfectly no matter if it was just dirt, or if there were roots, debris or anything else. After fifteen minutes of travel, Ron spoke up.

"_Archangel, you should be coming up to a mountain of rocks."_

"Confirmed."

"_Ignore them. They are an illusion. Once you are through though, there is a small stream that you need to go down. And make sure you are in the water's path."_

"Understood" Harry said as he pushed his Segway to full power and through the illusion. Everyone followed. The stream itself was calm and not deep. The group decided to continue on their Segways. Harry was glad that the electronics were protected from the elements.

The stream flowed into a pond. From there, Harry and the others were guided to go around the edge of pond and enter a very thick forest of trees. However, this time as soon as the last member of the group crossed into the trees, the trees seemed to part and show off a small clearing. Much smaller than the previous one.

"_This is as far as Bilius got. But according to his notes, there should be what remains of a doorway east of your location."_

"We see it Griffin. Archangel is approaching, Grim out." Sirius said as he watched Harry.

Harry expanded his senses and saw thru the enchantments that had been placed on the glade.

"Someone else has been here since the High Elves. Someone very powerful and old" Harry said as he pulled out his sword, ready for battle.


	25. Chapter 24: The Legend of Angels

**Chapter 24: The Legend of Angels**

"Lower your weapon Archangel, we mean you no harm." A voice said from the other said of the glade. There was a shimmer as a disillusionment charm dropped, exposing an old man in a wheelchair and what Harry thought was a High Elf next to him. The High Elf wore chainmail armor with two swords on his back and a beautiful set of wings.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"You may call me Steven." The man in the wheelchair said. "My birth name has been lost to the sands of time. Next to me is my associate, Oda. And yes before you ask he is a High Elf." Steven said.

"Why are you here?" Oda asked.

"We are looking for the means to create two Heartstones." Ginny said.

"No, you are looking for a way to power the Archangel and Pixie Armor." Steven said.

"How did you know that?" Sirius asked.

"The Angel Corps. sees all and hears all. Please, sit down, we have much to discuss." Steven said as he waved his hand and the glade changed into a meeting room. Once everyone sat Steven began. "Long before the Great Coven was formed, another group existed. This group was as old as time itself, they were what many people called angels. Now many people know of the myths and legends of the Angels and their epic battles, and they are true, mostly."

Oda took over "However, what you do not know is that the Angels were mortals, many from different realms, but mortals none the less. They fought for those who could not fight for themselves and to right wrongs that had been caused. Some of the first angels were High Elves."

"That is where the idea of Angels and their wings came from I take it." Sirius stated.

"Yes it is Lord Black. At one time there was an angel for every five sentient creatures. Over time, the older races of this planet became more sentient and started to take over many of the tasks that the Angels once did. Once that happened, many of the Angels returned to their realms, they had come here to help this young world survive. In fact the only race that remained from those original Angels were us High Elves." Oda said.

"We built our cities in the areas of this world that reminded us of our home, mainly the trees or water areas. We also began to teach the older races, who mere children compared to us, with help of one of the few races that remained with us, the phoenixes. Phoenixes are older than any other race. The first of the races we taught were what would become dragons. When we first taught them, they were tall humanoids who could morph into larger creatures. Over time they have lost the ability to shift and much of their intelligence. They remained large and became very dangerous."

"The High Elves and phoenixes finally decided it was time for Gaia, which is the name that earth was given by the phoenixes, to govern itself and so formed the Great Coven of the Magical Races. The magical races were represented: Goblins, Dwarves, Dragons, Phoenixes, and the High Elves. Man was still in caves and had not even discovered fire when the coven was first convened." Steven said.

"For eons we watched and governed this world, bringing in newer races into the Coven, but never to the same existent as the founders. We also watched Man grow and we knew that they would one day become the master of this world. Because of this, some of the High Elves decided to begin the education of man on a basic level. As we are biologically very close to Man, a number of us decided to mate with Man and begin to teach them." Oda said proudly.

"What happened?" Bill asked, assuming that this task had never been completed.

"A war broke out in our home Realm which we were ill prepared for. It had been ten thousand of your years since someone dared attack the Woodlyn Realm. Many of us decided to return home and to fight the Darkness that sought to destroy our home. Many of the pure High Elves returned to fight, leaving those of Half-Blood behind along with our brethren who made up the Great Coven, even though by now we had already lost the Dragons to their more animalistic urges. Because of this war, many lessons were not taught because we simply did not have enough people to teach them.

"When the Great Coven realized this fact, they ordered the creation of two orbs. These orbs contained the combined history of the High Elves and the Angels and would be used by those of us who remained to help train the first human Angels. Once created, the orbs were placed in our last stronghold, Atlantis.

"With this 'Plan B' in place, Man continued to grow and soon they began to show signs of magic. Not magic like anything the Great Coven had seen before. Human magic seemed to be neutral, much like any other magic, but Man himself seemed to have two sides, one of light, and one of darkness. Throughout these times, we used Atlantis and other locations to train light sided humans. Those humans were consumed in darkness were sent away from Atlantis so that they would not infect others. This was a mistake.

"In 1121 BC, according to your calendar, a human learned enough about magic that he summoned the enemy that tried to destroy the Woodlyn Realm. They came to Gaia and trained this human and his brethren in what you would call 'Dark Magic'. These minions of evil wished to create a world in their image, which was Darkness, Fear, and Hate. They amassed armies of humans and other creatures of Gaia who had fallen to the Darkness and attacked us and the humans. We fought many battles, and we eventually defeated them and sealed in the lowest boles of the earth in what you call hell. Lucifer, one of our most trusted Angels, fell to darkness during these wars. He was eventually imprisoned with his armies in what you call hell." Steven explained. "Though we won the war, the price was very high. Atlantis, our finest city, was destroyed and fell to the bottom of the ocean.

"Before the city fell, a small group Light Sided Warriors fought their way that through the Darkness and brought the orbs here for safety before leaving to battle those who actually controlled the Dark Army. Before they left, a Seer saw that the masters behind the evil attacking Gaia would one day find another servant and that the champion of light would need all the help he could get. With this knowledge, this small group tracked down the evil and banished it to hell, far below where Lucifer and the other followers were sealed. " Steven finished.

"What happened after the battle?" Harry asked.

"The war had taken it's toll. Many of the Elves who went to war did not return home. It was later decided that we would leave this world, for we had lost so much blood, and return home. This forest is the last area we controlled. It is also where we left the orbs. What we did not know was the orbs were actually organic and grew in size. Eventually one of our allies in the Coven, the goblins, learned how to remove parts of the orbs without destroying them and gave them to the other races. They used them to store ambient magic, not to learn from them." Oda said.

"Do you mean that these two orbs are the source of the Heartstone?" Sabertooth asked.

"Yes. The largest piece was taken by Gringott, the leader of his clan and given to four human magic users. Two of these people were descended from High Elves themselves. They even carried their Elvin names: Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." Steven said.

"Why are you still here then?" Sirius asked.

"Because the few Angels that remained after the Great War knew that we had to ensure the training of more Angels. I volunteered to remain here and train Angels. The Coven also decided that the Angels would need a leader; we dubbed the leader of the Angels _Archangel_. There have been many Angels over time; some muggle, some magical, some human, many not. They all answered to the Archangel. Steven here is the current Archangel. He commanded legions of Angels against all different forms of evil through the last hundred years."

"Steven was injured in the war known as World War II while serving in the American Navy at Pearl Harbor. He was already an older man then many people thought he was. Thanks to a guardian angel, he was brought here to be treated, but the damage could not be fixed." Oda said.

"I have no use of my legs; I am paralyzed from the waist down. Because of this limitation, I have become more of curator of all that is known to the Angel Corps than a leader. The Angels have fought without a leader for too long." Steven said dejectedly.

"You see, there are four different types of Angels: There are the standard Angels, which are called simply _Angels_. They are the rank and file of the Angel Corps. Many of them are actually animals, dogs, cats, birds, mice, horses, etc. and bring information to the Corps. One of these Angels is actually a pet in the White House in America. The next group of Angels is the _Guardian Angels_. They protect those who need more of a one-on-one protection than most people because they are accident prone or cannot seem to stay out of trouble. These are the Angels that humans seem to understand and see more often, even when there is no one there. Many Guardian Angels are dogs and cats and other domesticated animals with humans and elves mixed in.

"The third group of Angels is the _Dominions_. They are scholars, bookkeepers, and are the management of the Angel Corps. They study texts and books, and learn about new technology and help the Angel Corps integrate more of it into our daily lives. They are the true power behind the Angel Corps, for knowledge is power.

"One of the Dominion Angels, normally the senior most Dominion, serves as what you would call the Chief of Staff for the Archangel. He is called _Angel One_ by many of us and serves as the Steward of the Angel Corps in the absence of the Archangel." Oda explained.

"The last group, of Angels is a group of one: The Archangel. He or she is chosen, not from the Angel Corps, but from the world outside. They are chosen by nature in times of great need. According to Legends, in ancient times Archangels were thought to carry God's important messages to man and commanded the Armies of Light. In truth when the universe feels it must correct itself, it gives us someone who will become the Archangel. Once they are found, they command the Angel Corps with _Angel One_ giving advice and counsel." Steven said. "I have been the Archangel for over 118 years now."

"Why so long?" Harry asked.

"Because of people like Albus Dumbledore and other leaders of the light; they have risen high above the others and have taken on roles that had fallen to the Archangels in the past. They have commanded men in battle with evil and helped keep this world together. And as I said, the universe has not graced us with one since I became Archangel, until now." Steven said.

"Lord Gryffindor, as you can see, Steven is in no condition to be the Archangel, the time has come for the next, and the last, Archangel to ascend and take charge of the Angel Corps. You" Oda said.

"How do you know it is me?" Harry asked Oda. "I mean '_The Universe says so' _is a little stupid sounding. No offense."

"None taken. There are a number of things common to all Archangels. First all Archangels are orphans. Even if they are adopted into another family, they are still orphaned by their parents. And their parents are always killed in a violent matter, which leads them to want justice, not vengeance, but justice. In my case, my parents will killed by pirates when I was but a child. We were heading towards Australia when our ship was ambushed, boarded, and all of the adults were killed. The five children, including me, were spared and marooned on an island for nine months.

"Sorry, I get lost sometimes in my memories; according to our history, those would be Archangels would also gain mentors early in life and see them as parents and role models." Steven explained instead of Oda.

"That's Harry alright." Bill said.

"It gets better. Archangels have chosen to help mankind even before they know of the Angel Corps and have dedicated their lives to fighting evil and to protect the innocent. Archangels are the only Angels that must be magical, but not just any level of magic, they must be at least Sorcerer level or above and have the moral character to do what is right, never what is easy. This includes using light magic, dark magic, and whatever else is needed." Oda said. "Finally, they feel the calling within themselves to come here and meet the previous Archangel or Angel One at some point in their lives." Steven finished.

"As we said earlier, you are also to be the last Archangel. We know this because of an old legend. It is a prophecy really, but I do not like them so I will call this a legend." Oda said. "It says that _'The Great Evil will return using an Avatar in the form of a snake, the last Archangel shall rise from the ashes of his own defeat and strike a killing blow against the Avatar and the Great Evil will be destroyed and sent to hell forever.'_ Harry Potter, I believe you are the last Archangel spoke of in the legend because you must face Tom Riddle, who has become an Avatar of evil, one more time, only after you have risen from the ashes of your defeat."

"Ok. Let's say I believe you, what happens afterwards?" Harry asked.

"Once you defeat Voldemort and his minions, peace shall rein for a thousand generations. We believe that with your victory, you shall unite the mundane and magical worlds and lead them into a brighter future where they shall explore the stars one day and learn many of the secrets of the Realm." Oda said.

"What happens to the Angel Corps?" Harry asked.

"After you beat Voldemort that is up to you. Many of the members of the Corps are members of the Order of the Phoenix, Order of Magic, and many other organizations around the world that help protect and guide the world. Personally, I would disband the Angel Corps and let it fall into legend." Steve said.

"How will he rise from ashes of his own defeat? That is the problem we have right now. His armor cannot hold the magic we try to power into it." Sabertooth asked.

"By taking the last of the orbs and adding them to Archangel and Pixie, I think" Steven said. "They will serve as what you call Heartstones and will store the ambient magic that is not needed. But they will also record all that you see, hear, and feel for that is what the stones are meant to do. Using the armor, you will also be able to access the history of the Angel Corps and the Great Coven." Oda said.

"What do I need to do?" Harry said.

"Harry are you sure?" Bill asked.

"Yes I am. We came here to find the Heartstone. We found it, which is great, but we also learn that there is more for me to do. This is my destiny. I have never shied away from my destiny before and I will not now." Harry said before turning to Oda and Steven. "What do I do?"

"Kneel." Oda said. Harry did as he was told. Steven, who was still in his wheelchair, floated over to Harry and withdrew a sword.

"Lord Harry James Potter, Knight and Head of the Order of Magic, Lord of the Ancient Houses of Peverell & Flamel, Regent of the Ancient Houses of Windsor & Tudor, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses Potter, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, High Lord of Hogwarts, Ambassador at Large from Gringotts Wizarding Bank, and Scion of the Crown of England, do you swear upon your life, magic, and very soul to defend those who cannot defend themselves; to bring light to darkness; and to ensure the wellbeing of all of God's creatures?"

"I do." Harry said.

"Then I, Steven Nicholas Quinn, Archangel of the Realm and Leader of the Angel Corps, do hereby decree thee the three-hundredth-and-fifty-seventh Archangel. I give thee the symbol of our authority, the eye of Odin and the responsibility of the Angel Corps." Steven removed a necklace from his neck and placed it over Harry's head.

"Rise Archangel." Steven said. As Harry stood, he saw that the necklace split into two and one disappeared. It appeared around Ginny's neck.

"As you two are bonded, magic knows that you share everything between the two of you." Oda said at Harry's questioning look.

"Harry, you are now the Archangel, Leader of the Angel Corps. Some will call you the _Angel General_, or the _Warrior Angel._ Many of the older races will respect you even more than they did before because of this. Now onto the bad news, first there is no magic or superpowers that go with the job, just the Eye of Odin, which gives you access to the Library of Alexandria and to other holdings of the Angel Corps." Steven said.

"I thought the Library was lost." Harry said.

"No, the Archangel of the time moved it using all his magic and the magic of many of the Magical Angels to a hidden place before it burned down. Since then the library has become a repository for knowledge from all over the world." Steven said.

"Now, I think it is time for you to meet _Angel One_." Oda said. As if summoned, a flash of flame and Fawkes was flying around the glade. He finally settled down and morphed into a human form. Fawkes stood 6'4" tall with broad shoulders and blond hair streaked with red and black. His robes were fire red. His aura was visible and commanded attention.

"Hello Archangel. You may call _Angel One_. I bow to your authority as the legitimate leader of the Angel Corps." Human Fawkes said.

"How is this possible?" Ginny asked.

"It is one of the few magics that come with being an Angel. We can morph into what form we need to be. In this case I am human. Thankfully all animals can speak telepathically to a phoenix." Fawkes said. "What are your orders Archangel?"

"Take the orbs and return to Hogwarts. Tell them that they are the remains of the last Heartstone and should be cared for properly." Harry ordered.

"It shall be done." Fawkes said before he morphed back and left Harry and the glade.

"Harry, I know there is a lot to take in, but give it some time." Steven said. "Also, Angel One will be huge help to you. He's been Angel One for a very long time."

"Ok." Harry said.

"Harry, I have one last request before you leave here." Steven said.

"What?"

"Within your veins you carry the blood of the Gryffindor Line, the last bloodline of the Paladin High Elves. Only Paladin Elves can open the portal to the Woodlyn Realm, even for a short amount of time. Oda and I are old; Oda has been here since the first High Elves came to this Realm Eons ago. With you being the new Archangel, I am now released from my duties and I wish to go with him and see his Realm." Steven said.

Harry understood what Steven was really asking. Steven wanted to leave this world and see peace before he died. Harry walked to where the portal should have been and withdrew the Sword of Gryffindor. He drew a door outline in midair. As he did, a wooden door appeared. When he finished, the door opened.

"Thank you Archangel" Steven said. "I leave you my journal. It contains all my notes on the Angel Corps and about this glade. Use it well."

"When my time comes to an end here on this plane, will I be travel to the Woodlyn Realm?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you are the Master of Death, you have other places to go." Steven said before he and Oda crossed thru the portal and were gone.


	26. Chapter 25: The Fall of an Angel

****A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I hit writers block. Please go back and reread Chapter 24, I reworked alot of it. It is different! Anyway, enjoy!****

**Chapter 25: The Fall of an Angel**

Hogwarts Castle

Twelve Hours Later

As soon as Harry and the others returned from the Forest of Dean, Harry locked himself in the Room of Requirement. He needed time to go over what he learned with Fawkes.

Ginny went to the lab where Tony and the goblins were forging the new armor to help however she could along with Sabertooth. Bill went to check in with Albus and Nicholas while Sirius went to look for his daughter. Hermione said that she needed to talk to him when he got back.

Sirius found Hermione in his suite looking through one of the photo albums he had recovered from his school things in his old house before all hell went broke loose fifteen years ago.

"Hey pumpkin, what's up?" Sirius said.

"I wanted to spend some time with you. With everything happening, I haven't spent much time with you." Hermione said.

"That is so sweet Hermione. So tell me, what is really going on?" Sirius asked.

Hermione sighed. "Ron and I had a fight."

Sirius nodded, knowing where this talk was going. "Tell me about this fight." Sirius said, sitting down and pouring himself a descent sized drink.

Meanwhile Ginny was watching the goblins as they began to fire the metal scraps they had recovered from the old Archangel and Pixie armor that had been destroyed as well as other metals including what the Great Coven had given Harry and Ginny.

Watching the metal change into a liquid state as it was heated up was so surreal to Ginny. She had thought that the armor was impenetrable, impervious, and indestructible. Now seeing the metal now, she knew better. The armor was strong, yes, but it could still be defeated. She still had the acid burns on her arms to prove it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice said behind her.

"Mr. Xanatos." Ginny said.

"David, please." Xanatos said.

"David, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"Admiring the artisans at work" David said, pointing to the goblins beneath them in the pit forging the new armor.

"Why?"

"I see Harry has told you about me." Xanatos moved to a chair and sat down. "Tell me Miss Weasley, do you consider me a monster?"

"I did at one time."

"And you would be right. I tried to make slaves out of Goliath and the Clan for god sake! It was not one of my finest moments. I ran my business the same way. It wasn't until I met and fell in love with Fox that I saw what I had become. She refused to marry me until I changed. That happened to be when I met James and Orion Black."

"What did they do?"

"I thought Orion outbid one of my companies in an endeavor. When I went to speak to him, I was an ass and Orion put me in my place. Then this young punk kid, no older than 13 turns around and not only kicks my ass, but informs me that he, not his father, bought up all of my outstanding debt. He owned Xanatos Incorporated and I was left on the outside.

"I went home and found Fox there, waiting for me. I told her what happened. To this day I do not know what she said to Harry, but three days later, I was made an offer I couldn't refuse. Harry gave me back my company and I made a vow to help him however I could. I even made up with the Clan.

"Since then, I have been restructuring Xanatos Incorporated and making it a much better company for people. Along the way, I have helped Harry a few times as well."

"And married Fox" Ginny said.

"And married Fox. And of course she gave me my precious son Alexander."

"But that does not explain why you are here." Ginny said.

"Ginny, when you have a child, you will learn that there is nothing that you will not do to protect them from the world; Fox went up against Oberon, Lord of the Faire Realm to protect Alexander, and I stood before him and Fox's mother, determined not to let anyone harm my family. They wanted Alexander to return with them or to be killed.

"Alexander and Fox are the reason I am here. I want to make sure that my son grows up in a world where he will not be hunted or persecuted because of who or what he is. I want him to become a doctor, or a lawyer, or whatever he wants to be and not limited because of small minded idiots like his father once was." Xanatos said.

"Good." Ginny said "Because I have a feeling that we are going to need you before the end." She turned back to look at the goblins at work. It then that she saw something that she would always remember till the end of time, above the forge the spirit echoes of all those people whose armor went into the new armor.

As the goblins forged each piece, one of the forms would slip into the forge and into the armor. The last forms Ginny saw were of a man and a woman and two birds. The woman looked like a fierce warrior with her sword and shield in her hands. She nodded at Ginny as she began to drop into the forge, the man, whom Ginny knew was Godric of Gryffindor, bowed to Ginny before joining the woman. Ginny knew who the two birds were, they were hers and Harry's animagus forms. As the spirits of the birds flew into the forge, magic began to sink into the cooling metal, making it even stronger than ever.

"Ron told me that he is leaving for Germany tomorrow." Hermione said.

"Why?"

"The Ancient House of Windsor has been challenged to a duel of honor. From what I found out from Percy Weasley, the Ancient House of Grimaldi, which is the ruling house of Monaco, has a long standing blood feud with the Ancient House of Windsor. The feud can only be settled by the magical caveats of the families." Hermione said almost hysterical now.

"And since Harry and Ginny are the Scions of the Ancient Houses of Windsor and Tudor and are unavailable—"

"It falls to the Champion of the Ancient House of Windsor." Hermione finished.

Sirius thought for a moment then made up his mind. "Hermione, you are the Shield Maiden of the Ancient House of Windsor. You are charged with the health and wellbeing with the House Champion. To that end, you need to go to Grimmauld Place, the ancestral home of the Black Family, and grab the champion's battle robes that are there. Ask one of the house elves to show you where they are. Since I assume that using Griffin would be cheating and we do not want anyone to know who Griffin is.

"While you're there, I'll go see Aunt Liz and get some of the Tudor & Windsor gear; as well as more information on this duel."

"Thank you daddy" Hermione said while hugging her dad.

"You're welcome. Now get going, I need to see Amelia and Aunt Liz." Sirius said as he and his daughter left the room.

"Fawkes, what in the hell do you really expect me to do?" Harry asked.

"To be you Harry" Fawkes said. "You are the Archangel, you have been raised to protect others, it is a part of you."

Harry, knowing that Fawkes was right, finally relented. "Ok Fawkes, you're right. It's just too much some days."

"I understand Harry." Fawkes said.

Harry felt the castle suddenly go into a heightened state of emergency. Harry, using the connection he had with her felt his godfather running towards his location. Harry threw open the door and waited for Sirius to get there and speak.

"What's wrong?"

"Many years ago the Ancient House of Grimaldi, which is ruling house of Monaco, was offended by the Ancient House of Windsor. Now that there is a magical branch of the Windsor family, the House of Grimaldi demands satisfaction of this duel. Because of your position in the government, you and Ginny are released from fighting."

"RON!" Harry screamed, knowing that Ron was good, but the members of the Ancient House of Grimaldi had trained since they were in diapers in magical combat. Harry grabbed Sirius and flamed to the Minister of Magic's office.

"Please tell me you know where Ron is." Harry said as he appeared in the Minister's Office.

"Minister! Her Majesty has requested your presence immediately." Percy said as he burst into the room at the same time Harry and Sirius arrived.

"Here, take my hands." Harry said as he flamed the four of them to the Queen's Private Chambers at Buckingham Palace.

"Aunt Liz, please tell me you know where this damn blood feud is at?" Harry said.

"Harry, it is at the Nurmengard." The Queen said.

"Damnit. That is where Grindelwald is! I need to go." Harry left in flames, leaving a shocked Sirius and Amelia in his wake.

"This is so not good." Sirius said.

"No shit Sirius." Amelia said.

"Why?" Liz asked.

"Because the only person imprisoned at the Nurmengard is Gellert Grindelwald, the power behind Hitler in the 1930s and 40s. Albus Dumbledore sealed him in there, almost killing himself in the process. The only way to defeat the wards and enchantments is to overpower them by a single person. It would take more power than a wizard could normally generate or handle." Sirius said.

"Ron is very strong magically, and Hermione is even more powerful because she is a natural spell crafter. If Voldemort could steal their magic—" Percy said.

"He could spring the terror behind the Third Reich." Amelia finished.

Harry appeared in the War Room and began barking orders. "I need the Nurmengard on screen and need Albus, Nick, Ginny and the others. Hermione and Ron are walking into a trap."

Five minutes later everyone was there. "Tom is making his move. He wants Grindelwald's power!" Harry said.

"Are you sure he doesn't want Grindelwald himself?" Ginny asked.

"No. He doesn't want any competition; he'll kill Grindelwald and absorb his magic." Harry said.

"Archangel and Pixie are not ready yet. They need at least another four hours." Sabertooth said.

"Gin, stay here with them." Harry said as he summoned an older set of battle robes and his swords.

"No. I'm coming with you!"

"No Ginny you aren't. The Nurmengard has magic around it that is very strong. Tom wanted Hermione and Ron because of their magical strength. If he can steal their magic and feed it into himself, then he can open a hole in the wards. Once there is a hole, Tom can get to Grindelwald and kill him by stealing his magic, making himself unbeatable. No matter how strong Hermione and Ron are, Gellert is stronger and if Tom gets that much power, then it is game over. If we can get Hermione and Ron out safely, then Tom has lost because he can't open the wards by himself. There are not too many Death Eaters left, and he is still weak from fighting me. He'll have to retreat."

Ginny nodded, understanding "Albus, you Nick, Perenelle, Bill Weasley and anyone else good with Wards need to erect the strongest wards you can when we get there." Harry said to the group. "Try to make it as hard as possible for Tom to get out and to contain the magic that fighting him is going to cause."

"I understand Harry." Albus said.

"Everyone else, the prize is Ron and Hermione. Get to them and get them out of there. Once they are clear, retreat to the wards." Harry turned to Ginny one more time "Ginny, as soon as the armor is ready, flame to me and then we'll end this once and for all."

"Then we can get married?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Harry kissed Ginny before flaming away, leaving Ginny alone as Harry somehow flamed all of the fighters away at once.

"Goddamn kid!" Someone shouted from outside the War Room. Ginny moved to the door in time to see Tony Stark laying on the floor in his Iron Man Suit completely frozen; Pepper and David Xanatos standing over him, trying to help.

"He wants us all out of the fight." Ginny said.

"His ass is mine when he gets back." Tony grumbled as Ginny used magic and pulled Tony from the suit.

"But first…" Xanatos said as he pulled out a cell phone. "…Fox, it's me. It's time…No Archangel is not ready yet. I doubt Pixie will work, Stark's suit is out too…Can you get the Clan…Your mother? Ok…yes the Nurmengard. No see if Puck can help Harry. If he loses, Puck's job will be infinitely more dangerous…I love you too."

David turned to the others in the hallway "Tatiana is using her magic to send the Manhattan Clan to the Nurmengard. Oberon is sending a contingent of faire folk as well. Ginny, if Iron Man is not working, and Harry did not summon Griffin, then I would assume that Pixie will not work either." Xanatos said. "It is what I would do."

"Me too" Tony said.

"Tony, you don't get to hurt Harry first, that is my job." Ginny said.

Harry and the others arrived as close as Harry could get them to Nurmengard Castle. Albus Dumbledore, at the end of the Second World War, had sealed the Dark Wizard within the Castle using magics that had not been seen in eons. It included wards, spells, enchantments, and for twenty years a full contingent of Goblins and Aurors.

When it had been proven that Gellert could not escape and that no one alive was powerful enough to breech the wards, the Guards were removed. Over the years, only the House Elves that had been in Nurmengard Castle could enter and exit, and they were forbidden to transport anything but food, drink and clothing from a location that protected by a Fidelius Charm by the Master of Nurmengard Castle, Albus Dumbledore.

Albus himself had not been to Nurmengard since he finished casting the spells that almost took his life thanks to magical exhaustion. In fact if it hadn't been for the fact he was named Headmaster of Hogwarts during the war and had her magic to fall back on, Albus Dumbledore would have died. As it was he spent a month in the Hospital Wing upon his return.

Harry immediately made his way towards where he knew Ron and Hermione would be, when Albus cast the spells on the Castle, he used an ancient alter that had been here since before Roman Times. It had been the sight of many rituals and sacrifices, the perfect spot for Tom. As soon as Harry crossed into the courtyard that the alter laid, powerful wards sprang up. Harry knew immediately that this was a setup. He was the target, Ron and Hermione were the bait.

Pulling out his sword and wand, Harry made his way towards where he heard Hermione screaming. Sure enough Tom had Hermione and Ron tied to the alter and was etching runes into Hermione's stomach. Even from the distance he was, Harry could see that the runes were to transfer power. Harry was running out of time. Harry split his sword into the Gryffindor and Slytherin Swords activating an ancient spell on the Gryffindor Sword, then and sent a silent prayer to whichever god listened before he threw the Gryffindor Sword towards Ron and Hermione. The blade sliced through the ropes holding Ron's hands while Harry went on the offensive.

Thanks to the goblins and the previous battles with Harry, Voldemort only had a few followers which Harry began to cut through with the Slytherin Sword.

As soon as Ron as free, he grabbed the sword and lunged at Voldemort, stabbing him in the shoulder. Voldemort threw him back, right into Hermione. As soon as Ron touched Hermione, they both disappeared in flames. The magic Harry activated in the sword would protect the Gryffindor bloodline from harm by returning them to Hogwarts by portkey. The Weasley Family was a descendant of Gryffindor and Hermione was the magical Heir of Gryffindor thanks to the family bond she had with Harry. Seeing them leave, Harry knew his plan had worked and that his god-sister was now safe and continued to fight towards Tom Riddle.

Ron and Hermione reappeared in the Infirmary at Hogwarts together where Madam Pomfrey went to work on them healing the cuts Voldemort made on them both. This included stopping their magic from spilling out of them like a river.

Meanwhile Harry had made it Voldemort, who had an ace up his sleeve. Come to find out Voldemort was an elemental wizard.

"Harry Potter, we meet at last. It is time for you to die. With your death, I shall reach Gellert Grindelwald and strip him of his power, making me the Most Powerful Mage ever to walk the Earth!" Voldemort yelled before banishing fire and lava right at Harry, engulfing him in a lava ball. Harry had no time to react and was soon swimming in the molten rock, burning his battle robes and his own skin. Harry, for the first time in many, many years screamed in agony as his robes and skin began to melt.

"And too think Harry, some of my followers thought you were the Archangel!" Voldemort laughed at hearing Harry in pain. "Now, I will use you to breech the wards around Nurmengard Castle, as was my plan all long. Once that is done, I shall rip the magic from the old fool Grindelwald and then rule supreme!"

Dumbledore and the others who flamed in with Harry continued to try and breech the wards Voldemort put up. Nicholas, Perenelle, and Sirius were calling upon very old, very dark magic, trying to breech the wards by fighting fire with fire per say. The entire group felt the magical explosions as Harry's body, encased in lava, was thrown through against the wards of Nurmengard Castle again and again, causing the wards to strain and finally crack. The impact of the lava ball he was encased in cracked the wards and the lava ball. Sensing the crack, Harry's own magic, in a desperate attempt to save him grabbed a hold of the wards, causing them to rip away from the warding stones, dropping the wards.

Seeing the wards cascade and fail, Tom Riddle threw Harry over his shoulder, as if he was trash and walked through collapsing wards. Harry had served his purpose to the Dark Lord.

"HARRY!" Sirius screamed as he finally breeched the wards that Voldemort erected. Truth be told, Voldemort stopped powering them when he crossed into the Castle.

Nicholas, Perenelle, Dumbledore and the others followed Sirius to where the remains of the lava ball stopped. Sirius blew the ball apart more, trying to get to Harry inside. When he reached Harry, he vomited. Harry had over half his face missing down to the bone and burns over every inch of his body.

"Oh Harry." Sirius said, dropping to his knees.

"Sirius…" Perenelle said.

"No Perenelle, he will not die laying here on the cold ground like an animal. I'll hold him." Sirius said as he cried over his godson.

Nicholas, who was holding his wife turned to face Albus. The man's face held a stone cold focus. "Albus, I need you with me. Tom Riddle has killed my Grandson, it is time he faced what he is due."

"Nicholas, only Harry could defeat Tom—"

"Defeat yes, not kill. Harry defeated Tom in his quest for immortality, but I will kill him."

Albus nodded. "And I will end Gellert. He is too dangerous to live. I should have done it years ago."

Together the two men turned and headed towards the dark castle where two of the Darkest Dark Lords currently resided, praying that someone would take care of Harry.

Harry had known pain before, but this was something well and beyond anything he had ever felt before.

"_It is time to embrace your true potential Harry."_ Someone said from somewhere far away from him.

"_What do you mean?" _ Harry asked.

"_You are a phoenix. You must die, and then reborn into a stronger form."_ The voice said.

"_Fawkes?_"Harry asked.

"_Yes youngling and you must hurry. Albus and Nicholas have entered Nurmengard Castle to avenge you."_ Fawkes said.

"_Where are you?" _Harry asked.

"_I am here in the Phoenix Realm, waiting to guide you back. When you crossover, all your ties to the mortal realm will be broken, including those to Hogwarts and your Ginny. Once you crossover, you must wait seven days before you can return to the mortal realm. If you try to return early, you will be a chick and no use in the final battle. While you are away, your bonded, your mate, will inherit all that is yours including the wards of Hogwarts and the position of Archangel of the Angel Corps. She will make you proud of her."_

"_What about Voldemort? If he gets to Grindelwald, then it's all over."_ Harry said.

"_Do not fear. Albus and Nicholas are stronger than you give them credit for."_ Fawkes said.

"_Will it hurt?"_ Harry asked, thinking about death.

"_Probably" _Fawkes said.

"_Oh well. What do I need to do?"_

"_Let go and embrace the fire within you."_ Fawkes said. _"I will see you soon."_

Knowing what he had to do, Lord Harry James Potter, Knight and Head of the Order of Magic, Lord of the Ancient Houses of Peverell & Flamel, Regent of the Ancient Houses of Windsor & Tudor, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses Potter, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, High Lord of Hogwarts, Ambassador at Large from Gringotts Wizarding Bank, and Scion of the Crown of England took his last breath while in arms of his godfather Sirius Orion Black.

As he took his last breath, over a thousand miles away in Hogwarts Castle, Ginny Weasley felt Harry's death and he leave the mortal plane. The stress of the magic settling in her overwhelmed her, causing her to lapse into a magical coma while checking on her brother and his fiancée. She was discovered by Madam Pomfrey who openly wept for the life that had been extinguished, knowing that Harry was dead.

Nicholas and Albus entered the Castle at the same time that Harry took his last breath. Nick stopped as he felt Harry die and doubled his effort to make Voldemort pay. As they began to climb the stairs, they came upon an elf. This faerie elf was of average height, wore chainmail armor and carried two swords on his back.

"Lord Flamel, Lord Dumbledore, I am Relulais Highshine, I have been sent by Lord Oberon to help stop the killer of the Archangel."

"I take it Lord Oberon knows of Lord Gryffindor's demise." Nicholas said.

"Yes. All the realms feel his passing and will mourn for seven days after this night. But for now, we must take our vengeance from this monster." Highshine said.

"What is our plan?" Albus asked.

"You kill Gellert, Albus. We'll handle Tom Riddle." Nicholas stated in a matter of fact voice that brokered no argument.

All three men nodded and made their way to Grindelwald's cell. It was at the top of the highest tower. When they arrived, Tom Riddle had already prepared Gellert for the ritual. There were runes all over his body and an emerald embedded in his chest.

"TOM RIDDLE YOU ARE MINE!" Nicholas yelled as he withdrew his sword and engaged the Dark Lord with Highshine next to him. Dumbledore turned to Gellert and saw that he was smiling.

"Albus, it has been too long my old friend. Do you see what you have done?" Gellert asked half crazed in his speech patterns. He could not move because Tom Riddle had removed his arms and legs.

"Hello Gellert, I see that you are a murderer and you have no remorse for what you have done." Albus said firmly.

"Oh but I do Albus. I have had many years to think over what I had done, and I realize that I was wrong. But I cannot atone for my sins; only god almighty can do that. Albus, I am ready to die. My apprentice has already tied himself to my magic and is already draining me. He is growing stronger by the second, but he is venerable. Strike me down; the magical backlash will destroy him and the cell. This is the only chance you will have. Now do what you should have done fifty years ago and take your vengeance on me." Gellert begged to his old enemy.

"Gellert…I am sorry." Albus said as he raised his wand at the man.

"No Albus, I am. Tell Aberforth I am sorry. For everything."

"Avada Kedavra." Dumbledore whispered as the green light of the Killing Curse left his wand.

"DUMBLEDORE! NO!" Voldemort screamed as he saw the Killing Curse impact Grindelwald's body, killing him.

The magical backlash began to destroy the cell almost the instant the Killing Curse hit the body. Highshine saw what was happening and opened a portal behind Nicholas and pushed him through it while summoning Dumbledore. At the same time the House elves of Castle Nurmengard appeared and popped the Order members away before the backlash destroyed the castle and grounds around it for miles. When they popped Sirius away, Harry's body remained. Many elves returned to claim his body and return it to Sirius, but they could not. Dobby popped to the castle and watch Harry's body was consumed in flames and then fell into the molten lava that was destroying everything around. Just as Dobby and the elves popped away, Dobby saw a firebird rise from the exact spot that Harry Potter had died.


	27. Chapter 26: Rising from the Ashes of Def

Chapter 26: Rising from the Ashes of Defeat

Phoenix Realm

One Mortal Week Since the Death of Harry Potter

"_Harry, when you return, you will be stronger than ever before. You will not have more magic than before, but your human magic and your phoenix magic will be combined; the combination will be more refined and purified than ever before." _Fawkes said. _"Remember, a phoenix can control and call upon the four elements at will. As you are also a wizard, you will be what is called a Master Elemental Sorcerer and be able to control the elements as easily as you do now."_

He and Harry were in a huge room filled with other phoenixes sitting on perches. For the last seven mortal days Harry had spent time with Fawkes learning about phoenixes and about the nature of magic.

"_I wish I could spend more time here, learning." _Harry said to the phoenix.

"_One day, you will return with your mate, for now, go youngling. She needs you as well as those you call family. It is time to end this war that has consumed your life."_

Since the day Harry died, Ginny had been in seclusion in their suite at Hogwarts. She had slept for over twenty hours after receiving control of Hogwarts thanks to Harry's passing. Since then, she refused to see anyone, even Perenelle and Nicholas. She knew Harry was gone, but he was not dead. He would emerge from the ashes of his defeat, just as Oda and Steven had said. She needed to be patient. The negativity of the others pissed her off.

Meanwhile Sirius was under a suicide watch in the Infirmary. Remus, Dora, and Amelia spent their time with him. Ron and Hermione, who after being cleared by Madam Pomfrey spent most of their time in their armor patrolling the valley Hogwarts was in. Though many had hoped he was dead, Severus received a summons from Voldemort days ago. This summons was to tell Snape that the time for Tom Riddle to take Hogwarts had come. Though no time was given, Severus knew it was soon.

Nicholas, Albus, Moody and other members of the Order were making battle plans, preparing for the final fight.

Meanwhile the castle herself was quiet. Even though she had a new Mistress, she missed her Master and Lord. Even the house elves were subdued.

It was now dinnertime and everyone in Hogwarts was in the Great Hall, even Ginny. Hermione had dragged the girl from her suite, telling her that if she tried to hid one more night, that Hermione would hex her herself with several of her new courses.

Inside the Great Hall, the house tables and teacher's table were missing; instead a single large roundtable was there. Everyone was sitting down and eating when they heard it; it was an alarm that signaled the wards were under attack. The time for the battle had come.

Albus rose from his chair and spoke to the assembled group. "The time has come to face Tom Riddle and his army of Death Eaters and Dark Creatures. Everyone take your posts." Ron, Hermione, Tony Stark and David Xanatos left to the dungeons where their armor was stored. Minerva, Perenelle, Molly Weasley, and Madam Pomfrey all headed to the hospital wing.

Sirius, Remus, Kingsley, and Dora and others moved to the ground floor armory to get their gear. Albus and Nicholas prepared to lead this fight while Ginny commanded Hogwarts to prepare for battle before she flamed to where the Pixie was kept along with Archangel which remained inert.

As everyone formed up outside, they saw that the wards around Hogwarts had become visible and were under siege. Tom Riddle was trying to drain the wards, and in turn kill anyone who was tied to them, mainly Ginny and Albus. Ginny, who was kneeling because of the drain, trying to put up a fight against whatever magic Tom was using to destroy the wards when she felt another magic breech the wards of Hogwarts. This magic immediately felt like it had stepped between Tom Riddle's attempts to destroy the wards and Hogwarts herself, easing the strain on Ginny and Albus.

"He's here." Ginny whispered as Hermione and Pepper looked over her.

Suddenly, the assembled army heard something that had been missing for the past week, Phoenix song. Fawkes had been mysteriously absent for the last week. Even when Albus tried calling the wayward phoenix, he did not appear. Pymander, Nicholas' phoenix companion had been absent as well.

Looking around, everyone spotted the two phoenixes as they were flying around the wards of Hogwarts. However unlike any other time they flew, they were on fire. The magic and the flames from the two birds was being absorbed by the wards, making them even stronger than when the Founders first erected them a thousand years ago. Albus thought this was the magic he felt ease the strain Tom was causing. It wasn't.

As the firebirds finished their work and their songs die out, the assembled group heard the fighting outside the wards. Goliath, who with the Manhattan Clan, had been sitting atop the battlements spoke into his microphone. "A single individual has appeared from black flames and has engaged the Dark Army. He is doing more damage than I have ever seen."

"Goliath, I have eyes on the new player." Lexington said while holding a pair of high power binoculars "Patching the video to Iron Man and Xanatos now."

Tony and Xanatos accessed the link and projected what Lexington was filming to the assembled group. There covered in robes and armor of phoenix red was their savior. The unknown man finally reached Tom Riddle and started launching pure magic at his foe. This was unheard of, not even Albus Dumbledore could fight with pure magic. Riddle stopped his assault on the Hogwarts Wards and turned his attack towards the new player.

The phoenix warrior's plan was working. He needed Tom to stop attacking the wards. As soon as the Dark Lord stopped his assault, the Wards began to heal and strengthen. With the influx of positive magic from the firebirds and the phoenix warrior, the wards expanded from their old borders and began to cover more and more of the valley, slowly encroaching on where only two men were still battling.

Knowing his time was short, Tom Riddle summoned Fiendfyre to attack his new enemy before the wards trapped him where a very pissed off Albus Dumbledore was; to nothing about the others within the wards as well. As the huge snake of fire wrapped around his assailant, Tom turned to begin to try to breech the wards again, knowing only a Master Elemental, the last living over four hundred years ago, could handle the fire. He knew that if he could access the Hogwarts Heartstone, then he could take control of the castle and the magic within it. Letting his illusions of grandeur cloud his senses, he never heard the lack of screaming coming from someone who should be burnt to a crisp by the fire.

Inside the Fiendfyre, the newcomer used his elemental abilities, he was a Grand Master Elemental according to Fawkes, and stopped the inside of the fire and waited until he felt Tom begin to work on destroying the wards again. Once that happened, he removed a sword from an unknown location and slammed the familiar gold and ruby encrusted sword into the ground tip first. "I Harry James Potter have returned from the Phoenix Realm and reclaim what is mine." Harry pushed his magic out and into the sword. Magic accepted his claim and instantly reconnected with the mortal plane including with a certain piece of armor that laid dormant in the castle behind him encased in phoenix magic.

When Harry reconnected with the mortal plane, Ginny felt the magic that connected her with Hogwarts and everything that had once been Harry's change; she then felt her connection with Harry reignite like an inferno as well. She was so overwhelmed with the magic that she almost collapsed again.

As soon as Harry reconnected with the Mortal Plane, Archangel came alive and disappeared from the dungeon it dwelled in and reappeared on Harry. The updated armor and the new magic quickly merged with Harry's; stabilizing the remaining chaotic magic that Harry had been fighting to control. Knowing it was time, Harry let the flames die away to reveal the newest Archangel.

"Hello Tom, it's time to meet your maker." Archangel said before beginning to attack his foe with a very familiar sword.

"Who are you?" Tom asked as he began to parry the Archangel's blows with a conjured sword.

Archangel's mask dissolved, showing the face of the thought dead man, Harry Potter. "You died! I saw you die!" Tom screamed.

"You're right, I did die, but I came back and am going to kick your ass!"

"ATTACK!" Tom screamed as hundreds of Dementors and other Dark Creatures appeared form nowhere and began to hammer the wards while Tom dealt with Archangel.

"_It's Harry!"_ Lexington screamed into the headset.

"How?" Everyone asked.

'_Harry is a true phoenix.'_ Fawkes said mentally to Albus as he landed on his shoulder. _'He did die, but as a phoenix he was able to be reborn and return. Now, Dark Creatures are ready to overrun my youngling, we must help him.'_

"Lord Gryffindor needs our help! Weapons and wands at the ready!" Albus yelled to his troops. "Show no quarter! We shall regroup at Archangel's location!" And with that the group took off at a dead run towards the wards and where they could see Archangel fighting.

"Pixie, Falcon, Griffin, let's go!" Tony Stark yelled over the comlink in his helmet. "Xanatos, you and I will provide covering fire to the goblins. Falcon, Griffin, stick with the Order Members." Soon the five armor wearing warriors were airborne and heading into the heat of the battle outside the wards. As the group passed through the wards, they felt the magic cover them, giving them stronger protection.

As he flew overhead of his brothers, Ron heard something, it was phoenix song, but nothing like he heard before. _'You are hearing the battle cry of the phoenixes.'_ Ron heard as Pymander, Nicholas' familiar flew next to him. _'Like our normal song, it causes those who are evil to be in pain, but in light hearted people, it gives them hope, strength, and the knowledge that they are not alone even when there is no light to guide you. We have not sung it on the mortal plane in many eons. Not since the ancient times.'_

"I guess this means that we have the ancient warriors on our side as well?" Griffin said.

'_As well as their angels'_ Pymander said. _'By the way, youngling, look to your right.'_

Ron ducked just as a huge rock was thrown by a troll, missing him by inches. Ron watched as the goblins and Tony killed it.

Pixie flew straight to Archangel and landed right in front of him as Tom Riddle brought his blade down, only to be deflected by Pixie's gauntlet at the same time she launched a wandless bludgeoning hex and a full force hit from the repulsor unit in her left hand, causing Tom to fly back fifty feet with a hole that ran through his stomach and out of his back.

Archangel and Pixie watched in awe as the hole healed itself before Tom even landed. "Impressive. Now it is my turn." Tom said as he launched black magic from his hand straight towards Pixie. The magic formed a ghostly spear that would have ran right through her armor if Archangel had not spun her out of the way while he sent another set of spells back.

"Harry, I cannot die! I may not have been able to drain Gellert, but I absorbed enough of his magic to beat even death." Tom said. "Just look at my upgraded pets."

Archangel noticed for the first time that the dementors were not being chased away by the Patroni. "SHIT!" Harry yelled in his helmet as he summoned his fire elements and ordered them to burn Tom Riddle to ashes. Tom Riddle could not stop the flames as they sprouted up around him; for though he was an Elemental, he was nowhere near as powerful as Harry and could not control them.

With Tom being dealt with, Archangel turned to the other big problem. "Everyone retreat to the wards! The dementors should not be able to breech them." He yelled through his built in sound system in the armor.

"_Tony, you got any ideas?"_ Harry asked on a private channel as he and Pixie took to the air to provide cover for the retreating army and the Hogsmeade residents who were caught unaware when the battle broke out.

"_Rhodey is onboard Xanatos' airship with War Machine, All we need is to tell him what we need him to bring."_ Iron Man said.

"_Archangel, look at Griffin."_ Albus said through his link to the others.

Harry turned and saw that Griffin had summoned fire to his hands and was burning the dementors around him to a crisp with it. Then Harry got the craziest idea of his life.

"_Pixie, I need you to get back to Hogwarts and lower the outermost wards. Once we get the dementors within the outer ward boundaries, raise them and we'll have War Machine drop some Napalm on them. That should do it. I need to finish off Tom while you are doing that."_ Archangel said before he dived towards where Tom Riddle laid, smoldering.

Archangel landed and removed his sword, ready to finish off his nemesis when he felt wards snap into place. Archangel dispelled the flames only to find that Voldemort had done a Houdini. Evidently Tom still had some fight in him. "Okay Tom, if you want to play it that way, then be my guest."

Archangel summoned fire and let it fill the entire area the wards protected. The heat was intense, and after mere moments Tom's invisibility spell failed and Archangel engaged his enemy. Using spells that were powerful and rare, Archangel began to inflict more and more damage on Tom Riddle.

"_Archangel, War Machine is two minutes out with a very large napalm ordinance. I suggest you stop screwing around with the old snake and finish him off."_

Archangel threw another spell at Tom _"Understood Iron Man but this son-of-a-bitch just will not die!" _

"I cannot be beaten Harry Potter. Even with your super armor, you are no match for me! Surrender and I will leave your bitch alive. For Now." Tom said.

"DIE!" Archangel launched into another round of attack, drawing as much power as he could from Hogwarts and from the elements, making sure this fight ended today. He threw spell after spell and swing after swing of his sword, connecting every time.

"_Two Minutes."_ Iron Man said.

Finally Harry saw his chance and threw his sword straight at Tom's torso and followed it with magic and a number of throwing stars from Archangel's gauntlets. The combined weapons broke Tom's defenses, sending him spiraling to the ground. Archangel moved to stand over his fallen foe and spoke.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, the self stylized Lord Voldemort, you have been found guilty of heading a terrorist organization, committing treason against the crown, destabilizing the magical and mundane governments of Great Britain, of the destruction of several heirlooms of noble families, of attempted line theft, and the murder of thousands. You are hereby sentenced to death of the body, spirit and soul."

"_Forty-Five seconds."_

As Archangel spoke, he began to summon all of his magic and all of the magic that he could reach. This included Hogwarts, his families, Death, the magic of the elements and of the earth itself and began to channel it into his sword.

"I, Lord Harry James Potter, Knight and Head of the Order of Magic, Lord of the Ancient Houses of Peverell & Flamel, Regent of the Ancient Houses of Windsor & Tudor, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses Potter, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, High Lord of Hogwarts, Ambassador at Large from Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Scion of the Crown of England, Master Elemental Sorcerer of Wind, Earth, Fire, Water, and Space, do hereby carry out sentence."

With a cry, Archangel forced his sword straight through the heart of Tom Riddle, releasing the magic contained within the blade just as the napalm bombs exploded around Hogwarts. As the magic was destroying Tom Riddle, a shade rose from the body but was quickly trapped by the magic and pulled back into the decaying body.

Finally Harry felt the wards drop and the magic that was contained within Tom Riddle escape into the ethos as the body fell into ash. Harry's own magic caused the fire from the Napalm to go around him, creating a bubble. All that remained of Tom Riddle was a small humanlike smoky essence, Tom's soul. Harry quickly conjured a ceramic jar and trapped Tom's soul in it by using the same spell that bound Genies to lamps in ancient times.

"_Archangel, the napalm is slowly destroying the Dementors! But the wards are taking a beating!" _Dumbledore said.

"Reinforce the wards the best you can. I'm on my way." Harry said.

Archangel then turned towards Hogwarts and flamed to where the others had gathered within the wards. Albus, Ginny, Nicholas, and Perenelle were kneeling and channeling their magic into the ancient wards, trying to give them more power.

Bill Weasley was manipulating the wards using his own raw power, trying to force them to accept more magic from wherever he could get.

Archangel dropped to one knee and slammed his sword into the ground, channeling as much power as he could push into the wards, drawing it from reserves in the castle only he could reach as the Lord of Hogwarts, but it still was not enough. Harry felt the napalm fueled fires pushing the wards to their breaking point when it hit him. He was a Master Elemental Sorcerer. Tapping into his connection with the elements, Harry ordered the fire to die down.

The fire did not die down. The chemicals that fueled it made the fire wild and uncontrollable. The magic that was within the fire could not overcome the fuel. Thinking quickly, Harry summoned the magic within the fire to strengthen the wards, forcing the fire to heal the wards that it was trying to destroy. This cancelled out the fire and caused it to begin to die out.

After what seemed like hours, but was actually only minutes, the fires finally burned themselves out. Exhausted, Harry dropped to his knees as he finally released his control on the elements. The wards remained visible for mere moments before they returned to be their natural transparent state, Hogwarts was safe.

Archangel remained on his knees trying to catch his breath when he felt the presence of another entity near him. It was Death. Death approached Archangel and sat Indian Style in front of him.

"Archangel, you have done your ancestors and your fellow man proud. You have defeated Tom Riddle and in doing so have saved countless lives."

"Thank you Death."

"You are welcome. However, our business is not concluded yet." Death said.

"I assume you want Tom's remaining soul." Archangel said.

"Yes. The soul is not meant to live outside of the body. It is meant to pass on."

"Very well" Archangel said as he removed the jar and wandlessly levitated it over to Death.

"Thank you Archangel. Now I take my leave. Remember what I said to you when we first met."

"You don't want to see any of us for many, many years." Archangel said.

"Yes." Death said before he seemed drop thru the earth and into his realm.


	28. Epilogue:

Epilogue:

For well over one hundred and eighty years, Harry Potter did as Death asked: He did not die. In fact he did the opposite, he lived.

Harry and Ginny Potter had six children over the course of their lives together. Five years after Voldemort's Defeat, Ginny retired from Professional Quidditch with the birth of their son James Arthur Potter. James was the spitting image of his grandfather James. Ronald and Hermione Weasley were named his godparents. Three years later were the twins Albus Nicholas and Minerva Perenelle were born. Both head red hair and green eyes and sprinkles of freckles when they got older. Tony and Pepper Stark were named godparents. Two years after that were another set of twins: Molly Lillian and Katherine Elizabeth both had black hair and brown eyes. Their godparents will split. David and Fox Xanatos were Molly's and Bill and Fleur Weasley were Katherine's.

Their last child was born early 11 months later and three months premature. Edward Sirius Potter was born as a result of an attack on Ginny. She went into premature labor and delivered Edward. Many people did not think that Edward would survive and might not have if not for Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, who sacrificed their lives and their magic to create a magical womb where Edward could finish developing and growing.

There were also many losses over the years. The first were the Flamels, the second was Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. After serving longer than any Headmaster, Albus retired and doted on his extended family with his wife Minerva. Both died peacefully in their suite at Hogwarts.

In 2034 David Xanatos died in his home in New York. His wife returned to the faire realm and never returned to the mortal realm.

In 2045 Tony Stark, long retired as Iron Man passed away with his wife. It later determined that Pepper died first of a heart attack. Tony, who swore he couldn't live without Pepper, laid down next to her and gave up the will to live.

2070 saw the death of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Both men were killed by Dark Wizards while protecting their families at a family outing. Harry, Ron, and others hunted the Dark Wizards to the end of the earth to extract their revenge. According to some people it took the leader of this group of wizards nineteen days to die. Others thought it was longer. All that was known was Sirius' wife Amelia Bones-Black, who remained Minister of Magic thru her husband's death and the search for his killer, issued blanket pardons for the hunting party before she retired. Upon her retirement, Amelia took her own life, claiming that she would not live in a world without Sirius.

Hermione Weasley rose to the position of Minister of Magic, succeeding Minister Bones-Black while her husband, Ronald continued to serve as Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement until his retirement at the age of 140 years old. He spent the remaining years with his wife, who retired the same year, traveling the world speaking about the rights of magical and mundane people and creatures. They both lived until the age of 179 years old when they both simply went to sleep and never woke up.

On July 4th, 2180, the 150th anniversary of the birth of the United Earth Government which they helped found, Harry and Ginny Potter died. They were surrounded by their friends and family.

As Death led them from mortal realm, Harry noticed his great-great-grandson look at him and then at the Archangel Mask, which had been retired years ago. Harry smiled and nodded, knowing that an Archangel would always look over his people. When Harry retired as the Archangel, his son Edward took the mantle. With every generation that claimed the right to be the Archangel always asked Harry's permission.

Harry then turned to Death and spoke. "So, how bad is the afterlife?"

"It truly is the next great adventure." Death said.

"Good, let's get started." Ginny said as she dragged Harry and Death into the white light.

**THE END**


End file.
